Esta vez quiero ser yo
by spanishurricane
Summary: Tras la escena del piano, las verdaderas razones de Quinn y todo lo que ocurre después. mal resumen así que mejor leer el fanfic Drama, comedia amistad y amor. Faberry romance, Brittana romance, Santana Quinn amistad. Femslash, no te gusta, no leas.
1. Chapter 1

I

Quinn llegó al baño corriendo, sin detenerse a nada, por los pasillos solitarios, ya a aquellas horas, del instituto. Acababa de tener la conversación más dura y triste de toda su vida. Tal vez, sólo superada por el momento en que su padre la echó de casa sin contemplaciones.

Aquel día, al igual que hoy, sentía que su vida se acababa, que todo su mundo se desquebrajaba por segundos.

"_Rachel tú no perteneces aquí, no puedes odiarme por enseñarte tu camino"_

Aquella frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, mientras se miraba al espejo. Sabía, desde siempre, que Rachel era talento en estado puro, su lugar era Broadway, dónde brillaría como ninguna estrella había brillado antes, ni siquiera las estrellas que la diva tanto admiraba.

Finn no merecía que Rachel perdiese el tiempo y los esfuerzos con él. Porque Finn, al igual que Quinn, no saldrían de aquel pueblo, no dejarían de ser un par de perdedores durante toda su vida.

Así que ella había sido dura y honesta con Rachel, si tenía que sacrificarse y estar con Finn para que Rachel se olvidara de él y se centrase en su futura carrera en Broadway, lo haría. Si tenía que hacerse ver, ante el mundo, como una zorra sin sentimientos, y que Rachel la odiase más que a nadie, siempre y cuando eso hiciera que se centrase en Broadway, lo haría también.

Quinn se volvió a mirar en el espejo, después de golpear el mármol del lavamanos con su puño. Nunca había querido pararse a pensar lo importante que era Rachel para ella, ni siquiera se detuvo a recapacitar cuando tenía su cabeza puesta en su hombro el día anterior, en la habitación de su compañera de Glee Club. Pero después de que su corazón se rompiera mientras pronunciaba "Rachel tú no perteneces aquí", y después ver salir a la morena corriendo y llorando tras sus palabras, ya no tenía dudas, Rachel era para Quinn, más importante que se propia felicidad y su propio futuro, porque simple y llanamente, la amaba con todo su corazón.

Quinn se había quedado sentada ante el piano, con la mirada perdida en las teclas, recapacitando lo que había ocurrido, hasta que sintió que su mirada comenzaba a nublarse y fue entonces cuando salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Se maldijo por lo que sentía y maldijo al mundo, porque después de todo lo que había sufrido con su embarazo no deseado, y más tarde teniendo que dejar a Beth, ahora tenía que dejar ir a otra de las pocas personas que eran importantes para ella, quizás a la que más.

Con todos esos pensamientos se dejo hundir en el mar de lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos, estaba harta de que a pesar de lo que pudieran pensar los demás, las barreras que construía para protegerse de los demás ante sus sentimientos, se desquebrajaban con regularidad cuando se quedaba a solas, acabar llorando se había convertido en algo habitual, y la mayor parte de las veces, aunque no se lo fuese a confesar a nadie, era por Rachel.

La puerta del lavabo se abrió de golpe y su mirada llorosa se encontró con la de Santana, pudo ver lágrimas en el rostro de su amiga/enemiga, antes de que esta se las secara con las mangas de su camiseta. Quinn se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

¡Vaya Q, sabía que trabajar con Berry era un autentico trauma, pero no pensaba que fuera tan drámatico! – exclamó sarcástica.

No es eso – contestó tajante Quinn, mientras se arreglaba el maquillaje.

¿Entonces? ¿Tan penosa es la canción? – volvió a preguntar irónica, mientras miraba su imagen reflejada en el espejo y comenzaba a arreglarse, con total seguridad en sí misma.

Realmente no tengo ni idea de cómo será la canción, la escribirá ella sola – intentó explicar, mientras se pintaba los labios.

¿Y eso? Pensaba que Berry y tú estabais trabajando duro con esa canción –la miró de reojo.

Tuvimos una pelea antes de comenzar siquiera a escribir la primera letra.

¿Me lo explicas? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

No es nada – mintió Quinn.

¡Sí, ya… por eso llorabas, porque aun sufres por las hormonas del embarazo! – exclamó suspicaz.

S, es algo muy mío, y no sé si eres mi amiga, o mi enemiga – se sinceró.

Te comprendo, pero por si no lo has notado… últimamente estoy sufriendo bastante – Santana no podía creer que hubiera dicho aquello en voz alta, pero una vez dicho ya no había vuelta atrás y añadió - y me gustaría tener a mi amiga Quinn conmigo.

Y si tanto quieres mi amistad…. ¿por qué narices me pegaste la Mono? ¿Y por qué diablos me robaste a Sam? – preguntó algo enojada.

Siento lo de la Mono, pero merecías una lección, no sé porque sigues jugando a la reina de la promoción con dos tontainas como Sam y Finn. No creo que sea eso, lo que quieres en tu vida. De todas maneras, últimamente he sido más zorra que habitualmente, no es nada personal, estaba cabreada con el mundo – la miró pensativa- ¿Quieres un helado mientras compartimos nuestras penas?

¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos? – Quinn preguntó, haciendo memoria de cuantas veces ambas habían ido a la heladería cercana al instituto, para hablar de todos sus problemas, aunque aquello había sido antes del Glee Club, e incluso antes de que Brittany entrase a formar parte de las animadoras.

Como en los viejos tiempos – contestó reflexionando.

- Fin del primer capítulo-


	2. Chapter 2

II

Poco después en la heladería:

Así qué… ¿por qué llorabas en el baño? – preguntó Santana, sin más, mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas con sus copas de helado.

No tienes mucho tacto ¿no? – preguntó Quinn, mirándola desconfiada, mientras toqueteaba su copa de helado.

Aunque te haya ofrecido mi amistad incondicional – dijo con un guiño y llevándose la mano al pecho – sigo siendo yo, Santana, y hay cosas que no cambian, aunque puedes tener por seguro que todo quedará entre tú y yo – dijo señalando a su amiga.

Bien, bueno… la verdad es que… mi pelea con Rach fue bastante dura – dijo bajando la mirada.

¿Rach? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, que se evaporó al ver el semblante agobiado de Quinn - ¿Por qué os peleasteis? – preguntó inclinándose un poco en la mesa.

Porque le dije que yo estaba con Finn, y que ella no podía odiarme por querer que ella se alejara de aquí – resumió, para después añadir – Santana, ella no pertenece aquí, a este maldito pueblo, y se lo hice saber. Pero ella puede llegar a ser tan frustrante.

Uy uy uy – dijo divertida – Estas enamorada de ella.

Aquello no había sido ninguna pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación. Pero Quinn no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a ello.

No lo estoy, pero Rachel es talentosa y si su mente se deja de paranoias y fantasías de instituto, ella puede llegar muy lejos… pero ella es frustrante.

Por muy diva e insoportablemente pedante que sea en ocasiones, no se da cuenta de que su talento es presente, no futuro.

¡Y pierde su valioso tiempo, con el imbécil de Finn! – exclamó defraudada.

Con el que tú también estás perdiendo tu tiempo – constató.

Yo puedo perder mi tiempo, no tengo ningún talento que explotar, ella sí.

Eso es una idiotez, y no deberías de ser tan altruista, ni tan idiota – Santana estaba completamente desilusionada en aquellos momentos. Tenía ganas de coger a su amiga del cuello para zarandearla, Rachel era frustrante, porque no se daba cuenta de su maravilloso talento, pero Quinn también lo era porque no se daba cuenta de que ella tampoco pertenecía a Lima.

¿Y a ti que te ocurre? – preguntó interesada, a la par de deseosa de salir del tema sobre Rachel y ella.

¿Recuerdas la canción Landslide?

Sí, y si he de serte completamente sincera, aquella actuación fue admirable, jamás pensé verte cantar algo así.

Y de ningún modo me volverás a ver.

Una autentica lástima, eres buena para las baladas, ¿pero a que vino aquello?

Fue todo por Britt – la mirada de Santana demostraba que en realidad, estaba claramente abatida – Ella me pidió que abriera mi corazón y le hablará de mis sentimientos.

¡Vaya! – exclamó boquiabierta.

Sí… ¡vaya! – exclamó amargada, alzando su puño, para expresar su disgusto.

¿Y qué ocurrió? Porque está claro que en aquella actuación abriste muchísimo tu corazón.

¿Qué qué pasó? Que después de aquello le abrí mi corazón todo y más de lo podía y debería haber hecho. Le dije que la amaba y que no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera ella.

¿Y Britt? ¿Qué te dijo?

Que me amaba y también amaba a Artie, que si algún día ellos dos rompían y yo aun estaba libre, no quería estar con nadie más que no fuera yo- dijo suspirando desconsolada - Me dijo que ella sería entonces completamente mía ¿te lo puedes creer?

Pero si sigue con él… ¿Por qué te hizo abrirle tu corazón? – indagó confusa.

¿Tú tienes alguna idea lógica? Porque yo he tratado de analizarlo cada maldito día desde entonces, y no lo comprendo. No encuentro ninguna explicación. Sabes cuánto me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, sabes que generalmente suelo ser una zorra, y para una vez que no lo soy, que me muestro tal y como soy de verdad- se quedó en silencio esperando no ser juzgada- me pegaron una buena ostia – resumió.

El amor es una verdadera mierda – suspiró Quinn- pero entonces… tú eres… - Quinn no se atrevía a decir la palabra, para no incomodarla.

¿Lesbiana? – Santana vio el gesto de confirmación de su amiga – Sí, creo que sí, bueno, realmente no estoy segura, porque sólo estoy enamorada de Brit. ¿Eso te escandaliza?

No, y mil veces no a esa pregunta, Santana ¿cómo podrías pensar que me escandalizaría por eso?

¿Y tú… lo eres?

¡NO!

Pero estas enamorada de…

¡No, no, y no estoy enamorada de Rachel Bárbara Berry! – volvió a negar.

Lo que tú digas… - contestó incrédula.

Un rato después, Quinn condujo su coche hasta casa de los Lopez y se despidió. Vio salir del coche a Santana, dirigirse hacia su casa, y cuando ya estaba en la puerta, la vio girar y encaminarse de nuevo hacia el coche, golpeando con los nudillos suavemente el cristal de la ventanilla del copiloto. Ambas se inclinaron para poder verse mejor.

¿Cuánto vas a tardar en reconocerlo? – preguntó Santana, con una mirada picara.

¿El qué? – la había pillado completamente fuera de onda.

Qué estás enamorada de Berry – contestó separándose del coche.

¡NO LO ESTOY! – gritó – antes de recibir cualquier otra pregunta molesta, arrancó el coche y salió a toda velocidad. Las ruedas del coche chirriaron y se dio cuenta de que debía aminorar la velocidad.

Todo aquello la había sacado de sus casillas, no sabía si alegrarse porque a su manera, Santana y ella estaban de camino a recuperar su vieja amistad, o enfadarse con su amiga por insistirle en que estaba enamorada de Rachel. Que la quisiera y que fuera importante para ella no significaba que estuviera tan enamorada como la otra chica insistía en que estaba.

Había conducido varios minutos despistada. Miró la calle a donde había llegado, y se dio cuenta de que se había alejado de su destino, aquella no era la calle donde residía, sin embargo, le resultaba familiar. ¿Pero por qué? Miró con detenimiento, y volvió a blasfemar, cuando se dio cuenta de que había parado enfrente de la casa de Rachel.

Su mente quería simplemente alejarla de Finn, porque tal cual había dicho la propia Rachel, desde que Shelby, la madre de Rachel, se había quedado con Beth, su hija, había crecido entre Rachel y Quinn un vínculo fuerte, casi eran familia. Sin embargo su corazón le decía que en sus actos había algo más, pero no quería ni pensaba afrontar, lo que su corazón le estaba insinuando.

De repente, vio a Rachel asomarse por la ventana, y ella se escondió en el coche, agachándose lo más que pudo. Pero Rachel se quedó mirando el horizonte, parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos, y Quinn no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro. Durante una época le había hecho la vida imposible a la diva, pero a partir de ese momento, quería ayudarla, aunque en la distancia, a conseguir sus sueños.

- Fin segundo capítulo-

*** Gracias por los comentarios, alarmas, y demás, espero no haberos defraudado con este episodio y que lo hayáis disfrutado. De momento estos dos capítulos son sólo el comienzo y son cortos, pero enseguida comenzará "lo bueno"***


	3. Chapter 3

III

En las Regionales, Quinn vio a Rachel acercarse a ella.

Hola – la saludó, no sabiendo bien que decirle.

Aquí estamos – dijo Rachel nerviosa - A escasos segundos de salir a cantar o de morirme de los nervios.

Todo irá bien – contestó Quinn intentando sonreírle amable.

Quiero que escuches atentamente porque esta canción me la has inspirado tú, ya sabes después de nuestra pelea… la letra significa mucho – dijo esta vez con tono resentido.

Estaré atenta – contestó sin más.

Cuando Rachel salió al escenario y comenzó a cantar, el público enmudeció, al par de frases, todos ellos estaban de pie, y entregados a ella. Quinn no estaba sorprendida de la respuesta del público, era la reacción lógica ante el talento y la belleza de Rachel Berry.

Quinn se fijó en Finn, que miraba a la cantante con cara de idiota, Will sin embargo miraba la actuación orgulloso. La ex animadora no notó como Santana se le acercaba por la espalda, hasta que escuchó un susurro en el oído.

¿Y qué me dices ahora?

Que estoy completamente convencida de mis palabras, Rachel está hecha para estas ocasiones, no es una perdedora de Lima.

¿Y qué me dices de ti? – preguntó aun en su espalda.

¿De mí? No te entiendo… - contestó mirándola de reojo.

Ya sabes, tú, y a propósito, yo… tampoco estamos hechas para Lima. Somos más grandes que eso Quinn.

No estoy segura, al menos de mí – contestó torciendo el gesto.

Hagamos un trato, ya nos toca salir, así que ¿por qué esta noche no nos olvidamos de nuestros temores, y actuamos como si nosotras también pudiéramos comernos el mundo?

Creo que podré – contestó con una sonrisa.

Bien, esa es mi amiga.

Cuando salieron al escenario ya estaba por finalizar la canción del solo de Rachel "Get it Right", Quinn la miró y toda la autodeterminación que había encontrado se esfumó.

Cuando comenzaron a cantar "Loser Like me", la adrenalina que llevaba la canción la hizo animarse, y comenzó a saltar y bailar junto con sus compañeros. Su mirada se dirigió hacia Rachel y vio que Santana y Brittany estaban bailando con ella. Santana alzó sus brazos mientras miraba a Quinn y la animaba a continuar bailando. Por un momento Quinn perdió sus pasos, tal vez era cierto, tenía una amiga en Santana, al menos algo iba bien en su vida. Siguió bailando y de tanto en tanto, se permitía observar la felicidad que irradiaba Rachel, deseando con todo su corazón que aquel momento le hiciera darse cuenta de que ella tenía razón, debía de luchar por su carrera en Broadway.

Cuando acabó la canción, Santana y ella se abrazaron, la alegría del público y de sus compañeros se reflejaba también en su rostro. Pero duro muy poco, ya que mientras Santana veía como Brittany lo celebraba con Artie, Quinn vio como Finn y Rachel se abrazaban. Era oficial, Quinn Fabray odiaba a Finn.

¿Podemos irnos de aquí? – le preguntó Santana al ver a Artie besar a Brittany.

Cuando quieras…

Ambas amigas se dirigieron a uno de los pasillos más solitarios y alejados de la habitación que le servía como camerino a New Directions. Por instantes parecieron la misma persona, cuando al llegar al pasillo apoyaron la espalda en la pared y se dejaron resbalar hasta el suelo, las dos en completo silencio durante algunos minutos.

Ese Finn no se cansará de abrazar a Rachel – dijo con la mirada perdida Santana.

¿Ahora entiendes mi frustración? – suspiró asqueada.

Siempre la he entendido, recuerda que fui yo quien le quitó la virginidad, es un chico agradable en ocasiones, pero puede llegar a ser deplorable…- su mente reflejaba desconcierto- desde luego si tuviese que elegir entre él y tú, no me lo pensaría – dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Pero eso es normal, tú eres… - Quinn se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de su amiga y se sonrojó – Gracias.

¿Por qué? ¿Por decirte que me enrollaría contigo sin pensarlo antes que con el estúpido de Finn? – preguntó contrariada – ¡Estas muy buena, no voy a negarlo! – dijo alzando un poco la voz y jugueteando como si fuese a besarla, ante lo que Quinn se rió a carcajadas.

Ambas escucharon una tosecilla, y dirigieron su mirada hacia su procedencia.

¡RACHEL! – exclamó Quinn, cuando vio la mirada incomodada de la chica, quién estaba de pie, en el pasillo.

Siento haber interrumpido… lo que sea que estuvieseis haciendo – dijo nerviosa y haciendo aspavientos con las manos - el Sr. Schuester está buscándoos, tenemos que estar en el escenario en cinco minutos para saber el veredicto – añadió de carrerilla y casi sin respirar.

Tranquila Berry, no nos íbamos a perder como dicen nuestro nombre como ganadores, esta vez – dijo Santana, poniéndose de pie y dándole la mano a Quinn, para ayudarla a levantarse - ¿Vamos princesa? – siguió el juego que tenían antes de que apareciese Rachel.

Quinn no contestó, se limitó a levantarse y a regañar a Santana con la mirada.

¿De qué va todo esto? – preguntó Rachel casi en un susurró, cuando se dio cuenta de que Quinn caminaba a su lado y Santana sin embargo, se había retrasado.

¿De qué va el que? – preguntó también susurrando.

¿Qué estabais haciendo aquí?

Nada, conversando – contestó sin más Quinn.

Pensaba que os llevabais mal. Como mal, de pegaros y esas cosas.

Bueno, nuestra relación ha cambiado un poco en los últimos días – contestó, no sabiendo a que venían tantas preguntas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Santana entró sin esperar a nadie, mientras que Quinn intentó entrar tras ella, pero fue detenida por la mano de Rachel, que se aferraban a su muñeca con fuerza.

¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó sobresaltada Quinn al ver la reacción de la otra chica.

¿Estabais a punto de besaros? ¿Es eso en lo que ha cambiado en vuestra relación?

Quinn se quedó de piedra ante aquellas preguntas, claro que no habían estado a punto de besarse, tan sólo había sido un juego, pero por un instante la esperanza de encontrar celos en la reacción de Rachel, le hizo mentirle, y seguir con el juego. Esperaba que Santana no se molestase por aquello.

¿Y qué si estábamos a punto de besarnos? Quizá sí, pero alguien nos interrumpió.

¡Por Dios! ¿Ahora vais a poneros a besaros por los rincones? – preguntó molesta.

¿Y qué si lo hago? ¿Y qué si la beso? – afrontó la pregunta con más preguntas, mientras se acercaba más a Rachel.

Porque no quiero que… no quiero que… porque… no quiero que le hagas daño a Finn – contestó Rachel enfadada – Ya me has hecho suficientemente daño a mí, pero no juegues con los sentimientos de Finn como hiciste con los míos.

No voy a hacer… – "hacer daño a Finn", no eso no lo diría, porque le enrabiaba la reacción de Rachel, "daño a Finn", ahora mismo lo ahogaría, no deseaba ese melodrama, había hecho todo aquello por ella, por Rachel, la actuación y la canción eran inmejorables y ahora tenía que prometerle a Rachel que no le haría daño a Finn… comenzaba a estar harta de ese chico. - ¡No voy a hablar de Finn contigo, esto se acabó! – exclamó frustrada - ¡Deja de resumir tu mundo en Finn, pareces un bebe!

¿Qué yo parezco un bebe?... – preguntó indignada.

Por favor, no quiero pelearme más contigo – pidió amargada Quinn, alzando los brazos, en posición defensiva.

¿Entonces por qué me tratas así? – preguntó Rachel.

¿Acabasteis de hablar? – salió Santana, al rescate de su amiga.

¡¿No podíais esperar un segundo? – preguntó Rachel, con los nervios fuera de control.

No sé, pero están a punto de salir los demás, todos queremos recibir el premio, y que nos penalizaran por llegar tarde sería un verdadero disgusto.

Los demás salieron de la habitación como una marabunta, camino hacia el escenario, así que las tres se separaron otra vez, y fueron en dirección hacia el escenario también.

Cuando llegaron, Blaine, como líder de los Warblers, le deseó suerte a Rachel, como capitana, de New Directions, antes de que se fueran ambos con sus compañeros de sus respectivos coros. Santana cogió de la mano a Quinn, lo que hizo gracia a la rubia, a pesar de ser tan dura como podía por fuera, en momentos como ese, sabía que ahí estaba la antigua Santana, tal cual como la conocía antes de pasar a formar parte de las animadoras, dura por fuera, sentimental como la que más en su interior.

Mi marido tiene incontinencia verbal y yo he estado bebiendo desde mediodía. Me aburro. Simplemente veamos quién ganó, ¿eh? ¡"New Directions"! ¡Os vais a las Nacionales de Nueva York!

Todos estallaron en gritos de júbilo, risas y llantos de felicidad. Quinn miró cautivada a Rachel, era el rostro más feliz y hermoso que había visto en su vida. Su sonrisa y su mirada gritaban en silencio "Dios bien, lo he conseguido". Miró al resto del grupo, y se dio cuenta que todos se sentían orgullosos de Rachel, suya era gran parte del merito de que en esta ocasión se hubiesen alzado triunfadores. De repente su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte cuando Rachel le devolvió la mirada por un instante, sonriéndole.


	4. Chapter 4

IV

En el autobús de vuelta al instituto, Will Schuester se dirigió a sus estudiantes.

¡HEY CHICOS! ¡DE NUEVO FELICIDADES! ¡SOIS LOS MEJORES Y ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE VOSOTROS! – gritó lleno de júbilo.

Se sintieron aplausos y vítores provenientes de todo el coro.

Supongo que estaréis preguntándoos, qué es este trofeo que tengo en mis manos – dijo alzando el trofeo en forma de estrella dorada – Bien aparte del trofeo que os acredita a todos como ganadores de las Regionales 2011, quiero que votéis todos quien se merece el MVP, al mejor jugador del equipo de este torneo. Tendréis que elegir entre uno de vosotros y cuando volvamos al instituto, os lo entregare ¿qué os parece?

¡Qué somos muchos y todos lo merecemos! – contestó Finn.

Este tío de verdad que es imbécil – dijo en voz baja Quinn para que sólo la escuchase Santana, quién estaba sentada en el asiento de al lado, afirmando con un gesto de su cabeza.

¡Votad chicos, y sed justos! – pidió Will.

¿Estás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando? – preguntó Santana interesada.

Estoy pensando que Rachel escribió una de las canciones y después la cantó en su solo, ante todo el auditorio. Ella se metió al público en el bolsillo para que nosotros sólo tuviéramos que rematarlos. Si hay alguien en especial que merece…

Ay Quinn… ¿cuándo te darás por vencida y me dirás que estas enamorada de ella? –bromeó Santana.

No hubo respuesta, solo una mirada "asesina" por parte de Quinn. Así que Santana trazó el plan.

Se lo tenemos que comunicar a los demás, la votación debería ser unánime.

¿Pero cómo lo hacemos? – preguntó Quinn, mirando de reojo a sus compañeros.

¿Estás tonta? Sólo hay una manera, pidiéndoselo.

Hay que ser cautelosa – susurró Quinn.

Por supuesto – contestó sacando el móvil.

No sé, que a todo el grupo le suene el móvil a la vez, menos a Rachel, a ti y a mí… ¿le llamarías ser cautelosa?

No, le llamaría casualidad – dijo soltando una carcajada.

Santana escribió el mensaje para todos sus compañeros, y ningún móvil sonó, eso les hizo recordar a ambas que el profesor Schuester les había pedido que llevaran el móvil en silencio, por algo que no entendían muy bien sobre seguridad.

Santana comenzó a recibir mensajes y a leerlos.

"Sí, claro tienes razón - Sam"

"¿Qué estas tramando? Sea lo que sea, mi voto es para ella. – Tina"

Que mala fama tengo – dijo riéndose, mientras le enseñaba el móvil a Quinn.

No me extraña, nunca entenderán porque queremos ayudar a Rachel.

Claro, y no voy a decirles que estás enamorada de ella – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

¿Quieres parar? – preguntó exasperada.

Uno a uno los demás compañeros siguieron enviándole sus respuestas, todos conformes en votar a Rachel. Pero Santana se paró en uno, y Quinn pudo observar como su semblante se volvía serio.

¿Qué ocurre?

Santana le pasó el móvil a Quinn, sin pensarlo demasiado.

"Ey San, por supuesto que vamos a votarla, mi chocolatito Brit y yo estamos de acuerdo- Artie"

¿San? ¿Chocolatito Brit?... ¿Qué mierda es esta? – preguntó Quinn enfadada, porque sabía que ese mensaje estaba haciendo sufrir a su amiga.

Santana señaló hacia donde estaban sentados Artie y Brit, que se estaban besando en ese momento.

Lo siento, lo siento mucho – dijo Quinn, sin saber que decir, Santana estaba intentando guardar la compostura, pero aquello le había hecho daño, mucho daño, podía notarlo en su mirada, al borde de las lagrimas.

Quinn abrazó a Santana, y la mantuvo en su hombro.

¡Suelta! …No quiero parecer débil – dijo Santana.

No eres débil, eres mi amiga y estás agotada después de la actuación, y nadie tiene que saber que esto es por lo que puso Artie en ese mensaje.

Odio que me llamen San – confesó.

Lo sé, mi brazo aun recuerda el golpe que recibió la última vez que te llame así – dijo notando parte del peso de Santana en el susodicho brazo.

Desde luego se te da bien esto, sabes cómo tratar a una mujer – dijo seductora Santana.

Se de alguien qué no estaría muy de acuerdo contigo.

Si quieres aun estas a tiempo de cambiar a una morena por otra – bromeó.

No estoy enamorada de Rachel – volvió a intentar convencerla.

Me estás viendo sufrir por Brit, y aun así… ¿me vas a seguir mintiendo? He visto como la miras, cuando crees que nadie te está viendo, no puedes evitar comértela con la mirada, de esa manera tan jodidamente tierna. Estoy abrazándome a ti en un autobús, sufriendo por Brit, sin importarme que dirán, no me mientas más, ya está resultando un poco patético...

Tengo sentimientos por ella ¿vale? ¿Ya estas más tranquila? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

¿Qué sentimientos? – preguntó reincorporándose más y observándola.

Me gusta… creo… no lo sé… nunca he querido pensarlo – dijo sonrojándose.

Te entiendo, al fin y al cabo, es Berry de quien estamos hablando… a mí también me ha costado decir que estoy enamorada de Brit.

¿Lo sabe alguien más aparte de ella y de mí?

Sólo Holly… no sé, quizá también el señor Schuester, pero desde luego yo no se lo he dicho.

Todo acabará saliendo bien, Brit no es tan tonta como para dejar escapar a alguien como tú y si además le abriste su corazón de esa manera.

Deberías pensar en hacer lo mismo con Rachel, ya sabes, abrirle tu corazón.

Ni hablar, eso nunca… ¿te has vuelto loca?

¿Por qué? Por qué quieres alejarla de aquí, y no quieres ser "una Finn" ¿es eso?

Exacto, además está claro que ella no siente lo mismo, está demasiado obsesionada con Finn, para pensar en nadie más y mucho menos en mí.

Al final abrirá los ojos y se dará cuenta de lo que siente.

¡Sí, claro, tú sueñas!

Quinn no pudo evitar mirar a Rachel, que se sentaba sola unos cuantos asientos por delante de ellas y en la otra parte del autobus. Se había quedado dormida al parecer, y lucía de lo más dulce. Quinn estaba absorta contemplándola.

Y tú también – susurró Santana – sueñas.

Era cierto, sí, ¿por qué iba a negarlo?, Rachel despertaba en ella algo que pensaba que ni siquiera existía. Ilusión, y ganas de ser mejor persona, le había costado reconocerlo, pero al menos ahora no tendría que negarlo más ante Santana.

Sí, ella me hace soñar – dijo cerrando los ojos y apoyándose contra la ventana, tratando de descansar lo que quedaba de camino.

¿Ves como no era tan difícil? – sonrió apoyando su cabeza más en el hombro de Quinn y cerrando los ojos.

- La señorita Holliday, os envía saludos, y está impaciente por felicitaros en persona, cuando regrese de su retiro espiritual. Ahora, todos sabemos que ganar las Regionales fue un esfuerzo en equipo, y las Nacionales no serán diferentes. Pero, como en los deportes, cada equipo ganador tiene un jugador que sobresale para llevar a sus compañeros a la victoria, el jugador más valioso. Y me gustaría empezar una tradición de honrar a ese jugador después de cada uno de nuestras competiciones. Así que, por voto unánime de todos vosotros, nuestra jugadora más valiosa de las Regionales es... ¡La señorita Rachel Berry!

Quinn se giró para aplaudirla, al igual que todos sus compañeros, y pudo notar como la morena se emocionaba, mientras ella sentía dentro de sí un sentimiento muy extraño al verla tan radiante de felicidad. Rachel se levantó y se puso delante de todos, después de ser felicitada por el profesor Schuester.

- ¿Podría decir unas palabras? – preguntó algo tímida, con el trofeo en sus manos.

- Claro – contestó Will Schuester, orgulloso de ella.

- Y allá va, haciendo que me arrepienta de haber votado por ella – comentó cínica Santana, mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa, la rubia sin embargo, negó con la cabeza, la latina no cambiaria nunca.

- Bueno, primero de todo, quiero decir lo increíble que fue la canción que escribisteis. Estaba... estaba tan inspirada. Resulta gracioso. He ganado muchos trofeos en concursos de canto y baile, pero siempre me he sentido como la chica que nunca consigue el anillo de bronce. Y quizás nunca lo obtenga – Quinn pudo ver como la mirada de Rachel iba directamente a ella, por un momento parecía que no existía nada más, y no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo - Pero hoy y en las Regionales, la manera en que creísteis en mí y... me disteis la oportunidad... – dijo mirando al resto de sus compañeros - Todo lo que siempre he querido fue sentirme especial – su mirada volvió a Quinn - y haber sido escogida, por vosotros... en fin, os agradezco, chicos, que me hayáis dado eso. Así que... eso es todo. – dijo sonrojada bajando la mirada.

Quinn observó como el resto de sus compañeros se levantaban de sus asientos para ir a abrazar a Rachel, incluida Santana, que casi se echó a correr para abrazarla. Pudo ver cómo a pesar de que todos estaban abrazando a Rachel, entre tantos abrazos, había uno muy especial, Santana, Brit y Rachel se abrazaban en el centro, sin embargo ella no podía levantarse de la silla, sus piernas no le respondían. Menos aun cuando se dio cuenta, que a pesar del abrazo, y la lejanía, Rachel tenía la mirada clavada en ella.

Poco después, Santana volvió a sentarse al lado de Quinn, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿La has visto observándote? – le preguntó en un susurró.

Quinn sólo afirmó con un gesto débil de su cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tuve que enviarle un mensaje – dijo Santana.

¿Qué has hecho qué? – preguntó Quinn nerviosa.

Tranquila, he sido muy… cautelosa.

Cómo le….

No le he dicho que estas enamorada de ella, no temas.

¿Podrías hablar un poco más bajo? – preguntó retorciéndose de los nervios en la silla.

No nos escuchan, están cantando y bailando – dijo alzando una mano para que parase atención, y escuchase a que volumen llegaba a estar la música.

Perdón, no me había dado cuenta.

Santana fingió un ataque de tos y señaló a las espaldas de Quinn.

¿Qué?

Hola chicas – era la voz inconfundible de Rachel Berry – No has venido a abrazarme – dijo mirando a Quinn.

¿Y por qué tendría que haber hecho eso Berry? – preguntó diciendo lo primero que salía de su boca y sin pensar.

No sé, todos me abrazaron y tú no.

No tenía ganas.

Ok! – dijo separándose de ellas.

Santana miró a Quinn regañándole con la mirada.

¡Berry! ¡Un momento, espera! – dijo exasperada.

¿Qué? – preguntó girándose.

Me alegro de que ganases tú el trofeo MVP, te lo mereces.

Creo que si ellos supiesen la verdad, debería de ser un trofeo compartido entre ambas.

Os dejo un rato, me voy a tocar el piano, o algo… - dijo Santana cediéndole la silla a Rachel – Estaré por allí – dijo alejándose.

Gracias – dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Quinn.

¿Por qué has dicho eso? – preguntó la rubia.

¿El qué?

Que debería de ser un trofeo compartido.

Tú me ayudaste – dijo sin más.

Tú escribiste la canción.

Tú me la inspiraste – se encogió de hombros.

Yo no te pude inspirar algo así, salió de ti – negó.

Tú hiciste que saliera – contestó con una sonrisa.

Rachel, por favor, eso es algo impensable.

Sí no hubiera sido por nuestra pelea, hubiera seguido escribiendo canciones como Headband, o algo así…

Nunca quise pelarme contigo, sólo decirte lo que pensaba.

No sé que nos está pasando Quinn, parece que estamos más unidas que nunca, y a la vez no podríamos estar más separadas – dijo triste Rachel.

Lo sé, lo que no quita que seas tú la única merecedora de ese premio. Además es una estrella dorada, te define más que a nadie.

¿Y qué crees que nos está pasando?

Que estamos enamoradas del mismo chico – mintió Quinn.

Me retiro – dijo Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿De dónde?

De la competición, si quieres ser la reina del baile y que Finn sea tu rey, me retiro. Yo ya gané mi trofeo. Gana el tuyo.

Rachel… yo… - de repente ganar el trofeo ya no era lo más importante para ella, y le entró el miedo - ¿Berry, Por qué no te vas a celebrar tu trofeo con tus amigos? Debo irme a casa.

¿Vas con Santana?

¿Qué te importa? – preguntó Quinn irritable.

Escuche algunos rumores – contestó.

¿Qué rumores? – preguntó cada vez más irascible.

Qué tú y Santana… bueno, estáis empezando a estar muy unidas.

Eso es verdad.

Pero… ¿de forma romántica?

¿Qué?

No sé, oí que Artie le decía a Brit que Santana y tú parecíais… ya sabes….

¡No, no sé!

Enamoradas, si es así, está bien, no es nada que pudiera escandalizarme, pero trata de no hacerle daño a Finn.

¡¿Acaso parezco lesbiana?

Quinn, eso no tiene nada que ver, el aspecto no es lo importante para ser lo que se quiera, o lo que se sea, además, sólo quería mostrarte mi apoyo.

No estoy enamorada de Santana, sólo somos amigas, y si Artie le ha dicho eso a Brit… no es de mi incumbencia – estaba claro porque había dicho aquello, tan sólo para confundir más a Brit, y eso le enrabiaba tanto como si el instituto se enteraba que ella misma podía tener tendencias lésbicas. Se trataba de la felicidad de su mejor amiga,

De acuerdo – pero déjame devolverte esto, dijo alargando la mano y dándole un trozo de papel – Me lo dio Santana, explicó mientras veía que Quinn lo abría.

"_Las conversaciones son siempre peligrosas si se tiene algo que ocultar__(Agatha Christie)"_ – leyó Quinn en voz alta - ¿Esto te lo ha dado Santana?

Rachel afirmó con un gesto.

Vale, me tengo que ir… - dijo cogiendo sus cosas y bajando rápidamente los escalones, iba a matar a Santana.

Cogió a su amiga por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de clase.

¿Cómo se te ocurre ese mensaje? – dijo enfadada.

Hay que darle un poco de expectativas.

Eres mala, joder… - estaba rabiosa.

Tienes que decirle lo que sientes, ¿has oído los rumores?

¿Qué tú y yo estamos juntas?

¡¿QUÉ? – preguntó con la boca abierta.

Eso es lo que va diciendo Artie por ahí…

Genial, ahora también hace guerra sucia…

Sí, eso parece, pero si no te referías a eso…

Rachel está pensando en operarse la nariz – le dijo fastidiada – se lo estuvo comentando a Mercedes de camino al instituto.

¿Cómo? ¿Está loca?

No, se siente fea, cree que eso la mejorara.

Debemos evitarlo – dijo pensativa.

Ahí es cuando tú le dices que es guapa y que estás enamorada… ¿me entiendes?

No, ahí es donde encontramos un tío un poco más listo que Finn para que la lleve al baile de la promoción, y sean los reyes.

¿Y dónde vas a encontrar un tío así?

Sam Evans – dijo Quinn – El tiene madera de rey de la promoción, si lleva a Rachel al baile, ambos serán los reyes, ella se sentirá bella y junto con lo de hoy no pensará en esas idioteces.

Hay un problema.

¿Cuál?

Sam es mi novio – dijo Santana.

Si no me lo hubieras robado… - dijo golpeando la pared.

Hablaré con él, le diré lo que soy, y le pediré ayuda, él nos ayudará, es un buen chico – dijo Santana.

¿Estás segura?

Sí, es un buen chico, y sí, no debo engañarlo más.

Tú también eres una buena persona – dijo Quinn abrazando a su amiga.

Sí una gran persona, seguro… - se rió - Pero me vas a tener que ayudar a reconquistar a Brit.

Dos cerebros piensan más que uno – sonrió ampliamente – Te ayudaré.

- Fin IV capitulo-

Perdón por el retraso que he tenido estos días en subir el fanfic. He estado teniendo unos días un poco malos personalmente, y he necesitado un poco de tiempo para mi sola.

Seguir escribiendo este fanfic, me hace tener una sonrisa en la cara. Al igual que leer vuestros comentarios, a los que les gusta y a los que no les gusta tanto, muchas gracias por comentar.

Por cierto, ya sé que en estos capítulos está habiendo un poco de "drama", y puede que haya algo más de "drama", pero soy de las que opinan que los fanfics están para escribir cosas positivas, así que no os desesperéis demasiado.


	5. Chapter 5

V

Al día siguiente, Santana recorría los pasillos en busca de Sam. Hasta que al final lo encontró en la taquilla del chico sacando algunos libros.

- Sam… tengo que hablar contigo – preguntó mientras se acercaba.

- ¿De qué? ¿De tu nueva versión de Trouty Mouth? – la encaró.

- Chico, pues si que te duran a ti los enfados.

- Esa canción ha tenido consecuencias ¿sabes? – preguntó el chico hastío.

- Perdona, no pensé en su momento que una inocente canción pudiera tener consecuencias.

- ¿Inocente canción? ¿Boca de trucha? ¿Si te esfuerzas podrías succionar la cabeza de un bebe? ¿A eso le llamas tú canción inocente?

- Bueno dejemos el pasado en el pasado.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

- Vamos a la biblioteca.

- ¿A la biblioteca? ¿Por qué? Hablemos aquí – afrontó su mirada apoyado con la espalda en la taquilla.

- Porque es bastante íntimo, y la gente de esta escuela apenas saben que es la biblioteca, así que tendremos más intimidad. ¿Me sigues?

El chico no dijo nada, cerró la taquilla y siguió a la latina hasta la biblioteca, sumido en absoluto silencio. Ambos se sentaron en una mesa alejada del escaso grupo de gente que allí se reunían.

- Mira Sam, lo que quiero decirte es complicado, la verdad es que es muy difícil para mí, y más, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo te lo vas a tomar.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío! – dijo alterado - ¿No estarás embarazada verdad? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Sam recapacita un poquito…. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así, si ni siquiera lo hemos hecho? Pensé que eras un poco más inteligente que Finn, además nosotros ni siquiera tuvimos Jacuzzi.

- No sé, pensé que a lo mejor habías tenido algún desliz con otra persona – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- No es eso. No es nada que te vaya a cambiar la vida, ni darte ninguna responsabilidad más de la cuenta.

- Entendido – contestó con una sonrisa, algo más aliviado - ¿Entonces qué es?

Santana volvió a mirar a lado a lado, para cerciorarse que no había nadie a su alrededor.

- Tenemos que romper.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo estupefacto.

- Porque no quiero seguir jugando contigo, ni con tus sentimientos… - se sinceró.

- ¿Has estado jugando conmigo?

- Soy… veras, Sam… - el chico parecía relajado y la invitaba a continuar hablando – soy lesbiana.

- Entiendo – contestó relajado Sam.

- ¿Entiendo? Yo te digo que soy lesbiana y tú me dices ¿"entiendo"? – preguntó casi enfadada.

- ¿Y qué quieres que te diga? No es como si no me lo esperase, me fastidia, no te voy a engañar, me había acostumbrado a tu compañía en ese sentido, pero conociendo tu carácter ha debido ser duro para ti confesarlo.

- No se lo digas a nadie, la verdad es que estoy un poco asustada de lo que pudiera significar, si el instituto se entera.

- No pienso decirle esto a nadie, pero te equivocas en algo.

- ¿En qué?

- En que no tengo ninguna responsabilidad, sí, la tengo.

- ¿Cuál? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿No me dirás que te va a costar tanto esconder el secreto?

- No es eso, tonta – Santana la miró extrañada, no estaba acostumbrada a que Sam la tratase así – pienso cuidar de ti cada día, no voy a permitir que te hagan daño, si alguien llegase a enterarse. Una vez llegué tarde con un amigo, Kurt, pero no pienso fastidiarla esta vez, no contigo, te protegeré.

- Gracias, no debería decir esto, porque va a echar por el suelo toda mi reputación, pero agradezco tus palabras.

- Puedes olvidar por un segundo tu reputación, ahora mismo estás entre amigos – dijo señalándose a él mismo y a Santana.

- No quiero abusar de tu amabilidad Sam, pero quiero pedirte un favor.

- Dime.

- Lleva a Rachel al baile de promoción.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo en serio que vaya con Berry al baile? – preguntó muy sorprendido.

- ¿Algún problema señorito?

- Que me lo ha pedido ella ya, y le he dicho que no.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué has hecho algo como eso? – preguntó extrañada.

- Santana, me lo preguntó antes de que tú y yo tuviéramos esta conversación – dijo señalando la mesa, queriéndose referir a ese mismo instante – Pensaba que tú y yo iríamos al baile juntos.

- ¡Ah sí, claro! – exclamo dándose una palmada en la frente – Olvidé que éramos pareja.

- Gracias por la parte que me toca – dijo algo molesto.

- Y ahora que ya lo sabes, ¿irías con ella?

- No entiendo la obsesión porque vaya con Berry al baile, últimamente estas muy rarita con Berry, el otro día con lo de que todos votáramos por ella para que se llevase el premio MVP, y ahora que vaya con Berry al baile… ¿te pasa algo con ella? – Sam se quedó quieto un segundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par – ¡Ay qué fuerte! – exclamó.

- ¿Qué es tan fuerte?

- Estas enamorada de Berry.

Santana cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza, no creyendo que acabase de escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar, estaba completamente incrédula.

- ¿Es eso verdad? – preguntó Sam con una sonrisa.

- Sí, hombre, por supuestísimo, estoy enamorada de todas las chicas del Glee club, por eso he descubierto que era lesbiana, me gustan todas… ¿pero tú te has vuelto loco o qué te pasa? ¿En serio crees que me gusta Berry?

- No sé, es que si no, no entiendo porque últimamente te preocupas tanto por ella.

- Porque se infravalora de una manera que da miedo, y Quinn y yo estamos intentando que recupere su confianza en ella misma, para que nos ayude con las Estatales.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Quinn con Berry? – preguntó extrañado.

- Nada, Sam, te lo acabó de explicar – fingió Santana – Quinn y yo estamos intentando animar a Berry, eso es todo. ¿Vas a pedirle ir al baile o no?

- De acuerdo voy a llevarla al baile, lo pasará bien, y seremos reina y rey del baile… es eso lo que quieres ¿no?

- Exactamente.

- Bien, cuenta conmigo. ¿Pero tú entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿Con quién iras?

- No me quedaré mucho en el baile – pensó por un instante en la acampada nocturna y rebelde que había planteado Quinn para ellas dos aquella noche, tampoco era tan mal plan, ver un poco la noche del baile, vigilar un poco a Sam y Berry, y luego acampada cantando canciones como cuando Quinn y ella eran niñas.

Mientras tanto, Quinn y Finn buscaban a Rachel por los pasillos. El plan era claro, aunque Finn no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía la ex animadora.

Ambos le pedirían a Rachel que votase por ellos en el baile de la promoción, eso le sentaría mal, pero con suerte, despertaría en alguna parte de ella su espíritu competitivo, si Santana tenía suerte y después de aquello, Sam le pedía a Rachel ser su pareja en el baile y presentarse a rey y reina, Quinn sabotearía su propia candidatura, a favor de la morera, si conseguía ser reina del baile su autoestima subiría.

Al fin la divisaron caminando pensativa por el pasillo.

- Hola buenos días Rachel – dijo con una amplia y falsa sonrisa Quinn.

- Hola buenos días chicos – dijo subiendo la mirada - ¿Qué queríais?

- Saludarte – dijo Finn.

- Mira Rachel, como sabes nos hemos presentado para rey y reina del baile, como eres nuestra amiga, apreciaríamos mucho el hecho de que votases por nosotros – explicó Quinn.

- No sé chicos, no voy a ir al baile, así que tampoco sé si voy a ser partícipe de alguna manera de ese baile, además el concurso de la reina del baile me parece demasiado superficial, es como un rebaño votando quien es la oveja más guapa, no es quien tiene más talento, o es mejor persona, es tan superficial…

Quinn se quedó sin habla, no esperaba aquella respuesta.

- Deberías venir al baile Berry, seguro que te lo pasarías mejor de lo que piensas – le comentó.

- No sé, quizá sí que vaya… ya os diré algo.

- ¿Votarás por nosotros? – preguntó Finn.

- No puedo decíroslo el voto es privado, es un derecho de las personas libres y en democracia.

- Lo que digas Berry – contestó Quinn resoplando, aunque por dentro le había hecho mucha gracia la respuesta de la morena, esa faceta de ella le resultaba atractiva, siempre tenía respuesta para todo – Tenemos que irnos.

Finn y Quinn se alejaron de Rachel, caminando por los pasillos, la rubia parecía oír al chico diciéndole algo, pero la verdad es que no escuchaba nada de lo que él decía, algo que se había convertido en un hábito demasiado frecuente. Finn finalmente se despidió de ella y en ese momento sintió la vibración de su móvil, era un mensaje de Santana.

"Hola, todo ha salido perfecto, he convencido a Sam, vas a tener que reverenciarme muy mucho por esto chica, quedamos esta noche en tu casa"

Quinn se rió de lo rápido que Santana se había auto invitado a su casa, sin que hubieran hablado antes de tema.

Era la noche del baile. Estaban de acampada con Santana, las dos junto al fuego. De repente vio aparecer a Rachel, llevaba un vaporoso vestido azul, y el pelo sujetado por una diadema con ornamentación blanca.

- ¿No deberías estar en el baile? – preguntó Quinn – Deberías estar luchando por ser la reina del baile esta noche.

- Lo estoy haciendo – dijo acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué? – su corazón comenzó a latir deprisa.

- En realidad ya te dije que el baile no me interesa, pero quiero ser TU reina esta noche – dijo acariciando el rostro de Quinn, quien se quedaba casi sin respiración - ¿Me amas?

- Yo… – dijo mirando a lado y lado, intentando divisar a Santana, pero de repente ya no estaba.

- Estamos solas esta noche, solas tú y yo – dijo cogiéndole con una mano por la cintura – Y aun no has contestado a mi pregunta.

- Te amo – dijo con la voz temblorosa.

- Di mi nombre – ordenó seductora.

- Te amo Rachel.

- Yo también te amo Quinn – dijo acariciándole la mejilla, hasta sostenerla por el cuello y pegarse completamente a ella.

Ambas se besaron apasionadamente, cuando se separaron para coger aire, Rachel volvió a ordenarle.

- Hazme tu reina esta noche – la empujó con su propio cuerpo hacia un árbol, hasta que Quinn estaba con su espalda apoyada en el árbol, y sujeta por el peso del cuerpo de Rachel.

- Serás mi reina esta noche Rachel.

- Si soy tu reina, ¿A quién perteneces? ¿A quién vas a obedecer?

- Soy tuya. Soy tuya – repitió casi sin aliento.

- Lo sé. Tenía tantas ganas de oírte decirlo.

Ambas volvieron a besarse, esta vez aun más apasionadamente, acariciándose con deseo.

Quinn escuchó unas risas, e intentó escuchar de donde provenían, al concentrarse, se despertó.

Estaba en su cama y todo había sido un sueño. Estaba agitada, todavía sentía la pasión recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Miró a lado y lado de su habitación, y pudo ver a Santana en el suelo a su lado riéndose sin poder parar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó inocente.

- ¿Qué qué pasa? – casi no podía hablar de la risa.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? – dijo incomoda.

- "Te amo Rachel" "Serás mi reina esta noche Rachel" "Soy tuya" – dijo intentando parar de reírse – Dios Quinn, menudo sueñecito ¿no?

- Bueno… la verdad es que… - se avergonzaba de haber hablado en voz alta.

Santana saltó a la cama de Quinn, como una niña pequeña.

- ¡Has tenido un sueño erótico con Berry! ¡Has tenido un sueño erótico con Berry! – exclamaba entre risas.

- ¡Ni que tú no los tuvieras! – se lamentó enfadada.

- ¿Con Berry? - Puso cara de asco - No, no es mi tipo – le bromeó.

- No, ya sé que con Rachel no, más te vale – se sorprendió de sus propias palabras - con Brittany.

- Si con Brittany he tenido unos pocos – admitió, y notó la mirada de Quinn clavada en ella – Vale, vale – dijo levantando las manos en señal de autodefensa - he tenido unos pocos… cada noche- dijo haciendo una mueca- oye, soy latina, de sangre caliente, en algo se tiene que notar.

- Pues no te rías tanto de mí.

- ¡Dios estas sudando y todo! – dijo riendo - ¿Estás bien?

- Sólo te diré que tengo suerte de no ser un chico – dijo sonrojándose.

- ¡Uhh se te ha subido la libido…! – jugueteó.

- Ahora resulta que deseo a Rachel, es lo que me faltaba – dijo suspirando.

- Chica, eso pasa, te enamoras, la deseas, fantaseas, y después se lo cuentas todo con pelos y señales a tu buena amiga Santana – dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¡Sí, claro, justo en eso estaba pensando!

- ¿Pero te hizo sentir bien?

- Me hizo sentir perfecta.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Ambas eran unas pobres enamoradas, con sueños y fantasías nocturnos, pero se sentía tan bien, que no había segundo para pensar en el duro camino que les quedaba para conquistar a sus amores, ni pensar si quiera que había alguna posibilidad de que no lo consiguieran. Además se tenían la una a la otra, que además de poder hablar en los momentos duros, se sentían lo suficientemente tranquilas, relajadas y en confianza para echarse unas carcajadas en momentos como ese.

- * * *** (Fin Capitulo V)

Espero que os haya gustado, como siempre os agradezco los comentarios por el anterior capitulo (y por cierto ya estoy mucho mejor) Y espero con ansia vuestros comentarios para este capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

**** Gracias por vuestros comentarios, vuestras alarmas, vuestros favoritos, no esperaba que esta historia gustase tanto, así que os estoy muy agradecida a todas en general y a cada una en particular. Este capítulo es más largo, pero espero que también os siga gustando***-

VI

Finalmente la gran noche había llegado, Quinn y Santana iban en el coche de la rubia, vestidas como si fuesen a ser las reinas de aquella noche. Santana llevaba un vestido corto de satén negro, cubierto con un tul a juego con pedrerías, con un cinturón de satén verde limón, combinado a la perfección, ya que la pedrería semejaba a las estrellas en medio de la noche, dándole elegancia. Quinn también había elegido el satén negro, el diseño de su vestido semejaba a los pétalos de las flores, colocados en capas, con el doblado en el escote para destacar el busto y llevaba el ramillete de flores que le había regalado Finn, el chico había tenido buen gusto, ya que hacia juego con el color de sus ojos.

Cuando salieron del coche, ambas se miraron.

- Estamos divinas – dijo Santana - ¿Seguro que te quieres ir del baile?

- Sí, realmente no pinto nada aquí, no quiero pasar la noche con Finn, mientras veo como Rachel la pasa con Sam mientras mira a Finn, creo que sería una tortura.

- Sí, yo tampoco quiero ver a Brittany con Artie.

- Damos un poco de pena ¿no? – sonrió amargamente.

- ¡Qué va! Somos la bomba chica, y algún día alguien se va a dar cuenta.

Quinn vio aparecer a Brittany y a Artie, y le hizo una señal con la mano a Santana para que se preparase, y acto seguido pudo sentir el corazón de su amiga latir deprisa. Lo cierto es que Brittany lucia preciosa aquella noche, con un vestido rosa intenso, que combinaba el satén, los detalles florales, y las aplicaciones de tul con pedrerías.

- Buenas noches – dijo Brittany con una sonrisa inocente al ver a Santana.

- Buenas noches Brit – contestó con una sonrisa, para después mirar ligeramente más seria a Artie – Buenas noches.

- Todos se acabaron de saludar y entraron a la fiesta, Quinn miraba de reojo las peregrinas miradas y sonrisas de Brit y Santana, estaba tan claro que ambas se querían y se gustaban, sintió por un instante lastima por Artie, pero él encontraría a otra, sin embargo, Santana y Brittany estaban destinadas, y Brit acabaría dándose cuenta. Cuando entraron, todo el Glee club se reunió rápidamente, formando el inseparable grupo. Finn se situó al lado de Quinn, (aunque esta le había dejado claro aquella misma mañana, que no podían ser pareja, que ella había dejado de sentir cosas por él, y no quería hacerle daño). El chico se dio cuenta de que no le hacía demasiado caso, así que acabo yéndose con el resto de chicos. Sólo faltaban Rachel y Sam. Quinn estaba nerviosa, mirando hacia la puerta, hasta que la vio llegar del brazo de Sam, quién les hizo una señal al verlos, y ambos sonrieron. Pero la sangre de Quinn se había helado.

- Dios… mío… - susurró.

- ¿Qué te pasa Quinn? – se preocupó Santana, que también estaba esperando la entrada de la pareja.

- ¿Te acuerdas del sueño? El sueño que tuve… - intentó explicar, pero fue interrumpida.

- ¡Como para olvidarme!

- Bueno, el sueño ocurría esta noche, y resulta que Rachel llevaba justo ese vestido – dijo señalando disimuladamente el vestido vaporoso de satén azul, con flores en la cintura.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que en tu sueño… ella llevaba ese vestido? – preguntó Santana perpleja.

Quinn hizo un gesto con su cabeza para confirmarlo.

- Disimula Q – dijo dándole un ligero codazo al ver que su amiga se había quedado boquiabierta y no reaccionaba – No sé, quizá fuese un sueño premonitorio y esta noche tendrás fiesta – dijo con una sonrisa apretada y exagerada, bromeando con su amiga.

- No, tengo que centrarme, eso no es lo que debe pasar esta noche.

- Hola chicos – saludaron Sam y Rachel al resto del grupo.

- ¡Guau chica estas preciosa! – dijo Mercedes yendo a abrazar a Rachel – Menuda pareja formáis – comentó mirándolos a los dos.

- Gracias –contestó Rachel con una sonrisa tímida.

Los acordes de On the floor, de Jennifer Lopez comenzaron a sonar, y Brittany no se lo pensó dos veces.

- ¡Vamos a bailar chicas! – gritó corriendo hacia la pista de baile, todas las chicas del Glee club la siguieron.

- Pues a bailar – sonrió Santana a Quinn – Y recuerda en el baile todo está permitido, espero que no tenga que darte lecciones sobre eso.

Al principio, todas comenzaron a bailar juntas, al lado los chicos formaron también un grupo, en otras cosas no ganarían en el instituto, pero cuando se trataba de la música, no había nadie con tanta pasión como ellos. Brittany bailaba señalando a lo lejos a Mike, era como una batalla de baile, entre chicos y chicas. Por eso cuando Quinn se vio frente a frente con Rachel, como si no existiera el resto del mundo, se descolocó un poco, pero aquello no era un sueño, y si lo era no quería despertar. Ambas bailaban al ritmo de la música, con toda la pasión que tenía la canción, sin invadir el espacio personal de la otra. Rachel sonreía.

- Me encanta esta canción – declaró mientras seguía bailando más sexy de lo que era habitual en ella.

- No sabía que te gustasen este tipo de canciones – contestó sincera Quinn.

- ¿Y por qué no? – la miró extrañada.

- No sé, pensaba que eras un poco más de Broadway… esta canción es muy…

- ¡Pasional!...Quinn yo puedo ser pasional con esta música, no todo en mí son musicales de Broadway. – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se cogía el pelo en un gesto del baile. - - ¿Qué planes tienes para esta noche? Aparte del la promoción – preguntó interesada.

- La verdad es que no me quedaré mucho rato aquí, voy de acampada con Santana.

- ¿Podemos ir Sam y yo? – preguntó - ¿O interrumpiríamos algo?

- No sé, es algo sin parejas.

- Bueno Sam y yo no somos pareja, sólo somos dos amigos que vienen al baile, juntos. Como tú y Santana.

- ¡Santana! – la llamó Quinn para preguntarle por la acampada, pero lo cierto es que había perdido de vista a la latina.

- Lo que sea que quieras decirme puede esperar, de verdad que sí – contestó Santana.

- Creo que está ocupada – contestó Rachel con los ojos como platos – Bastante ocupada – dijo llevándose la mano a la cara, como si se tapase los ojos.

Quinn volteó para ver qué era lo que tenía tan ocupada a Santana, y se quedó a perpleja cuando vio a la latina junto a Brittany, ambas moviendo las caderas sensualmente casi rozándose, mientras Artie se había quedado hablando con Tina sin bailar

- Creo que Santana también es muy pasional – dijo riendo Rachel, mientras le ponía la mano en el hombro a Quinn, quien tembló ante el contacto, al notarlo la morena preguntó - ¿Estás bien? – La canción acabó y ambas se separaron del grupo que comenzaba a bailar el siguiente tema.

- Sí, me asustaste un poco Berry, eso es todo y sí, creo que puedes venir, me da miedo que Santana acabe invitando a Brittany a la acampada.

- ¿Y se vuelvan demasiado pasionales? – preguntó comprensiva.

- No, bueno… Brittany no se volvería pasional con Santana, ella está con Artie.

- Pero… ¿puedo decirte algo sin que se lo digas a nadie? – preguntó mientras se sentaban en una de las mesas habilitadas para descansar del baile.

- Claro – se sentó a su lado.

- Brittany está enamorada de Santana, pero no sabe cómo acabar con Artie sin hacerle daño, se siente bastante prisionera en estos momentos.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? – preguntó perpleja.

- Pues porque Brittany me lo dijo, también me dijo que te lo podía comentar a ti, por si podías darle algún tipo de esperanza a Santana, mientras que ella piensa como solucionar todo este embrollo.

- ¡Vaya eso si que no me lo esperaba! ¿Desde cuándo sois Brittany y tú tan amigas? – preguntó interesada.

- Bueno, cuando tienes problemas sueles unirte con gente con la que sabes que puedes hablar y confiar, ambas estamos confundidas con varios temas que han acabado labrando nuestra amistad.

- No quiero ni pensar de que confusiones hablareis vosotras dos.

- Hola chica… Berry – dijo Santana acercándose a la mesa - ¿Se puede saber qué me querías preguntar en mitad de una canción como esa Q?

- Sí estas conforme con qué Rachel y Sam se vengan a la acampada con nosotras.

- ¿Y no sé supone que ella iba a luchar por ser la reina del baile esta noche junto con Sam? – preguntó la latina.

- Sí, pero ella me preguntó si podrían venir.

- Pues si tu estas conforme con que ella venga… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Podríais dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese aquí por un segundo? Hola – dijo llamándoles la atención.

- Hola Berry – dijo Santana – Sí, puedes venir, total, yo invite a Brittany, al parecer ha tenido bronca con Artie, y no la quiero dejar sola – explicó mirando a Quinn.

- ¿Está ella bien? – preguntó Rachel.

- Sí, pero es sensible, y aunque no quiere decirme que pasó para que ambos se peleasen, no quiero dejarla sola esta noche.

- ¿Santana eres tú abriendo tu corazón y preocupándote por los demás? – preguntó Rachel.

- No te pases Berry, porque te quedas aquí en este muermo de fiesta… deberías saber que una vez yo salga por esa puerta –dijo señalando la puerta de salida – esta fiesta va a convertirse en un aburrimiento total.

- Vamos chicas, menos peleas, será divertido, una noche de amigos – dijo Quinn, tratando de aplacar los ánimos – Voy a avisar a Sam, para decirle que nos vamos las cuatro – dijo cuando vio acercarse a Brittany - y sí quiere venir que venga.

- ¿Desde cuándo me considera su amiga públicamente? – escuchó Quinn que preguntaba Rachel, mientras ella se dirigía a buscar a Sam.

- ¿Amiga? Yo creo haber escuchado "una noche de compañeros de Glee Club" – contestó Santana tajante.

A Quinn se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, al escuchar la mini conversación entre las dos morenas.

Sam estaba bailando con Kurt a lo loco en mitad de la pista de baile, cuando Quinn los encontró y los miró pasmada, debido a los chiflados movimientos de baile que hacían ambos, con saltos y movimientos de brazos.

- Chicos ¿os venís de acampada con Santana, Brittany, Rachel y yo misma, o vais a seguir dando brincos en la fiesta?

- Quinn… ¿no se supone que Rachel está aquí para ganar la reina del baile? – preguntó Kurt.

- Esos eran los planes, pero los planes han cambiado, y queremos seguir con la fiesta, haciendo una pequeña acampada – expresó Quinn.

- Me parece bien, no me gustan mucho estos bailes, para ser sincero – dijo Sam.

- ¡SERÁS HIJO DE ….! - escucharon gritar a Brittany.

- ¡LÁRGATE ESO NO TE HA TENIDO NI LA MENOR GRACIA IMBÉCIL! – escucharon el grito de Rachel.

Los tres se giraron para ver que estaba ocurriendo, y la indignación se apoderó de ellos. Karofsky había bañado en ponche a Santana, que se tapaba la cara incrédula, y el resto del equipo de futbol se reía de ella, mientras Brittany y Rachel los miraban desafiantes,.

- ¿Mira a quién tenemos aquí? A la camionera del lugar – decía Karofsky groseramente.

- Sam, Kurt y Quinn corrieron hacia donde estaba sucediendo todo.

- ¡KAROFSKY DEJALA EN PAZ MALDITO SEÁS! – gritó Sam, empujándolo para alejarlo de las chicas.

Brittany cogió de la mano a Santana, para alejarla aun más del chico, mientras que Quinn se puso en frente de Rachel, encarándose con el equipo de futbol, al igual que hacía Kurt.

- Dais pena Glee club – se rió Karofsky.

- Tú sí que das pena, metiéndote con las chicas, ¿eso te hace más hombre? – le increpó Sam.

- Rubito, ¿vas a ser tú quien me pare?

- No, todos nosotros vamos a ser quienes te paren – dijo Mike, rodeado del resto de componentes de Glee Club – No vamos a permitir que te metas con una de las nuestras.

- Sacad de aquí a Santana – dijo Will Schuester quien venía corriendo – Esto se va a poner feo.

Rachel, Brittany, Kurt y Quinn se llevaron fuera de la sala a Santana, que no decía nada, parecía que ni siquiera respirara, caminaba como si fuese un zombie, con la mirada perdida, la sentaron en el banco de un pasillo, lejos de la sala donde estaba ocurriendo el baile.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Brittany, agachándose para ver mejor a Santana.

Santana solo negó con la cabeza, al borde de las lágrimas lo que entristeció a Brit, ya que sabía que ese era uno de sus miedos si alguien se enteraba de lo que sentía.

A Quinn se la llevaban los demonios, estaba enfurecida, apretando su puño y su gesto, mientras miraba a su amiga. Rachel le sostuvo la mano que apretaba, lo hizo con mucho afecto, lo que la pilló por sorpresa, miró a la diva, y esta parecía querer tranquilizarla con la mirada, la rubia afirmó con un movimiento de su cabeza, tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Quinn puedes ir a por algo de ropa a su casa? – preguntó Brittany, mirando al borde de las lagrimas, a su amiga, mientras ella aun estaba agachada, cogiéndole la mano a Santana.

- Sí, claro, no tardaré mucho – le contestó.

- Voy contigo – se ofreció voluntaria Rachel - ¿Estaréis bien? – le preguntó a Brittany.

- Sí, estaremos bien, la ayudaré a limpiarla – dijo Kurt – pero va a necesitar algo de ropa nueva – dijo agachándose y sonriendo amistosamente a Santana, quién para sorpresa de todos, también le devolvió muy brevemente la sonrisa.

- Enseguida estaremos aquí – expresó Quinn, echando a correr, por el pasillo, seguida por Rachel.

Cuando llegaron al coche ninguna de ellas habló, Quinn puso la música a todo volumen, la canción de _3 Days Grace, "Over and Over"_ sonaba, y la rubia necesitaba despejarse, así que comenzó a cantar a voz en grito para intentar aliviarse, esperaba que Rachel no la fuese a juzgar por aquello.

"_**Siento que todos los días, todo es igual**__**  
**__**Esto me hunde, pero soy la única a quién culpar**__**  
**__**He intentado todo para alejarme**__**  
**__**Así que aquí voy de nuevo**__**  
**__**Te persigo otra vez**__**  
**__**¿Por qué hago esto?**_

_**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**__**  
**__**Yo me enamoro de ti**__**  
**__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.**__**  
**__**Yo trato de no hacerlo...**_

_**Parece que cada día es el mismo**__**  
**__**Esto esta arrastrándome y no puedo impedirlo**__**  
**__**Así que aquí voy de nuevo**__**  
**__**Te persigo otra vez**__**  
**__**¿Por qué hago esto?**_

_**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**__**  
**__**Me enamoro de ti**__**  
**__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.**__**  
**__**Yo trato de no hacerlo...**__**  
**__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**__**  
**__**Me haces enamorarme de ti**__**  
**__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**__**  
**__**Tu ni siquiera lo intentas**_

_**Tantos pensamientos que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza**__**  
**__**Trato de vivir sin ti, cada vez que lo hago siento que muero**__**  
**__**Sé qué es lo mejor para mí**__**  
**__**Pero yo te quiero, en lugar de eso**__**  
**__**Seguiré perdiendo todo mi tiempo**_

_**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**__**  
**__**me enamoro de ti**__**  
**__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.**__**  
**__**Yo trato de no hacerlo...**__**  
**__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**__**  
**__**Me haces enamorarme de ti**__**  
**__**Una y otra vez, una y otra vez**__**  
**__**Tu ni siquiera lo intentas"**_

- Lo siento – se disculpó al acabar la canción, se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había estado cantando los últimos tres minutos, y se sonrojó – Necesitaba…

- Despejarte, por lo que ha pasado – comprendió Rachel.

- Exacto.

- Santana es fuerte Quinn, tú y yo hemos pasado ya por los baños de granizado, evidentemente no en una situación como esa, pero aun así, ambas estamos aquí, ella se pondrá bien. Además Kurt y Brittany van a cuidar de Santana hasta que lleguemos.

- Lo sé, pero es injusto… ella lo guardaba en secreto, porque tenía miedo de que ocurriese algo así, porque no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, para superar algo como eso.

- Con el imbécil de Jacob no hay nadie a salvo de cotilleos en el instituto.

- Sí, ha debido de ser él , y como lo pille…

- Tienes todas las de perder si te metes en una pelea con Jacob, te buscará cualquier trapo sucio.

- Pero no hay derecho a que haya gente como Jacob, y gente como Karofsky, ya consiguió que Kurt se fuese, no quiero que ocurra lo mismo con Santana… ¿qué hay de malo en ser lesbiana o gay? – preguntó asqueada, dando un golpe en el volante.

- Nada, sólo es amor Quinn, y gente normal lo entiende, pero ellos son unos burros, sin querer ofender a los animales.

- Lo comprendí, defensora de los animales, no te preocupes – sonrió ligeramente, de medio lado, ante la aclaración de Rachel.

- Todo va a ir bien – la animó.

Quinn y Rachel aparcaron el coche enfrente de la casa de Santana y llamaron a la puerta.

- Quinny, ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hijita? – preguntó la madre de Santana, al abrir la puerta.

- Señora Lopez, no se preocupe, ella está bien – contestó Quinn – Hemos venido a recoger alguna de su ropa.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi niñita? – preguntó alarmada.

- No se inquiete, ella está bien, pero un gracioso le lanzo ponche por encima, y ella se ha quedado en el instituto bañándose, mientras que nosotras veníamos a recogerle algo de ropa – explico Quinn – como aun queremos ir de acampada, por eso no vino ella misma, para no manchar el coche, ya la conoce bien.

- Por supuesto ¿pero está bien? ¿está alguien con ella?

- Sí, señora Lopez, Brittany está cuidando de ella y los demás compañeros del Glee Club también. Además el Sr Schuester y el director Figgins ya se han encargado de los graciosillos.

- Muy bien, pues venga daros prisa – dijo invitándolas a pasar.

Cuando entraron en la habitación de Santana, Quinn se encargó de cogerle la ropa, ya que conocía a la perfección la habitación.

- Has sido muy cariñosa con la madre de Santana y ella contigo– constató Rachel.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Las madres me adoran – intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

- Sí, supongo… - contestó pensativa.

- Además la conozco casi desde que yo era un bebe.

- Eso ayuda también.

- Sí, me restaron unos puntos por el embarazo, pero supongo que Santana se encargó de suavizar el ambiente.

- Ambas me sorprendéis, parece que hayáis cambiado radicalmente – constató.

- Es que desde que insultarte ya no es divertido – dijo Quinn burlándose, pero Rachel la miró molesta – Vamos Berry, es una broma, tómatelo como tal. Has pasado de ser una rarita, a ser NUESTRA rarita, y además desde que Santana y yo dejamos de ser animadoras, nosotras mismas somos unas raras.

- Así que estamos en el mismo club.

- Cierto, en el Glee Club – dijo obvia.

Las dos se rieron por primera vez desde lo acontecido, y acabaron de recoger la ropa de Santana, saliendo escopeteadas hacia el instituto.

-**** Detalle****-

No sé si habéis visto el video de Jennifer Lopez "On the Floor", pero si no lo habéis visto y os queréis hacer una idea de cómo bailan las chicas del Glee Club (Quinn, Rachel, Santana y Brittany en especial) la canción, aquí os dejo el link:

www. youtube . com/watch?v=t4H_Zoh7G5A (sin separar)

**** Gracias de nuevo****


	7. Chapter 7

VII

De vuelta hacia el instituto, Quinn puso de nuevo la radio, no podía ir en el coche sin música, era una manía, parecía que si iba sin música se mareaba en el trayecto, durase lo que durase.

Iban en silencio, y en la radio comenzó a sonar la canción de Cheer y Cindy Lauper, "If I could turn back time".

- Amo esta canción – dijo Rachel emocionada - ¿Puedes subir el volumen?

- Por supuesto, yo también adoro esta canción.

- ¿Enserio? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos, de la sorpresa.

Como muestra, Quinn sonrió y comenzó a cantarla.

"_**Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo**__**  
**__** Si pudiera encontrar una manera de hacerlo**__**  
**__**Me gustaría retirar esas palabras que te hirieron**__**  
**__**Y de esa manera estarías aquí**___

___**No sé por qué hice las cosas que hice**__**  
**__**No sé por qué dije las cosas que dije**__**  
**__**El orgullo es como un cuchillo,**__**  
**__**Que puede cortar profundo en tu interior**__**  
**__**Las palabras son como armas, que a veces hieren**___

___**Realmente no quise hacerte daño**__**  
**__**No quise ver cómo te ibas**__**  
**__**Sé que te hice llorar**__**  
**__**No obstante cariño...**___

___**Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo**__**  
**__**Si pudiera encontrar una manera de hacerlo**__**  
**__**Me gustaría retirar esas palabras que te hirieron**__**  
**__**Y de esa manera estarías aquí, si pudiera alcanzar las estrellas**__**  
**__**Te las daría todas a ti, entonces me amarías, me amarías**__**  
**__**Como solías hacerlo.**_

- ¡Venga Rachel! – la animó para que cantase con ella.

_**Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás**__**  
**_Rachel comenzó a cantar: _**Mi mundo estaba hecho pedazos, yo estaba destruida**__**  
**__**Como alguien tomó un cuchillo**__**  
**__**Y lo clavó profundamente en mi corazón**__**  
**__**Cuando caminaste hacia la puerta**__**  
**__**Jure que no me importaría**__**  
**__**Sin embargo he perdido todo lo que quería y desde entonces...**__**  
**_

Quinn siguió cantando, mirándola de reojo: _**Soy lo suficientemente fuerte para decirte, que lo siento**_

Rachel:_**Soy lo suficientemente digna para decirte que estaba equivocada**_

Ambas:_** Sé que estuve ciega y cariño...**__**  
**__**Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás**__**  
**__**Si pudiera encontrar una manera de hacerlo**__**  
**__**Me gustaría retirar esas palabras que te han herido**__**  
**__**Y de esa manera estarías aquí, si pudiera alcanzar las estrellas**__**  
**__**Te las daría todas a ti, entonces me amarías, me amarías**__**  
**__**Como solías hacerlo, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás**___

___**Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, si pudiera encontrar una manera**__**  
**__**Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, oh cariño**__**  
**__**Realmente no quise hacerte daño**__**  
**__**No quise ver cómo te ibas, sé que te hice llorar**___

___**Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás**__**  
**__**Si pudiera encontrar una manera de hacerlo**__**  
**__**Me gustaría retirar esas palabras que te hirieron**__**  
**__**Y de esa manera estarías aquí, si pudiera alcanzar las estrellas**__**  
**__**Te las daría todas a ti, entonces me amarías, me amarías**__**  
**__**Como solías hacerlo, si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás**___

___**(Volver el tiempo atrás)**__**  
**__**Si pudiera encontrar una manera**__**  
**__**Cariño, cariño, cariño**__**  
**__**Estarías aquí**__**  
**__**(Alcanza las estrellas).**_

- ¡WOW! – exclamó Rachel emocionada – Eso confirma mi teoría.

- ¿Qué teoría? – preguntó Quinn, nerviosa y expectante, ya que su mente acababa de analizar que había estado cantando las dos durante los últimos minutos y había sido peor incluso, que la canción de ida, hacia casa de Santana.

- Que Will nos tiene desaprovechadas a ambas – explicó Rachel – Está claro que ambas deberíamos de hacer un dueto alguna vez en clase o incluso, me atrevería a decir que para las Estatales.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡Ey! Relax – dijo Quinn mirándola por un segundo – Somos muchos en el Glee Club es normal que todos tengan que cantar.

- Sí, pero lo que no es normal, es que no hayamos hecho ni un dueto juntas, en los dos años que llevamos en el Glee Club. Y esta canción me lo confirma.

- Bueno, cantamos Afternoon Delight – dijo Quinn.

- Eso no vale, había tres personas más, aparte de nosotras, y ni siquiera fue una actividad para el Glee Club.

- Rachel, tampoco es que hayamos estado muy unidas, ni que nos hayamos podido llamar amigas, durante mucho, mucho tiempo, en esos dos años.

- Ya, pero eso ha cambiado ¿verdad? – preguntó insegura.

- Claro, ha cambiado, supongo que ahora si te puedo llamar amiga.

- Gracias – dijo con una mirada y una sonrisa resplandecientes.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, corrieron por el pasillo hasta los vestuarios, fuera, al lado de la puerta, esperaba Kurt.

- Soy gay, pero soy un chico, no puedo entrar ahí dentro – dijo cuando las vio llegar.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- Juraría que sí, hace un par de minutos las he escuchado reír a las dos.

Quinn y Rachel, se miraron confundidas.

- ¿Entramos? – preguntó Quinn.

- ¿Estás loca? Llama primero – dijo Rachel dándole varios golpecitos a la puerta - ¿Podemos entrar? – dijo pegando la oreja a la puerta.

- ¡Berry! – se escuchó Santana sobresaltada – Entrad.

Las dos entraron, y vieron a Santana y Brittany sentadas en un banco.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿os habéis entretenido por el camino? – preguntó pícara la latina.

- ¿Y a ti que te ha pasado? Te encuentro muchísimo mejor que cuando nos fuimos – preguntó Quinn tras las palabras de su amiga.

- Nos hemos duchado – dijo Brittany con inocencia.

- Brit, somos amigas cielo – dijo Quinn y añadió – Y por favor, te pido que no entres en detalles – resopló.

- Es que todo se ve con una visión más positiva, después de una ducha… caliente – dijo la latina.

- Santana por favor- dijo sonrojada Rachel – No me metas imágenes en mi cabeza.

- ¡Oh vamos! – exclamó Santana asqueada – Berry, eres la chica del "Push It", escandalizaste a todo el instituto, no eres tan inocente, juega a eso con otro… o con otra, estoy convencida de que a alguien le podrá excitar ese jueguecito – dijo echando un vistazo muy rápido a Quinn, que la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos incrédula- pero a mí no me la cuelas.

- Bueno… esto… - dijo nerviosa Quinn, maldiciendo en su interior a Santana, después de haber estado preocupada por ella, le venía con aquello, esperaba que Rachel no se diese cuenta de que la latina había hecho referencia a ella – Voy fuera, con Kurt… con él, y ya de paso, espero que te cambies… rápido – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Sí mejor será que salgamos fuera – dijo Rachel – Pero, esta vez, no os entretendréis ¿verdad?

- No te preocupes, no haré nada que tú no hicieses Berry – contestó Santana.

La mente de Quinn se llenó de escenas de la actuación Push It, recordaba que en aquella época era la novia super hetero y casta de Finn, pero al ver aquel baile, en quién menos se había fijado era en el chico, más bien, en la única que se había fijado era en Rachel, había sentido algo en su interior, pero no había querido pensar en ello, y lo había convertido en odio y desprecio hacia la diva. Sin embargo, ahora al recordarlo, sabía que la había deseado desde aquel mismo momento, y en su imaginación, se vio a ella y a Rachel, bailando tan provocativamente, o quizá, más que en la actuación real. ¿Cómo era posible que la que en su día había sido "Man hands", ahora ocupase cada una de sus sensuales fantasías? Lo que lo hacía más complicado aun, es que Rachel ahora era su amiga, su amiga super hetero y enamorada de Finn.

- Estas muy pensativa – le sacó de sus reflexiones Rachel.

- No, es sólo que estaba… - no sabía que decir.

- ¿Pensando? – volvió a preguntar.

- Sí, es que me cuestionaba, que si no estamos ninguna de nosotras cuatro en el baile, no sé quién va a ser la reina del baile.

- ¿Quieres seguir siendo la reina?

- Noo- contestó decidida – pero tengo curiosidad.

- Acabaremos enterándonos, pero lo cierto es que yo hubiese votado por ti – se sinceró.

- ¿Por qué?

- No hay más que verte, tú eres la reina del baile por ley – sonrió – Pero me alegro mucho que no lo vayas a ganar.

- ¿Y por qué te alegras de que no lo gane? – preguntó un poco molesta.

- Porque así no tendrás otra etiqueta encima, quizá por ley, por tus características, pudieras haber sido la reina del baile para ellos, pero la realidad, es que eres mucho más que eso.

- Supongo que gracias, Rachel – contestó sin comprenderla del todo.

Santana y Brittany finalmente salieron del vestuario, ambas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola chicas, ya estamos preparadas – dijo Brittany.

- ¿Dónde está ese Kurt? – preguntó Santana mirando a lado y lado del pasillo.

Rachel y Quinn se dieron cuenta en esos momentos, de la ausencia del chico.

- ¿Chicas no me digáis que no os habíais dado cuenta de que no estaba aquí? – preguntó Santana riendo entre dientes.

- La verdad es que no – contestó Quinn, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Es qué estábamos teniendo una charla interesante – se excusó Rachel.

- Sí, vosotras dos últimamente tenéis charlas muy interesantes ¿no? – preguntó Brittany, mirando a la diva.

- Sí – contestó Rachel, con una sonrisa pero bajando la mirada.

- ¡Chicas!¡Chicas! – exclamó Kurt, mientras que corría por el pasillo hacia ellas, junto con Sam – Ya estamos listos.

- ¿Estás mejor? – preguntó Sam al ver a la latina.

- Mucho mejor, gracias por defenderme antes.

- Te lo dije, te defenderé siempre, pero siento mucho lo del ponche – dijo algo avergonzado.

- Sam, era imposible que tú supieras que eso iba a ocurrir – le disculpó Santana - ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿Vamos en mi Dodge? – ofreció Sam.

- Esta muy chulito con su nuevo coche, Dodge Journey de 7 plazas – bromeó Kurt.

- ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres un coche con tantas plazas? – preguntó Quinn.

- Para hacer acampadas – contestó con una sonrisa el chico.

Fueron hacia el pequeño bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, Sam y Kurt en la parte delantera, Santana y Brittany en la trasera, y Rachel y Quinn, en la de aun más atrás.

Cuando llegaron Sam comenzó a hacer un pequeño fuego, le sirvió su preparación de boyscout para tenerlo todo preparado casi al instante. Las chicas le bromearon sobre sus habilidades para montar una acampada, y comenzaron a comentar las últimas novedades del Glee Club

- Vamos a cantar algo – dijo Sam, mientras sacaba su guitarra del maletero del coche.

Todos se sentaron al lado del fuego, y Sam comenzó a cantar, mirando a Santana.

_**Si alguna vez te encuentras atrapada en medio del mar**__**  
**__**navegaría por todo el mundo para encontrarte**__**  
**_Kurt continuó:

_**Si alguna vez te encuentras perdido en la oscuridad y no puedes ver nada**__**  
**__**yo seré la luz que te guié**_

Los dos:  
_**Descubrimos de lo que estamos hechos**__**  
**__**Cuando somos llamados a ayudar a nuestros amigos necesitados.**__**  
**_Sam mirando con dulzura a Santana:_**  
**__**Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres**__**  
**__**Voy a estar allí**__**  
**_Santana, devolviendo el gesto amistoso:

_**Y sé que cuando lo necesite**__**  
**__**Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos**__**  
**__**Y tú estarás allí**_

Sam y Santana:  
_**Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen**__**  
**__**Oh sí**__**  
**__**(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)**__**  
**__**(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)**__**  
**__**(Sí sí)**__**  
**_Rachel miró a Quinn y comenzó a cantar:  
_**Si estás dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama y no puedes conciliar el sueño**__**  
**__**cantaré una canción a tu lado**_

Quinn sonrió y cantó:  
_**Y si alguna vez olvidas lo mucho que significas para mí**__**  
**__**Todos los días te lo recordare**__**  
**__**Oh**_

Todos:  
_**Sabemos de lo que estamos hechos**__**  
**__**Cuando somos llamados a ayudar a nuestros amigos necesitados**__**  
**_Rachel miró a Quinn con una sonrisa:  
_**Tú puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres**__**  
**__**Voy a estar allí**_

Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa:  
_**Y sé que cuando lo necesite**__**  
**__**Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos**__**  
**__**Y tú estarás allí**_

Quinn y Rachel:  
_**Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen**__**  
**__**Oh sí**__**  
**__**(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)**__**  
**__**(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)**__**  
**__**(Sí sí)**__**  
**_Brittany miró a Santana con todo su cariño y cantó:  
_**Siempre tendrás mi hombro cuando tengas que llorar**__**  
**__**Yo nunca te abandonaré, nunca te diré adiós**__**  
**_Y finalmente todos acabaron cantando en grupo:  
_**Tu puedes contar conmigo como uno, dos, tres**__**  
**__**Voy a estar allí**__**  
**__**Y sé que cuando lo necesite**__**  
**__**Puedo contar contigo como cuatro, tres, dos**__**  
**__**Y tu estarás allí**__**  
**__**Porque eso es lo que los amigos se supone que hacen**__**  
**__**Oh sí**__**  
**__**(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)**__**  
**__**(Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)**_

Después de aquella hubo más canciones, hasta que Quinn comenzó a sentirse un poco tensa por la cercanía de Rachel, que se iba haciendo mayor, a cada rato que pasaba en aquella noche. Así que acabó levantándose.

Se alejo de sus amigos, con la excusa que necesitaba un poco de tiempo sola.

Se apoyó en el capó del coche, lejos de la vista de sus compañeros y suspiró profundamente. Se intentó relajar, ella era Quinn Fabray, era imposible que tener cerca a Rachel Berry provocase todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados entre su cabeza, su corazón y su cuerpo. Cuando había conseguido tranquilizarse, escuchó una voz.

- Quinn… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿te encuentras bien? – se volteó para mirarla, y toda su confusión regresó de nuevo.

- Rachel…

- La morena se acercó.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Quinn.

- No sé, empecé a echarte en falta cuando Santana comenzó a comportarse como habitualmente, y comenzó a meterse conmigo.

- Sabes que no lo hace con malas intenciones.

- Rachel se apoyó en el capó junto a Quinn.

- Lo sé, sé que no lo hace con malas intenciones y también era una excusa. Me apetecía estar contigo a solas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Quería agradecerte que me hayas permitido esta noche ser una más con vosotros.

- Lo eres – dijo con el pensamiento perdido en mil ideas sobre el futuro, sobre Rachel, sobre como tenía que comportarse con ella.

- ¿Qué piensas? – indagó.

- No lo sé, Rachel. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza últimamente y la cabeza me va a explotar.

- Entonces trataré de evitar que te explote. ¿Te gustó el ramillete de esta noche? – preguntó curiosa.

- Sí, Finn tuvo muy buen gusto, me sorprendió.

- Te lo compré yo – dijo bajando la mirada.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

- Yo, quería… él te había comprado una cosa feísima, que no pegaba nada contigo, y me pidió consejo, así que fui a la tienda a devolverlo, y te compré el que llevabas esta noche.

- Gracias Rachel, la verdad es que es precioso.

- Pega contigo – contestó con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, no notando lo sonrojada que estaba Quinn – El cielo esta precioso esta noche.

- Sí, lo está.

- Quinn… cuéntame tu sueño – le pidió.

- ¿Qué sueño? – preguntó alterada.

- Me refería a que querías hacer con tu vida, pero no sé si hay otro sueño que me quieras contar –dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción de su amiga - ¿Lo hay?

- No, no… es que no sabía de que estabas hablando Berry, me has pillado desprevenida. ¿Mi sueño dices?

- Sí, qué es lo que te gustaría hacer con tu vida.

- Ya te lo dije no hace mucho, me casaré con Finn, formaremos una familia y tendremos un montón de hijos, y yo estaré reventada de trabajar en algún negocio como inmobiliaria o algo así – mintió Quinn, desde luego eso no se parecía en nada a su sueño.

- No me creo que eso sea lo que quieres hacer con tu vida – negó Rachel, más apenada que enfadada por el engaño.

- No todo el mundo tiene tan claro lo que quiere, como tú, Rachel. Ni tiene tanto talento…

- Tú tienes talento – miró a la rubia que no reaccionaba – De verdad que lo tienes. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer con tu vida?

- Trabajar aquí, no es lo que quiero Rachel – se sinceró, sorprendiéndose incluso a ella misma – Es lo único que tengo, tengo sueños pero no tengo posibilidad de realizarlos, no tengo dinero, ni posibilidad de conseguir una beca, así que es lo único que me queda, olvidarme de todos mis sueños – estaba al borde de las lagrimas, ¿Por qué habría tenido que decir todo aquello en voz alta? ¿y por qué ahora su boca estaba susurrando sin su consentimiento? – Quizá por eso me empeñe tanto en que tú consigas los tuyos.

- Quinn – dijo intentando abrazarla, pero la rubia le negó esa posibilidad con un gesto de su mano – No quiero oírte volver a decir eso nunca más, jamás ¿me has entendido? No puedes rendirte de esa manera.

- No me rindo, soy realista Rach, es lo que hay, cuanto más piense en un final feliz para mí, más grande será el batacazo.

- Estás destrozada completamente ¿por qué nunca has hablado de esto?

- Rachel, no somos amigas, y olvida lo que acabo de decir – le pidió intentando escapar del lugar, pero Rachel la cogió bruscamente de la muñeca, haciéndola girar.

- Sí, somos amigas, por más que te niegues a la verdad, y no voy a permitir que eches tu vida por la borda, tienes la capacidad para hacer todo lo que quieras en tu vida, y lo has demostrado mil veces, tal vez no tengas los recursos para pagarte una carrera, pero ya los encontraremos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida Quinn Fabray?

- Fotografía, quisiera ser fotógrafa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, era incapaz de negarle nada a la morena – Y también cantar.

- Pues iremos juntas a Nueva York, a cumplir nuestros sueños.

- Rach, te recuerdo que no soy nada para ti, no sé porque tienes que empeñarte en qué cumpla mis sueños.

- ¿Y tú por qué te empeñas en que yo cumpla los míos? – preguntó alzando la voz.

- Porque sería un pecado que no aprovechases ese potencial – contestó obvia.

- Yo creo que es porque tenemos un lazo que nos une, no sé si es porque mi madre adoptó a tu hija y somos como familia, o porque en realidad sí somos amigas, pero lo cierto es que nos preocupamos la una por la otra.

- Quizá tengas razón – dijo afirmando, pero aun dudosa de todo aquello.

- Yo me operare la nariz, iré a Broadway y seré una famosa cantante, y algún día tú y yo actuaremos juntas en alguna obra.

- No hagas esa locura – le pidió, esta vez sosteniéndola ella de la muñeca.

- ¿El qué? ¿ir a Broadway? ¿ser famosa? o ¿actuar contigo en una obra?

- Rachel no te hagas la idiota, me llevó mucho tiempo pensar que no lo eras. No te operes la nariz, es una locura.

- Pero soy fea, y podría resultar más atractiva y entonces brillaría más en el escenario y atraería a más gente.

- Eso es una idiotez, ¿quieres cambiar tu nariz porque algún idiota como Finn no está completamente loco por ti? Porque eso es lo que harías, cambiar tu ser, por algún idiota, y eso no es justo.

- Pero es que no le gustó a nadie, no atraigo a nadie Quinn, tú eres bonita, yo no lo soy.

- Eso no es verdad, claro que hay gente a quien le gustas, y eres preciosa Rachel, no necesitas cambiar nada.

- ¿Hay gente a quién le gusto? Dime alguien, porque yo no lo creo.

Quinn respiró hondo, tres veces en completo silencio debía decidirse en ese mismo instante, o le decía la verdad y las cosas podían salir mal, o se callaba y las cosas seguían saliendo mal. Así que decidió que ya era momento de sincerarse.

Sin embargo, fue Rachel quién habló primero.

- ¿Ves? No eres capaz de decirme ni una sola persona, ni siquiera ponerme a Finn como ejemplo. Porque ni siquiera a él le gusto. ¿A quién le iba a gustar con esta cara?

Había llegado el momento.

- A mí Rachel, me gustas a mí – dijo de carrerilla, y cerrando los ojos, habiéndose quitado un peso de encima.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó muy confundida Rachel.

- Me gustas Rachel, mucho y no es mentira, ni una excusa, ni nada malo que puedas pensar de mí. Estoy enamorada de ti, creo que lo he estado desde hace mucho tiempo, y quizá mis insultos eran una manera de engañarme a mí misma.

- ¿De verdad estás enamorada de mí? – preguntó al borde de las lagrimas.

- Sí, Rachel, lo estoy, pero no tiene que cambiar nada nuestra relación, comprendo que tú no sientas lo mismo.

Rachel se abalanzó en sus brazos, y debido a la sorpresa y al peso del cuerpo de la morena, Quinn cayó al capó del coche.

- ¿Te haces una idea de cuánto tiempo hace que llevo soñado oírte decir eso? – preguntó buscando los labios de la rubia.

Finalmente se besaron con toda la pasión que había en ellas, ambas habían estado enamoradas, y ese era su momento especial, no había fuegos artificiales, había miles de volcanes en erupción, acompañados por un coro celestial.

- He intentado evitarlo, lo intentado con todas mis fuerzas, he volcado todos mis sentimientos en Finn, para intentar engañar a mi mente, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – le dijo Quinn, apoyando su frente en la de Rachel y acariciándole la mejilla, disfrutando de la belleza de la otra chica.

- Yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en ti Quinn – le contestó, respondiéndole con el mismo gesto.

Volvieron a besarse, perdiéndose la una en la otra, acariciándose, mimándose, y compartiendo miles de carantoñas llenas de cariño y pasión, susurros y algún que otro gemido. Pasaron así un buen rato.

- Esto se parece mucho a mi sueño – dijo mirándole a los ojos a Rachel – Pero creo que van a pensar que nos hemos matado la una a la otra o algo, si no volvemos.

- También se parece mucho a los míos, pero es incluso mejor – dijo dándole un beso corto – Pero tienes razón, llevamos más de una hora aquí – dijo mirándose el reloj de la muñeca, pero volvió a acercarse a la rubia para un último beso.

Se dieron la mano, y se sonrieron, mientras se dirigían a donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros, antes de llegar se separaron.

- ¡Vaya ya habéis comenzado a cenar! – preguntó Quinn al verlos comer.

- Sí, pero os hemos dejado algo – dijo Sam y añadió – Tal cual le pediste a Santana.

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó extrañada.

- Cuando hace un rato os fuimos a buscar Brit y yo, y os encontramos discutiendo… ¿cómo diría? – se preguntó la latina pícaramente – acaloradamente.

- Sí, desde luego estaban discutiendo muy acaloradamente – le contestó Brittany a Santana con una sonrisa – Estabais montando bastante alboroto, al final los animalitos del bosque se iban a quejar.

- No – dijo negando con la cabeza Quinn, eso significaba que las habían pillado.

- Sí – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa Santana.

- Claro – contestó Brit que le seguía la broma a la latina.

- ¿Quinn no te acuerdas que han ido a buscaros? – preguntó Kurt extrañado.

- Sí, claro que nos acordamos, es sólo que tampoco discutíamos tanto – respondió Rachel – Ya está todo solucionado.

- No – volvió a negar con la cabeza Quinn.

- No os preocupéis, debe sufrir amnesia después de tremenda discusión… tan acalorada – bromeó Santana, los chicos no se enteraban de nada – Venid sentaos aquí.

Quinn y Rachel se sentaron al lado de las otras dos chicas. Brittany le ofreció un sándwich a Rachel.

- ¡Toma! Come algo o, ¿ya has cenado? – bromeó Brittany sonriendo, intentando parecer inocente.

- ¡Brittany tú no! – le susurró Rachel.

Santana y Brittany se chocaron la mano, y se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Sam – Yo también quiero reírme.

- No lo entenderías, son cosas de chicas – dijo Santana.

- Por cierto Quinn- dijo Kurt – Te ha debido de picar un mosquito enorme porque tienes ahí en el cuello – dijo señalando la parte exacta en su propio cuello – Bastante rojo.

- Quinn se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, sabía perfectamente que no era la señal de ninguna picada de mosquito, más bien una picada de la diva.

- Es lo que siempre le pasa, desde que es pequeña, no la puedo traer al bosque, siempre le pasa algo. Sobre todo cuando hay more…- dijo mirando a Rachel, quién se sonrojo - mosquitos picándola.

- No parece una picada – dijo Sam fijándose en el cuello de Quinn – Más bien parece un chupetón – dijo extrañado- Un chupetón bastante reciente.

- No, para nada, es un picada – dijo Santana intentando que el chico se callase – Ahora hay una raza de mosquitos que pican y parece un chupetón. ¿No lo sabías?

- Pues no.

- ¡Ay Dios! – exclamó Kurt – Ahora me doy cuenta de… la discusión acalorada. Tú y tú – dijo señalando a Quinn y Rachel.

- Ella y ella ¿qué? – preguntó Sam, sin acabar de entender nada.

Rachel miró a Quinn, y esta afirmó con la cabeza, estaba claro que no había escapatoria de aquello, la marca que había dejado la diva en la piel de Quinn era demasiado obvia. Debían contárselo a los dos chicos.

- Bueno – dijo Rachel cogiendo aire – Vosotras dos ya lo sabéis – dijo señalando a Santana y Brittany que afirmaron con una sonrisa amplia en sus rostros – Pero vosotros dos no, y sois amigos, y buenos amigos, que no contaran nada de lo que os vaya a decir, así que creo que lo mejor es decirlo.

- Quinn ayúdala, que ya le ha poseído su espíritu parlanchín – dijo Santana.

Rachel le pidió ayuda con la mirada también.

- Lo que Rachel intenta decir es que, ella y yo estamos juntas, juntas, esta noche nos hemos declarado, y estamos comenzando una relación.

- ¿Berry y Fabray juntas?- preguntó Kurt - ¡Dios esto es histórico!

- Así que lo que viene siendo, para resumir ¿mi ex ex novia y mi pareja para el baile están enamoradas?

- Te dije que te pasases al bando de los chicos, antes de que se armase la hecatombe – dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ves? Tres chicas con las que has salido y las tres son lesbianas… me lo haría mirar- dijo Santana.

- No es tu culpa Sam – dijo Quinn con una sonrisa tranquila – Pero me gusta Rach, no he podido evitarlo.

- ¿Te soy sincero? – preguntó el chico.

- Claro.

- Prefiero mil millones de veces que estés con Berry que qué estés con Finn.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé, pero es así.

Después de aquello siguieron cenando y bromeando, hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Al volver cada uno a su casa, cuando fue el turno de despedir a Rachel, que era la penúltima, antes de Quinn. Las dos bajaron del coche. Observaron que ya comenzaba a salir el sol.

- Gracias Quinn por esta noche – le dijo cuando ambas llegaron enfrente de la puerta de entrada.

- Gracias a ti, por todo.

- Ya sé que creerás con lo que voy a decir que ya voy a comenzar como siempre, con los calendarios de gatitos y todo eso pero… te quiero Lady Q.

- Yo también te quiero Little Star – le dijo sonriéndole – Y me gustan los calendarios, sobre todo si son de gatitos.

Las dos se besaron de nuevo y Rachel fue a entrar en su casa.

- Duerme bien y sueña con los angelitos – le dijo con dulzura.

- Voy a hacer algo mejor, soñare contigo – le respondió.

- Nos vemos el lunes en el instituto – dijo dirigiéndose al coche de Sam.

- Pensaré en ti.

- Yo también pensaré en ti. Buenas noches.

Finalmente Quinn entró en el coche de Sam.

- ¿Por qué has dijiste aquello?- preguntó Quinn – Lo de qué prefieres que esté con Berry que con Finn.

- Porque me acuerdo de nuestra relación, y de cómo surgió, de lo mal que lo habías pasado, y que necesitabas un amigo, pero la verdad, es que muchas veces… cuando tú y yo… ya sabes.

- Sí, ya sé.

- Alguna vez – dijo sonrojándose – me llamaste Berry.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó negando con la cabeza.

- Nunca quise decirte nada, porque siempre pensé que era un error de mi imaginación, o qué quizá era tu pensamiento anti sexy para no ponerte más… pero ahora lo comprendo todo, y el pensamiento anti sexy era yo mismo, ahora estás con quien debes estar. No sé como lo vais a llevar en el instituto, pero tal cual le dije a Santana, a ti te digo lo mismo. Soy tu amigo, y voy a estar allí para apoyarte.

- No me lo puedo creer ¿de verdad hacía eso? – dijo completamente roja.

- Sí, pero no te preocupes, después de esta noche, es comprensible.

- ¿Te das cuenta que te estás convirtiendo en el defensor de las causas gays? ¿Y que esta noche eras el único hetero? – preguntó Quinn.

- Lo cierto es que no Q – dijo Sam, un poco avergonzado, ante la atenta mirada de Quinn – Soy bi.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Me gusta Kurt, pero no le digas nada, no me meteré en su relación con Blaine, porque ni siquiera estoy seguro del todo.

- Puedes confiar en mí, somos amigos.

*** Fin del VII capitulo***

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado, y ya sabéis lo feliz que me hacen vuestros comentarios jajaja

La canción que cantan en la acampada (la que cantan todos, la que cantan Rachel y Quinn sólo ellas lo saben) es "Count on me" de Bruno Mars.

La canción que cantan Rachel y Quinn en el coche podéis ver una actuación de las dos divas (las de verdad, Cher y Cindy) aquí: www. youtube .com/watch?v=Yef7oSfERUU

Por cierto, sí, el coche de Quinn es super genial y siempre suenan las canciones más indicadas. :P


	8. Chapter 8

Primero de nada quería pediros disculpas por haberme retrasado tanto en este capítulo, me obsesioné con el capitulo de la novela que estoy escribiendo, y aparte tenía que preparar una exposición, así que dejé de lado un poquito el fanfic. Pero no os preocupéis porque he venido con energías recargadas y no tardaré tanto en la próxima actualización.

Y ahora el capítulo.

VIII

(Desde la perspectiva de Rachel)

Cuando Rachel entró en su habitación iba bailando de felicidad, no podía creer lo que le había ocurrido aquella noche, Quinn, su Quinn se había declarado con total sinceridad, y después habían compartido los besos y las caricias más dulces que hubiera compartido con nadie. Notó su móvil vibrando y se iluminó la cara pensando que tal vez sería su rubia, pero al cogerlo se había equivocado de rubia, era Brittany. Cuando descolgó el teléfono la otra chica exclamó emocionada.

- ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin! Cuéntamelo todo.

- Ha sido genial – dijo Rachel con el rostro radiante de felicidad y echándose en la cama.

- Cuéntame, me lo debes después de tantas conversaciones y dudas…

- Vale, vale, me muero por contárselo a alguien y no encuentro mejor persona que tú – contestó finalmente.

- ¿Fue dulce?

- Muy dulce.

- Me lo imaginaba, las chicas duras y malas siempre acaban siendo las más dulces.

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – preguntó con picardía.

- Claro que lo digo por conocimiento de causa, Santana puede llegar a ser la persona más dulce y atenta sobre la faz de la Tierra, sólo que vosotros no la veis.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido esta noche?

- Eso mismo te estoy preguntando – dijo riéndose.

- ¿Qué visteis Santana y tú cuando nos pillasteis?

- Dulces besos de mujer, y mucha pasión, te avise que esos besos eran los mejores.

- Me avisaste pero no pensaba que fuesen tan buenos – se alegro de no estar conversando cara a cara porque se acababa de sonrojar - ¿y tú y Santana esta noche?

- Tuve una discusión con Artie.

- Algo nos comentó Santana ¿pero qué ocurrió?

- Me pidió muy amablemente que no me acercase a Santana en toda la noche – contestó sincera.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No te podías acercar a Santana?

- No, al principio estaba de acuerdo, si a él le molestaba… pero cuando la vi… y estaba tan… increíble..

- No pudiste evitarlo.

- No. Y él se enfado mucho.

- Pero ante los demás sólo sois amigas.

- Supongo que un novio intuye esas cosas.

- Como amiga te aconsejo que hables con él, se te ve tan feliz con Santana, no puedes pretender no hacer daño a nadie con esa decisión, pero de los dos no creo que a quién prefieras ver sufrir es a Santana.

- Tienes razón, ella también me lo ha pedido, después de lo de la ducha.

- ¿Qué paso en la ducha?

- Bueno, te responderé sin entrar en detalle en la parte erótico festiva.

- Eso sería lo ideal – aseguró Rachel, alegrándose de no entrar en esos pormenores.

- Bien, después de que Kurt nos ayudase a limpiarle la cara, Santana le pidió que saliera del vestuario, estaba tan empapada que era absurdo seguir limpiándola superficialmente. Así que él salió, y ella me dijo que debía ducharse para quitarse toda la pegajosidad del ponche. Así que me quede en el banco cerca de la ducha por si necesitaba ayuda, y pocos minutos después, más allá de la corriente de agua de la ducha, la escuché a ella sollozar, y mi corazón no pudo más. Así que me quite la ropa, y entré con ella en la ducha. Y bueno, comencé a ayudarle a quitarse la basura que aun tenía, pero vi tanto amor en sus ojos que no pude evitar… y al final… bueno, ya sabes, te dije que no entraría en esos detalles.

- Pero Brit no puedes seguir con Artie después de eso, le vas a romper el corazón a Santana si lo haces. Y no es que no haya habido épocas en mi vida en las que quisiera hacerla sufrir muy cruelmente, pero desde luego no le deseo mal ahora.

- Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo que con Artie me siento más segura.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada Rachel, era algo que nunca había comprendido.

- Ya sé que eres nueva en esto, pero… cuando estas con un chico dominas la situación, da igual lo lista o tonta que seas, siempre serás más lista que ese chico, pero cuando estás con una chica como Santana, es diferente.

- Espera, Brit, ¿me estás intentando decir que no te sientes lo suficientemente buena para ella?

- Más o menos, Rachel, todos lo sabéis, soy medio tonta, no sé que ve ella en mí que tanto le gusta.

- Brittany, no te preguntes eso, lo importante es que sea lo que sea, es obvio que ve algo especial en ti, no hay nadie más para ella, sólo estás tú.

- Ya, pero, aun así me apunte al equipo de los cerebritos, para demostrarle que puedo conseguir ser lista.

- Eres lista, sólo que muy fantasiosa, pero eso no es nada malo, criticable por la sociedad sí, pero malo no, somos dos bichos raros, pero tenemos a dos personas que nos quieren.

- Tienes razón, voy a coger fuerza y mañana voy a romper con Artie. Y tú deberías de colgar, a ver si te llama tu rubita – bromeó.

Ambas se despidieron y Rachel se quedó al lado del teléfono, esperando la llamada de Quinn, o al menos un mensaje. Aunque no tenía demasiadas esperanzas, quizá la ex animadora estaba ya felizmente dormida en su cama.

- Rachel escuchó un sonido proveniente de su ventana, se levantó de un golpe, y se acercó, al asomarse vio a Quinn, que había trepado hasta la ventana. Rachel la ayudó a entrar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó abrazándola.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que podía dormir después de lo que pasó esta noche? Necesitaba verte – le dijo susurrándole en el oído y dándole un beso tentador en la comisura de los labios – Quiero besarte hasta el fin de los tiempos.

- Pues hazlo.

Las dos se precipitaron en la cama, Quinn encima de Rachel, y ambas comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, quitándose la ropa, las caricias cada vez eran más intimas. Quinn besaba el cuello de Rachel, mientras que acariciaba su estomago.

Rachel la hizo parar.

- ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó levantándose un poco de encima de la otra chica.

- Quinn, soy virgen, estoy un poco asustada.

- Lo comprendo – dijo acariciándole el rostro - ¿Quieres que pare?

- No, por favor, no pares – suplicó Rachel.

- Entonces no te preocupes más, pienso tratarte como a mi reina, seré tierna – dijo volviendo a acariciarle el estomago con delicadeza – No te haré daño – dijo besándola.

- Quiero que me hagas tuya Quinn – volvió a suplicar, ante la sonrisa de rubia.

- Shh- le susurró en el oído dulcemente – haré todo lo que tú me pidas.

- Hazme tuya, por favor- pidió con voz entrecortada.

Quinn comenzó a besarla con delicadeza y lentitud por todo el cuerpo, acariciando cada milímetro de su piel, hasta que llego a la zona más intima. Rachel estaba a punto del orgasmo sin ni siquiera haber sido rozada en esa zona. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, al notar el contacto con Quinn.

Y finalmente Rachel despertó en la cama, con sudor recorriéndole el rostro, todo había sido un sueño, pero había sido tan intenso que le había provocado secuelas físicas. En eso notó vibrar el móvil, y después de asustarse por un segundo, lo cogió y vio que era un mensaje de Quinn.

_"No puedo dormir, sólo pienso en tus besos, esta noche ha sido tan especial. Gracias Rach"_

Escribió su respuesta y la envió.

_"Quinn, gracias a ti, ha sido tan increíble, yo estaba soñando contigo"_

La rubia no tardó en contestar.

_"¿Qué estabas soñando?"_

Rachel tenía dudas entre decir la verdad o cambiar la conversación, pero al final se decidió por decir la verdad.

_"Soñaba que estabas aquí conmigo en este momento, y nuestras caricias se volvían más intimas"_

Quinn tardó en contestar, poniendo aun más nerviosa a Rachel, que finalmente respiró aliviada al leer el mensaje.

_"Suena a un muy buen plan, yo también sueño con ese momento y espero que sea como en tus sueños"_

La respuesta le hizo sonreír.

_"¿Eres real Quinn? ¿Todo esto es real o sólo estoy soñando?"_

Quinn no tardó en contestar.

_"Soy completamente real Rachel, y sincera, nunca lo he sido tanto"_

Rachel suspiró llena de amor al leerlo, era increíble que su relación hubiese cambiado tanto.

_"Me haces sentir tan especial, me quedo sin palabras, nadie me ha hecho sentir así"_

Quinn le respondió enseguida.

_"Tampoco es de extrañar, todos nuestros novios han sido unos idiotas"_

Rachel se echó a reír.

_"Sigues siendo una chica mala"_

_"Por supuesto. Anda ve a dormir, por muy divertido que sea esto, creo que necesitamos descansar"_

Rachel no volvió a contestar, hizo caso a la rubia y echó su cabeza en la almohada, lo cierto era que estaba muy cansada, entonces volvió a escuchar su móvil. Se reincorporó para leer el mensaje que le había llegado.

_"Buenas noches, te amo, Little Star"_

Rachel dejó un momento su móvil en la mesita de noche, se giró en la cama, y gritó lo más pegada que pudo contra su almohada, llena de felicidad, todo aquello era tan extraño, como un sueño, pero si eso es lo que era, no quería despertar nunca. Finalmente cogió su móvil de nuevo, y le envió un mensaje a Quinn.

_"Buenas noches, yo también te amo, Lady Q"_

El lunes por la mañana, Rachel se despertó y comenzó a hacer su rutina de ejercicios sólo que esta vez, en vez de colgar un dibujo de uno premio Grammy, delante de su máquina de gimnasia, puso una foto de Quinn. Era algo que nunca había hecho antes, ni con Finn, ni con Jesse, pero Quinn era completamente diferente a lo que habían sido sus anteriores novios, mirarla a ella no le hacía sentirse inferior, le hacía sentir lástima por cualquier chica que no fuese ella, porque Quinn era especial y la amaba a ella.

**(Desde la perspectiva de Quinn)**

Cuando entró ese día en el instituto, a la primera persona que se encontró fue a Lauren Zizes, enseguida llegó Puckerman.

- Buenos días – saludó sin ningún interés.

- Quinn Fabray, debes saludar a la reina – dijo Lauren.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién fue la reina al final? – preguntó algo más interesada.

- Lauren fue la reina – Puckerman estaba orgulloso – Y yo el rey.

- Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

- ¿Dónde os metisteis aquella noche? Hubo una estampida general del baile después de lo que le ocurrió a Santana- dijo Puckerman.

- Hola chica – hizo su aparición Santana, cogiendo por la muñeca a Quinn – Tú y yo debemos hablar- casi la arrastró hacia las taquillas.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Quinn, al llegar a su destino.

- Tú, Berry, Berry, Tú, explícame TODO lo que ocurrió en la acampada – exigió Santana, mientras abría su taquilla.

- Me declare – resumió Quinn.

- ¿Qué te declaraste? ¿No decías que debías intentar que eso no pasará? – preguntó mientras cogía libros de su taquilla.

- Ya, lo sé, pero, sacó las palabras de mí, comenzó a decir que se operaría la nariz porque ella no le gustaba a nadie, y bueno… tuve que… - bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada.

- Muy bien hecho, te dije que eso es lo que debías hacer, y al parecer a Berry también le gustó que se lo dijeses. ¿Qué hizo?

- No sé, todo fue muy rápido, comenzamos a besarnos como si no hubiese mañana, nunca he sentido nada igual.

- Quien iba a decir que Berry fuese tan pasional – comentó con travesura.

- ¿Qué visteis Brit y tú cuando vinisteis a buscarnos? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Nunca había visto tanta pasión junta en vivo y en directo – se rió y añadió – pero tranquila eres como mi hermana, casi no vimos nada, porque en cuanto vimos que esos ruiditos provenían de vosotras dos, decidimos dejaros a solas.

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo tapándose la cara.

Santana volvió a reír.

- Buenos días chicas – Brit se encontraba al lado de ellas, en su taquilla - ¿Cómo estáis?

- Mucho mejor ahora – contestó Santana, ambas se sonrieron - ¿Cómo ha sido tu fin de semana?

- Muy bueno, tú y yo tenemos que hablar un momento a solas – miró a Quinn como disculpándose.

- Hola – esa voz captó en seguida la atención de Quinn, se giró a mirarla y su sonrisa se acentuó cuando vio a Rachel.

- Hola Berry – Santana fue la más rápida en contestar, porque Quinn y Rachel se habían quedado mirándose compartiendo un momento especial en completo silencio – Berry, Fabray, nos vemos luego.

- Hasta luego chicas – se despidió Brittany.

- Buenos días – volvió a saludar Rachel cuando se quedaron a solas.

- Hola, cielo – saludó Quinn - ¿cómo has estado?

- Pensando en ti – le sonrió.

- ¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

- No nos toca ninguna hora juntas hasta Glee – comentó triste.

- ¡Qué mierda!- exclamó – Esperaba pasar tiempo contigo hoy.

- Pero nos vemos en la sala del coro por la tarde – comentó Rachel – Y si quieres podemos quedar a la hora del almuerzo, si no tienes planes con Santana.

- ¿Para almorzar juntas?

- Si no te parece mal.

- En absoluto, podemos quedar en un lugar apartado para almorzar tranquilamente.

- ¿Almorzar tranquilamente? – preguntó con total inocencia, aunque con doble intención.

- Esos sueños tuyos te tienen un poco… alterada – bromeó Quinn.

- Si hubieras estado ahí, lo entenderías – sonrió Rachel.

- Créeme si te digo que tú también apareces en los míos – dijo seductora.

La conversación no duró más, ya que la campana que anunciaba las clases sonó. Las chicas se despidieron.

- Te veo en la sala de ensayo a la hora de almorzar – dijo Rachel alejándose.

- Allí estaré – prometió.

- ¡Ah y Quinn! – volvió a llamarle la atención.

- ¿Sí?

- Por favor, no te olvides.

- Nunca me olvidaría Rach.

Tal cual se habían prometido Rachel y Quinn se encontraron en la sala de ensayo, Quinn estaba esperándola sentada al piano, cuando vio entrar a la morena, comenzó a tocar una canción.

**Ella entra, repentinamente soy un héroe****  
****Estoy asimilando, mi esperanza comienza a aumentar****  
**

Rachel se conmovía, a cada palabra cantada por Quinn, conocía bien aquella canción, era un dueto de Olivia Newton-John y Cliff Richards, llamada "Suddenly", así que ella misma comenzó a cantar, mirando a los ojos a Quinn.**  
**

**Mírenme, quien puede decir que yo soy así****  
****Emocionada de ver el mensaje en tus ojos**

Quinn le sonrió y continúo cantando.

**Tú me haces sentir que estoy tan cerca de mi sueño**

**Y entonces, repentinamente todo está ahí**

Rachel la siguió:

**Repentinamente**

Rachel se acercó aun más a Quinn, que continuaba tocando al piano, mientras ambas cantaban:

**Las ruedas están en movimiento****  
****Y estoy lista para navegar cualquier océano****  
****Repentinamente no necesito las respuestas****  
****Porque, estoy lista para arriesgarme contigo**

Rachel se sentó al lado de Quinn al piano, y la rubia con una gran sonrisa y mirándola a los ojos continuó la canción.

**Y cómo puedo sentir que eres todo lo que importa****  
****Yo confiaría en todo lo que dices**

Ambas sentían mariposas en el estomago, la morena cantó:

**Cuidaré de que ninguna ilusión se rompa****  
****Si te atrevieras a decir lo que deberías decir**

Quinn:

**Tú me haces sentir que estoy tan cerca de mi sueño****  
****Y entonces, repentinamente todo está ahí**

Rachel:

**Repentinamente**

Las dos:

**Las ruedas están en movimiento****  
****Y estoy lista para navegar cualquier océano****  
****Repentinamente no necesito las respuestas****  
****Porque, estoy lista para arriesgarme contigo**

Quinn:

**Porqué me siento tan viva cuando estás cerca****  
****No hay manera de que nos podamos lastimar**

Las dos:

**Anhelando pasar****  
****Cada momento del día contigo****  
****Contigo**

Rachel**:**

**Repentinamente**

Las dos:

**Las ruedas están en movimiento****  
****Y estoy lista para navegar cualquier océano****  
****Repentinamente no necesito las respuestas****  
****Porque, estoy lista para arriesgarme contigo.**

- Cantar contigo es tan especial Quinn – dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia – Me haces sentir qué toco el infinito, no sé cómo explicarlo.

- No hay ninguna experiencia que me haga sentir tan bien, que estar a tu lado cantando, es como estar flotando- le sonrió acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Estás segura que no hay ninguna experiencia? – sonrió con picardía, acercando su rostro más al de Quinn.

- Bueno, se me ocurre algo – dijo la rubia cuando sus rostros estaban a escasos milímetros, el uno del otro.

- A mí también se me ocurre – dijo besándola - ¿Ves cómo es increíble? – preguntó apartándose.

- ¿Puedes volver a hacer eso? – preguntó relamiéndose los labios, después de haber probado por instantes el dulce sabor de los labios de Rachel.

Ambas se besaron apasionadamente, a aquellas horas nadie pasaba jamás por aquella zona, lo sabían por experiencia, así que continuaron besándose en completa intimidad.

- ¿Lo que dice la canción es de verdad lo que sientes? – preguntó Rachel, emocionada.

- ¿Qué estoy completa y locamente enamorada de ti? – preguntó Quinn, mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una preciosa sonrisa.

- Sí, eso – preguntó tímida esta vez.

- Completa y perdidamente enamorada de ti, es como me siento cada vez que te veo, y cuando estas tan cerca de mí, ya no existen palabras para describirlo.

- ¿Has sido así de romántica con todos tus ex? – preguntó Rachel un poco asustada.

- Rachel jamás he sido así con nadie, tú me haces hablar de una manera que jamás pensé que pudiera hablar, me da vergüenza, que puedas pensar de mí que soy una pastelosa.

- No eres una pastelosa, me haces sentir especial, puedes confiar en mí Quinn - dijo acariciando el rostro de la rubia - lo que tenemos es mágico, nunca, jamás, si quiera me atreví a soñar con algo tan bonito como esto, y ahora resulta que entre todas las personas del mundo, tú eres quien me hace sentir más especial que nadie en la Tierra. Te amo, me da igual que la gente no se diga esas palabras a la segunda cita, es la verdad, y la verdad no se puede ocultar más.

- "Las conversaciones son siempre peligrosas si se tiene algo que ocultar" – dijo Quinn haciendo referencia a la frase de _Agatha Christie_que Santana le había dado a Rachel sólo unos pocos días antes.

- Sí, bueno Santana no es muy discreta que se diga.

- Sabías que me gustabas antes de la noche del baile ¿verdad? – preguntó Quinn dándose cuenta de las palabras de la diva.

- La verdad es que Brit y yo habíamos hablado de vosotras dos desde hacía algún tiempo, y una noche soñé contigo mientras que Brit se quedaba a dormir en mi casa, ella me comentó que sería gracioso que tú acabases enamorada de mí, porque así seríamos como las cuatro fantásticas, y todo quedaría en familia. Me hice alguna ilusión, más aun cuando Santana me dio ese mensaje, pero pensé que era completamente imposible. Cuando te declaraste, sentí estallar mi corazón.

- Así que… ¿las dudas de las que hablabais Brit y tú eran sobre Santana y yo?

- Éramos dos amigas secreta y locamente enamoradas de las dos ex capitanas de las animadoras – hizo un gesto exagerado y gracioso, llevándose la mano a la frente y suspirando.

- Reina del drama - bromeó dándole un beso en la frente.

- (Fin del capitulo XVIII)-

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que os haya gustado, me gusta mucho leer vuestros comentarios, y mi fanfic vive de ellos LOL

Como regalo os dejo el videoclip de "Suddenly" de Olivia Newton-John y Cliff Richards:

http:/ /CoQvUDSqCqA (sin separación)

Estoy pensando que cuando llegue el capítulo final (que para eso quedan bastantes todavía) voy a hacer una lista de música del fanfic... imitando a Dianna y sus listas de música. (Aunque sin tan buen gusto)


	9. Chapter 9

(Después del último capítulo se cierra una temporada la pastelería, se avisará de próxima apertura :P) Por cierto, por petición popular en este capitulo también hay Brittana.

Así que espero que disfrutéis el Faberry + Brittana capitulo.

IX

Por la tarde de aquel mismo día, Will les habló a la hora de Glee, sobre que tenían que recaudar dinero para las Nacionales y para el concurso de cerebritos.

- ¿Y qué pasa con el dinero que recaudamos con las animadoras? – preguntó Quinn, haciendo referencia entre otras cosas, a las veces que tanto a Santana, como a Britt, como a ella misma y el resto de las animadoras les había tocado limpiar coches en biquini.

- Supongo que Sue lo ocultó en cuentas en el extranjero en las Islas Caimán– explicó Will - y estamos teniendo problemas para acceder a parte del dinero. A todo el dinero.

- Podríamos volver a hacerlo – ofreció Santana.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – dijo Brittany.

Quinn notó la mirada pícara de Rachel, quién se inclinó y susurró en su oído.

- Podrías lavar mi coche.

- ¡Rachel! – exclamó algo contrariada.

Will volvió a hablar.

- Vamos a hacer un concierto benéfico – explicó emocionado - ¿Y sabéis la mejor parte? – todos lo miraban expectantes - Será únicamente de canciones de artistas infravalorados. Porque es una noche de negligencia.

- ¿Puedes definir a lo que te refieres con un "Artista Infravalorado"? – preguntó Rachel, torciendo su gesto, dudosa.

- Alguno cuya brillantez no siempre es apreciada – contestó el profesor.

- Oh, quieres decir como yo – dijo Rachel. Santana y Quinn se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, en aquellos momentos de Diva de Rachel, o bien daban ganas de reír por el ímpetu de la morena, o bien de ahogarla.

- Me refiero a todos nosotros. Vale, todo el mundo, el próximo sábado por la noche, en nuestro auditorio, ¡La primera "noche de negligencia" de McKinley para la beneficencia empieza oficialmente!

Unas horas después, Quinn estaba en su dormitorio, intentando buscar alguna canción decente que cantar para la "Noche de Negligencia". No quería seguir cantando canciones antiguas y demasiado empalagosas, pero no se negaba a cantar algo romántico, y aún no había encontrado la canción perfecta.

- Vas a cantar conmigo ¿verdad rubia? – preguntó Santana entrando de golpe en su habitación.

- ¡DIOS! Sí antes no me matas de un ataque al corazón, pensaré si canto contigo. ¿Siempre tienes que hacer esas entradas?

- Entradas triunfales by Tita Tana, tengo la exclusiva – sonrió la latina.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea de que canción vamos a cantar? – preguntó levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentada.

- Más o menos, sí creo que sí. Se me ocurrió porque Brit, ella me dijo que tenía que demostrarle esta vez que de verdad la amaba, y que no era un calentamiento lo que tenía. Así que quiero explicárselo con una canción.

- ¿Aun piensa que es un calentamiento? – preguntó Quinn extrañada.

- Vamos es Brit, y esta con Artie, y yo soy Santana y me precede una reputación, tampoco es tan raro que en su corazón aun tenga dudas. Por eso te necesito pequeña, vamos a hacer que deje de tener dudas.

- Ok. Cuenta conmigo – le dijo animada.

- Esa es mi Quinn – contestó haciendo un gesto de victoria.

- De todas maneas tampoco tenía ni idea de que cantar – dijo quitándole hierro al asunto.

- Creo que está también te iría bien para cantársela a Berry – dijo dándole el papel con la letra de la canción – Se títula "Are you the one?", creo que podría funcionar como dueto.

- Podría tocar el piano si quieres, y quizá Sam querría acompañarnos con su guitarra – ofreció Quinn – Además que no hay duda, que Sharon Den Adel es una maravillosa cantante, que la gente debería conocer más.

- Sí, me gusta el ghotic metal sinfónico, y Within Temptation es uno de esos grupos que no me cansaría de oír.

- Quedaría muy bien.

- Entonces, ¿Lo hacemos?

- Por supuesto.

Estuvieron ensayando durante un buen rato como quedaba la canción con sus dos voces, y se sorprendieron que a pesar de tener diferentes tonos de voz, entre ellas, la canción acabase sonando tan bien.

Por la tarde del día siguiente fueron a ensayar todos en grupo, y se sorprendieron al ver a Sunshine Corazón en el escenario.

- Eres una pésima espía – le acusó Rachel.

- En serio, con tu tamaño, te podrías haber quedado fácilmente en los conductos de aire durante días – opinó Artie, todos le dieron la razón.

- No soy una espía. He oído hablar de vuestro concierto benéfico en Facebook, y quería actuar. Sé cómo se siente al estar en el decatlón académico. Nadie te presta atención. A nadie le importa. No está bien. Estudiamos mucho.

Santana y Quinn miraron la reacción de Brittany, quien miraba a Artie, ambos comprendían de lo que estaba hablando Sunshine.

- Sí, pero estás en Vocal Adrenaline. ¿Cómo sabemos si podemos confiar en ti? – preguntó finalmente Quinn, desconfiando completamente de la cantante del equipo rival.

- Porque no tengo nada en contra de ninguno de vosotros. Tengo seiscientos seguidores en Twitter. Puedo hacer que todos vengan – respondió.

Brittany miró a Santana, estaba claro que esas eran muchas personas y si algo necesitaba un concierto benéfico, eran personas que fueran a verlo.

- ¿Cuántos tickets hemos vendido hasta ahora? – preguntó Finn a Puck.

- Cuatro. Nadie está interesado. Es tan triste. – contestó.

Quinn miraba como Rachel se iba enfadando por segundos, estaba realmente alterada, le extraño ver así a su chica, no es que no tuviese prontos, o un fuerte carácter, pero estaba claro que Rachel odiaba a Sunshine. La rubia recordó como había actuado su Diva, la última vez que vieron a Sunshine, ella pensaba que era una muy dura competencia contra ella, y la quería fuera de la vista. Así que le había tendido una emboscada, lo que hacía que ninguna de las dos se llevasen nada bien.

- Por favor, dejadme enseñaros lo que puedo hacer. Me gustaría cantar la canción perfecta sobre la desatención. "All by myself." Soy mejor cantante que cualquier otro, por eso sé cómo se siente – miró a Rachel, que enseguida puso cara de asco, y Mercedes y ella se miraron, aquello desde luego había sido un golpe bajo - Estoy sola en la cima. Además, soy muy pequeña. Así que aún cuando estoy en un grupo de personas, me siento como paseando sola por el bosque – intentó bromear, provocando la sonrisa de algunos miembros del grupo.

- Quinn seguía mirando a Rachel, su reacción no tardó en llegar.

- De ninguna manera cantará en nuestro auditorio, ¿vale? Es el enemigo – miró a Quinn, pidiendo un poco de ayuda, pero Puckerman fue más rápido en actuar.

- Opino que le demos una oportunidad. Quiero decir, se lo debes, Rachel. La enviaste a un maldito tugurio de crack – ante la reacción positiva de la mayoría de miembros del Glee Club, Rachel tuvo que claudicar, y darle una oportunidad.

Cuando comenzó a cantar, Quinn pudo entender el porqué de tanto miedo de Rachel, aquella chica tenía una voz envidiable, no se podía negar. Tampoco se podía negar que Rachel tenía una voz cargada de mucho más sentimiento que Sunshine, lo que la convertía en muchísimo mejor cantante, al menos para Quinn. Pero cuando acabó la actuación todos aplaudieron, menos Santana, Brit y ella, que comprendieron que Rachel estaba demasiado irritada como para hurgar más en la herida. Aun así, los seiscientos invitados que había prometido la cantante de Vocal Adrenaline, también pesaban a su favor.

- Entonces, ¿puedo actuar con vosotros, chicos? – preguntó desde el escenario, con la más inocente de las sonrisas.

Después de aquello, el grupo se traslado a la sala de ensayo, para comentar que tal les parecía a todos, la idea. Quinn y Rachel fueron las primeras en llegar, la morena se sentó en una silla, Quinn iba a decirle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, que Sunshine era poco más que basura comparada con ella, pero de repente todo el grupo estaba detrás de Quinn. Finn y Puck siguieron diciéndole a Rachel que era la mejor idea, dejarla actuar con ellos.

- Rotundamente no – se indignó Rachel - Solo trata de conseguir nuestras buenas caras para que así pueda espiarnos – la diva pidió, con la mirada, ayuda de Quinn.

Pero Quinn no entendió que le pasó por dentro en aquella fracción de segundo, recordaba una conversación parecida sobre Jesse el año pasado, el líder de Vocal Adrenaline había conseguido conquistar a Rachel, simplemente para espiarla, y a pesar de que en su momento tanto Santana como ella, como parte del grupo le habían avisado que aquel imbécil solo la estaba espiando, Rachel había hecho caso omiso. Incluso había estado a punto de perder la virginidad con él, solo por las artimañas de aquel idiota. Ellos habían tenido razón y la diva había acabado con el corazón roto y cubierta de huevo. Quinn sentía rabia y celos por dentro, y no podía evitar sentir nauseas en pensar en aquel tipo.

- ¡No eres nadie para hablar Rachel! – la mirada de la diva era de congoja, no entendiendo porque Quinn le hablaba con tanta fiereza - ¡Te dije la misma historia sobre Jesse St. James el año pasado!

- ¡Y tenías razón! – exclamó dolida.

Finn intentó parar la rabieta de las dos.

- Todo eso no es para nosotros. Es para ayudar a los cerebritos.

Rachel miró a Brittany, quizá estaba siendo demasiado orgullosa otra vez, quizá fuera cierto que era buena idea, pero odiaba a Sunshine con todas sus fuerzas y intuía que estaba tramando algo malo.

- Sí, necesitamos que los seguidores de Twitter de Sunshine vengan y paguen las entradas, o no habrá manera de conseguir ningún beneficio – pidió Puck.

Rachel volvió a mirar al grupo de cerebritos, y a Quinn, y aun enfadada se levanto de la silla.

- Bien, Mercedes, te parece bien estar siendo apartada hacia el menos glamuroso segundo plano. ¿Verdad?

- Claro, supongo – dijo la chica, mirando a Quinn, quién aun estaba enfadada con Rachel y celosa por culpa del recuerdo de Jesse - Absolutamente.

Rachel pidió explicaciones a Quinn, de su reacción, pero la rubia trató de rehuirla casi toda la semana, su relación se había vuelto a poner algo tensa. Aunque en ocasiones, con una dulce sonrisa de la Diva, a la ex animadora se le derretía el corazón. Pero no habían pasado ningún momento a solas.

El miércoles, Quinn, Santana y Sam se quedaron en la sala de ensayo, para practicar la canción. La rubia estaba esperando, ya que Sam se había ido, y Santana se había ido a acompañarlo al coche, ya se estaba impacientando, cuando llegó Sunshine.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Quinn, confusa ante la presencia de la cantante de Vocal Adrenaline.

- Quería practicar un poco – dijo acercándose a ella - Ya sabes, conocer el terreno – dijo acercándose aun más a Quinn, a escasos milímetros – Oye no pude evitar observar, como mirabas a Berry, entre vosotras hay algo especial ¿verdad? – preguntó directa.

- No es de tu incumbencia lo que exista entre ella y yo – contestó tajante.

- ¿Así que lo hay? – preguntó de nuevo.

- Te he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia – volvió a repetir bastante molesta.

Sunshine se acercó a Quinn otra vez, y cogió un mechón de su pelo entre sus manos, delicadamente.

- Es una lástima que una chica como tú, este con una idiota como ella. Teniendo tú, mejores ofertas – se le insinuó.

- ¿Perdona? ¿De qué estás hablando? – no podía estar más confusa, mientras apartaba la mano de la otra chica.

- Podrías olvidarla, y podríamos quedar tú y yo algún día.

- Ni en tus sueños, guapa, no flipes tanto ¿vale? Será mejor para ti – dijo apartándola de ella – Olvídate de mí. Sólo nos interesas porque prometiste seiscientas personas para nuestro concierto. Nada más.

- Quizá si aceptaras mi oferta, invitaría a algunos más – siguió insinuándose.

- ¿Te has tomado algo antes de venir? – preguntó asqueada – Mira, sé que he dicho que no es de tu incumbencia, pero Rachel te da millones de vueltas, y jamás de los jamases la cambiaría a ella por nadie, y mucho menos por ti. ¿Lo vas captando? – dijo empujándola, alejándola aun más de ella – ¡Largo de aquí imbécil!

Sunshine acabó yéndose, después de unos cuantos empujones de Quinn.

Al poco rato volvió Santana y notó a Quinn muy rabiosa. Dando vueltas por toda la sala, soltando improperios hacía Sunshine.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la latina.

- ¿Y tú por qué tardas tanto? – preguntó exasperada.

- Porque estaba desinfectándome – dijo con un tono de repulsión al límite- ¿Te puedes creer que me he encontrado a Sunshine por el pasillo, y me ha tirado los trastos?

- ¿Me lo vas a decir a mí? – preguntó Quinn resoplando, tratando de calmarse.

- ¿De qué estás hablando chica? – preguntó fuera de onda.

- ¿Qué fue antes o después de que tratase de seducirme a mí?

- ¿Qué te intentó seducir? – preguntó Santana completamente desconcertada.

- Sí, no sé que pretende pero trató de seducirme, y si también trato se seducirte a ti, algo está tramando.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó negando con la cabeza – Oh dios, no me dirás qué…

- Rachel tiene razón, es diabólica.

- Sí, es cierto, tu chica tenía razón, pero no puedo ir a Brittany, diciéndole que no puede actuar Sunshine, y no podemos conseguir el dinero para el decathlon de cerebritos, porque ella intento seducirnos…

- Lo sé, aborrezco a esa tía – golpeó con el puño en la mesa – Esperemos que no diga nada.

A la mañana siguiente, Rachel y Brittany pasaron de largo cuando vieron a Santana y a Quinn en el pasillo, las dos amigas se miraron extrañadas y las siguieron.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Santana - ¿No decís ni un hola?

- ¿Escuchas algo? – preguntó Brittany a Rachel.

- Creo que es el viento, o algo – disimuló Rachel.

Quinn y Santana se quedaron petrificadas en mitad del pasillo, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo?

Las dos intentaron hablar con las chicas durante todo el día, pero era completamente imposible, aparte tenían que aguantar los aires de diva estúpida, que le habían entrado, de repente, a Mercedes.

Por la tarde por fin Quinn pudo encontrar a Rachel, le importó bien poco que en el pasillo aun hubiera gente. La agarró fuertemente de la muñeca y la arrastró hacía un habitación de la limpieza, en mitad del pasillo. Aquel lugar era pequeño, y estaba totalmente oscuro, salvo por una pequeña bombilla en el techo. Las dos estaban cuerpo con cuerpo porque no había más espacio.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? – preguntó enojada Rachel.

- ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo tú? – preguntó desconcertada Quinn – ¿Ya ni siquiera me dices hola en todo el día?

- No me pasa nada contigo – dijo tratando de salir del armario.

Quinn empujo la puerta de nuevo, y alejó, a la otra chica, de la salida.

- ¡Vamos Rachel! Sabes que sé que me estas mintiendo ¿qué te ocurre? – preguntó ya preocupada.

- Pensé que preferías saludar a Sunshine.

- ¿Es por haber estado de acuerdo con el grupo en que participase en el concierto?

- NO, al final supongo que teníais razón, si ella puede traernos a más gente…

- ¿Entonces qué te pasa? – indagó.

- Esto – dijo sacando su móvil de su bolsillo, buscando algo y enseñándoselo a Quinn.

"Te he quitado el puesto de mejor cantante del concierto, y también te he quitado a tu novia, la verdad es que besa fenomenal, y tampoco quería parar de hacerlo, así que no pude negarme, estoy convencida de que ni siquiera pensó en ti, mientras lo hacía conmigo"

- ¡¿QUÉ? – preguntó Quinn, con la boca abierta y los ojos casi desorbitados - ¿Pero qué mierda es esta? – preguntó poniendo el grito en el cielo – Enserio, ¿Qué mierda es eso?

- No sé qué mierda es, ni sé que mierda estuvisteis haciendo ayer tú y Santana con Sunshine, pero Brit ha recibido un mensaje parecido, ¿fue divertida la orgía?

- Rachel, por favor, que soy yo, estás hablando conmigo – dijo histérica - ¿cómo puedes pensar si quiera un segundo que yo haría algo semejante?

- Sunshine es mejor que yo en muchas cosas, no me extrañaría… además una orgía con Santana, ella es sexy y estáis muy unidas ¿no?

- Eso es mentira, Rachel, Sunshine sólo os quiere confundir la cabeza, para que precisamente pase lo que está pasando, para que nos separemos. Ni Santana, ni yo haríamos algo semejante ni entre nosotras, ni con Sunshine. Nada más pensar en esa tipa me da vomitera, y Santana es mi hermana, sería completamente anti natural.

- No sé Quinn – dijo bajando la mirada – No sería la primera vez que me harían algo así.

- Yo no te lo haría – dijo poniendo las manos en los hombros de la diva – Rachel, te quiero ¿no puedes comprender eso?

- ¿Entonces qué pasó?

- Qué ayer, Sunshine vino cuando Santana y yo estábamos haciendo un descanso del ensayo de nuestra canción para el concierto. Y nos pillo por separado, e intento seducirnos. Hasta ahí es cierto. Pero Santana no calló en su trampa, y yo tampoco, no necesito a nadie más, porque tengo a la persona más especial del universo. Y créeme el mensaje le quedó clarito, quizá por eso envió resabiada ese mensaje. Santana ama a Brit, y yo te amo a ti, y ese es el fin de la historia.

- Tenía tanto miedo de que fuese verdad – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos – Te quiero Quinn – dijo abrazándola.

- No lo es, te lo prometo, no lo es – dijo Quinn besándole la frente – Sólo me interesa por sus seiscientos invitados, por nada más, y no te engañaría con nadie.

- Es que todo ha sido tan raro esta semana, nuestras primeras peleas, y no sé bien como actuar.

- Me enfade contigo, porque me entraron celos de Jesse, sé que él jugó con tus sentimientos y eso me enferma. No quise enfadarme contigo, lo siento si no supe expresarme.

- Ahora da igual el pasado Quinn, ahora estamos tú, yo, y nuestro futuro.

- ¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo? – preguntó abrazándola por la cintura.

Rachel la besó, despacio, para después intensificar la pasión, esta vez posesivamente mordió el labio de Quinn al besarla.

- ¿Contesta eso tú pregunta? – preguntó Rachel, apoyando su frente con la de Quinn, quien la besó esta vez, devolviéndole toda la pasión.

- ¿Hace desaparecer eso todas tus dudas?

Ambas se sonrieron, siguieron besándose y acariciándose, en la intimidad de aquel pequeño lugar, y al cabo del rato salieron del armario de la limpieza.

- Ha sido bastante intensó – comentó Rachel – acabando de ponerse bien la ropa.

- Me ha encantado – suspiró Quinn - ¿Todo solucionado? – preguntó esperanzada.

- Todo – contestó con una sonrisa.

(Visto por Santana)

La latina caminaba por los pasillos, hastiada de todo, porque Sunshine no había dejado de acosarle con mensajes de lo más estúpido y al parecer eróticos, hasta que ella se había cansado y le había contestado que como no parase acabaría denunciándola. No había conseguido hacer las paces con Brit, cuando más cerca tenía esa posibilidad, y todo por culpa de esa idiota. Así que ahora había tenido que ver como Brit y Artie se hacían arrumacos, porque la rubia pensaba que para Santana sólo era un calentón más. Había estado llorando y golpeando todo lo que pillaba en el baño, durante un rato. Ahora iba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando vio como Karofsky se metía con Kurt y Blaine, y decidió que las iba a pagar todas con aquel imbécil, Kurt era su amigo, y nadie trataba así a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo aquí vosotros dos? – preguntó el enorme jugador de futbol americano.

- Estamos aquí para la recaudación. No me digas que tú también vas – dijo Kurt.

- Yo no iría ni muerto - contestó Karofsky - Estaba haciendo pesas en el gimnasio, y uno de los chicos me dijo que vosotros dos estabais por aquí esparciendo vuestro polvo de hadas por todas partes.

- ¿Podrías dejarlo ya? – preguntó Blaine - Puedes vivir en una mentira si quieres, pero no finjas que ninguno de los tres sabe lo que de verdad está pasando aquí.

- Tú no sabes nada – contestó él, enfadado.

Blaine se cansó y lo empujo, y comenzaron una pelea. Kurt y Santana trataron de separarlos.

- ¡Parad chicos! – pidió Santana, empujando a Karofsky.

- Muy valiente con tus puños, pero eres un cobarde cuando se trata de la verdad – puntualizó Kurt.

- ¿La verdad sobre qué? – preguntó Santana confusa.

- No es asunto tuyo, J-Lo – le soltó.

- Lo primero, todo lo que haces se convirtió en asunto mío cuando decidiste tirarme ese ponche en la fiesta.

- Creo que puedo con un par de maricones y una chica – se envalentonó.

Santana ya se había cansado, tener que aguantar a Artie, tener que soportar ver a Brit con él, sin ninguna posibilidad, tener que haber soportado la estupidez de Sunshine, y ahora a Karofsky, estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Así que se río irónica.

- Vale. Mira, te lo voy a dejar clarito. Dos opciones. Permaneces aquí, y te golpeo uno de tus testículos. Derecho o izquierdo, tú decides... – dijo con toda la valentía y rabia que tenía en su interior - o te largas, y vives para ser un idiota un día más – y añadió - Y también, tengo hojas de afeitar escondidas en mi pelo. Un montón – dijo con las manos alrededor de su pelo pero sin tocarse, señalando las imaginarias cuchillas - Todas aquí arriba.

Karofsky se acabó marchando.

- Podríamos haberlo solucionado nosotros – dijo Blaine sonriéndole.

- Era más divertido si lo hacíamos juntos – les devolvió la sonrisa a él y a Kurt.

En esos momentos, el móvil de Santana sonó de nuevo, y era un mensaje de Sunshine, ni ella, ni sus conocidos irían a verlos aquella noche.

(Visto por Quinn de nuevo)

Todos estaban ensayando antes del concierto, ella estaba cerca de Rachel, cuando vieron entrar a Santana, con una de sus entradas triunfales, pero esta vez muy alterada.

- Rachel, según el twitter de Sunshine, ni ella, ni sus invitados vienen esta noche – se dirigió a la diva, porque era la líder del grupo.

- Os lo dije – contestó mirando a Santana y a Quinn, y después a Brittany – Es malvada – dijo enfadándose.

- Completamente de acuerdo Berry, esa tía es un puto diablo, ya nos ha jodido todo lo que ha podido y más, siento no haberte hecho caso antes– se disculpó la latina.

Quinn pudo ver la tristeza y la indignación en los ojos de su amiga y se dio cuenta de que Rachel también se había percatado.

- Es un genio del mal, os lo avisé, siempre se sacará estratagemas maléficas para hacernos daño – Rachel se dirigió con sus palabras hacía Santana y puso una mano en el hombro de la latina, para sorpresa de todos – Pero estoy segura de que todo se solucionará.

Ambas se sonrieron comprensivas. Quinn se giró disimuladamente, para ver a Brittany, y notó que la rubia, estaba a un fino hilo de echarse a llorar.

Puck también hizo su entrada.

- Pues no sé lo que se va a solucionar – comentó al haber escuchado a Rachel - Estaba en el auditorio. Hay, como, seis personas dentro. Propongo que mandemos esto a tomar viento y vayamos a los recreativos.

Finn le contestó.

- No. No. Que le den a eso. Esas personas han pagado para vernos cantar. ¿Qué es lo que dicen? El espectáculo tiene que ir a través de todo el lugar o algo así.

Todos lo miraron confusos, hasta que Rachel fue quien hablo.

- Querrás decir "El espectáculo debe continuar"

- Sí – contestó el chico.

- Finn tiene razón, chicos – dijo ante la mirada orgullosa, de Quinn - Vale, sean seis o seis mil personas las que estén allí afuera, todavía tenemos que darles todo lo nuestro- por fin Rachel estaba actuando de nuevo como la verdadera líder del lugar, y verla así provocaba un instinto animal en la rubia - Vale, Tina, sales tú primera.

Pero la actuación de Tina fue un desastre, todo el mundo comenzó a abuchearla, y al final abandonó el escenario llorando.

- Es la vez que peor me he sentido en toda mi vida – dijo Tina llorando.

- No pensé que fuera posible que la gente nos odiara aún más – dijo Artie - Lo cancelamos.

- Este tío es idiota – susurró Santana a Quinn – y un cobarde.

Will Schuester sin embargo, puso algo de sentido común.

- Chicos, odio decir esto, pero creo que debemos resistir. Tina, siento que tuvieses que pasar por eso, pero nos ha servido de lección a todos nosotros. Quiero decir, esto es parte del negocio de la música, chicos. A veces la gente puede ser realmente mala. Pensad lo que ocurrirá si tenemos un público hostil en las Nacionales en Nueva York. Y estoy seguro de que allí también habrá algún abucheador de Vocal Adrenaline. Necesitamos encontrar la fuerza para superar esto.

- Creo que sé como callarles la boca, para un par de números al menos – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Will.

- Santana y Quinn – llamó a las chicas, y estás la siguieron, sin preguntas – Mirad, aquí hay varias cestas de caramelos. Quizá deberíais de repartir un poco de dulce, entre tanto publico agrio.

- Buena idea – comentó Schuester.

Quinn miró a Rachel, y después a Santana, era increíble lo que hacía por Rachel, y era aun más increíble que Santana hubiera decidido obedecer a la diva también.

Mientras iban con las cestas, y una sonrisa en sus rostros, Santana habló entre dientes.

- Es muy raro que tu chica me trate como un objeto sexual. Aquí entregando caramelitos con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

- No te preocupes, sólo te trata como un objeto, nada que ver con sexual, para eso ya me tiene a mí – se burló Quinn.

Las dos siguieron repartiendo caramelos.

Después fue el turno de la actuación de Mike. Cuando acabó Sam y él, llegaron a la sala de ensayo muy felices.

- ¡Eso fue genial! – exclamó Mike.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Sam, que iba feliz a su lado.

Todos lo celebraron con vítores, alzando los brazos, y chocando manos, por fin las cosas estaban saliendo bien.

- Gran trabajo, Mike – le felicitó Will - Parece que al club de abucheadores le han gustado nuestros caramelos.

- Sí, pero nos estamos quedando sin existencias – admitió Quinn, mientras miraba las cestas que antes habían estado llenadas de caramelos - ¿Cómo vamos a impedir que vuelvan a arremeter contra nosotros tras el intermedio? – preguntó preocupada.

- Siendo tan buenos que no puedan jodernos – les animó el profesor - Y conozco una persona perfecta para el trabajo. ¿Dónde está Mercedes? – preguntó Will.

En ese momento entró a la sala Lauren Zizes.

- Lo siento. La señorita Jones no ha apreciado la manera de la que ha sido tratada. Y se niega a subir.

Todo el grupo, incluidos Will y Holly, la miró perpleja, cansados ya de los numeritos de falsa diva que llevaba haciendo Mercedes desde que se anunció el concierto.

- Déjame hablar con ella – dijo resoplando el profesor.

- No te molestes. Mercedes ha dejado el edificio – anunció Lauren.

- Vale, chicos, encontrad a Mercedes – ordenó Holly - Yo voy a ir a lidiar con el enemigo. Después del intermedio actuaré yo, y después de mi actuación actuaréis Santana, Sam y tú – dijo señalando a Quinn – Y con un poco de suerte, después actuará Mercedes.

- De acuerdo – dijeron los chicos, saliendo a buscar a Mercedes.

El momento de la actuación había llegado, el auditorio estaba vacío, tan sólo estaban Kurt, Blaine y el resto de los chicos del Glee Club, el resto del público, se había ido. Todos estaban muy animados, por la actuación de Holly, que acababan de presenciar. Todos excepto, Santana, Quinn y Sam, que estaban nerviosos ya encima del escenario.

Santana era la más nerviosa, y fue desearle suerte a Quinn, quién miraba si había llegado Rachel.

- Tranquila todo va a salir bien – le dijo Quinn cogiéndole de la mano amistosamente, y sentándose en el piano.

- ¿Crees que es la canción indicada? - preguntó en susurro, y inquieta la latina.

- Vamos, no es momento para ponerse así, mírala entre el público, está expectante, a ver qué canción cantas, y que tienes que ofrecerle. Es la mejor canción que hayamos podido encontrar - comentó también entre susurros.

- Tienes razón – se animó sonriendo a su amiga, y yendo a darle la mano a Sam para desearle suerte, ya que sabía que el chico también estaba nervioso, porque a pesar de ser un experto guitarrista, compararse con Timo Tolkki eran palabras mayores.

Quinn también le deseó suerte a Sam, desde el piano. Santana se coloco en mitad del escenario. Las luces se apagaron, y se volvieron a encender tres focos, sólo para enfocarlos a los tres. Justo en ese momento llegó Rachel que se sentó al lado de Brittany.

Quinn y Sam comenzaron con la música y Santana comenzó a cantar mirando desde la distancia directamente a los ojos de Brit.

**¿Eres la elegida?****  
****La viajera en el tiempo que ha llegado****  
****Para curar mis heridas, para guiarme hacia el sol****  
****Para caminar este sendero conmigo hasta el final de los tiempos.**

Esta vez fue el turno de Quinn, quién cantó, mientras observaba a Rachel, y tocaba el piano.

**¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Quien brilla en la noche como las luciérnagas****  
****La eternidad del cielo de la noche****  
****enfrentando la mañana cara a cara.**

Santana:  
**  
****¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Quien desea compartir esta vida conmigo****  
****Quien se sumergiría en el mar conmigo****  
**

Quinn:

**¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Quién ha sufrido demasiado****  
****Y no quiere sentirse avergonzada, nunca más.****  
**

Las dos:

**¿Eres la elegida?****  
**

Santana, quién no perdía de vista a Brittany:

**¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Para quien el amor es como una flor que necesita lluvia****  
****Para limpiar la sensación de dolor****  
****Que puede llevar a la cadena del miedo.****  
**

Quinn, mientras sonreía a Rachel:

**¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Para caminar conmigo en el jardín de estrellas****  
****El Universo, las galaxias y Marte****  
****La supernova de nuestro amor es verdad.**

Las dos, que no perdían de vista a sus respectivos amores, cantándoles con todo el sentimiento que tenían dentro:  
**  
****¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Quien desea compartir esta vida conmigo****  
****Quien se sumergiría en el mar conmigo****  
****¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Quien ha sufrido demasiado****  
****Y no quiere sentirse avergonzada, nunca más.**

**¿Eres la elegida?**

Esta vez fue el turno de Sam y su solo de guitarra, Santana se dirigió hacía el, moviéndose por el escenario de la única manera que sabía, de un modo felino, con el micrófono en la mano. Sam se giró hacia ella, dedicándole su solo, mientras Santana hacía como si tocase una guitarra imaginaria, ambos se sonreían, y desde la distancia también sonreían a Quinn. La actuación estaba siendo apoteósica.

Santana se acercó esta vez a Quinn, y se apoyó en el piano, para cantar el último estribillo juntas.

**¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Quien desea compartir esta vida conmigo****  
****Quien se sumergiría en el mar conmigo****  
****¿Eres la elegida?****  
****Quien ha sufrido demasiado****  
****Y no quiere sentirse avergonzada, nunca más.**

**¿Eres la elegida?**

**¿Eres la elegida?**

Quinn tuvo un pequeño solo de piano, Santana y ella se miraron, y volvieron a mirar a sus respectivos amores, para cantar.

**¿Eres la elegida?**

Sam y Quinn acabaron la música de la canción de un modo delicado. Se apagaron las luces, y cuando se volvieron a encender, casi se quedan sordos por tantos aplausos.

Kurt desde el anfiteatro lanzó un grito de júbilo.

- ¡HABEIS ESTADO MARAVILLOSOS! – gritó emocionado Will Schuester.

Los tres se abrazaron en el escenario, chocaron manos y hicieron un pequeño y extraño baile, que Santana les había enseñado a hacer.

Después saltaron del escenario y se acercaron al público. Para el asombro de todos los allí presentes, a Quinn, Santana, Rachel y Brittany, les entraron unas ansias enormes de salir de aquel lugar. Quinn pudo notar, que tanto Rachel como Brittany tenían lágrimas en los ojos, la canción había funcionado a la perfección. Antes de salir de allí, Sam les sonrió con una amplia e inocente sonrisa.

Cuando salieron, se despidieron en el pasillo, y entraron a dos aulas vacías.

(Visto por Quinn)

Rachel no dijo nada, la llevo hacia la mesa, se sentó en ella, y acercó a Quinn hacia ella, ayudándose por sus piernas.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – preguntó la rubia, con su mano apoyada en la cintura, de Rachel.

- Cállate – le ordenó Rachel.

La diva la besó con pasión.

- ¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó excitada Quinn.

- ¿No te ha quedado lo suficientemente claro? – volvió a besarla de nuevo.

- Rach – dijo casi sin poder escaparse de los besos de su chica – Adoro estos momentos contigo, y estaría así por horas y horas, pero creo que deberíamos volver o alguien va a comenzar a buscarnos.

- Tienes razón, pero no me puedes cantar una canción así y luego pretender que pare de besarte.

Ambas se sonrieron pero decidieron volver.

(En vista de Santana)

Cuando entraron en el aula, pudo notar las lágrimas de Brittany.

- Perdón, no quería hacerte daño – se disculpó – sólo quería demostrarte con esa canción que para mí eres el amor de mi vida, no eres un calentón, no quiero estar con nadie que no seas tú.

- ¿Y Sunshine? – preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – preguntó agachándose, intentando buscar la mirada de Brittany.

- Me ha estado enviando muchos mensajes esta semana, unos cincuenta mensajes, sobre… - se negó a continuar hablando.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Ella dijo al principio que había pasado algo contigo, ella y Quinn, pero después me dijo que la verdad es que habías intentado propasarte con ella, que había venido a ensayar. Y tú…

- Será hija de la gran p…. – a Santana se la llevaban los demonios - Brit, sé que tengo fama de ser todo menos una buena persona, pero… ¿de verdad crees que podría hacer algo así? – preguntó con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, odiaba a Sunshine con toda su alma, y se arrepentía de no haber escuchado antes a Rachel.

- No sé, estoy muy confusa.

- A pesar de que tengo cero posibilidades contigo, no me he vuelto a acostar, ni enrollar con nadie, desde que te declare mi amor, no puedo pensar en estar con nadie más, y mucho menos intentaría forzar a alguien. Debes confiar en mí, si no es por amor, hazlo por nuestro amistad.

- El problema es que no puedo llamarte amiga.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque te amo Santana, desde que te declaraste no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, ni un segundo. Y quiero dejar a Artie, me esfuerzo, y luego lo veo tan frágil y yo soy incapaz, mucho más cuando Sunshine me envía esos mensajes. Y vas tú y cantas esa canción, y mi corazón no puede resistirlo.

- No ha pasado nada entre Sunshine y yo, nada, cero - negó haciendo aspavientos con sus manos - soy completamente lesbiana y te juro que no existe ninguna otra chica para mí, que no seas tú. Soy BrittanyPiercesexual.

Brittany no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa nueva palabra inventada por Santana.

- ¿Te he hecho sonreír? – preguntó la latina.

- Sí – bajó la mirada Brit.

- Ya soy feliz, Brittany, ya no te pido nada, ni siquiera que rompas con él, quiero que seas feliz, y quiero que sonrías como lo estás haciendo ahora. Con eso ya me conformo. No te confundas, quisiera ser yo quien te hiciera feliz, pero si lo eres, es lo importante. Pero por favor, no pienses cosas tan horribles sobre mí.

- Siento haber tenido dudas, soy imbécil.

- No, no lo eres.

- ¿Santana? – preguntó Brit.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes darme algo de tiempo? Sé que está siendo muy duro para ti, pero necesito algo más de tiempo, no quiero empezar mi relación contigo saliendo rebotada de mi relación con Artie, quiero que lo nuestro sea definitivo, lo tuyo y lo mío, pero necesito más tiempo.

- Tienes todo el tiempo que quieras y necesites. Pero estoy aquí.

- ¿Puedo besarte? Ya sé que quizá lo hago todo más complicado, pero necesito besarte.

Santana no contestó, se acercó a Brittany, le acarició la mejilla, le colocó bien un mechón de su pelo, y la cogió por el cuello con delicadeza atrayéndola hacia sí, para besarla de la manera más tierna que sabía, poniendo todo su sentimiento en ese beso, intentando hacerla ver que la amaba, pero que también estaría allí para ella.

- Te quiero Santana – le dijo con la mirada triste.

La latina sonrío con amabilidad.

- Vamos – dijo entrelazando su meñique con el de Brittany – Sí no, nos vamos a perder la actuación de Mercedes.

(En vista de Quinn)

Santana y Brittany se habían adelantado a ella, para verlo desde platea. Rachel sin embargo, había sido invitada por Mercedes a ver su actuación desde al lado del escenario. Cuando iba a entrar a platea, se encontró con Mercedes.

- Me alegro de que al final vayas a actuar – le dijo con amabilidad.

- Rachel me convenció, es buena convenciendo a la gente – dijo su amiga.

- No me cabe la menor duda – sonrió, si ella supiese - ¿Qué te dijo?

- Me dijo que prefería ser una estrella que ser amada, y que si quería su final, fuese a quitárselo. Así que eso voy a intentar.

- Muy bien, pues que te vaya bien, te rompas una pierna – le deseó Quinn. Su mundo se acababa de venir abajo, como había sido Rachel capaz de decirle algo así a Mercedes. Aun así intento sonreírle.

- Gracias – dijo antes de correr hacia el escenario.

Quinn entró en la zona de platea, y vio a Brit entre medio de Artie y Santana, y a Sam sentado justo al lado de Santana. La latina estaba apoyada en el chico amistosamente, se habían convertido en un par de hermanos. Quinn vio el asiento de al lado de Finn vacío, y tras haber escuchado por voz de Mercedes las palabras de la diva, había decidido hacer lo mismo que Santana, y apoyarse en Finn, evidentemente el chico no se negó.

Mercedes comenzó a cantar, y Quinn miró a Rachel, que la miraba con cara de disgusto por lo que estaba haciendo, pero comenzaba a sentir tanta pena en su interior que no podía evitar sus acciones. Hasta que desde atrás le llegó una sonora colleja, que le dolió horrores. Se giró y vio a Santana.

- ¿Qué narices ha sido eso?

- No lo vuelvas a hacer, o te juro que va otra aun más fuerte.

- ¿Pero de qué vas?

- Sé, lo que le dijo Rachel a Mercedes ¿vale? ¿Y qué querías que le dijese? – le preguntó enfadada, aquello era lo nunca visto, Santana defendiendo a Rachel – Mira como te está mirando, y deja de comportante como una idiota.

- Vuelve a hacerlo y quién te mete la colleja soy yo – dijo Sam.

- Lo siento pero me da más miedo ella – dijo Quinn – No lo volveré a hacer – dijo reincorporándose y sentándose en su butaca, alejándose de Finn.

- Así me gusta rubita – contestó Santana.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Finn.

- Nada, y ahora calla que tenemos que escuchar a Mercedes – le contestó Sam.

Las miradas de Quinn y Rachel se volvieron a cruzar, y aun desde lejos Quinn pudo ver como la diva, con señas, le decía que la quería. Se había comportado como una idiota, era cierto, Rachel la quería, pero no iba a ir gritando encima de una montaña que la amaba, tenía que ser más discreta.

(En vista de Rachel)

Cuando Mercedes acabó se dirigió a Rachel.

- Vale, chica, hora de hacer el último número. Tumba el edificio.

- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? - le preguntó incrédula Rachel - Nada podría seguir eso. ¿vale? el edificio se ha venido abajo. Ese era el número de cierre.

Ambas amigas se abrazaron después de las palabras de Rachel, ambas habían sido sinceras con ellas mismas, eran quizá las divas del grupo, pero no tenían porque ser enemigas, cuando estaba claro que existía una amistad sincera entre ellas.

- Mercedes, creo que esta noche hemos abierto el corazón y hemos sido sinceras la una con la otra – dijo – Pero quiero contarte algo que no me gustaría que explicarás a nadie más.

- ¿Un secreto? – preguntó confusa.

- Más o menos, hay gente que lo sabe, pero no quiero que lo sepa más gente.

- Puedes ser sincera conmigo Rachel, somos amigas, y hoy he aprendido quienes son mis verdaderos amigos y tú eres el máximo exponente.

- Gracias por la confianza Mercedes.

- De nada.

- Veras, es sobre que, bueno, estoy saliendo con alguien. Así que no te fui sincera completamente cuando te dije que prefería ser una estrella que ser amada. Realmente prefiero ser amada por la persona con quien estoy.

- ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿Quién es el afortunado? – preguntó Mercedes con simpatía.

- De hecho es afortunada, y de hecho, la conoces bien.

- ¿Estás saliendo con una chica? – preguntó algo confusa.

- ¿Eso te incomoda? – preguntó la diva.

- Claro que no Rachel, recuerda que somos las mejores amigas de Kurt. Nada de eso me incomoda, pero no tengo ni idea de con quién estas saliendo.

- Quinn – dijo tímida y sonrojada.

- ¿Quinn Fabray? – preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Sí, con ella – sonrío al recordarla.

- ¿Faberry?- preguntó Mercedes – Así que la actuación de Quinn del concierto… ¡Vaya! Jamás pensé que vería algo así, aunque ya se sabe que hay algo de cierto en eso que dicen… "quienes se pelean se desean" Y vosotras os habéis peleado mucho, me alegro mucho por ti – dijo mientras le abrazaba - ¿Eso significa que también os dese…? Mejor no pregunto….

- Sí, bueno,… - dijo haciendo una tosecita contestando a la pregunta de su amiga, y añadió - No se lo digas a nadie, es solo que quería aclarar ese punto, y te lo debo, eres mi amiga.

- Pues he metido antes la pata, porque le dicho que me habías dicho que preferías ser una estrella que ser amada.

- Sí algo de eso intuí, pero no te preocupes, lo hemos solucionado ya.

- ¿A distancia?

- Sí.

- ¿Poderes telepáticos? – preguntó sonriéndole.

- Más o menos.

Las dos amigas se echaron a reír.

*-*-*-*-*(Fin del capítulo IX)*-*-**-*-*-

El capítulo más largo de lo que llevo de fanfic… pero espero que os haya gustado. Espero que haya sido un capitulo completito.

Por cierto, como va siendo habitual, aquí os dejo la canción que cantan Santana y Quinn, junto con Sam:

http:/ / inn2pWIgr9k

Por si alguien tiene alguna duda, el baile que hacen después de la actuación, el que les enseña Santana, es el "Naya's Dance" Y por si hay alguna despistada o despistado que aun no lo conoce…:

http:/ /ZMX1PKR6-RE (sin espacios)


	10. Chapter 10

(Como veréis esté fanfic es la primera parte del episodio de Born this way, aunque con algunas variantes + Faberry - Finchel)

X

Los chicos estaban en la sala de actos del instituto, en una de las clases del Glee Club.

- De acuerdo, chicos. Faltan solo unas semanas para las Nacionales, y es hora de ponerse manos a la obra – les advirtió - En las Regionales cantasteis de forma impresionante, pero bailar... – puso cara de contrariado – Es hora de bailar – todos los chicos comenzaron a mover la cadera - Vamos allá. 5, 6, 7, 8 – Todos comenzaron a moverse con no demasiada alegría - ¡Esforzaos, chicos. Vocal Adrenaline no hace prisioneros!

En un desafortunado gesto de Finn, golpeó en el rostro a Rachel, quien cayó al suelo. Como si fuese un acto reflejo, Quinn, fue corriendo, se agachó, y la abrazó, ante la más que perpleja mirada de algunos de los miembros de Glee Club. Santana fue la segunda en agacharse, para ver el estado de la morena.

- Lo siento – se acercó Finn.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó con rabia Quinn – ¡Maldita sea Finn! No podías ser más torpe.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Santana a la Diva, mientras que Quinn aun estaba con el instinto animal de protección a flor de piel. La rubia parecía una fiera protegiendo a su cría.

- Estoy sangrando – contestó desconsolada Rachel, tocándose la nariz.

Ante esas palabras Quinn se desató el pañuelo que llevaba atado a su muñeca y se lo dio a su chica.

- Vamos a llevarte al médico – dijo Will Schuester.

- La llevo yo – dijo Quinn, que estaba ayudando a Rachel a levantarse.

- Pero Quinn, tú tienes clases – contestó Will – Así que es mejor que le acompañé un profesor, o sea, yo.

- No creo que pase nada por perderse unas clases ¿no? – preguntó Santana– Creo que ahora lo importante es la salud de Berry – dijo acercándole a la diva una bolsa de hielo, que había ido segundos antes, corriendo, a recoger, del botiquín de la sala.

- Sí, supongo que no pasa nada – claudicó finalmente Will, aunque por su manera de actuar, se notaba que no se estaba enterando del porque de la insistencia de Quinn en ser ella quien la llevase al médico.

Antes irse hacia el hospital, Santana puso su mano en el hombro de Quinn.

- Se pondrá bien, no te pongas tan histérica.

- No puedo verla sufriendo – dijo alzando una ceja.

- Lo sé, y lamentablemente yo tampoco, pero has montado un buen numerito – le comentó.

- Creo que con los cerebros que hay por aquí nadie se ha enterado de nada – contestó irónica.

- Sí, ahí también te doy la razón – dijo con una sonrisa – Cuida de ella ¿vale?

- No temas, se pondrá bien – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Era obvio que Santana también se había puesto nerviosa viendo a Rachel sangrar por la nariz, su lado duro no iba a dejar que lo demostrara ante nadie más que a Quinn, pero la rubia sabía que la latina le había cogido cariño a "Berry".

Ya en la consulta del médico, Quinn y Rachel esperaban a que este viniese para darles los resultados de las radiografías.

- Mis padres estarán aquí en 15 minutos – dijo Rachel con la nariz hinchada - No te tienes porque quedar Quinn – dijo tratando de no mirarla.

- No, quiero esperar a ver qué dice el médico – dijo acercándose a ella – Rach, eres mi chica, debo estar aquí.

- ¿No te buscarás problemas no asistiendo al examen de ciencias de hoy, por sentarte a esperar junto a mí?

- Estoy de pie – dijo con una sonrisa – Y me da igual en que problema me pueda meter, tú eres más importante.

- Pero… ¿tu beca? – preguntó Rachel preocupada.

- Tranquila, Will responderá por mí, él le dirá al profesor de ciencias que me he saltado el examen por una causa mayor – dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

- Esta rota – dijo el médico nada más entrar. De la impresión, Rachel soltó la mano a Quinn - Es una rotura limpia, no tengo que colocarla – Rachel miró alarmada a Quinn - Considerando tu tabique desviado, valoraría esto como una fantástica oportunidad para un pequeño ajuste por vanidad.

Quinn no podía creer lo que estaban oyendo, no reaccionó porque pensaba que era una mala pasada de su cerebro, no esperaba que ningún doctor fuese capaz de decirle algo así a un paciente.

- ¿Me está sugiriendo que me opere la nariz? – preguntó indignada Rachel.

- ¿Tienes 16 años, verdad? – Rachel afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza - A esa edad es cuando les di a mis hijas las suyas. Es como un derecho para las chicas judías.

- Primero, me gusta como soy.

- ¿Le gusta cómo eres a tu novio? – preguntó el doctor.

Rachel miró a Quinn, esperando una respuesta, pero la rubia estaba tan enfadada que sí contestaba en aquellos momentos, quizá acabaría yendo a la cárcel. Estaba completamente indignada, así que no se dio cuenta de la mirada de Rachel.

- Vale, y en segundo lugar, no quiero hacer nada que vaya a afectar a mi voz. Mi carrera en Broadway depende de ello.

- No va a afectar a la voz. Solo es un mito. El hecho es que, abrir un poco ese tabique, te permitirá tomar más aire al respirar, lo cual significa que podrás alcanzar notas más altas.

- Pero Barbra... – preguntó Rachel desilusionada.

- Es genial. Pero es una entre un millón. El tema es que si realmente quieres ser una actriz, querrás considerar una apariencia y una voz que sean lo mejor posible. Tengo un hueco libre la semana que viene. ¿Te apunto?

- Deje que me lo piense – le pidió Rachel.

Cuando salieron de la consulta Quinn le preguntó a Rachel.

- ¿De verdad estás pensando en operarte la nariz?

- No, es sólo que no sabía cómo reaccionar, me duele demasiado la nariz como para pensar.

- Te llevaré a casa – dijo abriéndole la puerta del copiloto.

- Gracias por venir conmigo – dijo entrando en el coche.

- No me des las gracias.

El camino a casa de Rachel fue muy silencioso, Quinn estaba preocupada porque veía realmente dubitativa a Rachel, esperaba que no le hiciera caso a ese doctor, aun así tampoco era una decisión que ella pudiera tomar por su chica, debía ser la diva quien decidiese.

La despedida fue rápida, no hubo ni siquiera un beso, porque Rachel retiró la cara cuando la rubia iba a besarle tiernamente en la frente.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel no apareció por el instituto, y el día de Quinn fue realmente largo, teniendo que quedarse a la hora de almorzar a hacer el examen del día anterior.

A la hora del Glee Club, cuando ya todos estaban sentados en sus sillas, Rachel hizo su aparición. Fue una sorpresa para todos, pero Quinn pudo ver la determinación en su mirada, cuando se puso delante de todos.

- ¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Vas a operarte la nariz? – preguntó Quinn, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuál iba a ser la respuesta de la diva.

- Estoy considerando, hacerme una cirugía menor, para arreglar mi tabique desviado – fue la respuesta de Rachel, hacia todos sus compañeros, mientras tanto, intentó no mirar a Quinn.

- O lo que es lo mismo, vas a hacerte una operación de nariz – dijo bastante molesta Santana.

- Mira, soy... soy feliz con mi apariencia. – contestó mirando a Santana - Y he aceptado mi nariz. Pero digamos que quisiera tener una nariz más discreta – miró a Brittany pidiendo comprensión, pero ella tampoco parecía de acuerdo - Como la de Quinn, por ejemplo – la latina resopló - Nunca cambiaría mi apariencia por vanidad pero,- miró a Quinn- el médico dijo que probablemente mejoraría mi talento, lo que nos podría ayudar a todos en las Nacionales.

- ¿Probablemente? ¿Y qué pasa con los riesgos? – preguntó afligido Will - Tu voz es increíble tal como es, Rachel.

Santana volvió a hablar, comenzando a resoplar otra vez.

- Esperad – dijo llamando la atención a los allí presentes - ¿Podríamos ser realistas un segundo? He oído que Rachel tiene la nariz un poco grande – Quinn la miró con desaprobación y la latina intentó corregir sus palabras, a su manera - Quiero decir, no lo sé, porque, como si fuese Medusa, intento evitar el contacto visual con ella – Quinn seguía mirándola confusa, la latina acababa de comparar a la Diva con un ser mitológico con serpientes en la cabeza, lo que no era nada bueno - ¿Podemos dejar de mentir sobre las cosas que no cambiaríamos de nosotros mismos? Quiero decir, estoy segura de que Sam ha ido al médico y le ha pedido panfletos sobre reducción de boca – Quinn miró como Sam se tapaba la boca, aquello había sido cruel, incluso viniendo de la latina, Sam era su mejor amigo, y ya eran dos de dos, había llamado Medusa a Rachel, y se había vuelto a meter con la boca de Sam - Probablemente Artie haya pensado en amputarse las piernas, ya que de todos modos no las usa. Quién sabe, a lo mejor hay otras cosas más que quisiera amputarse porque tampoco le funcionan – Quinn miró otra vez a la latina, aquello volvía a ser algo muy fuerte que decir, vio como Artie la miraba con cara de odio, y Brittany la miraba con cara de reproche - Y estoy definitivamente segura, de que Tina ha considerado someterse a una "desinclinación" de los ojos.

- Eso es extremadamente racista – le increpó Tina.

- Estoy siendo realista.

Quinn volvió a mirar a su amiga, no entendiendo que estaba tramando con todo aquello, Santana había insultado a sus compañeros, lo que la dejaba totalmente confusa. La rubia miró a Rachel, quién miraba boquiabierta a Santana. Desde luego era muy difícil entender las estratagemas de la latina.

- Disculpa Santana, soy una bella persona – le advirtió Tina Estoy a gusto conmigo misma, no cambiaría nada de mí.

- ¿Es por eso que llevas puestas lentillas azules hoy, Tina? – preguntó Mike, confundiendo a su novia.

- Mi forma de baile me molesta – dijo Finn - Oh, por poco mató a Rachel, pero me gusta cómo me veo.

"Además de desastre, prepotente" – pensó Quinn. Pero Santana volvió a sacarla de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Oh, por favor! – exclamó la latina- Tienes pezones raros, hinchados y piramidales. Parece que estén rellenos de natillas, o que podrías espolvorearlos con azúcar glaseado y podrían pasar por algún tipo de postre.

Quinn empujó suavemente el hombro de Finn, intentando calmarle. Aunque fuese un desastre y un prepotente, Santana acababa de golpearle donde más dolía. Mientras, Sam miró a Finn intentando saber si era cierto.

- Mira, quizás a Rachel no le importe tener un pico enorme. Quizás lo necesita para romper semillas duras. Lo que quiero decir es que si te miras en el espejo y no te gusta lo que ves, deberías cambiarlo. – terminó Santana.

Quinn le puso cara de pocos amigos, no sabía que estaba tramando pero podía intuir que tramase lo que tramase, estaba haciendo daño a Rachel.

- ¡Guau, chicos! – exclamó Will Schuester - Estoy consternado por lo que oigo. Va en contra de todo lo que el Glee club representa. Os lo aseguro, la cosa que más os gustaría cambiar de vosotros mismos, es vuestra parte más interesante.

- Bueno, quizás, pero en este colegio, lo que te hace diferente, es aquello que usa la gente para aplastar tu espíritu – expresó triste Mercedes.

Quinn casi no pudo soportar, cuando vio a Rachel al borde de las lágrimas, mirando a Will, y después acercándose a sus compañeros para sentarse. Quiso acariciarle el pelo, darle una señal de que estaba allí, apoyándola, pero Rachel apartó su mano. Odiaba al médico que le había ofrecido esa posibilidad, como si Rachel no fuese lo suficientemente preciosa, y para ser sinceros, odiaba a Santana porque no entendía de qué iba todo aquello. Con este pensamiento, miró a la latina, y esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Cuando acabó la clase, Quinn quiso ir a hablar con Rachel, pero la morena salió corriendo, y ella no fue capaz de encontrarla, a quién si encontró, ya en los pasillos vacios, fue a Santana. En cuanto la vio no pudo más con su rabia y la empujo con todas sus fuerzas contra una de las taquillas, el golpe que se llevó la latina fue duro.

- ¡DIOS! ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? – preguntó Santana enfurecida.

- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS HA SIDO LO QUE HAS HECHO HOY EN EL GLEE CLUB?

- Estas enfadada por eso – intentó parar los golpes de Quinn – Claro, estás enfadada por eso.

- ¡JODER! ¡LE HAS HECHO DAÑO! – dijo volviendo a empujarla.

- ¡Y QUÉ! ¡NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE TU NOVIA SEA IDIOTA! – la empujó esta vez.

Sam las vio pelear y las apartó, poniéndose él en medio.

- ¡Venga chicas parad! – pidió él – Sois amigas, estas peleas ya quedaron atrás hace mucho.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí!- le gritó con rabia Quinn.

- No, hasta que no pare la violencia.

- Si te quedas aquí no pararas la violencia, simplemente acabarás recibiendo tú – le advirtió de nuevo la rubia.

- ¡ES QUE NO SÉ DA CUENTA DE LO QUE HE INTENTADO AHÍ DENTRO! – exclamó con desprecio Santana.

- ¿EL QUÉ? ¿DESTROZAR LA POCA CONFIANZA QUE LE QUEDABA A RACHEL? – volvió a empujarla.

- No, Quinn – intentó pararla otra vez – He intentado demostrarle que todos estamos llenos de complejos, joder incluso tuve que insultar a Sam.

- Hablando de eso… - dijo el chico.

- Más tarde – contestó Santana señalándole que parara con la mano.

- No has conseguido más que hacerle daño – intentó calmarse.

- ¿Y tú qué has conseguido Quinn? Le dices cada día lo hermosa que es, pero se lo debes decir con poco convencimiento, porque si no, no dudaría tanto. Además… ¿qué quiere tu nariz? ¿Qué tontería es esa? – preguntó Santana - Tu chica está muy confusa, yo tengo fama de ser la zorra más grande de este instituto, sólo estaba jugando mi papel, si con palabras bonitas no la convences, quizá insultando a los demás, yo si lo conseguía.

- ¿Es así como pensabas hacerlo? ¿LLamándola Medusa? ¿Pico grande? ¿y ese tipo de cosas? – preguntó rabiosa.

- Tanto tú, como yo, estábamos allí dentro, yo la ataque ¿por qué no la defendiste? ¿Acaso tienes dudas de lo que sientes?

- Santana, sabes que no tengo dudas, pero también sabes por lo que he pasado, y dudo mucho que tú hubieras defendido a Brittany, si hubiera estado en el lugar de Rachel.

- Perdona, pero a mí manera he defendido a tu novia, y hubiera atacado a cualquiera que hubiera dicho algo estúpido de Brittany. ¡Por el amor de dios, si le he dicho a Artie que no le funcionaba la p…!

- Sí, para atacar eres un genio – dijo aun molesta Quinn – Pero Rach…

- Chica es bien sencillo – dijo haciendo sus aspavientos típicos - Haz que le ayudas, demuéstrale hasta que punto estas dispuesta a llegar por ella, demuéstraselo – le aconsejó - Rachel no se va a operar, aunque sea en el último instante ella se echara para atrás. Odio decir esto, pero Berry es mucho más fuerte de lo que pensamos, y no va a hacer caso a un estúpido doctor.

- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Quinn, odiándose por no poder odiar a Santana.

- Puede funcionar – dijo Sam – Si algo he aprendido, es que la mente maquiavélica de Santana a veces funciona de una manera incomprensible, pero casi siempre tiene razón.

- Gracias Sam, es un placer que me apoyes de esa manera tan incondicional, y siento lo de meterme con tu boca, debía decir cosas horribles, para que Rachel… para que Berry, reaccionase.

Por la noche, Quinn estaba tumbada en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Si hubiera sido en otra época, que Rachel hubiera dicho que quería la nariz de Quinn, habría sido una buena excusa para Santana y para ella, para burlarse de Rachel. Pero ahora sólo le hacía sentirse triste, esperaba que la latina tuviese razón y que al final no se operase, pero no estaba nada convencida. Lo que la tenía muy agobiada.

Su móvil sonó.

- Hola Quinn – dijeron desde el otro lado de línea telefónica, nada más descolgar.

- Rachel ¿cómo estás? – preguntó turbada.

- Bien, pero quería pedirte un favor – contestó nerviosa.

- Dime.

- ¿Podrías venir mañana conmigo a la consulta del doctor? Quisiera que te hiciera unas fotos, para unos fotomontajes con mi cara y tu nariz.

- Rachel, es un poco raro… - Quinn estaba triste porque Rachel hubiera tomado aquella decisión, pero también recordaba las palabras de Santana, no es que siguiera como ordenes los consejos de la latina, si le pedía que se tirase de lo alto de un precipicio, ella no lo iba a hacer, pero, y a pesar de que aquello le parecía más o menos el mismo estilo de locura que tirarse desde lo alto de un precipicio, sólo por esta vez, seguiría su consejo – Sí, claro, iré.

- Tengo hora mañana después de clase en el hospital– le reveló.

- Allí estaré – fue una firma profesa, lo que no quitaba que fuera doloroso.

(Visto por Santana)

Al día siguiente Santana estaba tomando café con Kurt, Blaine, Tina y Mercedes. Estaba bastante ausente de la conversación, por dos razones, la primera, es que tenía en otra mesa, no demasiado lejos de allí, a Brittany haciéndole carantoñas a Artie, y segundo, porque estaba preocupada por Quinn, impaciente también, esperando que Rachel no tomase la decisión más estúpida de su vida. Se distrajo de sus propios pensamientos, cuando escucho a Mercedes preguntarle a Kurt, sí no había ninguna manera de que volviera con ellos al instituto.

La verdad es que ella también echaba de menos al chico, y además sería importante para ganar las Nacionales.

- Se lo dije, estaría si no fuera por Karofsky – contestó Blaine.

Santana lo miró analizando sus palabras, y de repente se le encendió una bombilla.

- Espera ¿qué has dicho? – preguntó la latina.

- Kurt necesita estar a salvo – le contestó Blaine.

- Vale, ¿podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? – Kurt estaba incomodo.

Todos miraban a Santana, pero ella se había quedado callada y pensativa. Había dado con la clave para la solución de todos sus problemas, si conseguía que Kurt regresase a la escuela y al Glee Club, sería una especie de heroína, porque incrementaría las posibilidades de ganar en las Nacionales, Brittany la miraría con otros ojos, porque le habría demostrado que no era la zorra que había llegado a ser, y Quinn le perdonaría completamente, porque Kurt y Berry eran muy amigos, así que tenerlo en el instituto también ayudaría a la Diva en sus momentos de dudas. Y todo pasaba por Karofsky, aunque le diera asco, ese era el tema que debía solucionar, tenía que domesticar a aquel imbécil, y sabía, que no había nadie mejor para hacer ese trabajo que ella misma.

Se levantó decidida, debía irse de aquel lugar para trazar bien su plan.

- Tengo que gay… irme… tengo que irme – se lamentó por su confusión.

Mientras en la consulta del médico.

- Bueno, ¿cómo es? – preguntó Rachel ilusionada, pero Quinn no entendía la pregunta - ¿Verse como tú te ves?

Otra vez aquella estúpida pregunta golpeó a Quinn, no podía comprender como Rachel podía mirarse en el espejo, y no verse todo lo bella que ella la veía. Aquello estaba siendo estúpido, sentadas ambas en el sofá de la consulta, esperando, y aquella pregunta, no sabía cómo responderla.

En aquellos momentos llegó el médico.

- Está bien. Entonces, ¿estamos listos para apretar el gatillo?

Quinn tenía serios problemas para controlarse y no abofetearlo.

- No, no... no lo suficiente todavía. Yo, tenía la esperanza de que podría daros una idea de cómo quiero que me quede después del procedimiento – explicó Rachel nerviosa, la rubia tenía ganas de vomitar, ya que veía cada más cerca el terrible error que iba a cometer su novia - Esta es mi amiga Quinn.

- Bonita nariz – contestó el médico con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.

- Muy bonita – volvió a insistir el médico, mientras que Quinn, cada vez más, se tenía que contener para no montar un numerito.

- Sí, bueno, Rachel la quiere – contestó fastidiada, pero intentando dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras miraba a Rachel.

- No hay problema – contestó el médico - Entonces tomaré algunas fotos, y haré algunos montajes. Estaremos listos para rocanrolear.

Mientras le hacían fotos, Quinn tenía ganas de llorar, tenía ganas de parar aquello, no podía creer que su novia estuviese en una camilla, mientras le dibujaban el contorno de su nariz, para cambiársela. Para Quinn, Rachel era perfecta, defectos incluidos, todo eso estaba siendo muy duro. La diva la idolatraba, para ella era el canon de belleza, pero había tantas cosas que quería decirle en ese momento.

Cuando salieron de la consulta, Quinn no podía permanecer al lado de Rachel sin echarse a llorar, sin rogarle que no lo hiciese, pero sabía que no debía ni verla llorar, ni rogarle que no lo hiciese, Rachel era la que debía tomar la decisión. Así que se inventó una estúpida excusa, de que debía ir a recoger a su madre a la peluquería y se fue en su coche, vagando sin rumbo, cómo no hacía demasiado había hecho.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a la casa de Santana. Pero sabía que necesitaba a su amiga más que nunca. Aparcó, salió del coche, se dirigió a casa de la latina y llamó al timbre, esperando que le abriese Mama Lopez, pero fue la propia Santana la que abrió.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó preocupada.

Ante esa pregunta, todo se convirtió en algo más real, hasta ese momento, en su interior, pensó que tal vez sólo se trataba de una pesadilla y que tarde o temprano despertaría, pero no era una pesadilla y no podía despertar, así que se vino abajo, abrazó a Santana echándose a llorar.

- Lo va a hacer, lo va a hacer – era lo único que podía repetir.

Santana la abrazaba con cariño, como quien abraza a una hermana pequeña, acariciándole el pelo, y tratando de calmarla. Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Quinn, hacia tan sólo un año que iba a estar en aquella situación, jamás se lo hubiese creído. Hacía un año Rachel era Man Hands, y Santana era su enemiga en las animadoras. Ahora todo había cambiado tanto.

- Entra Q, vamos a mi habitación – dijo poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros y guiándola hacia dentro de la casa.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó la madre de Santana al ver a Quinn llorando, y a su hija abrazándola.

- Sí, mama, pero vamos a estar un rato en mi habitación, que nadie moleste – ordenó.

- De acuerdo.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Santana hizo sentarse en la cama a Quinn, y ella se sentó en una silla frente a ella. Pero la rubia no podía parar de llorar.

- No lo va a hacer – le intentó animar.

- Sí, lo va a hacer Santana, se va a cambiar, y no hay absolutamente nada que yo pueda hacer al respecto – dijo con la voz entre cortada a causa de las lágrimas.

- Todo va a salir bien – volvió a intentar animarla.

Pero Quinn seguía llorando, no había nada que Santana pudiera hacer, ni decir, para animarla, así que permaneció en silencio, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, esperando que la rubia se tranquilizase. Al cabo de un rato, Quinn consiguió apaciguar sus lágrimas.

- Fue tan horrible – dijo secándose las lagrimas – Estuvimos allí, y a ella le iban dibujando el contorno de la nariz, mientras a mí me hacían fotos, y después le hicieron fotos a ella, no quiero que se cambié. Ella es perfecta.

- Bueno, creo que Berry, dista mucho de ser perfecta, pero en serio, creo que no lo hará. Conseguiremos de algún modo que no lo haga.

- Pues yo ya no sé cómo hacerlo – dijo descompuesta por la tristeza.

- Tengo planes – contestó segura de sí misma.

- ¿Y qué planes son esos? – preguntó Quinn dudosa.

- Cree en mí, por favor Quinn. Todo a su debido tiempo, pero todo va a salir bien. Te lo prometo.

- ¡Dios! Si me hubieran dicho hace un año que te vendría llorando a causa de esto – dijo exasperada.

- Somos amigas.

- Te he hecho tragarte todo mi drama – dijo avergonzada.

- Sigo diciendo que eres mi amiga.

- Pero aun así…

- Cuenta conmigo ¿vale? Ya no soy como solía ser hace un año, y tú, tampoco.

- Lo sé, pero…

- ¡Dios que difícil es convencerte! – exclamó impacientada – Ya sé que voy a hacer, te lo cantaré a ver si así te queda claro.

- ¿Qué vas a cantar? – preguntó extrañada.

- Creo que deberías recordarla – le sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

**Cuenta conmigo en lo bueno y en lo malo****  
****Una amistad que no terminará nunca****  
****Cuando tú estés débil, yo seré fuerte****  
****Ayudándote a continuar****  
****Llámame, yo estaré allí****  
****No tengas miedo****  
****Por favor, créeme cuando te digo****  
****Que puedes contar conmigo...**

Quinn le sonrió, recordaba perfectamente esa canción, cuando eran pequeñas y tenían algún problema, aquella era su canción, cantaban como si fuesen la propia Whitney Houston, y tenían sueños de grandeza, intentando olvidar todos aquellos problemas que de niñas les atormentaban. Santana siguió cantando, mientras sonreía, sabía lo que aquella canción le estaba haciendo recordar a Quinn, que a pesar del dolor, a pesar de las peleas, de los celos, de las envidias, de los años, ellas dos seguían en el mismo lugar, unidas en los momentos difíciles. Aunque aquellos momentos difíciles fuesen una operación de nariz por parte de la Diva de Glee Club, a la que ellas mismas habían insultado en el pasado y ahora tanto apreciaban. Santana siguió cantando:  
**  
****Puedo ver qué te está hiriendo****  
****Puedo sentir tu dolor****  
****Es difícil ver la luz del sol a través de la lluvia****  
****Sé que a veces parece como si nunca fuera a terminar****  
****Pero conseguirás superarlo,****  
****Simplemente no te des por vencida.****  
**

Quinn y Santana cantaron esta vez:

**Cuentas conmigo en las buenas y en las malas**

**Una amistad que nunca terminará**

**Cuando tengas flaquezas**

**Yo te daré fuerzas,**

**Y te ****ayudaré**** a continuar**

**Llámame y allí estaré**

**No tengas miedo**

**Por favor, créeme cuando te digo **

**Puedes contar conmigo**

**Cuenta conmigo, sí, lo harás **(cantó Santana, estrechándole la mano a Quinn)

**Sé que a veces parece como si estuviéramos completamente solas****  
****Pero saldremos adelante,**

**Porque nuestra amistad no nos dejará caer.**

**Cuentas conmigo en las buenas y en las malas**

**Una amistad que nunca terminará**

**Cuando tengas flaquezas**

**Yo te daré fuerzas,**

**Y te ****ayudaré**** a continuar**

**Llámame y allí estaré**

**No tengas miedo**

**Por favor, créeme cuando te digo **

**Puedes contar conmigo**

**Hay un lugar dentro de todos nosotros****  
****donde nuestra confianza en el amor comienza****  
****Busca hasta encontrar la verdad en tu corazon****  
****Las respuestas están allí dentro,****  
****Sé que la vida puede hacerte sentir****  
****que es mucho más difícil de lo que realmente es****  
****Pero vamos a conseguir superarlo,****  
****simplemente no te des por vencida**

**Cuenta conmigo...****  
****Oh, sí que tú puedes, sé que puedo, estoy segura de que puedo,****  
****me alegro de que puedo, me alegro de que puedo, Cuenta conmigo**

Al finalizar la canción Santana sonrió a Quinn de nuevo, la rubia había recuperado la compostura, y le sonreía también. Iba a ser duro, pero entre las dos conseguirían que Rachel se olvidase de esas estupideces de la operación, además Quinn ahora estaba convencida de que podía tener la amistad y el apoyo de Santana.

- ¿De verdad crees que todo esto acabará bien? - Quinn aun seguía con dudas.

- No, Quinn - la rubia la miró extrañada - Soy Santana, yo no creo, yo sé - le dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

(Fin del capitulo 10)

Espero que os haya gustado, y gracias por vuestros comentarios. Este capítulo es el 10, pero se podría decir que es el 10a

Como siempre os dejo el link de la canción del capitulo:

http: /NJ0pnFTe-WU

Quiero leer vuestros comentarios. Eh! LOL. Qué os está pareciendo el fanfic? qué os ha parecido este capitulo?

Saludos a tods mis lectores. :)


	11. Chapter 11

XI

(Visto por Quinn)

Después de cantar la canción I feel pretty/Unpretty con Rachel, Quinn iba caminando cabizbaja por los pasillos, aquello había sido una experiencia angustiosa, ya que intentó ponerle toda la emoción que tenía en su corazón, mientras miraba a la Diva, y esta volvía a irse después sin ninguna explicación, sin esperarla, sin ninguna palabra, estaba agotada a causa de aquello, porque la estaba dejando emocionalmente fatigada.

Mientras caminaba sufrió un empujón fuerte por detrás, y se giró cabreada, vio a Lauren Zizes.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Lauren?

- ¡Ah hola! – exclamó punzante.

- ¿De qué vas? – le preguntó en su antiguo temperamento de animadora.

- ¡Deja en paz a Rachel Berry!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó quedándose fuera de onda.

- ¡Qué te alejes de Rachel Berry, la estás haciendo sufrir con tus aires de prepotencia! Permití que te metieras con ella un tiempo, pero ahora es mi amiga, y no lo consiento.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó herida, pero con genio.

- ¿Te parece qué estoy bromeando? – preguntó con superioridad.

- Mira, ni tú, ni nadie va a decirme lo que debo hacer. No te tengo miedo – Lauren estaba haciendo aquello para proteger a Rachel de Quinn, lo que le dolía en el alma a la rubia.

- Vale. No sé cuál es tu problema exactamente, pero enséñame lo que tienes, Fabray.

- No me vengas con el rollo de que quieres proteger a Rachel de mí, porque ella es suficientemente mayorcita para saber defenderse. No necesita contratar a ninguna matona para que me mantenga a raya.

- Mira. No todo el mundo puede nacer guapa como tú. Es el caso de Rachel Berry. Pero para que lo sepas, quién eres por dentro y quién finges ser con el resto del mundo... Son dos personas diferentes – explicó enfrentándose a ella.

- No sabes nada de mí, Lauren. Y me atrevo a decir que tampoco sabes nada de Rachel. Nada. ¿Pero sabes qué? Vuelve a decirme lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida, y sabrás quien soy de verdad. Porque esto se ha vuelto algo personal.

Se fue enfadada e indignada antes de que la pelea llegase a las manos, sabía por experiencias de Santana, que enfrentarse físicamente a Lauren Zizes, podía traer consecuencias nefastas para su oponente.

(Visto por Santana)

Desde la conversación y las lágrimas de Quinn en su habitación, Santana estaba más decidida que nunca a seguir con su plan de "adiestrar" a Karofsky. Así que quedó con él en una cafetería no muy transitada.

Los dos estaban sentados a la mesa, en un incomodo silencio.

- Sabía que en algún momento me ibas a pedir una cita – chuleó Karofsky - Soy algo así como el Duque Semental del McKinley.

- Déjalo. Ya lo sé – lo hizo callar.

- ¿Saber qué?

- Qué eres gay – dijo sin miramientos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – preguntó ofendido.

- Nadie tuvo que decírmelo. En primer lugar, te vi mirándole el trasero a Sam el otro día - recordó aquel momento, y se sintió mal por el pobre Sam, ya que Karofsky lo había desnudado con la mirada - Sabes, deberías ser más cauteloso con tus miradas lascivas.

- No hacía eso. Solo estaba mirando qué pantalones llevaba – intentó explicar.

- Como si eso fuera menos gay – Santana casi se echa a reír, pero consiguió controlarse a tiempo- Y segundo, sé lo tuyo con Kurt. ¿Recuerdas la semana pasada antes de la gala benéfica? Cuando estabas preocupado porque "la verdad" saliera a la luz – no podía evitar ser irónica esta vez, estaba en su naturaleza - Adivina qué. Ha salido.

- Lo que te hayan contado es una mentira para reírse de mí. Voy a patearles el culo – contestó enfadado.

- ¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no te pones cómodo y dejas a tía Tana contarte una pequeña historia? Es sobre ti – se sorprendió al ver que el chico le prestaba atención, aquello iba a ser más fácil de lo que hubiera previsto - Eres lo que llamamos un "gay tardío". Vas a quedarte en el armario, casarte, emborracharte para tener relaciones con tu mujer, tener un par de hijos, quizá convertirte en senador del Estado o en diácono, y luego te pillarán en el baño de hombres repiqueteando los pies con alguna página, ¿y sabes qué? – su monologo había quedado perfectamente dramático, y convincente, lo que enorgullecía a Santana - Acepto eso de ti.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? – preguntó confundido.

- Porque te necesito y tú me necesitas - si quería ser persuasiva, debía usar todas sus cartas - Jugamos en el mismo equipo.

- Tú eres... – trató de analizar.

- Mira, no estoy preparada para empezar a comer jicama, ni raparme el pelo al cero. Quizás en la universidad – contestó incomoda.

- Esto es basura. Yo no soy gay.

- Estoy intentando ayudarte – trató de volverlo a su terreno - ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del término "beards"? Es cuando un hombre y una mujer gays salen juntos para esconder el hecho de que son gays. Como los Roosevelt – lo cierto es que había estado a punto de explicarle el caso de dos actrices protagonistas de una serie actual, pero en última instancia, dudó que Karofsky siguiese ninguna serie musical, así que se decantó por otro de los ejemplos que tenía preparados - Entonces, tú y yo vamos a ser el "beard" del otro y vamos a gobernar el instituto – le ofreció.

- ¿Y si digo que no?

- Entonces le diré a todos lo tuyo, y tu vida estará acabada – lo amenazó - ¿Te apuntas o no? – aunque la verdad, es que sólo había una respuesta a esa pregunta y ella lo sabía.

- Sí, supongo que sí.

Santana sacó su ordenador portátil, y comenzó a enseñarle las horribles experiencias de gente acosada en el instituto, por ser diferente, por ser gay, en la mayoría de ejemplos. Si quería domesticar a Karofsky, debía hacerle ver todo lo malo a lo que la gente se enfrentaba, por ser en su mayoría como ellos dos eran. La latina se sorprendió al ver al chico llorar, intentando que no se notase.

- Debemos de evitar eso en nuestro instituto – le dijo él.

- Podríamos hacer una liga en contra de los abusos.

- Me apunto.

(Visto por Quinn)

Otro día más, otra clase en el Glee Club, había podido ver a Rachel feliz durante todo el día, animada, aunque no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella, a causa de las clases, así que cuando llegó la hora del Glee Club y la vio levantarse decidida, con una carpeta en la mano, deseo que en esa carpeta no tuviera nada que ver con su nariz.

- ¿Sr. Schuester? ¿Puedo tomar la palabra, por favor?

- Es tuya – se la cedió el profesor.

- Como todos sabéis, he tenido unas cuantas consultas con un doctor especializado en rinoplastia – comenzó a explicar.

- Sí, lo sabemos – contestó Santana - Todos hemos estado hablando de eso durante tooooda la semana – exageró - Y creemos que es una idea horrible.

- ¡Vale!… ¡Latina, eres una hipócrita! – le recriminó.

- Tu odio a ti misma, Rachel, nos ha ayudado a ver la luz – intervino Tina -Cuando te arreglas la nariz, cuando cambias tus ojos, cuando blanqueas tus pecas, simplemente le está diciendo al mundo: "No me gusta mucho cómo soy". Los dramas de esta semana me han hecho darme cuenta de que si no tengo muchos sex symbols asiáticos que admirar, tengo la obligación de convertirme en uno. – dijo orgullosa - Mi nuevo mantra es "Ser el cambio que quieres ver en el mundo".

- Te quiero tanto ahora. – contestó Mike besando apasionadamente a su novia, hasta que el profesor los separó.

- Aparte de la abrupta transformación personal de Tina, han llegado los montajes del doctor, mostrando cómo sería mi nariz ligeramente alterada, Son menos hebreos y más Fabreyos – explicó feliz, enseñando su foto con la nariz de Quinn.

La rubia no se podía creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, su novia feliz, había hecho copias para todos del montaje. Y ella cada vez estaba más triste, otra vez al borde de las lagrimas, buscó con su mirada a Santana, quién también la estaba mirando con preocupación.

- No pareces tú – dijo desangelado Will Schuester.

- Más bien parece como si fuese la hija del futuro de Quinn y Rachel – contestó Brittany - ¿Vais a tener un bebe? – les preguntó mirando a ambas.

- Cada año, chicas aparecen en mi templo después de su 16 cumpleaños, estando ligeramente diferentes. ¿Y sabes qué? –Puck estaba molesto - Aunque es más fácil liarse con ellas sin que te apuñalen constantemente en el ojo, no son tan sexys.

- Bueno, esto no se trata de ser sexy – le contestó Rachel, defendiéndose - Es sobre conquistar tu destino, y encontrar algo de ti que quieras cambiar y cambiarlo – dijo orgullosa - Además, dicen que podría mejorar mi voz, así que... Mirad, si no estáis dispuestos a apoyar mi decisión, estoy más que acostumbrada a valerme por mí misma –su mirada fue directamente a Quinn, quién intentaba no llorar.

Ante la mirada de su novia, la rubia no pudo contenerse más y le rogó.

- Rachel, por favor no hagas esto – todos se quedaron en silencio ante las palabras de Quinn, algunos porque intuían como debía sentirse en aquellos momentos, y otros porque no tenían ni idea, la Diva la miraba extrañada - ¡Dios pareces tonta! – exclamó exasperada – No necesitas ninguna operación, tú ya eres preciosa.

- No es ninguna discusión en qué esté pidiendo tu opinión – le contestó disgustada, torciendo el gesto - La decisión está tomada. Rachel Berry va a operarse la nariz – dijo decidida.

Quinn no pudo evitarlo más, y Santana se dirigió hacia ella, intentando ser lo más disimulada posible, y la abrazó. Aunque un abrazo entre las dos ex animadoras, no era algo que pasará desapercibido para nadie.

En esos momentos, entró el director Figgins con Karofsky, al aula. Casi todos los miembros del Glee Club lo querían fuera de allí, y así se lo hicieron saber, tanto al alumno como al director.

- ¡Silencio! – pidió Figgins - Sé que Dave tuvo algunos problemas en el pasado, pero le tengo mucho respeto por lo que está haciendo ahora, y os pido que le escuchéis.

- ¿Qué pasa si le golpeamos en la cara? – preguntó Sam enojado, casi todos le dieron la razón.

- Vale, es suficiente chicos – pidió Schuester.

- Primero, quiero decir que siento mucho, lo que le hice a Kurt y lo que os he hecho a muchos de vosotros. – Karofsky comenzó a disculparse - Creo que os he tirado un granizado a todos. Y a Kurt lo he tratado peor y estoy muy avergonzado de quien soy y de lo que he hecho.

- ¿Por qué deberíamos creerte? – preguntó incrédulo Puck.

- No tenéis que hacerlo. Sé que necesito ganarme vuestra confianza. Todo lo que puedo decir es que Santana me ha ayudado a ver la luz. Me ha enseñado todas esas historias en internet sobre chicos saltando de puentes y colgándose porque estaban siendo acosados. – en esos momentos Quinn miró a Santana incrédula - No podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer sentir tan mal a otra persona, pero ella me enseñó a aceptar que yo era una de esas malas personas, y no quiero serlo más.

- Espera – le interrumpió Quinn - ¿Santana? – preguntó desconfiada señalando a su amiga.

- El Glee Club no está completo. No sin Kurt. – explicó la latina levantándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a Karofsky, todos la miraban incrédulos, menos Brittany que la miraba con más cariño que nunca - Así que me he encargado de rehabilitar a Dave, para ver si quizá Kurt puede considerar volver y ayudarnos a ganar las Nacionales. He hecho esto por nosotros, y entonces algo gracioso ocurrió. Algo... llamado amor – confesó estrechándole la mano a Karofsky.

La mirada incrédula de los miembros del Glee Club, cambió por una de asco, incluida la de Quinn, y la mirada llena de amor de Brittany, cambio por una de dolor.

- Santana y yo hemos empezado un club nuevo... Los domadores de los Matones – explicó Karofsky.

- El nombre ha sido idea mía – interrumpió.

- Vamos a ser como ángeles guardianes – explicó Karofsky.

- He encomendado a Dave y Santana y al resto de su club patrullar los pasillos, identificando a los matones y parándoles los pies – se enorgulleció el director del instituto.

La cara era de desconsuelo entre los miembros del Glee Club, sobretodo en Sam, Quinn pudo notarlo y le pareció leer lo que le pasaba por la mente al chico en esos momentos, quizá algo no tan diferente a lo que a ella misma le pasaba. Sabía que ninguno de los dos entendía porque Santana estaba haciendo todo aquello, sabían que su amiga no se había enamorado de Karofsky, porque era completamente imposible, pero que la latina trazase planes y los ejecutase sin contar con ellos, de algún modo les hacía daño.

- Estoy planeando llegar a Kurt personalmente, a través del director Figgins – les explicó Karofsky - para tratar de compensarle. Esto es una oportunidad para al fin cambiar este lugar. Espero que nos apoyéis – finalizó poniendo un brazo por encima de Santana y acercándola más hacia sí.

Aquello era realmente vomitivo e incomprensible, estaba bien el hecho de que Kurt quizá volvería, y desde luego, que los que habían sido los dos matones de instituto, Santana y Karofsky hiciesen un grupo para combatirlos, tampoco estaba nada mal, el hecho era que verlos juntos a los dos como una pareja, era completamente repulsivo.

(Visto por Rachel)

La morena estaba mirándose delante del espejo, del baño del instituto, aun llevaba una tirita en la nariz, y se la cambió mientras pensaba en lo bizarro que estaba siendo todo aquello. Quería el apoyo de su novia, pero Quinn cada vez estaba más alejada de ella, y en vez de ser la novia comprensiva, estaba completamente en contra de su decisión.

Puck entró al baño, haciendo que todas las chicas salieran corriendo de allí, y se dirigió a Rachel.

- No puedes estar aquí Noah – la chica no podía creer el morro que tenía el otro chico, entrando sin miramientos al lavabo de chicas.

- Está bien. He comprobado a través del agujero que hice el año pasado para asegurarme que podía entrar – no dudó.

- ¿Con qué te puedo ayudar hoy? – preguntó mordiente, porque por experiencia sabía que el chico sólo se le acercaba, cuando necesitaba algo de ella.

- Sólo quiero hablar contigo, de un judío sexy a otro.

- ¡Oh, Dios! Mira, es mi nariz, ¿vale? – dijo con las energías agotadas, estaba agobiada con que todo el mundo estuviera en contra de ella en aquella decisión, era su propia decisión - Estoy cansada de charlas.

- Tu nariz ha pasado de generación en generación como un derecho de nacimiento. Es un signo de supervivencia de nuestro pueblo – le expresó haciendo orgullo de ser Judío.

- Esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra religión – estaba harta de todo aquello.

- Necesito una hora de tu tiempo mañana. Sólo una hora. Dame eso, y nunca te molestaré otra vez – le pidió.

Rachel estuvo de acuerdo, ya que una hora no haría mal a nadie, y así la dejaría tranquila de una vez.

(Visto por Quinn)

Todos, excepto Rachel, estaban en el patio, ya que Mercedes los había convocados a todos allí, diciéndoles que debía darles una "noticia muy importante".

Santana estaba apoyada en la barandilla, entre Sam y Brittany, mientras que la rubia esperaba impaciente en las escaleras, para saber la noticia tan importante.

- Bien, mis colegas del Glee Club – se miró el reloj - es mediodía, lo que significa...es oficial. – afirmó Mercedes con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

- ¿Qué es oficial? – preguntó Sam, haciendo la pregunta, que todos se estaban haciendo, en sus mentes, en aquel mismo instante.

- ¡Mi traspaso! ¡Kurt Hummel ha vuelto al McKinley! – exclamó lleno de felicidad Kurt, desde el último peldaño de las escaleras.

Todos lo celebraron como la gran noticia que era, Kurt era una parte indispensable de New Directions, y había vuelto a su hogar. Quinn miró a Santana, y esta lucía orgullosa, sin duda había jugado un papel protagonista en el regreso de su amigo al instituto, y al Glee Club.

Después llegaron a despedirse de él Blaine y el resto de la escuela de chicos con los que había compartido los últimos meses.

Y por la tarde, por fin volvió a sonar en la sala de ensayo una canción de Kurt, como miembro de New Directions.

A la mañana siguiente, con el pasillo llenó de estudiantes, Quinn iba paseando tranquilamente, aunque notaba algunas miradas de mofa hacia ella, a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, desde que había dejado atrás su época de animadora.

Se cruzó con Lauren Zizes por el pasillo, ninguna de las dos se saludo, pero cuando ya estaba a cierta distancia, Lauren llamó la atención de Quinn.

- ¡Hey, Lucy!

Oír que la llamaban así, removió todo el pasado de Quinn, hacía tanto tiempo que nadie le llamaba así, que había enterrado ya todos aquellos recuerdos.

- ¿Qué me acabas de llamar? - preguntó descompuesta.

- Bueno, eso de verdad te llamó la atención. ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

Lauren se metió en un aula vacía, y Quinn la siguió rápidamente, incrédula de lo que estaba pasando.

- Quizá quieras sentarte – le ofreció Lauren.

Quinn se sentó, y miró irritada a la otra chica, más cuando la vio sonreír con sorna.

- El compañero de facultad de mi padre era G. Gordon Liddy... y le enseñó a mi padre una valiosa lección – comenzó a explicar - Dijo que la clave para una confrontación era descubrir algo de basura de tu oponente, así que busqué algo. Te mudaste a Lima después de octavo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó.

Quinn trató de mantener la calma.

- A Santana y a mí nos trasfirieron desde Fairbrook. No es un secreto.

- Bien, tienes un récord a la mala asistencia porque llamé al colegio de Fairbrook y no tenían ningún registro de nadie llamado Fabray – contestó con malicia - lo que tiene sentido, porque en realidad viviste en una zona no incorporada del pueblo Fairbrook, lo que significa que habrías ido al colegio Belleville, no a Fairbrook. Así que hice algo de investigación de campo – explicó.

- No lo hiciste – dijo incrédula.

- Lo hice. ¿Y sabes qué? Tienen un registro de Santana Lopez, pero no tienen ningún registro de Quinn Fabray. Tienen, sin embargo, a alguien llamado Lucy Fabray, Lucy Q. Fabray, para ser exacto – dijo enseñándole un anuario de la escuela.

Quinn no podía creer que todo aquello estuviera ocurriendo en realidad, Lauren la estaba abofeteando con su pasado.

- Ya puedes ver las semejanzas si ves más allá de la operación de nariz y le quitas unos 30 kg – dijo con maldad.

- Para, ¿vale? – estaba desesperada - Soy yo. Mi segundo nombre es Quinn. Dejé de llamarme Lucy porque los niños se inventaron un apodo malvado.

- ¿Juicy Lucy? – preguntó Lauren más calmada después de haber desvelado la verdad.

- Lucy Caboosey.

El sólo pronunciar ese nombre hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran brotar, si Rachel sabía aquello, si Rachel descubría a Lucy Caboosey, la abandonaría, nadie sería capaz de enamorarse de algo como aquello y no podía olvidar que ella era Lucy Cabossey, al fin y al cabo.

- Odiaba cómo era. Tenía granos. Estaba gorda. Me sentía fatal conmigo misma. No tenía amigos. Nadie me hablaba. Fui la única niña en el colegio que tuvo que diseccionar su propia rana - porque nadie quería ser mi compañero de laboratorio – aquello la estaba destrozando por dentro – Después transfirieron en el último curso a Santana, ella salvó mi vida, la conocía del vecindario, pero cuando estuvo en mi mismo colegio, se convirtió en mi mayor apoyo, ella se comportaba como una guardaespaldas para mí, cuando alguien se metía conmigo, ella siempre me defendía – sonrió entre un mar de lagrimas - Después empecé a hacer ballet, perdí algo de peso, me di cuenta de que era atlética, me uní a gimnasia, luego Santana y yo nos unimos a las animadoras. Probé el Proactiv para el acné. Y después mi padre fue trasladado y obtuvo un ascenso, le pregunté si podía operarme la nariz. Y dijo que sí. Tuve suerte porque, Santana también vino a vivir aquí.

- Así que te odias – intentó que admitiera.

- No, me gusta cómo soy – hizo acto de consciencia - Y por eso hice todas esas cosas. He sido esa chica, y no puedo volver atrás. Era una niña miserable. Y ahora soy una persona querida.

- Sí. Mira, no estaría muy segura de eso. Crees que a todo el mundo les gustaría ser como tú. Bueno, no sé si van a querer ser como tú, cuando se den cuenta de que eres un completo fraude – se burló.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó bastante asustada.

- Si yo fuera tú, miraría el tablón de anuncios.

Quinn no se lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo hacia el tablón de anuncios, cuando llegó vio a un grupo de gente alrededor del tablón, riéndose a carcajadas. No se lo podía creer, su mundo como Quinn Fabray se había vuelto del revés. El cartel con una foto de su antigua "yo", y la frase "Quinn Fabray, un autentico fraude" había roto su corazón.

- ¿Qué ocurre Q? – alzó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Santana, y vio llegar de lejos a la latina, junto con Rachel.

Ahora sí que su mundo se había acabado, si Rachel veía aquella imagen de ella, ya no volvería a gustarle nunca. Así que la arrancó desesperada, y no aguantando más las lágrimas, salió corriendo en dirección contraria, a donde venían su amiga y su novia. No se fijo en que Lauren Zizes se cruzaba con ella de nuevo en el pasillo, y volvía a poner otro cartel con la foto de Lucy Fabray.

(En vista de Rachel)

- ¡Eres una zorra Zizes! – le increpó Santana, y hizo que todo el mundo saliera corriendo de allí – ¡Largo de aquí, se acabó el espectáculo! – les gritó, mientras arrancaba el cartel con la foto de su amiga.

- ¿Tú también quieres pelea? - preguntó Lauren a la latina.

- Ahora mismo te mataría, así que yo no insistiría en si quiero pelea ¡¿Quién demonios te crees qué eres para hacerle esto?

- Creo que la última vez que peleamos, saliste lloriqueando – le dijo pedante.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo Santana? – preguntó intentando también detener la pelea, ya que veía a la latina demasiado furiosa - ¿Porque salió corriendo y llorando Quinn? – estaba realmente preocupada, ya que además no había visto el poster y no entendía de que iba todo aquello.

- Quizás quieras ver esto – dijo Lauren acercándole una foto, pero Santana la interceptó antes de que pudiera verla.

- ¡Te he dicho que pares con toda esta mierda! – a Santana se la llevaban los demonios de lo furiosa que estaba.

- ¡Exijo saber que está ocurriendo aquí! – trató de quitarle la foto a Santana - ¡He dicho que ordeno saber que está sucediendo! – se comenzó a enfadar, por puro miedo de lo que debía estar pasando con Quinn.

- Toma – la latina al final cedió y se la dio.

- ¿Quinn? – la foto que tenía delante de ella en esos momentos, no se parecía demasiado a la Quinn que conocía, pero aquellos ojos, aquella mirada era de Quinn, no había la menor duda, y cuando lo descubrió, comenzó a atar cabos - ¿Qué significa todo esto? – le preguntó a Santana.

- Esa es Quinn, ese es el pasado oculto de Quinn, el pasado que debería haber seguido oculto, ¡pero no!, ¡esta zorra… – volvió a insultar a Lauren – tenía que descubrirlo y usarlo para insultarla!

- ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! – la empujó Lauren.

- Me da igual que me pegues, pero voy a pegarte de una vez por todas, la paliza que te estás mereciendo – dijo remangándose las mangas de su chaqueta.

- ¡Parad! ¡Parad las dos! – pidió Rachel cuando vio como comenzaba la pelea.

- Sólo lo hice para defenderte Berry – dijo Lauren – Ella ya te estaba insultando demasiado con su superioridad y quería sacar sus trapos sucios, lo que fue realmente fácil, para no engañarnos.

- ¿Para defender a Berry de Quinn? ¡No me jodas! – Santana no podía contener su ira.

- No tenías que defenderme de ella Lauren, ella sólo me está apoyando en una decisión que yo he tomado, y que le está costando horrores apoyarme, pero ella sería la última persona en el mundo que me haría daño – dijo interponiéndose entre las otras dos chicas.

- ¿Qué significa esa tontería? – preguntó Lauren.

- Quinn y yo estamos juntas, somos pareja, ella no me quiere hacer daño, no hay de que defenderme.

- ¡Y sin embargo tú le has jodido la vida! – le gritó Santana, golpeando una taquilla – Porque claro, las malas de este instituto seguimos siendo Quinn y yo ¿verdad? Da igual lo que nos esforcemos, siempre será lo mismo. – prosiguió rabiosa a la par que triste.

- No sabía nada de eso – Lauren trato de disculparse – No quería hacer daño a Quinn Fabray "la novia de Rachel", quería hacer daño a Quinn Fabray "la zorra ex animadora"

- No tengo ganas de seguir discutiendo – dijo Rachel – Por favor Santana, ayúdame a encontrarla.

Ambas se alejaron de Lauren, se metieron en el coche de Santana, y la latina le comunicó que se dirigían a casa de Quinn.

Rachel llamó por infinidad de veces a Quinn, pero esta no contestaba, se estaba impacientando y inquietando.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? – preguntó entristecida.

- Rachel, ella es Quinn, no quería que te enterases de sus debilidades, de su pasado, su pesadilla, estoy convencida de que al recordar cómo era físicamente, le asaltan toda clase de dudas.

- Pero soy su chica… me da igual su aspecto físico, el aspecto físico no importa.

- ¿Ah sí? No me digas – fue puro sarcasmo - ¿Entonces por qué estás toda la santa semanita con lo de que te vas a operar la nariz?

- Porque yo soy fea, Quinn no lo es – contestó le parecía obvia la respuesta a aquella pregunta.

- ¿No dices qué el físico no importa?

- Ya, pero…

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Berry? Quiero que me la contestes con total sinceridad, olvida que soy la mejor amiga de Quinn, esto no saldrá de aquí – la miró de reojo mientras conducía.

- Claro.

- ¿Si hubieras conocido a la Quinn de esa foto? Mejor dicho a Lucy Q Fabray, ¿te hubieras enamorado de ella alguna vez? Piénsalo.

- No necesito pensármelo, no estoy enamorada de Quinn por el físico, es obvio que me siento muy atraída sexualmente, pero lo que siento es más profundo que eso – contestó sincera, sonrojándose porque al fin y al cabo, aquello lo había dicho en voz alta y delante de Santana.

- Ella lo ha pasado tan mal en el pasado, con todo este tema, que piensa que ella es sólo su físico. Qué más allá de eso, ella no sirve, ni vale para nada.

- No es cierto.

- Lo sé, pero ella se siente así – Santana divisó la casa de Quinn – Ahí está – le señaló la casa, mientras aparcaba – Yo me quedo aquí, supongo que necesitará hablar contigo.

- Gracias por traerme – le correspondió su amabilidad, con una sonrisa genuina.

- No hago esto por ti, lo hago por ella – dijo mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, y retocándose el pintalabios.

Rachel salió del coche y llamó a la puerta de Quinn.

- Buenos días – saludó Judy Fabray al abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días Sra Fabray, soy Rachel Berry, amiga de su hija – la saludó nerviosa.

- Querrás decir, la novia de mi hija – le corrigió.

- ¿Lo sabe? – preguntó estupefacta.

- Tengo una relación muy abierta y sincera con mi hija, desde que deje a mi marido.

- Eso está muy bien – se alegró -Venía buscando a Quinn.

- No está – contestó sorprendida – Pensaba que teníais clases.

- Sí, pero una chica idiota de mi instituto, hizo algo y Quinn salió corriendo, y si dice de verdad, que no está aquí, no sé dónde buscar.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – preguntó preocupada.

- Lucy Fabray – contestó clara.

- ¡Mierda! – exclamó la mujer.

- Debo encontrarla, si no está aquí, seguiré buscándola.

Judy se asomó un poco más en el rellano de la puerta y vio a Santana, fuera de su coche. Ambas se saludaron.

- Han removido de su tumba a Lucy ¿no? – le preguntó Judy hastiada.

- Sí, señora Fabray – dijo Santana acercándose.

- Mi hija no está aquí, estoy convencida de que se ha escapado, es algo que le duele demasiado, como para querer ver a nadie – explicó.

- No sé dónde buscar – contestó sincera Santana, se notaba su preocupación por cada poro de su piel.

- Voy a llamarla al móvil, supongo que a vosotras no os contestará, pero soy su madre, tarde o temprano tendrá que hacerlo.

(Vista de Rachel)

Pasó un día entero sin que tuviese noticias de Quinn, tal y como había prometido a Puck, estaba en el centro comercial, pero con la mente muy lejos de allí. Se había pasado llorando toda la noche, le había enviado más de sesenta mensajes a Quinn, pero la rubia no había contestado.

De repente su móvil sonó.

"Sé qué estás preocupada por mí, no lo estés, estoy bien. Pero tengo tanto miedo de que cuando me mires, veas a Lucy. Quiero que estés bien atenta a lo que los chicos te tienen preparado esta tarde, en el centro comercial. Yo no he conseguido convencerte, pero creo que ellos podrán. Recuerda que te amo- Quinn."

Le había escrito tantas veces a la rubia que no le importaba su físico, que ya no sabía que ponerle, pero finalmente escribió.

"Te echo de menos Quinn, por favor, aparece, tenemos que hablar"

Alzó la mirada de su móvil, y divisó a Sam y Puck, que se acercaban a ella.

- ¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? – preguntó dudosa - ¿Hay rebajas en Claire's? – era una de sus tiendas favoritas.

Puck se alejó, para la incredulidad de Rachel.

- Te he traído aquí para meter algo de sentido dentro de ti – dijo Sam con dulzura - No quieres escuchar a Quinn, no quieres escuchar a Santana, ni a mí, no quieres escuchar a nadie.

- Pero escucharás a Barbra Streisand – interrumpió Kurt, qué estaba frente a ellos, apoyado en la barandilla.

- Gracias, Sam. Yo me encargo desde aquí. Gran esfuerzo – le sonrió - Pero sólo yo puedo guiar esta Barbaravención.

- ¿Está ella aquí? – preguntó, ya no sabía en qué creer.

- No. Es un centro comercial de Ohio – le hizo ver, con una sonrisa - ¿Quieres decepcionarla?

- ¿A quién?

- Barbra… - dijo Kurt, cruzando los brazos, como si hubiera dicho algo evidente.

- Claro que no, Kurt. Es mi ídolo – Barbra, era su modelo a seguir, por lo que no entendía a que venía aquello.

- Vale, si decides operarte la nariz, entonces estarás escupiendo en su legado. Barbra se negó a creer que la belleza solo podía ser definida por los iconos rubios, de rasgos finos de Hitchcock, así que redefinió lo que era la belleza y se convirtió en la mayor estrella femenina en el mundo.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre si no puedo ser como ella? – preguntó decepcionada de ella misma- ¿No es ella una entre un billón? – recordó las palabra del doctor.

- Igual que tú, Rachel – obvió - Y si dejas que la equivocada presión social haga cambiar tu aspecto, entonces no estarás solo decepcionándote a ti misma, a tus amigos, a Quinn, a Barbra, estarás decepcionando a todas las jóvenes que mirarán tu preciosa cara algún día y se verán a ellas mismas. También estarás quitándoles su inspiración.

Rachel estaba sin habla, así que Kurt siguió con el siguiente paso.

- Sabía que dudarías, por eso te traje aquí – dijo con una sonrisa - Tal vez, si las palabras no te inspiran, una canción lo hará – Kurt miró a Sam, que esperaba su señal, desde la máquina de música – Dale.

Comenzó a sonar la canción de Duck Sauce, Barbra Streisand, y Kurt comenzó a bailar.

- ¿Qué haces? – se rió ante la sorpresa, y más aun cuando vio que les rodeaba un cuerpo de baile.

Todos la rodearon y siguieron bailando, mientras bajaban las escaleras. Y cuando llegaron abajo, junto con una multitud, de gente, estaban sus compañeros del Glee Club, todos, salvo Quinn. Eso la entristeció un poco, y en un bajón de la canción, Rachel miró hacía la planta de arriba de los grandes almacenes. Y fue entonces cuando la vio, a Quinn, intentaba esconder quien era, con una capucha, y unas gafas de sol, pero su sonrisa era incomparable, era su Quinn, que con un gesto de su manó, la hizo que volviera a prestar atención al baile. Kurt le dio la mano, y todos continuaron bailando, Rachel era completamente feliz, aunque tenía ganas de ir corriendo a buscar a Quinn. Cuando la canción acabó, todos la abrazaron, cuando fue el turno de Santana, la latina le susurró al oído.

- Ojala Quinn hubiera estado aquí para verte así de feliz.

- Ella está aquí.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – preguntó mirando a lado y lado.

- Allí – dijo señalando hacia la planta de arriba, donde hacía un minuto había visto a Quinn.

- Se ha debido de ir, pero no te preocupes eso es un gran paso para ella.

- ¡Oye! – preguntó dudosa - ¿Por qué estas siendo tan dulce conmigo?

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Santana – Sólo cumplo órdenes.

Le enseñó el móvil, era un mensaje de Quinn.

"Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien. Espero que cuides a Rachel, seas dulce con ella y consigáis convencerle de que no se opere la nariz"

(Visto por Quinn)

Había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra por dos días enteros, lo cierto es que había estado en un hostal, pasando tiempo con ella misma, afrontando quién era, y quien había sido. Pero ver como todos se volcaban con Rachel, la pasada tarde en los grandes almacenes, volverla a ver sonreír, le había dado fuerza para aparecer aquella mañana por el instituto. Estaba esperando cualquier cosa aquel día, iba a afrontar lo que fuese, incluso llevaba su camiseta de "Lucy Caboosey" preparada, para la actuación de "I born this way".

Caminaba por los pasillos, y nadie dijo nada, hasta que encontró a tres chicas con sobre peso, que la observaban pasar.

- Es ella – dijo una.

- ¡Mierda! – dijo la otra emocionada.

- Lucy tienes todo nuestro apoyo – dijo la siguiente.

- Gracias – aquello le había pillado por sorpresa, pero les devolvió la sonrisa.

- No está bien... lo que te hice, y te pido perdón – dijo Lauren en cuanto se vieron por el pasillo.

- Te respeto – dijo Quinn – Hiciste lo que creías conveniente para defender a una amiga.

- Sé lo tuyo con Rachel – se justificó – Ella me lo dijo después de el fatídico incidente, yo, no sabía nada, si hubiera pensado que esa era la verdad, no te hubiera hecho sufrir nunca.

- Lo sé, Lauren. Como ya he dicho antes, te respeto – y se sinceró - Tuve que operarme la nariz y seguir una dieta loca para caminar por este colegio con seguridad. Y tú simplemente lo haces – le dijo con una sonrisa, en realidad no quería estar enfadada con nadie.

- Vale, tengo que admitir... que he considerado teñirme de rubia – intentó bromear.

- No estoy segura. Rojo, quizás.

Las dos se despidieron, la siguiente a quién vio Quinn fue a Santana, al lado de su taquilla.

- ¡Apareciste! – dijo con alegría la morena.

- Sí, ya estoy de nuevo sin drama – dijo desatándose la chaqueta y enseñándole su camiseta.

- "Lucy Caboosey" ¡Eso es enana!, enseñales que nadie tose a Quinn Fabray, ni siquiera su pasado.

- Voy a ver si encuentro a Rachel, antes de la actuación – dijo enfocando su mirada a lo lejos del pasillo, intentando divisar a la Diva.

- Y ahí va Quinn Fabray, el corderito enamorado – le bromeó.

(En vista de Santana)

- Hola – vio llegar a Brittany, con una sonrisa llena de dulzura - ¿Te gusta mi camiseta para el Glee Club?

Santana leyó su camiseta "estoy con la estúpida"

- Es perfecta – le sonrió.

- Lo sé – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Mira la mía – dijo desabrochándose la chaqueta, pero vio la cara de desaprobación de Brittany al leer "Zorra"- ¿Qué? Es perfecta. La leyenda cuenta que cuando salí de mi madre le dije a la enfermera que estaba gorda.

- Bueno... – respondió enseñándole otra camiseta - He hecho una diferente para ti.

En la camiseta se podía leer "Libanesa"

- Soy hispana – Santana trató de defenderse, pero rectificó - Espera, ¿se supone que es "lesbiana"?

- Sí, ¿no es lo que dice? – volvió a mirar la camiseta - Cuando me contaste todas esas cosas la otra semana, significó mucho para mí – dijo orgullosa de la latina - Ver que eras tan sincera. Especialmente, porque sé lo mucho que duele. Estaba tan orgullosa de ti.

- Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres. Y ni se te ocurra decírselo a nadie – dijo girando su mirada.

- ¿Por qué no? – estaba extrañada - Eres como la más asombrosísima chica en esta escuela. ¿Por qué intentarías esconderlo?

- Ahora estoy saliendo con Karofsky – la miró herida.

- Eso es asqueroso. Santana en serio, no sé cómo puedes hacer algo así.

- Tú ya no tienes nada que decir acerca de con quién salgo – le atacó.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Porque estoy saliendo con alguien? ¿Porque eres libanesa y creo que soy bisexual?

- No. Porque dije que te quería. Y tú sigues sin poder romper con Artie. Lo cual me demuestra que en realidad, tú no me quieres.

- Te quiero. Claramente tú no te quieres como lo hago yo, si no te pondrías esta camiseta y bailarías conmigo – dijo enfadada, alejándose de ella.

Santana se quedó mirando la camiseta, para ella era mucho más difícil de lo que la gente imaginaba, salir del armario, le daba miedo el hecho del que dirían los demás. Era tan fácil y natural decirle a Brittany que la amaba, cuando estaban solas, pero lo que le costaba era decírselo cuando podían escuchar todos. Comprendía la rabia de Brittany en esos momentos, pero ella era incapaz de ofrecerle lo que la rubia le pedía.

(En vista de Quinn)

Estaban todos preparados para la actuación, Quinn estaba preguntándose donde estaba Rachel, así que no escuchó porque se reían de algo que había dicho Will Schuester.

- ¿Están todos aquí? – preguntó finalmente el profesor.

- No todos – Rachel hizo su aparición y a Quinn se le iluminó la mirada, Rachel estaba preciosa - Quisiera daros las gracias por mi Barbravención. Y tengo un comunicado que hacer – fue acercándose al escenario - Fui al médico y... - y nada más escuchar hablar del médico Quinn volvía a tener el miedo metido en el cuerpo - cancelé mi cita – la mirada de ambas estaba fija en la de la otra, y una sonrisa se dibujo por fin en el rostro de Quinn - Y después fui casa e hice esto.

Enseño su camiseta, donde ponía "Nariz". Todos la aplaudieron, pero su atención estaba puesta en la sonrisa de Quinn, lo que hizo sonreír más a la rubia.

- Desafortunadamente no puedo unirme al baile de hoy. Mi doctor dijo que tengo que estar alejada de las coreografías vigorosas mientras sana mi nariz. Así que, gracias por ser pacientes – su mirada volvía a estar en la de Quinn, pero la desvió para advertir - Y, Finn, la próxima vez, fíjate en las narizonas.

- ¿Dónde está Santana? – preguntó Artie.

Quinn miró por todos lados y no la vio, lo que le extrañó, parecía entusiasmada con la actuación.

- Probablemente en algún lugar liándose con Karofsky – dijo Sam - Sí, puede quedársela.

Brittany le dio una disimulada patada en la espinilla y hizo que mirase a los asientos más altos del anfiteatro, Quinn miró también, allí estaba Santana sentada junto a Karofsky, con una camiseta donde se podía leer "Lebanese". Quinn miró a Brittany, y esta torció el gesto, y se encogió de hombros. Santana no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a su mayor miedo, decirle a todo el mundo que ella era lesbiana.

La canción comenzó y todos cantaron enfrentándose a sus mayores fantasmas. Cada movimiento que hacía más se liberaba de Lucy Caboosey.

Cuando acabó la actuación todos salieron del escenario, y Santana y Karofsky se fueron también. Sin embargo, Quinn se retrasó poniéndose la chaqueta que había lanzado en mitad de la actuación. Se encontraba entre bambalinas, cuando sintió un abrazó desde su espalda.

- Rach – susurró al sentí el calor del cuerpo de su chica envolviéndole.

- Gracias por preparar la Barbravencion, Kurt me lo explicó todo.

Quinn se giró y le sonrió.

- Gracias a ti por no cometer ese error, no sabía cómo hacerte ver que no debías hacerlo, no escuchabas a nadie, así que supuse que escucharías a Barbra.

- Capté el mensaje, pero pensaba que podía mejorar mi aspecto físico, así te gustaría aun más.

- Te lo dije aquella noche, y te lo vuelve a repetir, eres perfecta, y lo perfecto no se puede mejorar – le acarició la mejilla.

- Aun estoy enfadada por tu fuga, estaba realmente preocupada por ti, Santana y yo estuvimos buscándote durante horas.

- Vaya dúo – sonrió melancólica – Pezberry al rescate.

- Quería enseñarte algo – dijo sacando su cartera.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó impaciente.

- Un momento, un momento – dijo abriéndola, y enseñándole dos fotos, una de Quinn en la actualidad y otra del pasado.

- ¿Por qué guardas esa? – preguntó incrédula viendo a la Quinn del pasado.

- Porque eres tú.

- Pero estoy horrible – dijo bajando la mirada.

- Quinn todo lo que ha pasado, lo tuyo, lo mío, durante las dos últimas semanas, me ha hecho reflexionar. Y me he dado cuenta que no es tu físico lo que me gusta de ti.

- ¿Y qué es exactamente? – preguntó sonriéndole, mientras alzaba una ceja esperando la respuesta.

- Esto va a sonar cursi, pero es que es cierto – dijo sonrojándose – Cuando miro tus ojos, veo desnuda tu alma, y es ella la que me seduce, lo que hay en tu interior, que no dejas ver a nadie, excepto a mí, eso es lo que me gusta.

- Eso ha sonado muy bien – dijo acercándose más a Rachel y intentando besarla.

- Aunque deseo ahora mismo besar esos preciosos labios – dijo sonriéndole – El médico me dio una lista de cosas que no debía hacer para que se me curase más rápido, y lamentablemente, "besos en los labios", está incluido en la lista – dijo asqueada.

Pero Quinn se siguió acercando a Rachel, poniendo una mano en su cintura, e inclinándose, le beso despacio y suave en el cuello.

- ¿Hay alguna norma en contra de esto? – le susurró seductora.

- Creo que no.

Quinn pudo sentir el deseo en la voz de Rachel, lo que la invitó a seguir besándola por todo el cuello, despacio y sin prisas, la Diva puso sus manos en la nuca de Quinn, para intensificar más el contacto.

- Te quiero Quinn – le susurró – Nada va a cambiar lo que siento por ti.

(Vista de Quinn)

Al día siguiente en el Glee Club, Quinn y Rachel entraron juntas a la clase, desde la reconciliación del día siguiente, estaban más unidas y enamoradas que nunca. Will Schuester las saludó y Rachel fue la primera en hablar.

- Como sabéis esta semana ha sido bastante dura para todos nosotros, yo casi cometo un terrible error, luego todos conocimos el pasado oculto de Quinn, he de decir, que ella era tan adorable antes como lo es ahora – Todos la miraron extrañados, salvo Kurt, Brittany, Sam, Mercedes, Lauren y sobretodo Santana quién sonreía a ambas – La cuestión es que para celebrar que todos hemos superado esta semana, y hemos vencido a nuestros fantasmas, Quinn y yo hemos preparado una actuación estelar, es un dueto de dos grandes Divas, Celine Dion y Barbra Streisand – sonrió a Kurt – así también os agradeceré por vuestra Barbravencion, la canción se titula originalmente "Tell Him", pero veréis que la hemos cambiado un poco – se giró para sonreír a Quinn.

- Siempre es un placer escucharos cantar juntas – dijo el profesor.

- Lo sé, lo sé – sonrió Rachel – Así que allá vamos.

Quinn comenzó a cantar:

**Estoy asustada****  
****Tan temerosa de mostrarle que me importa****  
****¿Me creerá débil****  
****si tiemblo al hablar? **

Rachel se acercó más a ella y Quinn continuó:  
**Oooh-¿y qué pasaría****  
****si ella pensase en alguien más?****  
****Tal vez esté enamorada****  
****Me sentiría como una tonta****  
****La vida puede ser tan cruel****  
****No sé qué hacer…**

Fue el turnó de comenzar a cantar para Rachel.  
**Yo he estado allí****  
****Con el corazón en la mano****  
****Pero lo que debes entender****  
****Es que no puedes dejar pasar****  
****la oportunidad de amarla…**

Las dos se dieron la mano y comenzaron a cantar, mientras se miraban, y al unísono:  
**Dile****  
****Dile que el sol y la luna****  
****nacen de sus ojos****  
****Acércate a ella****  
****Y susúrrale****  
****Palabras tiernas, muy suaves y dulces****  
**

Quinn cantó:

**Abrázala para sentir su corazón latir**

Y Rachel siguió:  
**El amor será el regalo que te des a ti misma**

**Acaríciala**

**Con la ternura que sientes por dentro****  
**

Quinn en un susurro:

**La siento.**

Rachel prosiguió:

**Tu amor no puede ser negado**

**La verdad te hará libre****  
****Tendrás lo que deba ser****  
****Todo lo verás a su tiempo**

Quinn:

**La amo **

Rachel:

**Entonces, demuéstraselo**

Quinn:  
**De eso si puedo estar segura**

Rachel:

**Abrázala fuerte**

Quinn:  
**No creo pudiera soportar****  
****Si la dejo ir****  
****Cuando tengo tanto por decir****  
**

Rachel le dio la mano, e hizo girar a Quinn hacia ella, hasta que al final se abrazaron con cariño, después se miraron y siguieron cantándose la una a la otra:

**Dile****  
****Dile que el sol y la luna****  
****nacen en sus ojos****  
****Acércate a ella****  
****Y susúrrale****  
****Palabras tiernas, tan suaves y dulces**

Rachel:  
**Tenla cerca para sentir su corazón latir****  
**

Quinn:

**El amor será el regalo que te des a ti misma**

**El amor es la luz que resplandece**

**En los corazones de aquellos que saben****  
****Que es una llama que constantemente crece**

Rachel:  
**Y alimenta el fuego con toda la pasión que puedas mostrar****  
**

Quinn:

**Esta noche el amor tomará el lugar que le corresponde**

Rachel:  
**Ese momento memorable no podrá borrarlo el tiempo****  
**

Ambas, a esas alturas de la canción, ya tenían lágrimas en los ojos, y cantaban emocionadas, sin desviar la mirada la una de la otra:

**Esa fe llevará al amor a donde debe ir**

**Dile**

**Dile que el sol y la luna****  
****nacen en sus ojos****  
****Acércate a ella****  
****Y susúrrale****  
****Susúrrale palabras tiernas y dulces****  
**

Rachel:

**Abrázala para sentir su corazón latir****  
**

Quinn:

**El amor será el regalo que te des a ti misma**

Ambas:

**Nunca la dejes ir**

Cuando acabaron de cantar, ambas se pusieron frente con frente, con una amplia sonrisa y se abrazaron, miraron al resto de los allí presentes y la sala estalló en aplausos.

- ¡Dios mío chicas! Creo que tenemos canción para las Nacionales, habéis estado absolutamente inmejorables – volvió a aplaudir el profesor.

- Gracias señor Schuester – Rachel sonrió a Quinn.

- Si me permitís… – dijo Santana emocionada, levantándose de su asiento y yendo a abrazar a Quinn, mientras, Brittany hacia lo propio con Rachel.

- Eso ha sido lo más bonito que he visto nunca – dijo Brittany.

Todos las siguieron, y abrazaron a las chicas, menos Finn que se había quedado boquiabierto, aquella canción escondía algo, pero no sabía que era.

- Eso quiere decir que oficialmente… - Sam miró a las chicas dubitativo – Ya sabéis, tú – señaló a Quinn – ella – señaló a Rachel – Ella y tú – señaló a la inversa – ¿Es oficial?

- Sí, podríamos decir que sí, sólo oficial para los del Glee Club – sonrió Quinn – Total, hay más gente que lo sabe, que gente que no lo sepa.

- ¿Qué es oficial? – preguntó Puck.

- Bueno, tendrás que buscarte a otra judía sexy – le contestó Rachel – Porque esta- se señaló – Ya está ocupada.

- Espera, Espera, ¿Fabrey? ¿Berry?

- Sí – sonrió Quinn, dándole la mano a Rachel.

- Ya decía yo, que estas últimas semanas estaban siendo bastante raritas – frunció el ceño, pensativo – Bueno, si alguna vez queréis un trío… siempre tendría la agenda libre para vosotras.

- Sigue soñando Noah – le sonrió Rachel, ya que sabía que sólo se trataba de una broma.

- ¡Esto es increíble! – exclamó enfadado Finn - ¿Cuándo se suponía que me lo ibais a decir?

Se largo dando un portazo.

- Dejadlo – dijo Sam – Debe ser difícil de digerir, que sus dos ex estén juntas – sonrió Sam – aunque mirándolo bien, también sois mis dos ex – se quedo dubitativo – Me lo tengo que hacer mirar, algo debe estar fallando en mí – les bromeó.

- Tortolitos – dijo Santana - ¿Un helado para celebrarlo?

Quinn puso un brazo por encima del hombro de Santana y la atrajo hacia ella.

- ¿Invitas tú?

- Haré una excepción esta vez, la primera ronda la pago yo – le bromeó con cariño.

- Entonces me apunto – contestó Brittany, quién las seguía fuera de clase, junto con Rachel.

(Fin del capítulo XI)

Espero que os haya gustado, aunque esté no es el final del fanfic, todavía quedan más cositas, que espero os resulten interesantes.

Ya sabéis que leo todos vuestros comentarios y os los agradezco de corazón. (Aunque no sé yo si después de 22 páginas de capitulo tendréis muchas ganas de comentar)

Como siempre os dejo el link de la canción del capítulo de hoy (como ya habéis visto todas I born this way, sólo os pongo la de Tell Him de Barbra Streisand y Celine Dion)

/i7my2WaRJjE


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de autora antes del fanfic (N. del A.: quedáis avisadas, este capítulo contiene… exageración en dulces (no cojáis empacho) y también es bastante pasional (aunque no acaba de ser erótico festivo, aunque no es algo que se rechace para futuros capítulos)**

**Después de eso, sólo me queda decir "Quién avisa, no es traidor"**

XII

Las cuatro chicas estaban en la heladería, hablando y celebrando que al final Rachel y Quinn eran pareja oficial.

- ¡Es tan romántico! – le insistía con ilusión Brittany a Rachel, quien no podía evitar la amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

- Quinn es una chica muy romántica – bromeó la Diva, sonriéndole a su chica.

- ¿Qué has hecho? Has despertado a un monstruo – se lamentaba, medio en broma Santana.

- Ella se merece todo esto – Quinn le dio la mano a Rachel, quien la miró enamorada -

- ¡Oh por Dios! Iros a un hotel – la latina puso cara de asco.

- ¡Como si vosotras dos no fueseis románticas! – exclamó Quinn, mirando a Santana y Brittany

- ¡Ey, ya sé que estás eufórica Quinni! – dijo Santana – Pero nosotras no somos románticas entre nosotras, porque bueno… ya sabes, dijo bajando la mirada, Brit está con Artie.

- No es cierto – le rectificó Brittany.

- ¡¿Qué? – las tres chicas le preguntaron al unísono, muy sorprendidas.

- He roto esta mañana con él, tuvimos una pelea.

- ¿Qué te hizo ese…? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Santana alterada, acariciándole el brazo a su amiga.

La reacción de la latina, hizo sonreír levemente, a las allí presentes.

- Estoy bien, es sólo que… - Brittany se había puesto triste y parecía algo confundida.

- Si no quieres explicarlo delante de nosotras, no estás obligada ¿de acuerdo? – le intentó calmar Rachel.

- No, nada de eso, sois mis amigas, pero sé que Santana se va a enfadar – dijo mirando confusa a la latina.

- No me enfadaré, lo prometo.

- Sé que te enfadaras – le sonrió melancólica – El hecho es que vino a preguntarme que había entre tú y yo, yo le dije que nosotras éramos amigas, y él se puso a hablar mal de ti, yo te defendí, y el dijo que era una estúpida por confiar en ti.

- ¿Te dijo qué eras una estúpida por confiar en Santana? – preguntó indignada Quinn.

- Sí, pero me da igual, yo le dije que lo nuestro se había acabado, estoy harta de que la gente me llame estúpida, aunque en realidad lo sea, pero no permitiré que hablen mal de Santana.

- No eres ninguna estúpida, el es el maldito estúpido - dijo Santana cogiéndole la mano con cariño.

- Enserio chicas, no es que quiera entrometerme en lo vuestro ni nada de eso, ¿pero por qué no estáis juntas ya? – preguntó Rachel.

- No es tan fácil – dijo Brittany.

- Porque no tengo valor Berry – dijo Santana enfadada consigo misma – No soy capaz de hacer lo que habéis hecho tú y Quinn. Me paraliza el miedo ¿de acuerdo?

- No debería, pase lo que pase nos tienes a nosotras – dijo Quinn.

- Pero no puedo salir al mundo y decir "Ey soy lesbiana" – dijo mirando a lado y lado, deseando no haber sido escuchada por nadie ajeno a aquella mesa – De momento, es algo que me supera.

- Pues no lo digas – dijo Rachel, todas se la quedaron mirando – Es verdad, puedes salir al mundo y decir "Soy Santana, y estoy enamorada de Brittany"

- Es cierto – le dio la razón Quinn.

- Yo no soy lesbiana Santana, yo estoy enamorada de Quinn – explicó la Diva.

- Pero yo sí lo soy ¿vale? Estoy enamorada de Brit, pero me siento atraída por otras mujeres.

- Bienvenida al club – dijo Quinn – Yo también me siento atraída por Catherine Zeta Jones, o por no sé, otras tantas, pero eso no quiere decir nada, Rach tiene razón.

- ¿Te sientes atraída por Catherine Zeta Jones? – preguntó preocupada Rachel.

- Era un decir, no tienes por lo que preocuparte ni siquiera si abriese la puerta de la heladería ahora mismo, tendrías que preocuparte.

- ¿Y si te quedas encerrada con ella en un ascensor? – preguntó Rachel.

- Intentaría conservar mi aire lo más que pudiese, para que tú después me despertases con un boca a boca.

- Eso suena muy romántico – dijo Brittany.

- Yo también lo haría por ti – comentó casi en un susurró Santana.

- ¿Incluso si fuesen Kim Cattrall o Olivia Wilde? – preguntó con cariño Brittany.

- Incluso entonces.

- Creo que Santana y yo debemos irnos, os dejamos que estéis a solas – dijo Brit mirando a la latina – Hasta luego.

- Pero si no hace falta… estamos bien acompañadas – contestó Rachel confusa.

- Cariño, las que necesitan estar a solas, son ellas – le susurró Quinn.

- ¡Ahh! – dijo comenzando a comprender - ¡Ahhh! Vale, vale – dijo comprendiéndolo del todo.

- Nos vemos mañana parejita – dijo Santana, siguiendo a Brittany hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? – preguntó Rachel, que aun estaba confusa.

- Santana ha dicho que prefiere a Brit, que a Olivia Wilde, siempre ha dicho que Olivia era una Diosa, así que supongo que eso ha removido algún instinto en Brittany – intentó explicar Quinn.

- Para no estar juntas, son muy pasionales – sonrió.

Quinn afirmó con un gesto de su cabeza, y una sonrisa y añadió.

- Tú y yo también deberíamos de irnos, se está haciendo tarde, no quiero que tus padres me echen bronca, por no traer a su inocente hija a casa pronto.

- Resulta que, mis protectores padres, han dejado en casa sola, esta noche, a su inocente hija – le sonrió con picardía.

- ¿Insinúas algo? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Que necesitaré protección, soy una inocente criatura, sola en casa – continúo bromeando.

- Tendría que pensar algo… - siguió la broma – Claro está, que no voy a dejarte sola en casa.

- Ahora enserio ¿quieres pasar la noche conmigo? No quiero decir que vayamos a tener… yo…bueno, no estoy pre… - no sabía cómo decir que no estaba preparada aun para tener sexo con ella, aunque no dudase de sus sentimientos.

- Shhh – le puso un dedo en sus labios para que callase, y se acercó más a ella – Rach, no tenemos que tener eso para lo que no estás preparada, que estemos a solas no quiere decir que ya vaya a pasar algo. No es lo que quiero, ni mi idea para esta noche… claro está que cuando ambas estemos preparadas, deseo hacerte el amor, pero no tenemos que ir tan rápido.

- Eres tan dulce Quinn.

Ambas se sonrieron.

- No creo que seas nada inocente, pero lo cierto, es que quiero protegerte.

- Ya me siento protegida por ti – se sinceró.

- Vamos a tu casa – Quinn se levantó y ayudó a levantarse a Rachel, ambas se volvieron a sonreír.

- ¡Qué ansias! – le bromeó Rachel.

- ¿Por estar con mi novia a solas? ¿En su casa? ¿A solas? – preguntó de un modo indiferente - ¡Qué va! No tengo ningunas ansias – se echó a reír.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Rachel, Quinn comenzó a sentir latir su corazón a mil por hora. Más aun cuando Rachel la empujó hacia la pared, y la besó posesivamente, fuerte pero despacio, durante bastantes minutos, en los que Quinn intentaba contenerse antes de que la pasión desbordara a ambas, después Rachel preguntó con total inocencia.

- ¿Te apetece ver Alicia en el País de las Maravillas?

- ¿La de Disney? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- No, la de Tim Burton.

- No es una mala elección – le sonrió.

- Siéntate en el sofá, voy a prepararlo todo y ahora vuelvo.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No, eres mi invitada, ponte cómoda.

Quinn cada vez se ponía más nerviosa, mientras recordaba los besos apasionados y posesivos que acababa de darle Rachel. Nunca nadie la había besado de esa manera, sólo la Diva, con ella era especial, era apasionada, posesiva, pero también dulce y vulnerable.

- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho – le sonrió Rachel, mientras ponía una bandeja con refrescos y palomitas, encima de la mesa pequeña enfrente del sofá.

- Te eché de menos – le hizo pucheros Quinn, bromeándole.

- Ya será menos – le guiñó el ojo – Voy a poner la película.

- De acuerdo.

Quinn no pudo evitar ver el insinuante baile de Rachel, mientras ponía el Dvd, era ligero y casi insignificante, pero Quinn la conocía demasiado, Rachel estaba disfrutando de aquello, la vio mirándola de reojo, y la morena volvió a hacer un gesto seductor, aunque ligero, casi imperceptible.

Después la Diva se giró como si nada, y se fue al sofá, cogió el mando a distancia, y se sentó al lado de Quinn, quién estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Rachel inocente.

- Más o menos – lo cierto es que estaba evitando no pensar en el beso, y en el baile de Rachel, mientras sentía la cálida piel de la Diva a su lado.

- Hazme saber si necesitas algo, estás en tu casa. Mi deber es que te sientas cómoda.

- Gracias Rach, estoy bien – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

La película transcurrió con ambas en silencio, Rachel emocionada con la película, y Quinn intentando dejar de temblar, cada vez que su chica se apoyaba en ella, le daba la mano, ponía su cabeza en su hombro. Casi no se dio cuenta de que había acabado la película, porque había estado muy atareada, intentando calmarse.

Cuando acabó, Rachel apagó el Dvd, y la televisión. Y antes de que Quinn pudiera darse cuenta, la Diva puso una pierna a cada lado suyo, y se sentó apoyando tan sólo, ligeramente su peso, en el regazo de la rubia. Frente a frente, se miraron en completo silencio, había una chispa en los ojos de Rachel que Quinn nunca había visto antes. La Diva empezó a besarle la mejilla, para después besarle suavemente el cuello, le cogió de la nuca, mientras seguía besando el cuello de Quinn, quien jadeaba a cada movimiento de la morena.

- Oh Dios – dijo en un susurró, cuando Rachel le cogió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja con su boca – ¡Para Rach, por favor, para! – le rogó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó extrañada.

- Rach, me dijiste que no querías que pasara, porque aun no estás preparada, estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero por favor no me hagas estas cosas de estas maneras, porque me está costando horrores controlarme – su voz sonaba entrecortada.

- ¿Me deseas? – preguntó directa, mirándole a los ojos.

- Claro que te deseo.

- Pues entonces toma lo que ya es tuyo- le susurró en su oído.

Quinn no pudo contenerse más, y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, y tan posesivamente o más, de lo que lo había hecho Rachel. La Diva echó su cuello hacia atrás cuando la rubia comenzó a besárselo, y acariciarlo.

Se estaban dejando llevar por la pasión, cuando sonó el móvil de Quinn.

- ¡Maldita sea, tuve que ponerlo en silencio! – exclamó la rubia, molesta por la interrupción.

- Contesta – dijo levantándose de encima de Quinn – Podría ser tu madre.

- ¡No hay derecho! – exclamó algo amargada.

- Pero has de contestar.

Quinn se levantó del sofá, y contestó su teléfono móvil.

- Hola Quinn – dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Santana?

- Pues claro, ¿es que no miras la pantalla de tu móvil antes de contestar?

- La verdad es que esta vez, no, o no me daba tiempo a contestar – dijo tumbándose en el sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Rachel, tal cual estaba pidiéndole la Diva, con señas.

- ¿Se puede saber donde estas? – preguntó confusa la latina.

- Estoy en casa de Rachel – no pudo evitar suspirar al decir su nombre, porque la Diva estaba masajeándole la cara con cariño y suavidad, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- ¿En casa de Rachel? ¿A solas con ella? – preguntó interesada.

- Síp.

- Siento si he interrumpido algo.

- Tranquila, no pasa nada – dijo mirando al techo con sarcasmo - ¿Qué querías?

- Voy a hacerlo, voy a declararme a Brittany con una canción, pero necesito que me ayudes, estoy histérica, lo sé, lo sé, soy Santana, no debería estar así, pero lo estoy.

- ¿Necesitas mi ayuda para hacerlo delante de toda la clase? – dijo levantándose sorprendida.

- No, la verdad es que preferiría algo más íntimo, ella no se lo espera, así que creo que es mejor así.

- Sí, mejor en un lugar más íntimo, que nadie pueda molestar.

- ¿Entonces me ayudaras?

- Tú lo hiciste conmigo.

- Gracias Quinn, no sé lo que haría sin ti.

- ¿Sin mí? Quizá estarías más loca de lo que ya estás.

- Tienes razón.

- Hasta mañana Santana.

- Hasta mañana Quinn, dale recuerdos a Berry.

Quinn colgó el teléfono.

- Recuerdos de Santana.

- ¿Qué es lo que vais a hacer, qué ella ya hizo contigo y es mejor hacerlo en un lugar más íntimo sin que nadie pueda molestar? – preguntó Rachel molesta, con algo de celos.

Quinn le sonrió.

- ¿No pensarás qué ella y yo…? – la rubia vio la mirada preocupada – Que no es nada de eso, Santana ha decidido dar el paso, y va a declararse a Brit, lo que pasa es que me ha pedido ayuda, y quiere hacerlo en un lugar más intimo, en vez de en la reunión del Glee Club.

- ¿Lo va a hacer? ¿Se le va a declarar? – preguntó visiblemente emocionada.

- Sí, pero no le digas nada a Brit.

- No, claro que no, ella es mi amiga, y jamás le quitaría la posibilidad de sorprenderse con algo tan bonito.

- Romanticona – le bromeó.

- Como si tú no lo fueras.

- De hecho tenía preparada una canción para cantarte, pero con todo este ataque pasional, se me había olvidado.

- Cántala – le pidió.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Por favor- le rogó.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, siéntate en el sofá, ponte cómoda.

Rachel la obedeció ipso facto.

- Es una canción de Scorpions, llamada You and I- acto seguido comenzó a cantar.

**Pierdo el control por ti, cariño.****  
Yo pierdo el control cuando me miras así  
Hay algo en tus ojos esta noche que está diciendo  
Ya no soy una niña nunca más, la vida ha abierto la puerta  
A una nueva vida excitante**

**Pierdo el control cuando estoy cerca de ti, cariño.**

**Pierdo el control, no me mires así.**

**Hay algo en tus ojos**

**¿Es este amor a primera vista?**

**Como una flor que crece, la vida sólo quiere saber,**

**Todos tus secretos.******

Está todo escrito en tus líneas de vida  
Está escrito dentro de tu corazón

Tú y yo teniendo un mismo sueño  
Encontrar un lugar para nuestro amor, donde podamos escondernos  
Tú y yo fuimos hechas  
para amarnos la una a la otra ahora, por siempre y un día

(Rachel se levantó del sofá, y ambas comenzaron a bailar, pegadas, y sintiendo su amor, como si sólo existiesen ellas en el universo)  
**  
Yo pierdo el control por culpa tuya, cariño  
Yo pierdo el control cuando me miras así  
Hay algo en tus ojos que está diciendo esta noche  
Estoy tan curioso por más, como nunca antes  
En mi inocente vida.**

Está todo escrito en tus líneas de vida  
Está escrito dentro de tu corazón

Tú y yo teniendo un mismo sueño  
Encontrar un lugar para nuestro amor, donde podamos escondernos  
Tú y yo fuimos hechas  
para amarnos una a la otra ahora, por siempre y un día

**El tiempo se detiene cuando los días de la inocencia  
caen por la noche  
Te amo, Rach, y siempre te amaré  
Te juro que estoy aquí por ti  
Hasta el día en que muera**

(– Por toda la eternidad - le susurró)  
**  
Si**

Tú y yo teniendo un mismo sueño  
Encontrar un lugar para nuestro amor, donde podamos escondernos  
Tú y yo fuimos hechas  
para amarnos una a la otra ahora, por siempre y un día

**Tú y yo teniendo un mismo sueño  
Encontrar un lugar para nuestro amor, donde podamos escondernos  
Tú y yo fuimos hechas  
para amarnos la una a la otra ahora, por siempre y un día**

Cuando acabó la canción, Rachel no se pudo contener, y la beso en los labios, con toda la pasión desbordándole, y el amor brotando por todas sus venas. Ambas se abrazaron en silencio, sintiendo sus corazones latir al unísono.

- ¿Quieres subir a mi habitación, y abrazarnos durante toda la noche? – le preguntó con cariño la Diva.

- No creo que exista algo que me apeteciera más que eso, en estos momentos.

- ¿Seguro? – le insinuó.

- Seguro, de verdad Rach, lo que más necesito es abrazarte, estar a tu lado durante toda la noche, saber que eres real, y que estás conmigo.

- Ven – dijo dándole la mano, la guió hacia su habitación.

Subieron a la habitación en completo silencio. Lo primero que pudo divisar fue la cama de Rachel, no pudo evitar que mil pensamientos sensuales con su novia, le cruzaran a la vez por la mente.

- Túmbate – le pidió Rachel con un susurro desde su espalda.

- ¡No puedo hacer esto! –exclamó nerviosa, con un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó mirándole a los ojos.

- Rachel, ahora mismo no tengo autocontrol, el que tenía ¡pum!, se fue… - estaba preocupada, porque jamás con nadie le había pasado eso. Salvo con Puck, pero aquella era otra historia, ya que estaba borracha, deprimida, y con un montón de pensamientos eróticos sobre Rachel y ella, recorriéndole la mente, cosa que en aquellos momentos, le había fastidiado, y en la actualidad, seguía fastidiándole. Quería demostrarle respeto a su chica, pero era humana y con Rachel había descubierto, que además de todo, era muy ardiente.

- Confío en ti Quinn – le sonrió.

- Pues ya haces más que yo – preguntó confundida.

- Quinn, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte, túmbate, pase lo que pase esta noche, será cosa de ambas, no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, contigo no – le sonrió.

Al final, la rubia le hizo caso, y despacio se fue tumbando en la cama de Rachel, quien se tumbó a su lado.

- ¿Me deseas? – preguntó la morena.

- ¿No es algo obvio? – alzó una ceja.

- Yo también te deseo, desde hace mucho tiempo, y estoy tan feliz, de que te intentes auto controlar, y seas tan buena conmigo.

- Rachel, soy tu chica, debo cuidarte – le sonrió.

- Aun así, gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose más a ella.

- ¿Has estado alguna vez en la cama con alguien?

- Con Kurt, y Mercedes – contestó sacando la lengua.

- Vamos esos no cuentan, y lo sabes.

- ¿Quieres decir si he estado en la cama con alguien en plan…, o si lo he hecho alguna vez con alguien?

- Las dos supongo – contestó sonrojándose.

- He estado en la cama con Finn y con Jessie… - Rachel pudo notar la mirada triste de Quinn – Pero… soy virgen, y la verdad es que tampoco me han tocado mucho, así que podría decir que soy completamente virgen en todos los sentidos.

- Odio a Jessie… - dijo girándose, dándole la espalda a su chica, era cierto, sabía lo de Finn, y lo tenía asumido, pero a Jessie lo odió desde la primera vez que lo vio, y saber que había tocado a Rachel, le daban ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Me has oído cuando he dicho que soy virgen? – le susurró Rachel, mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en el hombro de la rubia, él no me tocó… estuvimos tonteando, y luego me fui al baño a prepararme, y cuando me miré al espejo, no pude hacerlo, no pude continuar, soy virgen Quinn, créeme ni Jessie, ni Finn han llegado nunca a nada conmigo.

- Eso quiere decir… - la mirada de Quinn reflejaba pánico, cuando se giró para mirar a Rachel.

- Que cuando sea el momento en que hagamos el amor, seré tuya al cien por cien y créeme, es una cosa con la que sueño a menudo – le sonrió con ternura.

- ¡Oh Dios!- dijo tapándose la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo apartándole las manos del rostro y mirándola con dulzura.

- ¿Estás segura que quieres perder la virginidad conmigo cuando llegue el momento? – preguntó indecisa.

- Deja que me lo piense – dijo acercándose más a ella, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, para estar casi encima de Quinn, la miró a los ojos, la beso tiernamente, y despacio, sin mediar palabra y volvió a separarse ligeramente de ella, para observarla - ¿Perder la virginidad con la chica de mis sueños? ¿Con alguien a quién amo, y sé que me ama? ¿Con alguien que me respeta tanto, que está asustada por ser ella la elegida? Sí, Quinn, estoy completamente convencida que no hay nadie en este mundo, ni en ningún otro, con quien quisiera estar y con quien quisiera perder la virginidad, anhelo que seas tú.

- Siento no poder ofrecerte, lo mismo que tú me ofreces – dijo afligida.

- ¿Has estado con muchos?

- Con Puck, y después de que pasara todo lo que paso, la verdad es que no he querido estar con nadie hasta ese punto.

- Pero entonces estas igual que yo.

- Rach, cielo, no, tuve un bebe, así que obviamente, no soy virgen – le corrigió.

- Pero tú dijiste que cuando lo hiciste estabas borracha, y no tenías la mente nada clara, que no recuerdas nada.

- Ya pero aun así…

- Entonces no fue hacer el amor, por lo que a mí concierne, tú y yo estamos en la misma situación.

- Te amo – sonrió - ¡Oh Dios Rachel! No sabes cuánto te amo – dijo abrazándola.

- Yo también te amo.

Ambas se abrazaron con todo el cariño que sentían, y allí permanecieron durante horas. Entrelazando sus manos, haciendo mil planes de futuro, Quinn prometió por enésima vez, luchar por ir a Nueva York, donde ambas vivirían y Rachel sería una actriz de Broadway, mientras que Quinn sería fotógrafa, y actriz ocasional. Todo parecía haber estado planeado durante tanto tiempo, porque sus ideas fluían con rapidez, estaban de acuerdo en casi todo. Todo parecía mágico.

Después de unas horas, de caricias, y promesas Rachel se quedo dormida, y Quinn estuvo gran parte de la noche, mirando como dormía su chica, y sonriendo con absoluta felicidad, hasta que a ella también le venció el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron abrazadas.

- Buenos días bella durmiente – dijo Rachel con infinita ternura.

- Aun no estoy despierta – mintió Quinn.

- ¿Cómo qué aun no estás despierta? ¿Mantienes conversaciones mientras duermes?

- Es que aun no ha venido mi princesa a despertarme con un beso – le bromeó.

Rachel se incorporó un poco, y la beso.

- ¿Y ahora estás despierta?

- No, aun no – siguió con la broma.

Esta vez la besó durante más tiempo, intensificando el contacto y la pasión

- ¿Y ahora?

Quinn le devolvió el beso.

- Sí ahora sí, aunque puedes seguir besándome, aun es temprano – dijo mirándose el reloj.

- Es que siempre hago mis ejercicios por la mañana…

- Conozco algunos ejercicios que también te ayudaran - le sonrió con picardía.

- Quinn, eres mala, ahora no me puedo resistir – se quejó con una sonrisa.

- Nunca te has podido resistir a mis encantos.

- Eso también es verdad.

Las dos siguieron besándose, y acariciándose.

Notas después del fanfic:

Siento mucho el retraso que he tenido con este capítulo, había conseguido un trabajo, y no tenía tiempo para más, pero me quedé sin trabajo (es una pero que muy larga historia de traición, engaños, etc.… donde no quiero entrar, porque al fin y al cabo estoy contando un fanfic) Tengo más escrito, pero en sucio en una libreta, intentaré pasarlo a limpio, y subirlo esta semana. El lunes 27 me voy a Londres, y el día 28 asistiré al concierto de Glee… (Naya vete preparando, I'm really sorry HeMo… que no que es broma XD) Ah por cierto, me cuesta mucho dinero el viaje, así que a ver si las Achele se deciden a darse la mano, o cualquier otra parte del cuerpo, como si quiere ser todo el cuerpo, en ese concierto.

Llevaré mi camiseta "Fantastic 4"… hecha especialmente para el concierto en honor a las 4 fantásticas.

Y como es un habitual en mis fanfics… aquí está el link de la canción:

/F0jLlNkYUvE


	13. Chapter 13

XIII

A la mañana siguiente, se encontraron con Santana a primera hora, tal cual les había pedido la latina.

La vieron a las afueras del instituto, en el punto de encuentro, Santana aun no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, y caminaba de lado a lado, con la cabeza baja, pensativa y visiblemente nerviosa.

- ¡Santana, ya estamos aquí! – le llamó la atención Quinn, mientras aceleraba sus pasos.

- ¡Al fin! – exclamó la latina, alzando la vista – Pensé que hoy haríais campana.

- ¿Campana? Nunca, tengo el record de asistencia a clase – contestó Rachel confusa.

- Y dime Berry… ¿seguro que no hubieras preferido prolongar algo esta mañana? – preguntó pícara Santana, como era habitual en ella.

Rachel se puso de todos los colores, pero sobretodo sonrojada, al recordar cómo Quinn había tenido que avisarle unas diez veces que debían salir de la cama, para encontrarse con Santana. Pero despertarse abrazada a la rubia, observarla y ver que ella la estaba mirando con una sonrisa, para después comenzar un ritual de dulces besos, había sido la mejor experiencia que había tenido nunca.

- ¡Tierra llamando a Berry! ¡Berry, responda!- la latina le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó algo aturdida.

- ¿Quinn, qué le has hecho esta noche? Está como en otro mundo – soltó una risotada.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Deja de meterte con mi novia! – le dio un ligero empujón en el hombro, de broma, mientras sonreía - ¿Cuál es tu plan y en que podemos ayudarte?

- Necesitaría que preparases una canción conmigo- le entregó un papel – Pero para eso, alguien debería entretener a Brit, y luego traerla a la sala cuando estemos preparadas.

- ¿Y debo suponer que con eso, te estás refiriendo a mí, y que me estás pidiendo ayuda? – preguntó con sarcasmo Rachel.

Santana sólo afirmó con la cabeza, rápidamente y sin repetir el gesto.

- Aunque claro suponer, hay muchas cosas que en esta vida se pueden suponer, y no tienen porque ser como una supone ¿no? – Rachel se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Pretendes que te pida ayuda en voz alta? – Santana tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

Rachel afirmó repetidamente con la cabeza.

- ¡Te odio y lo sabes pequeña mocosa! – siguió de bronca, aunque en broma, Santana – De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿Rachel podrías entretener a Brit mientras tu chica y yo preparamos la actuación?

- Te falta algo – insistió Rachel.

- ¿El qué? – Santana se quedo parada por un instante – ¡Dios no me puedo creer que seas tan petarda! Ok, ¿podrías hacer lo que te pido, poooor favooooor?

- Eso me gusta más – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rachel.

Quinn se echó a reír.

- ¡Venga dúo, vamos al insti!

Antes de entrar, y aun alejadas del bullicio, Quinn cogió de las manos a Rachel y la besó con dulzura y sin preaviso, la Diva fue incapaz de rechazar el beso, y continúo besando a su chica.

- ¿Me dais permiso para vomitar…, poooor favooooor? – preguntó Santana.

- ¡Calla ya! – le pidió Quinn, separando sus labios sólo a escasos milímetros de los labios de Rachel – y sonriéndole – Sólo estoy despidiéndome de mi novia, y deseándole un muy buen día.

- ¿Y eso no podíais haberlo hecho esta mañana en casa y a solas?

- Ya lo hemos hecho – sonrió Rachel – Pero nunca es suficiente.

(Visto por Rachel)

El día de Rachel fue ajetreado, tratando siempre de entretener a Brittany, quién pasó horas bastante desanimada, y poco habladora, cosa no muy habitual en ella, hasta que finalmente le preguntó.

- ¿Has visto a Santana? Llevo pensando todo el día donde estará, pero no la encuentro.

- Ni idea – mintió.

- Y ahora que lo pienso… tampoco he visto a Quinn ¿sabes dónde esta ella?

- Pues no – fingió.

Rachel notó a Brit muy triste, mientras caminaban por el pasillo al finalizar ya las clases.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Santana me ha mentido – suspiró agobiada, apoyando la cabeza en su taquilla.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Ayer me dijo que jamás me abandonaría, y el primer día después de esa promesa, y ya lo ha hecho, me mintió.

Rachel se moría de ganas de contarle la verdad a Brittany, de lo mucho que Santana se estaba esforzando para dejarle claro, de una vez por todas, todo lo que sentía por ella. Pero había hecho una promesa a la latina, así que debía seguir encubriendo su plan.

- Pero eso no es mentir, seguro que le ha surgido algo, pero ella no quiere abandonarte.

- No sé Rachel, con ella es como estar en una montaña rusa, unas veces pienso que vale la pena dejarlo todo de lado por ella, y otras veces me da miedo su frialdad.

- Sí, es cierto, puede ser fría, pero también es cierto que aunque no lo diga en voz alta, te quiere, dale un poco más de tiempo.

Instantáneamente Brittany, parecía muchísimo más feliz.

- ¿Desde cuándo defiendes a Santana?

- Desde que es la mejor amiga de mi novia. Es un poco borde, pero no es mala… del todo – intentó bromear.

- Es un cielo, es sólo que, me asustan muchos de los sentimientos que tengo hacia ella.

- Te comprendo – le sonrió. La verdad es que a ella muchas veces le pasaba lo mismo con Quinn, sabía que la quería, sabía que era una buena persona, pero Rachel sentía tan intensamente que amaba a Quinn, que a veces se asustaba de un montón de ideas que le cruzaban por la mente.

En esos momentos vibró el móvil de Rachel, le había llegado un mensaje, lo leyó.

"Hola cariño, ¿estás con Brit? -Q"

Contestó rápido.

"Sí"

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Brittany con curiosidad.

- Kurt – mintió.

Le volvió a llegar un mensaje.

"Tráela a la sala de ensayo, entrad las dos, por el camino os encontrareis con la señorita Pillsbury, quién te dará un sobre para que le des al señor Schuester, pero en ese sobre sólo están las llaves del teatro. Cuando entréis, cierra. Te quiero"

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo, primero porque se había emocionado con el "Te quiero" de su chica después de un día sin hablar con ella, y después porque también estaba emocionada por Brit, llegaba el momento en que Santana iba a ser valiente, y decirle la verdad.

- ¿Y ahora? – preguntó confusa Brit.

- Kurt, que quiere que nos encontremos con él, en la sala de actos- había puesto la excusa de Kurt, porque sabía que aquel día no estaba en el instituto, y esperaba que su amigo no hubiera cambiado de opinión.

- ¡Qué raro! – se encogió de hombros.

- Seguro que ha preparado uno de sus números, y nos necesita.

- Bueno, al menos nos entretendremos, será divertido – sonrió.

Cuando se acercaban a la puerta, se toparon con Emma, quién hizo que se chocaba con ellas.

- ¡Uys chicas! ¡Perdón!

- No se preocupe señorita – dijeron ambas chicas a la vez.

- ¿Chicas, podríais hacerme un favor?

- Claro, diga en que podemos ayudarla – dijo Rachel.

- Es que tengo que entregare este sobre a Will, pero tengo una tutoría y no logro encontrarlo, ¿podríais entregárselo?

- Por supuesto – la Diva cogió el sobre con rapidez.

- Hasta luego y gracias, chicas – la sonrisa tan amplia de Emma, no se podía disimular. ¿Santana también se lo había dicho a ella?

- Entonces deberíamos ir a buscar al señor Schuester ¿no? – preguntó con inocencia Brittany.

- ¡¿Estás loca? – no podía esperar ni un segundo para ver que habían preparado Santana y Quinn – Con lo impaciente que es Kurt, nos mataría- volvió a fingir.

Fueron hacia el salón de actos, y Rachel, hizo caso a lo que le había pedido Quinn. Pero estaba mucho más oscuro de lo que pensaba que iba a estar.

- ¿Por qué está tan oscuro y silencioso? – preguntó Brit - ¿seguro que te dijo que nos esperaba aquí?

Incluso Rachel comenzó a dudar, hasta que una luz iluminó el escenario, y se pudo ver la figura de Santana, iba vestida como una rockera, justo como en su actuación de Living on a prayer.

- ¿Santana? – preguntó confusa Brittany, aunque se le iluminó la cara de la felicidad de ver a su amiga.

- Hola Brittany – dijo desde el escenario Santana, se podían notar sus nervios a kilómetros – Verás, creo que ha llegado el momento de decir, o más bien de cantar lo que siento por ti, no quiero seguir siendo una cobarde. Así que espero que te guste.

El escenario se iluminó, Quinn estaba a la batería, vestida también de rockera, lo que aceleró el pulso de Rachel, estaba demasiado atractiva vestida así, vio como en esos momentos la sonreía. Sólo unos instantes después se dio cuenta de que en el escenario había más gente, estaba Sam con su guitarra, y Kurt, Mercedes en un micrófono y Blaine al teclado. No se esperaba ver a tanta gente, Santana había sido más valiente de lo que imaginaba que iba a serlo, pensó que tal vez solo se tratara de las cuatro, y ahora parte del Glee club también estaba allí. La música comenzó a sonar y Santana a cantar, con el acompañamiento también de los otros chicos.

**Noche lluviosa, hemos trabajado toda la noche**  
**Ambas tenemos un trabajo porque hay facturas que pagar**  
**Tenemos algo que no nos podrán quitar**  
**Nuestro amor, nuestras vidas**

Rachel y Brittany se acercaron más al escenario.

**Cierra la puerta, deja el frio fuera**  
**No necesito nada cuando estoy a tu lado**  
**Tenemos algo que nunca morirá**  
**Nuestros sueños, nuestro orgullo**

**Mi corazón late como un tambor (toda la noche –**cantaron Kurt y Mercedes**)**

**Piel con piel, una a una (y está bien – **volvieron a cantar**)**  
**Y nunca te dejaré marchar porque**  
**Hay algo que sé en mi interior**

**Tu naciste para ser mi chica**  
**Y nena, yo nací para ser tu chica.**

Todos comenzaron a volverse locos en el escenario, la energía positiva de la declaración de Santana, les inundaba a todos.

**Tenemos algo en lo que creer**  
**Aunque no sepamos nuestro destino**  
**Solo dios sabrá el motivo**  
**Pero apuesto que debe de tener un plan**  
**Porque tu naciste para ser mi chica**  
**y nena, yo nací para ser tu chica.**

**Enciende una vela, haz que el mundo desaparezca**  
**mesa para dos frente a la televisión**  
**No es fantástico pero está bien**  
**Nuestro tiempo, nuestra manera.**

Santana bajó del escenario, corriendo, y se puso enfrente de Brittany, cogiéndola de la mano y llevándola hacia el escenario, mientras le cantaba.

**Así que abrázame fuerte**  
**Agárrate fuerte, nena, el viaje es movido**  
**Somos dos niños jugando en el camino de la vida**  
**nuestro mundo, nuestra lucha**

Rachel fue corriendo hacia el escenario, donde estaban Kurt y Mercedes, ella también quería formar parte de aquel momento.

**Si estamos unidas (toda la noche – **cantaron todos**)**  
**Hay una oportunidad y saldremos adelante (y está bien – **volvieron a cantar**)**  
**Y sé que vivirás en mi corazón**  
**hasta el día que me muera**

**Tu naciste para ser mi chica**  
**Y yo nací para ser tu chica.**

**Tenemos algo en lo que creer**  
**aunque no sepamos nuestro destino**  
**solo dios sabrá el motivo**  
**pero apuesto que debe de tener un plan**

Fue el turno para el sólo de guitarra eléctrica de Sam, que se puso al lado de Santana y Brittany, dedicándoles esas notas de su guitarra, mientras la pareja se abrazaba, Brittany no podía contener las lagrimas (aunque había sido comprensiva con los miedos de Santana, no había habido noche en la que no hubiera soñado algo como eso, aunque aquello estaba siendo mucho mejor)

**Mi corazón late como un tambor (toda la noche – **cantaron todos**)**  
**piel con piel, una a una (y está bien – **volvieron a sonar sus voces**)**  
**Y nunca te dejaré marchar porque**  
**hay algo que sé en mi interior**

**Tu naciste para ser mi chica**  
**Y yo nací para ser tu chica.**

**Tenemos algo en lo que creer**  
**Aunque no sepamos nuestro destino**  
**Solo dios sabrá el motivo**  
**Pero apuesto que debe de tener un plan**

**Porque tu naciste para ser mi chica**  
**Y nena, yo nací para ser tu chica**

**Tu naciste para ser mi chica**  
**y nena, yo nací para ser tu chica.**

Cuando acabó la canción todos sonrieron, y Santana y Brittany volvieron a abrazarse.

- Con todo esto, Brit, quisiera preguntarte algo – dijo Santana.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Brittany, intentando secarse sus lagrimas de felicidad.

- ¡Quinn, ahora es el momento! – la latina avisó a su amiga.

Quinn agarró una cuerda, y dejo caer un enorme cartel que ocupaba el fondo del escenario y en el que estaba escrito en grande.

"¿BRITTANY QUIERES SER MI CHICA, OFICIALMENTE, SIN MIEDOS Y SIN TAPUJOS? PORQUE SI TU QUIERES, YO SOY TUYA"

Santana miró a Brit, esperando una respuesta, pero la rubia no tenía palabras, le abrazó con todas las fuerzas.

- Brit, necesitamos una respuesta, por favor, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero estamos de los nervios – dijo Kurt, haciendo un gesto de drama queen.

- Sí, sí, claro que quiero, no hay nada que quiera más.

La pareja se sonrió. Fue lo más que se pudo fijar Rachel, porque Quinn se acercaba a ella.

- Hola Quinn – le sonrió – Habéis estado genial.

- Hemos estado genial – le rectificó – Tú también has estado.

- Al fin – sonrió mientras volvía a mirar a Santana y a Brittany.

- Te he echado de menos – le dijo Quinn, mientras la abrazaba – No puedo estar tanto tiempo sin ti.

- Yo también te eche mucho de menos, pero la espera ha valido la pena.

- Creo que me dijiste una vez, que esta vestimenta que llevo te parecía sexy- recordó.

- Sí, mucho – dijo nerviosa.

- ¿Cuánto es ese mucho? – le susurró.

- No juegues conmigo de esa manera – le sonrió – Sabes que siempre acabas perdiendo.

- Ven a mi casa, mi madre no sale de trabajar hasta tarde. Podríamos estar un rato a solas, después de no haberte visto en todo el día.

- Vale – le dijo volviendo su atención al resto.

Al final salieron todos del salón de actos, Santana y Brittany cogidas de la mano, al igual que Kurt y Blaine, y Rachel y Quinn, todos estaban enamorados de sus parejas, y orgullosos de lo que eran, tenían fuerza para afrontar el mundo. Aunque a aquellas horas, ya no quedaba nadie en el instituto.

Al cabo de un rato, Quinn y Rachel entraron en la habitación de la ex animadora. Rachel se percató del buen gusto de Quinn para decorar, todo era sencillo, pero con mucha clase, en la mesa del escritorio, tenía una foto de Brittany, Santana y ella y otra más grande de Rachel.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras ponía música chill out, bastante alta.

- Sí, es una habitación muy bonita.

- A mí también me gusta lo que veo – le susurró abrazándola desde atrás, Rachel supo al instante que no se refería a su habitación, si no a ella, y se sonrojó, mientras su corazón iba a mil por hora.

Quinn se tumbó en su cama.

- Ven – le pidió.

Rachel no se lo pensó ni por un segundo, y se puso encima de la rubia.

- Eres preciosa – dijo Quinn, atrayéndola hacia así, y comenzando a besarla – Tan preciosa – dijo entre besos, mientras acariciaba las piernas de su novia, solo cubiertas por una falda.

La Diva no pudo contenerse más, y dejo fluir su pasión, entre besos, caricias, y gemidos, movía sus caderas, su cuerpo necesitaba el contacto con el de Quinn, y a la rubia le ocurría lo mismo, así que, se movía al compas de Rachel.

- Te deseo – dijo Rachel, Quinn comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa, era su respuesta a aquellas palabras, era obvio que también la deseaba.

Rachel nunca había dejado que nadie le acariciase así, pero con la ex animadora era diferente, sentía arder cada centímetro de su piel, necesitada de ser tocada por las suaves manos de su chica. Mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta a Quinn, su espalda se arqueaba con cada caricia de la rubia. Sabía que había llegado a un punto de no retorno, si cruzaban la línea y se dejaban llevar, aquello significaría que perdería la virginidad, y por primera vez en su vida, no le daba miedo ese momento.

- ¡Oh Rachel! – suspiró Quinn, abrazando a su chica, y con un gesto delicado pero certero, poniéndose ella arriba, para poderse quitar la ropa con más facilidad.

Pero Rachel copió el movimiento, y se puso otra vez encima.

- ¡Deja que te quité yo la ropa! – le susurró en el oído, inclinándose hacia ella.

Tal cual lo había pedido, la rubia se lo había permitido, y Rachel se levantó un instante de la cama, para observar a Quinn en ropa interior, y esperando por ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó preocupada la ex animadora, echando de menos el contacto con su chica.

Rachel no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió tentadora, desabrochando su falda, y dejándola caer con lentitud al suelo. Aquel gestó seductor caldeó aun más el ambiente, y Rachel sonrió, cuando vio a Quinn relamerse.

- ¡Ven aquí Rach! – le rogó a la Diva.

- No, ven tú – le hizo un gesto seductor para que se acercase.

La rubia se levanto de la cama, y se acercó a Rachel, poniendo una mano a cada lado de la cintura de su chica, su piel ardía y sus corazones latían con más fuerza que nunca. Las dos se besaron, y sus lenguas empezaron a luchar por hacerse con el control de aquellos besos.

- Te quiero - dijo la rubia separándose un poco de los labios de Rachel.

- Yo también te quiero Quinn – contestó antes de volver a besarla.

Las caricias, besos, susurros y gemidos volvieron a inundar la habitación.

Ninguna de las dos escuchó llamar a la puerta, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y una tosecilla interrumpió sus caricias y besos.

- Hola Quinn – aquella voz era la de Santana, sin ninguna clase de dudas.

Rachel y Quinn se separaron bruscamente, mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Santana… Brittany – dijeron las dos, intentando taparse rápidamente, con lo primero que pillaban.

La latina se echó a reír.

- ¡Venga, chicas, como si no os hubiéramos visto antes en ropa interior!

- Siento que os hayamos interrumpido – dijo Brit, mirando a Rachel.

- ¿Por qué entras a mí habitación así? – dijo Quinn, mientras se ponía sus pantalones.

- Tengo la llave de tu casa, he escuchado la música alta, y no sabía que estuvieras aquí con Rachel – contestó Santana.

- Veníamos a buscarte a ti, y luego a Rachel, por si queríais salir a cenar con nosotras. Santana quiere agradeceros que la ayudaseis hoy ¿verdad que sí cariño? – explicó Brit, mientras le sonreía a su novia.

- Exacto, pero si tenéis otros planes – dijo volviendo a reír.

- No te rías tanto, Santana, que a nosotras nos ha interrumpido tu madre – le recordó Brittany.

- ¡¿Qué? – ahora la que se reía era Quinn.

- Sí, bueno, habíamos estado tonteando un poco, y justo en los mejores momentos, mi madre llamó a mi puerta, así que hemos decidido lo de la cena – explicó la latina.

- Mi madre también está a punto de llegar – dijo Quinn mirándose el reloj, y después miró con arrepentimiento a Rachel.

- Podríamos salir las cuatro, una cita doble, será divertido – dijo Rachel, devolviéndole la mirada con ternura.

- Os dejamos que os vistáis – dijo Brit, cogiendo de la mano a Santana, y saliendo de la habitación.

(Visto por Quinn)

- Lo siento – se disculpó Quinn, bajando la mirada, sabía que a Rachel le costaba entregarse de la manera que lo hacía con ella, y siempre tenían que ser interrumpidas, pero se sorprendió cuando la Diva la abrazó.

- No te disculpes, hoy he aprendido varias cosas, aparte de que estuvo genial, no hay palabras para describirlo – sonrió con alegría.

- ¿Qué has aprendido? – dijo fundiéndose en el abrazo.

- Primero, que ya no tengo miedo ninguno, te deseo fervientemente Quinn, así que sé que cuando pasé, seré la mujer más feliz del planeta y segundo, para la próxima vez será mejor cerrar con pestillo la puerta.

Ambas se rieron.

- Te trataré como a mi reina cuando ese momento llegué – confesó Quinn, besándola.

Volvieron a perderse en besos y caricias, pero Rachel tuvo fuerzas para separarse de ella.

- Tenemos que darnos prisa, si no llegará tu madre, y las encontrará a ellas y a nosotras como no debe encontrarnos.

- Tienes razón, estamos un poco descontroladas – le sonrió con cariño.

- Es el amor – Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo con Brittana, Faberry, y un poco de rock and roll LOL**

**He hecho un capitulo bastante alegre, pero se avecinan problemas ¿Cuáles? No os lo voy a decir, porque si no, no tendría gracia que os leyerais el fanfic. Y además me gusta mucho leer vuestros comentarios.**

**Gracias a cada una de esas personas que cuando leen el fanfic, me dejan un comentario, valoro cada uno de ellos. Así que, thank you very much.**

**Como sabéis voy a estar un poco "out, these days" y en busca de Achele y HeYa por Londres, espero tener suerte, y al menos verlas desde la otra acera (chiste malo, lo sé, no me lo tengáis en cuenta)**

**Como siempre os dejo la canción, se titula "Born to be my baby" y es de Bon Jovi**

**www. youtube. com/watch?v=WalitkzPrL0 (sin separaciones)**

**Ah y por si alguien os ha borrado la memoria y no os acordais como iban vestidas en Living on a prayer (enserio, ¿alguien es capaz de no acordarse de lo sexies que estaban?) Aquí os dejo el vid:**

**www. youtube. com /watch?v=q9Szto9hTTI (sin separaciones)**

**Y sí, Quinn en mi fanfic sabe tocar cualquier tipo de instrumento musical, piano, batería, guitarra, TODO, dejadle un ukelele, y veréis que maravillas hace LOL.**


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Santana, Brittany, Rachel y Quinn habían decidido celebrar su amistad, y a la vez celebrar el amor que a cada una le unía con su pareja, cantando las cuatro juntas para el Glee Club. La latina ya había dejado atrás sus miedos, y era habitual verlas a las cuatro conversando, mientras Santana le hacía mimos a Brit, o viceversa.

- Bueno, señor Schuester, queríamos cantar una canción que habla sobre la amistad y el amor, y creemos que es una canción muy emotiva – explicaba Rachel, haciéndose la portavoz de las cuatro, cosa que sacaba de sus casillas a Santana.

- Por supuesto, adelante chicas.

- Es una canción de las Spice Girls, se llama Headlines.

El pianista comenzó a tocar la canción y todas se pusieron, en línea recta, la una al lado de la otra.

Rachel comenzó a cantar:

**Ahora o nunca es el momento**  
**para poner la pieza que faltaba,**  
**para hacerlo entre todas.**  
**Haces que me sienta completa.**  
**Miramos hacia el futuro**  
**y a través del espejo**  
**las luces brillan sobre nuestras cabezas,**  
**y es así como sucede.**

Le siguió Brittany:

**Ir más allá de la superficie,**  
**para entrar en tu alma.**  
**Este amor no es exigente,**  
**me lo dice el corazón.**  
**Espero a mi héroe**  
**con fe suficiente para volar.**  
**El poder de imaginar, mantendrá vivo este amor.**

Quinn y Rachel cantaron juntas:

**Hagamos que los titulares lo digan alto y sincero,**  
**quiero contarle al mundo que estoy dándotelo todo**

**Las cuatro, mientras se miraban y se sonreían con la amistad cómplice, y envidiable que tenían:**

**Hagamos que los titulares lo digan alto y claro,**  
**Los buenos momentos llegan de repente cuando estás cerca.**

**Si me perdiese tú me llevarías a casa**  
**Llévame hasta el cielo,**  
**nunca me dejes sola (todos los días).**  
**Y es como si todo tuviera sentido cuando estás cerca (cuando estás cerca).**

Santana:

**Y todo es tan fantástico,**  
**que suenen las campanas.**  
**Tu amor está vivo y me hace cantar.**  
**Podría volar, quiero llorar.**  
**Quiero que todo el mundo sepa**  
**que estamos juntas.**  
**Venga cariño, adelante.**

Quinn:

**Y las palabras que aún quedan por decir**  
**volverán a llenar las páginas,**  
**demostrando esta auténtica devoción.**  
**No hace falta decir nada más.**

Todas:

**Hagamos que los titulares lo digan alto y sincero (Di que me quieres y yo diré que también te quiero)**  
**quiero contarle al mundo que estoy dándotelo todo (Recuerda lo que unas meras palabras pueden hacer)**  
**Hagamos que los titulares lo digan alto y claro, (Te daré todo el amor que tengo, amiga mía)**  
**Los buenos momentos llegan de repente cuando estás cerca. (Recuerda, la amistad nunca acaba)**  
**Si me perdiese tú me llevarías a casa**  
**Llévame hasta el cielo,**  
**nunca me dejes sola (todos los días).**  
**Y es como si todo tuviera sentido cuando estás cerca (cuando estás cerca).**  
**Di que me quieres y yo diré que también te quiero.**

**Hagamos que los titulares sean verdad esta vez (Recuerda lo que unas meras palabras pueden hacer)**  
**No hay por qué esconder esta mágica sensación (Siento el amor, siento, siento el amor)**  
**Si me perdiese tú me llevarías a casa (Lo sé, me llevarías. Todo el camino al cielo)**  
**Llévame hasta el cielo,**  
**nunca me dejes sola (todos los días).**  
**Y es como si todo tuviera sentido cuando estás cerca (Todo tiene sentido, realmente tiene sentido)**  
**Hagamos que los titulares lo digan alto y sincero (Siento el amor, siento, siento el amor)**  
**Hagamos los titulares (Porque lo estoy dando todo)**

Quinn:

**Te lo estoy dando todo a ti**

Todos aplaudieron la actuación, había sido un alarde de sus voces, mejorando incluso considerablemente la original, sus voces encajaban bien y así se lo hizo saber Will Schuester.

Las chicas volvieron cada una a sentarse en su sitio, mientras escuchaban las ideas de su profesor, para las Nacionales.

Cuando acabó la clase, Finn llamó a Rachel para que hablasen. Santana se interpuso en el camino del chico, ya que Quinn había tenido que sentarse alejada de la Diva. Rachel le hizo una señal a la latina de que todo estaba bien.

(Visto por Rachel)

No entendía de que quería hablar Finn, y le había resultado curioso el comportamiento de Santana, sabía que sólo trataba de protegerla por la amistad que le unía a Quinn, pero ambas sabían también que habían comenzado a aceptarse e incluso a verse atisbos de amistad entre ellas.

- Chicas luego os llamo – les dijo la Diva, y Quinn miraba a Finn con cara de fastidio, Rachel lo notó y añadió – Quinn, luego hablamos ¿vale?

- De acuerdo –dijo la rubia acercándose a su chica, y dándole un beso en la frente, para después mirar a Finn, en aquellos momentos a Rachel, su novia, le recordaba a un animal salvaje enfrentándose a cualquiera por su pareja, y eso estaba muy lejano a disgustarle – Luego te llamo- dijo alejándose.

Cuando las chicas ya se habían ido, Rachel se sentó para hablar con Finn.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó sin más.

- Me alegro de verte tan feliz, y enamorada, pero no deberías confiar en ella.

- Vale, ya lo he escuchado todo – dijo levantándose mal humorada.

El chico la cogió por la muñeca.

- Tan sólo escúchame – le pidió.

- Ya he escuchado demasiado viniendo de ti, me haces que te espere para hablar, y lo primero que me dices es que no confíe en Quinn, ya no quiero escucharte más.

- Esta con Sam, te quería advertir antes de que te hagan daño.

- Quinn está conmigo, no con Sam ¿tan duro te resulta verlo?

- En serio, los llevo viendo dos días en un motel, abrazándose en la puerta, no quiero que te haga daño.

- No debía ser ella, porque no ha quedado conmigo, porque tenía que ir con su madre a hacer aburridos recados – explico aun incrédula de las palabras de Finn.

- Sé diferenciar entre Quinn y otra chica cualquiera, recuerda que también fue mi novia – las palabras del chico comenzaron a sonarle sinceras a Rachel, pero era tan extraño, no creía que Quinn podría mentirle.

- Seguro que hay una explicación, y se la pediré yo, no tienes porque meterte donde no te llaman.

- Sólo quería advertirte.

Rachel se fue malhumorada a su casa.

Más tarde, en aquel mismo día, Rachel, quién no había dejado de pensar en lo hablado con Finn, llamó a Quinn.

- Hola cielo – dijo la rubia nada más descolgar el teléfono.

- Hola cari, ¿cómo estás?

- Bien, ¿qué quería ese petardo? – le preguntó con un toque de celos en su voz.

- Nada, hablar conmigo sobre un posible dueto para las Nacionales – le mintió, y se maldijo por haberlo hecho, y sobre todo porque aquella conversación con Finn le hubiera hecho dudar de su novia.

- Bueno, eso no va a pasar, porque tú y yo vamos a cantar ese dueto – dijo orgullosa.

- Lo sé, y me hace mucha ilusión – sonrió- ¿Quieres quedar esta tarde?

- No puedo, mi madre está aquí, y tenemos que ir a hacer unos recados – le dijo – Pero quizá mañana después de clase podríamos quedar.

- ¿Por qué es tan insistente tu madre con los recados? – dijo molesta.

- No lo sé, pero acabará pronto, y volveré a ser la novia dispuesta a estar las veinticuatro horas contigo.

- De acuerdo, porque tengo ganas de estar contigo.

- ¿Ah sí? – dijo con picardía.

- No me refería a eso, ¡mal pensada! – le regañó.

- Yo también tengo ganas de pasar tiempo contigo.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

- Claro, te quiero.

- Yo a ti también Quinn.

Rachel comenzó a comerse la cabeza, y a no poder dejar de pensar, Sam estaba siempre cariñoso con Quinn, pero había asumido que eso era por su amistad, pero… ¿y si era algo más? ¿Y si Quinn le estaba mintiendo?

Decidió hacer una prueba, sabía dónde estaba trabajando la madre de Quinn, era un restaurante del centro, ella era camarera, se fue con la certeza que no la iba a ver en el restaurante. Cogió su coche y se dirigió hacia el restaurante, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, cuando vio a la madre de Quinn sirviendo una mesa.

Enseguida llamó a Finn, pidiéndole que la llevara al motel donde supuestamente había visto a Quinn y a Sam. Lo fue a recoger a su casa, y estuvieron esperando mucho rato en el coche, en completo silencio. Rachel se maldecía, porque le estaba dando fácilmente la razón a Finn, y era posible que Quinn quizá sólo estuviese preparando una fiesta o algo especial, al fin y al cabo le gustaba dar sorpresas, y se acercaba su cumple meses.

Estaba volviendo a ser optimista, cuando vio a Sam y Quinn salir de una habitación del motel, el chico la abrazaba, y casi la levantaba del suelo, y ella se dejaba envolver por su abrazo, y ponía su cabeza en su hombro. Aquella visión acabo de destrozar a Rachel, le habían hecho daño antes, tanto Finn cuando la engañó con Santana, como Jesse cuando le engañó y acabó bañada en huevo, pero nada de eso se podía comparar con el dolor que sentía viendo así de cariñosos a Sam y a Quinn. Era oficial, Quinn era mentirosa y cruel, y le había engañado con Sam.

No pudo soportarlo más, arrancó el coche a toda velocidad, parecía una loca al volante, Finn le pidió que se calmara, que dejase de conducir tan rápido, pero la Diva no hizo ningún caso, llegó derrapando a la calle de Finn.

- ¡BAJA DEL COCHE! – le gritó.

- Rachel debes de tranquilizarte.

- ¡¿ESTAS SORDO? ¡BAJA DEL COCHE!¡YA!

Finn asustado bajó del coche y ella condujo veloz hasta su casa, aparco el coche de manera brusca, y se fue corriendo a su habitación, donde estuvo llorando toda la noche, haciendo caso omiso a las cincuenta llamadas de Quinn.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Quinn vio a Rachel, corrió en su dirección.

- Buenos días ¿qué te pasó ayer? Te llame muchas veces – dijo intentando acercarse cariñosamente a Rachel.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – le dijo apartándola de su camino, haciéndole caso omiso a su gesto cariñoso.

(Visto por Quinn)

No entendía nada de porque Rachel había actuado así, se quedó en medio del pasillo, blanca, después de ver como la Diva la había tratado aquella mañana.

Santana que lo había visto todo, pero se había quedado al margen, para darle un momento de intimidad a la pareja, se acercó a Quinn.

- ¿Qué bicho le ha picado?

Ambas amigas miraron hacia el pasillo, por donde se acababa de ir Rachel.

- Noticias de última hora – dijo Brittany, a sus espaldas – Boletín informativo de Brit.

- ¿Qué noticias?

- Ayer, Finn le dijo a Rachel, que os había visto a ti y a Sam, en modo cariñoso, en un motel.

- ¡ODIO A FINN!- exclamó enfadada, golpeando una taquilla, pero añadió de un modo más pausado - Pero yo hablé con ella después, y actuaba mucho más cariñosa que ahora.

- Tal vez fue a comprobarlo – dijo Santana - Te dije que le dijeses la verdad antes, Rachel es la reina del drama, seguro que se ha montado una enorme película en su cabezón.

- No podía decirle la verdad, porque no sólo dependía de mí…

- Pero las tres lo sabemos, ella se va a enfadar como no se lo digas – dijo Brit.

- Cariño, ella ya está enfadada – le contestó Santana.

A la hora del almuerzo, varios miembros del Glee Club se reunieron para comer juntos. Estaban hablando de forma animada, pero Quinn estaba ausente, mirando a la Diva.

- No puedes confiar en la gente que ya te ha engañado una vez – dijo Rachel, sacándola de sus pensamientos – Como cuando te dicen que van a hacer una cosa y resulta que están en una habitación de motel haciendo otra bien distinta – dijo mirando a Quinn.

La rubia no podía creer que aquellas palabras habían salido de Rachel, esa desconfianza la estaba matando, de acuerdo que le había mentido sobre lo de quedar con su madre para hacer recados, pero por más que hubiera visto, no podía entender que pensara que la engañaba con Sam.

- A veces todo es un gran malentendido – dijo de carrerilla, intentado defenderse, aunque la conversación había continuado, mientras ella pensaba.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Mercedes.

- Que a veces la gente desconfía de otra gente, porque esta desinformada – dijo Quinn.

- Tal vez esa persona podría informar a la otra persona, si algo está ocurriendo, antes de que otra persona le informe – contestó Rachel – A no ser que esa tercera persona tenga el valor, que le falta a la otra persona.

Nadie, salvo Sam, Santana y Brittany entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, aunque todos tenían claro que estaban peleando por algo personal.

- Me largo, no tengo porque aguantar esto – dijo Quinn, señalándola, y levantándose – lo siento chicos he de irme – se disculpó.

Santana la siguió, Brittany sólo miraba triste a Rachel, no podía soportar verlas pelear.

(Visto por Sam)

Todo había sido su culpa, no podía dejar que un amor como el que compartían Rachel y Quinn se rompiera por su culpa, eran sus amigas, Rachel y el habían tenido más clases que el resto, por un examen retrasado, así que después de clase, corrió al encuentro con la Diva.

- Hola Rachel – le dijo poniéndose delante de ella.

- No tengo ganas de ver a nadie, y mucho menos a ti – dijo cabizbaja.

- Déjame que te lo explique, o más bien que te lo enseñe, no debes desconfiar así de Quinn. Ella sólo estaba intentando ayudarme.

- ¿Ayudarte? – Rachel quería demasiado a Quinn como para no escuchar cualquier cosa que pudiera aliviar sus dudas.

- Por favor, ven conmigo, yo te lo mostraré – le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

- No sé Sam…

- ¿De verdad piensas que ella pueda estar conmigo? – le preguntó incrédulo mientras se dirigían al coche de Rachel – No debes confiar tanto en las palabras de Finn.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fue Finn quien me lo dijo?

- Porque es evidente que está desesperado por conseguirte de nuevo, para él es duro verte con Quinn, haría cualquier cosa para que dudases de ella, pero no debes hacerlo. Por favor, dame esta tarde, y lo entenderás todo, y veras que no debes desconfiar de ella.

- No estoy segura Sam.

- ¿Quieres romper lo que tienes con ella?

- No, pero no quiero mentiras.

- Deja que te lleve donde quiero llevarte, y lo entenderás todo – volvió a pedir – Te lo prometo.

- De acuerdo, pero si no me gusta me voy – le contestó Rachel.

- Okis – dijo seguro Sam.

(Visto por Rachel)

No sabía bien porque estaba en su coche, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia el mismo motel donde había visto a Sam y Quinn tan acaramelados, tampoco entendía porque después de todo había confiado en Sam. Pero ahora estaba allí delante, fuera de la habitación, y el chico abrió la puerta.

Cuando entró, le sorprendió completamente lo que vio, el mundo se paralizo.

Quinn estaba peinando a una niña rubia muy parecida a Sam, la ex animadora se la quedó mirando atónita, en la habitación también estaba Santana, que parecía haber estado jugando a una batalla con espadas, con un niño pequeño bastante parecido a Sam.

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Quinn, sobresaltada al ver a Rachel.

- Se acabó el mentir por mí Quinn – dijo el chico.

- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? – Rachel estaba desquiciada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, dos niños pequeños, Quinn cuidando de una niña, Santana con una espada de madera jugando con un niño con otra espada de madera, todo estaba comenzado a ser aun más confuso.

- Veras Rachel – dijo Sam cerrando la puerta- mis padres han perdido el trabajo, lo hemos perdido todo, vivimos aquí, yo estaba demasiado confundido y destrozado para cuidar de mis hermanos, y Quinn lo descubrió una tarde mientras íbamos a misa. Se ofreció a ayudarme. Después se lo conté a Santana, ella también me ha estado ayudando. Y Brit y Kurt también.

- ¿Por qué no me habéis dicho nada? – preguntó mirando a Quinn.

- Ha sido todo mi culpa Rachel – dijo Sam – les pedí que no contaran a nadie de todo esto, me aterra como puedan mirarme si se enteran de esto en el instituto, ya soy un bicho raro para la mayoría, así que con esto…

Rachel abrazó a Sam con todo su cariño, era su amigo, y lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

- Quinn y yo evidentemente no estamos juntos Rachel – dijo aun abrazándola – El corderito es muy especial, pero es toda tuya.

Al separarse de Sam, volvió a mirar a Quinn.

- Deberíais habérmelo dicho, sé guardar un secreto.

- Quería decírtelo – comenzó Quinn – Te llamé por la noche, porque lo había estado hablando con Sam, y él estaba de acuerdo en que te lo dijese. ¡Pero ese maldito Finn se me adelanto con historias estúpidas!

- Fui al restaurante de tu madre a ver si era verdad que tenias recados con ella, y cuando la vi allí, me volví loca.

- Lo sé, no debería haberte mentido – dijo Quinn, levantándose de la cama – Pero no dependía sólo de mí, sólo trataba de ser una buena amiga – dijo bajando la mirada, y escapándosele una lagrima.

Rachel sabía porque estaba así, porque se querían tanto, que tenían miedo a perderse, y con todo aquello, habían estado a punto de hacerlo. La niña que segundos antes había estado peinando Quinn, se levantó también de la cama, y abrazó a la ex animadora.

- No llores, Quinn – le pidió la niña - ¿por qué estás triste?

- Quinn y Rachel tienen que hablar – dijo Santana cogiendo en brazos a la niña – Y entonces Quinn ya no estará triste – le explicó a la hermana de Sam.

- Vamos fuera – le pidió Rachel a Quinn, dándole la mano.

Salieron fuera de la habitación, para poder hablar a solas.

- Siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti –dijo Rachel triste.

- No te preocupes, es normal, supongo que tengo un historial contigo, que hace que en realidad no merezca mucha confianza por tu parte – dijo escapándosele las lagrimas.

- No es eso, cuando Finn me dijo aquello, no le creí, pero me han hecho tanto daño…

- Lo sé, no quería ser una de esas personas que te hicieran daño. Te quiero Rach, pero aparte de ayudar a Sam, no podía contártelo porque tenía miedo de explicarte algo que se me lleva pasando por la mente hace algún tiempo. Casi, casi, desde la segunda semana en que estuve contigo, no sé bien porque, pero estar contigo me hizo cambiar mi mente y la manera en como veo las cosas.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Antes quería aferrarme al presente, no quería saber nada del futuro, ahora sí que pienso en un futuro, donde tú estás conmigo, y envejecemos juntas, pero también hay otra persona.

- ¿Qué? – no comprendía nada.

- Quiero volver a tener a mi hija de vuelta, sé que esta con tu madre, no planeo quitársela, ni nada de eso. Pero no quiero cometer su error, te he visto sufrir porque tu madre estaba lejos de tu vida, no quiero cometer ese error con Beth.

- Así que tu idea es… - le sonrió con cariño.

- Irme a Nueva York contigo, hablar con tu madre, e intentar estar a la altura para poder estar con mi hija.

Rachel abrazó a Quinn con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Y por qué tenías miedo de decírmelo?

- Porque en ese futuro que vislumbre, nos vi a nosotras cuidando de Beth, a ti y a mí. Y desde que cuido a los hermanos de Sam, creo que podría hacerlo.

- Quiero estar allí contigo, Quinn, si eso es lo que deseas, ese será parte de nuestro futuro. No tengo miedo y tú tampoco deberías.

- ¿Me perdonas que te haya ocultado todo esto? – preguntó triste, pero esperanzada.

- Sería una imbécil si no lo hiciera.

Ambas se besaron con todo el cariño que sentían.

- Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, que me volví loca, lo siento.

- No te preocupes Rach, te comprendo, sé que te han hecho daño, pero yo no te engañaré nunca. No quiero estar con nadie más que no seas tú.

- Ni yo tampoco, ni ahora ni nunca – le sonrió.

Ambas se abrazaron de nuevo.

Y antes de entrar a la habitación, Rachel cogió por la muñeca a Quinn, y le hizo que volviera a mirarla.

- Quinn, cariño, tú serás una madre maravillosa.

La rubia le besó la mejilla, en agradecimiento y entraron a la habitación, dónde cuatro personas las estaban esperando impacientes.

- ¿Habéis hecho las paces? – preguntaron Santana y Sam a la vez.

Rachel y Quinn sonrieron.

Espero que os haya gustado este rollercoaster capitulo, espero comentarios, ya lo sabéis. J

¿Qué tal Londres? Alucinante, estuve en dos conciertos, aunque en el segundo falto Dianna, así que fue un contratiempo bastante fastidioso.

La ciudad es tan bonita como las tres anteriores veces en las que he estado.

Y vi a Dianna en la puerta del hotel, en un taxi, pero tan bonita, esa mujer parece un ángel.

Vi de más cerca a Cris y a Ashley, a apenas un par de metros, super adorables los dos. Y luego también en el concierto muy de cerca a Ashley y a Mark.

¿Y qué más? Ah sí, estoy completamente in love por Naya, la vi en un taxi, y luego de más cerca, y no tiene comparación con la serie, es mucho más bonita, y eso que parecía imposible.


	15. Chapter 15

XV

**Advertencia: Me vais a odiar después de leer este capítulo.**

**(Final de la advertencia)**

Rachel y Quinn, habían pasado la tarde arreglando el coche de Quinn, más bien era Quinn la que se estaba ensuciando, arreglando el motor de su coche. La Diva se había quedado completamente sorprendida, al llegar a su casa, y verla sucia, intentando arreglar su coche. Quinn y su madre estaban pasando por algunos problemas económicos, así que la rubia había estado mirando por internet como arreglar un pequeño problema con el motor, antes de gastarse el dinero en el mecánico. La Diva no había tenido ningún problema en ayudarla, así que le iba dictando paso a paso lo que tenía que hacer. Mientras lo hacía, levantaba la vista de vez en cuando, para observar a su novia. La morena consideraba, completamente sexy, ver a la rubia con unos tejanos, una camiseta blanca y arreglando el motor de su coche, con la camiseta y la cara llenas de aceite, así que comenzó a meterse con ella, y de las burlas, y juegos acabaron besándose, apoyadas en el coche, y llenándose ambas de aceite y grasa.

Una de las pesadillas más grandes de Quinn, estaba frente a sus ojos en aquel mismo momento. En un descanso entre clase gimnasia y clase de español, había ido a ver a Rachel, que estaba ensayando su voz para las Nacionales. Sabía cuánto se estaba esforzando la morena, por ella misma, pero también para que todos tuvieran un instante en el que brillar. Para animarla, le había llevado una rosa que había cogido del jardín del instituto, no era una cosa de gran importancia, simplemente un detalle, pero ahora mismo estaba estrujando la rosa con una de sus manos, al ver lo que estaba viendo. En el escenario, estaba Rachel, sí, pero no estaba sola, Jesse St James estaba con ella, y ambos cantaban apasionadamente la canción de Adele "Rolling in the Deep".

No acabó de ver la actuación, se fue apresuradamente de allí, y lanzó la rosa en una papelera.

- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó una voz desde atrás.

- Santana, ¿me estabas siguiendo o algo?

- No, acabo de salir del baño de chicas con Brit-Britt – dijo picarona – y te vi estrujando esa pobre flor en la papelera. Y quería frenar ese "floricidio".

- Él está aquí – dijo sin más.

- ¿Quién está aquí? – dijo mirando la papelera, no comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

- Jesse St James está aquí – dijo aun en un ligero estado de shock.

- ¿En el instituto? – preguntó estaba vez más seria, sabiendo cuanto le dolía la presencia del chico a su amiga.

- Está con Rach, estaban cantando – dijo apoyando su espalda y su cabeza en la pared, en un claro signo de desespero.

- ¿Y qué hace el aquí? – preguntó la latina.

- Ni idea, yo que sé, pensaba que estaba en la universidad y de repente me lo veo cantando con mi chica.

- Pero él ya no significa nada para Berry – dijo acariciándole amistosamente el brazo.

- S, él es Jesse, siempre significará algo para ella, a pesar de todo lo que pasó de algún modo sé que lo sigue idolatrando.

- No es como si te fuera a cambiar a ti, el amor de su vida, por el tío que le lanzó huevos, no seas dramática – intentó animarla.

- Imagínate que en vez de Rachel, fuese Brittany, no me digas que no estarías igual.

- Eh, no me malinterpretes, le patearía el culo a ese imbécil si fuese necesario, y si quieres que lo haga, sólo tienes que pedírmelo, pero no puedes rallarte así.

- Lo sé, bueno S, tengo que irme a clase – se despidió de ella.

- Te veo dentro de una hora en el ensayo del Glee Club, e intenta no rallarte, pequeña – le dijo Santana, señalándola como si disparase un arma, mientras Quinn se alejaba de ella.

- Nos vemos.

Una hora después en la puerta de entrada del Glee Club, Brit y Santana estaban esperando a Quinn.

- ¿Qué hacéis las dos esperándome? – preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Brittany.

- Jesse está ahí dentro – explicó Santana – Queríamos advertirte.

- ¿Qué mierda está haciendo él ahí dentro? – se enojó.

- Will quiere que sea su ayudante para nuestro camino a las Nacionales – explicó Santana pausadamente

- ¿Y por qué no contrata al mismísimo demonio para que nos ayude? – preguntó cerrando su puño.

- Creo que ya lo ha hecho – contestó Brittany de un modo inocente.

- Sí, ahí te doy la razón – le sonrío Quinn amargada.

- ¡Entremos! - les alentó Santana – Somos la Unholy Trilogy, demostremos que nos resbala – y alargando la mano, hizo que las otras chocasen su mano con ella.

Ya dentro de la clase, Quinn se fue a sentar en los asientos de atrás, pero Rachel, quién estaba sentada delante, le cogió de la mano.

- Te he echado de menos hoy – le susurró con total dulzura, a lo que Quinn no pudo evitar sonreírle.

- Yo también – le contestó, sentándose justo detrás suyo.

Rachel echó sus manos hacia atrás, y Quinn hacia adelante, y estuvieron cogidas de las manos durante un instante, sin importarle las miradas del resto.

- Chicos – les avisó Will, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus sitios, y le prestaran atención – Ya conocéis a Jesse, está aquí para ayudarnos con las Nacionales.

- ¿Y por qué tiene él que ayudarnos? – preguntó Finn molesto.

- Por una vez le doy la razón a Finnessa – dijo Santana, antes de que Quinn pudiera decir algo – Él no pinta nada aquí.

- Chicos, él ha ganado cuatro Nacionales, creo que tiene la suficiente experiencia como para ayudarnos – les contestó Will Schuester.

- No necesitamos su ayuda, vamos a arrasar – contestó Lauren Zizes.

- ¡Un momento, chicos! – dijo Mercedes, haciendo que todos le prestasen atención – Veamos cual es su plan para ayudarnos.

- Vamos a hacer una competición de Divas para ver quién se queda con el solo – dijo mirando a Rachel, intentando tontear con ella – Y después miraremos quién podría hacer un dueto.

- Rachel y yo – dijo Finn – La última vez arrasamos.

- Sí, arrasasteis, por eso perdimos – contestó Quinn mirándolo con cara de rabia – El dueto ya se decidió, hace tiempo, seremos Rachel y yo – añadió.

Jesse se echó a reír descaradamente.

- ¿Y tú de qué te ríes? – preguntó enfadada Quinn.

- Es muy obvio que es una locura que dos chicas canten el dueto en las Nacionales.

Santana se levantó del asiento mirando desafiante a Jesse.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó la latina, ya que ella quería que su amiga y Rachel cantasen juntas.

- Es… cómo decirlo – el chico hizo una pausa burlona en su respuesta – poco profesional.

- ¿Qué diferencia hay que canten chico y chica, o dos chicas? – cuestionó Brittany.

- La diferencia entre perder o arrasar, así que Fabray ya te estás olvidando. Estamos de acuerdo en que Rachel es la estrella- le guiñó un ojo a la morena – Pero tú no entras en el plan.

- Y tú menos – dijo Sam, acariciándole el hombro a la rubia, mostrándole que toda la clase estaba allí con ella, y que todos detestaban a Jesse St James.

- ¡Oh mira aquí tenemos al perrito faldero de la señorita Fabray! – dijo Jesse tapándose la boca para reírse del chico.

- ¡No podemos permitir esto! – exclamó Puckerman – Todos queremos ganar, pero él sólo esta insultando al grupo.

- Chicos, debemos trabajar unidos, hemos trabajado mucho para que ahora nos rindamos, Jesse sólo nos ayudará. Vamos a hacer un casting para ver quien cantara el solo, lo he colgado en el tablón de anuncios del instituto – explicó entusiasmado Will.

- Tú no hace falta que te presentes Fabray, no ganaríamos con tu voz –dijo Jesse, mofándose de Quinn.

(Visto por Quinn)

Después de la clase del Glee Club, Quinn había decidido irse a su casa, sin esperar a nadie, había hecho caso omiso a Brittany, Santana y a Rachel. Sabía que estaba actuando de manera celosa, pero no podía soportar a Jesse, ni cuando estaba cerca de la Diva, ni cuando la intentaba dejar en ridículo delante de toda la clase.

Estaba frente al tablón de anuncios, Santana, Kurt, Mercedes se habían apuntado, vio llegar a la Diva, quién la miró con cariño.

- Hola mi amor, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, claro – mintió.

- No me mientas, Quinn, te conozco bien – le recriminó con dulzura.

- Entonces ya sabes porque estoy así.

- Jesse – dijo sin más – Bueno, no le hagas caso ¿y vas a apuntarte al casting?

- ¿Para qué? Ya me dejó claro que no soy lo suficientemente buena para tener alguna oportunidad.

- Tú eres buena Quinn, la mejor, tu voz es maravillosa – dijo acariciándole el brazo.

- No nos engañemos Rach, Santana, Mercedes, Tina, y sobretodo tú me dais mil vueltas. Soy del montón.

- Jamás serías del montón en nada Quinn.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste allí dentro ayer Rach? – le inquirió triste, estaba dolida por la indiferencia de la Diva ante las palabras de Jesse - ¿Por qué no trataste de defenderme?

- No vale la pena hacerle ningún caso. Eres especial.

- Sí, quizá en este instituto sí, pero no en tu futuro, no en Nueva York.

- Eso es una idiotez Quinn, apúntate, y canta como sólo tú sabes, deja a ese estúpido con la boca cerrada, sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Eres genial Quinn, siempre lo he pensado. Sabes que soy una Diva, por lo que me creo mejor que nadie, pero para mí, incluso al principio, cuando me insultabas, has sido mi igual en el Glee Club, siempre te he necesitado para brillar. Porque tu luz y la mía brillan más juntas.

Quinn no pudo evitar, ni quiso, que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro, y se inclinó para besar a su chica, en mitad del pasillo, y sin importar quien las viese.

- Tú sí que sabes cómo animar a una chica – le sonrió a Rachel.

- Apunta tu nombre en el tablero – le pidió la morena.

Quinn le hizo caso, y Rachel apunto su nombre también, bajo el de Quinn. Las dos se volvieron a mirar y se sonrieron, incluso sus nombres quedaban bien juntos. Rachel sacó de su bolsillo, algo que Quinn fue incapaz de ver, y se volvió a acercar al tablero, eran dos estrellas doradas, una la puso a continuación de su nombre, y otra a continuación del de Quinn.

- Porque tú también eres una estrella – dijo cogiendo su mano.

- Gracias Rach – le sonrió.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, aunque… – le contestó con cariño, se inclinó hacia su cuerpo y le susurró – podrías agradecérmelo después de clase.

- ¿Insinúas qué… de verdad quieres qué te lo agradezca? – le susurró, sonrojándose por lo que implicaba.

Rachel introdujo disimuladamente, su mano por debajo de la camiseta de Quinn, acariciándole el estomago.

- ¿No te apetece el plan?

- ¿Te apetece que hagamos campana y nos olvidemos del mundo? – le preguntó sonriendo, acalorada, por el contacto con la mano de Rachel en su piel.

- Ojala, cielo, pero tenemos examen de historia ¿lo tienes presente? – le recordó con una amplia sonrisa y retirando su mano.

- Se me había olvidado la historia por momentos. Preferiría hacerte un examen de anatomía.

- Anatomía de Quinn, eso suena asombroso – contestó seductora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las clases habían sido largas, y después de ellas, Quinn y Rachel habían ido a casa de los Berry, para estar solas un rato. Habían estado hablando de las inseguridades de Quinn en vistas a las Nacionales, y la Diva había estado demostrándole a su novia que era mucho mejor de lo que ella creía, habían cantado juntas, y en aquellos momentos estaban disfrutando de la película Funny Girl, la película favorita de Rachel, mientras ambas estaban tumbadas en la cama de la morena, abrazadas.

Barbra Streisand estaba cantando la canción "My man", y Rachel lloraba emocionada.

- Me encanta esa canción – susurró Quinn – Es una de mis favoritas, de ella, a pesar de lo mal que se lo hace pasar, ella siento un amor incondicional por él.

- Así tendría que ser el amor ¿no? Para ser real, ha de ser incondicional – dijo mientras Quinn la abrazaba por detrás – Como el amor que tú y yo compartimos.

- Incondicional y eterno – le susurró en el oído, y después le besó la mejilla, tiernamente.

Rachel se giró y la besó apasionadamente, lo que dio lugar al comienzo de caricias, besos, abrazos, mimos, susurros y gemidos por parte de ambas. Quinn retiró un mechón rebelde del pelo de Rachel, y lo puso detrás de su oreja, mientras se ponía con cuidado encima de ella.

- Soy tan feliz a tu lado – le susurró – Nunca he sido tan feliz.

- Yo tampoco, tú me completas Quinn– le acarició la mejilla.

Volvieron a besarse, pero de repente todo el deseo, y la pasión, pasó a ser cariños, y mimos, pura ternura, ambas se abrazaron, y permanecieron así, durante mucho rato. Hasta que el sueño las venció a las dos.

No escucharon la puerta de la habitación, hasta que se oyó una voz.

- Rachel buenas noches – alguién susurró, era Hiriam, el padre de Rachel - ¿Quinn Fabray? – preguntó sorprendido.

Quinn se levantó de golpe.

- No es lo que parece – fue lo primero que consiguió decir.

- Tranquila Quinn, se qué has estado saliendo con mi hija desde hace muchos meses – la trató de tranquilizar – Además estabais dormidas, mientras no hagáis nada más, todo está bien. Aunque le diré a Leroy que estabas durmiendo en el sofá – dijo señalando el sofá cama de la habitación de Rachel.

- Gracias señor Berry – dijo con dulzura.

- Más te vale que cuides de mi hija – le pidió.

Rachel, quién aun no había dicho nada, susurró a su padre.

- Sabes que Quinn me cuida, ya te lo he explicado.

- Lo sé hija, pero aun eres mi bebé, se me hace raro verte con alguien – le contestó, después miró a Quinn y le sonrió – Aunque te prefiero a ti, más que a ese Finn, y mil veces más que a ese creído de Jesse.

- Le comprendo señor Berry, a mí tampoco me gusta ni un pelo ese Jesse – le contestó, sin pensarlo.

- Buenas noches papa, ya podéis seguir hablando mañana de lo mucho que odiáis a Jesse St James.

- Sera un placer, buenas noches chicas- Hiriam salió de la habitación.

- Veo que ya tienes otra cosa más en común con mi padre, además del instinto de protección – bromeó Rachel.

- Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que Jesse es un idiota – dijo con orgullo.

- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? – le preguntó Rachel.

- Claro.

- ¡Acércate!

Quinn volvió a la cama con Rachel, y la morena puso su mano en la nuca de su novia, atrayéndola hacia ella, ambas volvieron a estar tumbadas en la cama, y ambas se miraban llenas de amor.

- ¿Cuál es ese favor? – preguntó Quinn.

- Olvídate de Jesse, olvídate del mundo, somos tú y yo, y el resto – dijo Rachel, lamiendo los labios de su chica, a lo que Quinn no pudo evitar que surgiera un gemido de su boca, la Diva la volvía loca. Ambas se volvieron a besar. Estaba vez jugando con sus lenguas, por mantener el control, sin previo aviso Rachel paró - Buenas noches Quinn.

- ¿Quéeeee? – preguntó la rubia, deseando más de su chica.

- Cielo, tenemos que descansar, el fin de semana está cerca, y te prometo que seré toda tuya. Pero mañana tenemos el casting, tengo que dejarte descansar.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero me vas a volver loca como sigas así.

- Ya estás completamente loca por mí – sonrió, soltando una risita feliz.

- Evidentemente – dijo abrazándola, de tal modo que la morena, pudiese apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, ambas estuvieron un rato entrelazando las manos, y acariciándose, hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente, habían seguido estando especialmente cariñosas durante todo el día. Por la tarde hubo la audición para el solo de las Nacionales. Primero fue el turno de Santana, mientras Quinn, Rachel y Brittany, la animaban desde los asientos del auditorio, la latina tenía una voz prodigiosa, y la sensualidad a flor de piel. Cuando acabó la actuación, Jesse fue cruel con ella, no era algo que las chicas no estuvieran esperando, al igual que los comentarios crueles después de la actuación de Kurt. Después fue el turno de Rachel, Quinn se sorprendió al oírla cantar "My man" de Barbra, la Diva la cantó mientras la miraba, y cuando acabó la actuación, todos los allí presentes, tenían lagrimas en los ojos, incluso Santana, la actuación había sido extraordinaria.

- Eres una estrella – dijo Jesse.

- Gracias – contestó Rachel, un poco indiferente.

- Chicas – dijo el chico girándose y mirando a Mercedes y a Quinn- No hace falta que cantéis, sois basura comparadas con ella.

Will Schuester lo hizo callar, e hicieron una pausa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Visto por Quinn)

Quinn había ido en busca de Rachel, para felicitarla por la actuación, podía estar de acuerdo con Jesse en algo, Rachel era una estrella, y cualquier era basura comparada con ella. Estuvo buscando por el vacío instituto, hasta que de repente por una ventana de una de las clases, la vio. No estaba sola, Jesse estaba con ella.

Los vio hablando acaloradamente, estaban discutiendo, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo allí, pero antes de entrar para poder ayudar a Rachel, vio algo que le destrozó el corazón, Jesse y Rachel se besaron.

Salió corriendo de allí, llegó al baño de las chicas, y se encerró, llorando y tratando de quitarse esa horrible imagen de su cabeza, pero le era completamente imposible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Visto por Rachel)

Tanto su padre como Quinn tenían razón, Jesse era una persona detestable. Había ido a hablar con él para que dejase de insultar a Quinn, le había ido a dejar las cosas claras, ambas se pertenecían, y nadie se metería en aquella relación. Jesse le había dicho que le había conseguido una oportunidad en la universidad de baile y canto de Nueva York, con la que había soñado desde pequeña. Ella le había dicho que no le interesaba entrar de aquella manera, y él se había intentado propasar con ella. La había besado, ella no había podido evitarlo, pero después le había golpeado fuertemente.

El chico se había disculpado, pero aun así Rachel tenía ganas de vomitar, por culpa del horrible sabor de los labios de Jesse, que eran tan diferentes a los dulces labios de Quinn.

Llegó a la clase donde los demás estaban esperando a que se reanudaran las audiciones, pero su chica no estaba allí.

- Hola Berry – le saludó Santana.

- ¿Dónde está Quinn? – preguntó sin más, tenía urgencia por ver a su chica, por abrazarla y por hacer que le hiciera olvidar el beso de Jesse, con besos de sus dulces labios.

- Fue a buscarte, pero no ha aparecido – dijo Kurt.

- ¿Hace mucho de eso? – preguntó Rachel.

- Hace algunos minutos, me sorprende que no te haya encontrado, es muy buena encontrando gente – explicó Mercedes.

- Santana podemos hablar – le pidió a la latina, temiéndose lo peor.

- Claro, por supuesto – contestó contrariada, al notar la preocupación de la Diva.

Ambas salieron al pasillo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

- Dices que me vino a buscar…

- Sí, no pensé que tuvieras problemas de oído.

- Jesse se ha intentado propasar conmigo.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó preocupada, y en shock, Rachel no era su mejor amiga, pero sí se preocupaba por ella - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, yo sí, le golpeé, y él se disculpó.

- ¡OH MIERDA! – exclamó la latina al darse cuenta de por dónde iba la Diva - ¿Quieres decir qué…?

- Temo que ella lo viera, y lo malinterpretase – dijo temblando.

- Vamos a ir a buscarla – dijo empujando levemente a Rachel en el hombro.

- ¿A quién queréis buscar chicas? – preguntó Will, acercándose a ellas.

- A Quinn, señor Schuester- contestó Rachel.

- Ella ya está en el escenario, venía a buscaros, por si queríais ver su actuación.

Las dos morenas se miraron preocupadas, Quinn debía haberse reunido en aquella sala con ellas, pero había ido directamente al escenario, algo estaba ocurriendo, y lo que fuera, no era bueno.

Caminaron juntas, al lado del resto de sus compañeros, para ver la actuación de Quinn.

- Quinn, esta no es la canción que ibas a cantar ¿verdad? – le preguntó el profesor.

- No – dijo con la voz temblándole ligeramente- tras unos acontecimientos acaecidos recientemente, he decidido cambiarla – explicó, tratando de guardar la compostura.

- De acuerdo, pues adelante – la animó el profesor.

Quinn miró a Rachel, y su mirada estaba llena de lágrimas, la Diva se echó a llorar, porque aquella era la clara señal de que había visto aquel beso. La rubia comenzó a cantar.

**La oí cantar****una tierna canción****  
la oí cantarla desde el corazón  
Cuando comprendí, pensé que moría  
porque aquella canción, sólo la cantaba para mí.**

El semblante de Quinn, se iba convirtiendo cada vez en más triste.

******Escuché que sellaron su amor con un beso****  
Él besó suavemente sus labios de cereza  
Aquello era tan difícil de creer  
porque su beso sólo me pertenecía a mí.**

Quinn miró directamente a Rachel. 

**¿Cómo pudo****un ángel**** romper ****mi corazón?****  
¿Por qué no cogió mi estrella fugaz?  
Ojalá no hubiera deseado con tanta fuerza  
Quizá deseo que nuestro amor se acabe  
¿Cómo pudo un ángel romper mi corazón?  
Escuché que su cara era blanca como la lluvia  
Suave como una rosa que florece en mayo  
Él ya tiene su foto en su cartera  
Y cuando ella duerme le nombra  
Me pregunto si él le hace sonreír  
de la forma en que ella solía sonreírme a mí  
Espero que no la haga reír  
Porque su risa me pertenece**

Se podía ver al dolor desgarrando cada vez más a Quinn, Rachel desvió por un instante la mirada, para mirar a Santana, porque la sentía a su lado, cerrar el puño, la latina lloraba amargamente, viendo a su amiga sufrir en el escenario.Aquello debía ser una pesadilla de la Diva y pronto debía despertar, y ver que aun estaba en los brazos de Quinn, durmiendo, y todo había sido un sueño angustioso y horrendo.

**¿Cómo pudo****un ángel**** romper ****mi corazón?****  
¿Por qué no cogió mi estrella fugaz?  
Ojalá no hubiera deseado con tanta fuerza  
Quizá deseo que nuestro amor se acabe  
¿Cómo pudo un ángel romper mi corazón?  
¿Cómo pudo un ángel romper mi corazón?  
¿Por qué no cogió mi estrella fugaz?  
Ojalá no hubiera deseado con tanta fuerza  
Quizá deseo que nuestro amor se acabe  
¿Cómo pudo un ángel romper mi corazón?  
¿Cómo pudo un ángel romper mi corazón?**

Quinn lloró y salió corriendo del escenario, Rachel salió corriendo detrás de ella, sin pensarlo. La encontró en mitad del pasillo.

- ¡Quinn! – la llamó.

- Déjame en paz Rachel, ya he visto todo lo que tenía que ver.

- No, te equivocas, es un error, todo esto es un error – hizo que la rubia se metiese en una habitación, y entró ella también, después cerró la puerta.

- Rachel, olvídalo ¿vale?

- Él quiso propasarse conmigo, yo no lo besé.

- Lo sé – dijo echándose a llorar – Rach te conozco lo suficiente como para saber eso.

- ¿Y no podemos olvidarlo? No siento nada por él – pidió llorando.

- Es demasiado tarde Rach.

- No digas eso – la cogió de la muñeca – Podemos solucionarlo.

- No puedo olvidar lo que ha pasado.

- Escúchame, lo voy a dejar todo por ti, lo he dejado todo por ti, sólo te quiero a ti – dijo desesperada.

- Rach, vete a Nueva York, triunfa, me quedo en el camino.

- No, no me voy a ningún lado sin ti.

- Sí, te vas, Rachel, estoy rompiendo contigo – dijo girándose y dándole la espalda.

- No seas así, por favor – dijo llorando.

- Lo siento, Rach, siento haberte defraudado, pero yo soy así

- ¿Ya no me amas? – rogó Rachel, completamente abatida.

- Te amo más de lo que he amado a nadie en toda mi vida – dijo escapando de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Visto por Brittany)

Había estado buscando a Rachel desde hacía mucho rato. Ella misma estaba desmoralizada, por lo ocurrido aquel día, no quería ver sufrir a nadie, y había visto sufrir a Rachel, a Quinn, y llorar entre sus brazos a Santana, por pura impotencia. Al final se decidió por irse al baño a buscar a la Diva, y acertó de pleno. Escuchó a su amiga, llorando en uno de lavabos.

- Rachel, cielo, abre- le pidió.

- Déjame sola Brit – dijo entre un mar de lagrimas.

- No, no me voy Rachel, necesitas un hombro en el que llorar – puso su cabeza en la puerta, para que pudiera escucharla mejor, sin tener que gritar.

- No quiero llorar, quiero morirme – gritó llorando sin cesar.

- Rachel, o abres la puerta, o la tiró abajo, tú verás – Brittany, ya había demostrado que no era tan tonta e inocente como todos pensaban, más cuando se trataba de cuidar de su mejor amiga.

La Diva sabía que la rubia no mentía, así que la abrió.

Cuando Brittany vio a su amiga, se le rompió el corazón, estaba sentada en el suelo, su maquillaje se había convertido en manchas en todo su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados, su pelo totalmente despeinado y su ropa echa un desastre.

- Cielo – dijo agachándose y abrazándola como si fuera un bebé. Se sentó en el suelo junto a su amiga, sin decir ni una sola palabra, y la acurrucó, en su cuerpo, tratando de calmarla. Rachel la abrazó con fuerza, y continuó llorando.

- Dime que es una pesadilla Brit, dímelo, por favor – le rogó – Dime que de aquí a un momento despertaré, entre sus brazos.

- Lo siento – Rachel estaba a punto del abismo, pero mentirle le hubiera perjudicado aun más. Así que se olvido del tiempo y se dedicó a abrazarla con toda la amistad y el afecto que sentía por ella.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ella? – preguntó abrazándose más fuerte.

- No lo sé, pero no pienso dejarte sola – le contestó abrazándola más fuerte – Shhh, cielo, por favor, cálmate – le pidió, y le besó la frente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Visto por Santana)

Había estado esperando a Quinn en el coche de la rubia, sabía de su manía por no cerrar el coche, así que sólo tuvo que colarse dentro, en el asiento de copiloto.

Al cabo de un rato, la rubia llegó, estaba temblando, y sus ojos estaban completamente hinchados. Había estado llorando.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó la latina, con semblante serio.

- ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí?

- Porque soy tú amiga, y sabías que no te iba a permitir que condujeses en tu estado – dijo haciendo que cambiaran de asiento y Quinn pasase al de copiloto.

- Estoy bien.

- ¡Y una mierda Quinn! ¿Por qué narices has roto con Berry?

- Por qué sí.

- Claro, una rompe con el amor de su vida, y lo mejor que tiene para dar una explicación es "por qué sí"

- No he podido defenderla, no he podido protegerla, me ha sido imposible, he fallado, él se ha aprovechado de ella, y sin embargo, él puede darle más de lo que yo puedo darle. Le ha conseguido una audición para la Universidad de sus sueños. ¿Si no puedo ofrecerle nada ahora, que supuestamente soy una de las reinas del instituto? ¿Qué narices tengo para ofrecerle en el futuro? No tengo nada, Santana, NADA. ¡MALDITA SEA! – gritó desesperada.

Santana sabía que Quinn se estaba volviendo loca, así que se limitó a abrazarla, para su sorpresa, la rubia se dejo abrazar y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**Ya sé que me odiáis, por eso espero con impaciencia vuestros comentarios. (Por favor, que no haya mucha violencia, ok? El fanfic no ha acabado aun)**

**Por cierto la canción se titula "How could an angel break my heart" y es de la cantante Toni Braxton. .com/watch?v=_OEYlZVTi3A**

**Anda venga, os dejo vía libre para vuestros comentarios y sí, este capítulo me ha sido difícil de escribir **


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Era el día de la despedida de Rachel del Glee Club. Quinn ni siquiera había aparecido en clase, no podía soportar saber, ya no tan sólo que Rachel se iba, si no que el amor que habían compartido se había roto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Visto por Quinn)

Aquella misma tarde, Santana había ido a ver a Quinn a su casa, había encontrado a la rubia, casi zombi en su habitación a oscuras.

Por el amor de Dios, abre la maldita ventana, deja que entre luz – dijo yéndose directamente hacia la ventana, abriéndola, y haciendo que entrase la luz.

Quinn se volvió a tumbar en la cama, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

¡Déjame en paz!

Santana no dijo nada, buscaba las palabras perfectas para animar a su amiga, pero estaba claro que aquello le superaba hasta a ella, la insuperable Santana López.

La mesa de Quinn estaba totalmente desordenada, y ante la pasividad de su amiga, se puso a mirar las anotaciones, todas trataban de lo mismo.

"Querida Rachel,

Yo quisiera decirte que…"

"Querida Rachel,

El motivo de este carta es…"

"Rachel, Lo siento…"

"Rachel si supieras cuanto te amo…"

Santana encontró otro papel, debajo de todos ellos, era la letra de una canción, "La Princesa de mis Sueños" de OBK.

**En mis sueños sigues siendo****  
****la princesa de mi reino.****  
****Soledad en mis sueños.**

**Cuesta tanto el buscar****  
****una razón a este final...****  
****ayúdame a encontrarlo.**

**Y ahora te busco sin razón;****  
****fui yo quien dijo que no. ¡No, no, no!****  
****¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?****  
****Ahora sé lo que es amor.**

**Duele tanto el saber****  
****que nunca más te volveré a tener****  
****en mis labios.**

**Moriré pensando que****  
****nunca supe retener****  
****al ser que más he amado.**

**Y ahora te busco sin razón;****  
****fui yo quien dijo que no. ¡No, no, no!****  
****¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?****  
****Ahora sé lo que es amor.**

**···**

**Y ahora te busco sin razón;****  
****fui yo quien dijo que no. ¡No, no, no!****  
****¿Cómo es posible tanto dolor?****  
****Ahora sé lo que es amor.**

Santana miró a Quinn.

¿Es esto lo que sientes por Berry? – preguntó acercándose a la cama.

Ya no siento nada por ella – mintió, desde debajo de su almohada.

No me engañes Quinn, acabó de leer todas tus cartas para ella.

La quiero, sí, y estoy mal, ¿vale? – sacó su cabeza de debajo de la almohada, para mirar a su amiga.

Ella también tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando se despidió hoy – dijo al ver las lagrimas de Quinn, algunas recién surgiendo, otras ya secas en sus mejillas.

Odio a ese Jesse St James, pero no puedo meterme en el camino del sueño de Rachel.

Lo sé, sé por lo que has hecho, y estás haciendo todo esto Q, pero odio verte así.

Me recuperaré, te lo prometo.

Pues tengo dos malas noticias – puso cara de fastidio.

¿En serio? ¿Vienes a consolar a tu amiga diciéndole que tienes dos malas noticias? – preguntó riendo, por la ironía.

No es mi culpa, es que el mundo parece ser que nos quiere patear el trasero – dijo dándole un pañuelo para que se secara las lagrimas.

¿Y cuáles son esas malas noticias?

Mañana hay un entierro, en el que debe asistir el Glee Club, se trata de la hermana de la entrenadora Sylvester, y la tarea de la semana es cantar una canción donde expresemos como nos sentimos por la marcha de Berry del Club.

Y Rachel estará en el entierro ¿verdad?

Sí, Sam y ella han quedado para ir juntos, luego él la llevará al aeropuerto – dijo triste – Quinn no permitas que se vaya, sin arreglar lo vuestro. Me pongo en tu lugar y sé que quizá haría lo mismo, si me pusiera en el camino de Brit para ser bailarina, pero ella sabría mis sentimientos.

Ella los sabe, S, se lo dije antes de salir huyendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente en el entierro.

Aquella mañana era triste de por sí, además nunca le había resultado sencillo asistir a entierros, sobre todo por su miedo, insuperable, a desaparecer una vez le llegase su muerte. Por eso, cuando Quinn vio a Rachel aparecer al lado de Sam, por un momento se le iluminó la cara, pensando en el abrazo de la morena, que siempre la tranquilizaba. Pero aquello sólo duró un instante, lo justo para darse cuenta de que la morena jamás la volvería a abrazar de la manera que solía hacerlo, y que aquella misma tarde, después del entierro, se iría a Nueva York, y quizá no volvería a verla más.

Hola Quinn – la saludó Kurt acercándose a ella – ¿cómo estás?

Justo en ese momento, Rachel y Sam pasaban por su lado, ambas se miraron durante un instante, la mirada de Rachel fue más fría de lo que hubiese esperado, la Diva estrujó el brazo de Sam, del cual iba cogida.

Mal, estoy mal – dijo sin pensar una vez la Diva y su amiga habían pasado de largo.

¿Me equivoco si pienso que estás mal por nuestra Diva? – preguntó.

No te equivocas- dijo sonriéndole amargamente, tenía la suficiente confianza con Kurt para hablarle de lo que fuese.

Siento mucho lo que pasó entre vosotras, pero apuesto a que sólo estamos en mitad de la película, cuando todo se complica, y nadie piensa que acabará bien, pero queda el final, y a veces es gratamente sorprendente – le sonrió.

Quién sabe – suspiró.

Cuando les tocó sentarse, Quinn se sentó delante de todo, con Kurt a la derecha y Sam a la izquierda, al otro lado estaba sentada Rachel, al darse cuenta de que estaba en medio, Sam miró a Quinn, preguntándole con la mirada si quería que se apartase. Quinn le negó con un gesto de su cabeza.

El discurso que tenía preparado Sue Sylvester, tuvo que acabar leyéndolo Will Schuester, ya que el dolor en la entrenadora, le impedía continuar. El discurso hablaba de ese lazo invisible, que parece unirte a una persona en concreto, sabiendo que ambas personas se pertenecen.

Mientras Will mencionaba aquellas palabras, Rachel y Quinn se miraron un segundo, ambas sabían lo que estaba pensando la otra, y sabían que ambas lo sabían. Ellas tenían ese lazo, inquebrantable, y que les estaba ahogando de dolor en aquellos momentos. Quinn vio como Rachel, movía sus labios con un "Te quiero" mudo. La rubia desvió rápidamente la mirada, debía permanecer impasible si quería que Rachel se fuese, sin dudas, a Nueva York.

Pero aquel "Te quiero" había hecho mecha en ella, ella también la quería, anhelaba su abrazo, y deseaba pedirle que no se fuera sin ella a Nueva York, pero no podía, no debía hacerlo, era el sueño de Rachel y ella no era nadie, para meterse en medio.

Cantaron y al acabar la misa por la hermana de la entrenadora, todos se dispersaron.

Quinn estaba esperando a Santana y a Brittany que aun estaban retocándose el maquillaje en el baño. Vio a Finn sentado en su coche llorando. Algo le hizo ir hacia allí.

Hola – dijo metiéndose en el coche - ¿Has estado llorando?

Sí – dijo apartando su mirada.

¿Por la misa? – preguntó – Has hecho algo muy bonito – dijo, conocedora de que habían sido Finn y Kurt los que habían preparado toda la misa.

Gracias, pero no lloro por eso.

En aquel momento, supo que el chico estaba triste por lo mismo que ella, su Diva.

¿Es por Rachel? – incluso pronunciar su nombre le producía dolor.

¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Por qué se va y nos abandona una semana antes de las Nacionales?

Tiene una prueba en la universidad donde quería estudiar.

¿Un año antes?

Creen que tiene muchísimo talento, así que sí, un año antes – le explicó triste.

Pensaba que la querías… que os queríais – le recriminó.

Y lo hago – le contestó con un nudo en la garganta.

No creo, no creo que sientas nada, porque sí no, no la dejarías marchar – El chico hizo una pausa en sus palabras para aclarar sus pensamientos, Quinn permaneció callada – ¡Quinn, esto es real! ¡Esto está pasando! ¡Rachel se va! ¡Maldita sea, ya no sientes nada, si no harías algo para evitar que se fuera!

Quinn no pudo contener las lágrimas, claro que quería que no se fuera sin ella, pero era el sueño de Rachel, la morena era más grande que cualquiera de ellos, Finn quizá no se diera cuenta, pero ella sí.

Cuando notó sus lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas, abrió la puerta del coche, pero antes de salir se giró para afrontar otra vez al chico, que estaba mirando sorprendido como la rubia lloraba.

¿Siento ahora lo suficiente para ti?

Santana y Brittany estaban esperándola en la otra punta del aparcamiento, más cerca del edificio, así que continuó caminando en su dirección. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlas, mientras pasaba al lado de la puerta principal, vio a Sam y Rachel, cogidos del brazo saliendo del edificio.

Quinn… - dijo la morena al verla llorar, pero ella tan sólo bajó la mirada para no afrontar la mirada preocupada de su ex.

Hola chicas – dijo al llegar enfrente de Santana y Brittany.

¡Ey! ¿Lista para ir a casa? – le preguntó la latina, tratando de animarla.

Claro.

Pues vamos – le dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros – Brit, te llamó luego ¿ok?

¿No vienes con nosotras? – le preguntó Quinn a su amiga.

No, tengo que… - Brittany miró por encima del hombro de la otra rubia, por un segundo.

Acompañarla al aeropuerto – se respondió a sí misma, Quinn, abatida.

Sí, es mi amiga – trató de disculparse Brittany, al verla tan triste.

Es normal Brit, no te preocupes, no tienes que tratar de disculparte, ella te necesita – trató de sonreír.

Gracias por comprenderlo – dijo abrazándola.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Santana y Quinn ya estaban en el coche, la latina no tardó en preguntar.

¿Cómo te encuentras?

Mal – dijo apoyando su cabeza en la ventanilla.

La rubia permaneció callada todo el camino, era como si una parte de ella estuviera agonizando, miraba a cada lugar en la calle, y todo lo que veía le recordaba a Rachel, todo parecía adoptar su forma. Inclusive la vegetación.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Visto por Quinn)

Al par de días de actuar por el instituto como un zombie, de acostarse temprano y no tener a penas vida, a Quinn le tocó su turno de cantar sus sentimientos sobre la marcha de Rachel. Odiaba a Will, por obligarle a cantar sobre aquello, pero tenía la canción perfecta.

Cuando le tocó el turno de cantar, todos permanecieron en silencio, sabiendo cuanto estaba sufriendo su compañera por tener que cantar.

La canción que he elegido, se llama "I hate myself for losing you", de Kelly Clarkson- y seguidamente comenzó a cantar.

**Hoy me desperté,****  
****me desperté completamente****  
****en una cama vacía,****  
****mirando fijamente una habitación vacía.****  
****Yo tengo la culpa****  
****de mi estado actual,****  
****y ahora morirse****  
****no parece tan cruel.****  
****Y, oh, no sé qué decir,****  
****y no sé nada de nada.**

**Me odio por haberte perdido.****  
****Lo veo todo tan claro.****  
****Me odio por haberte perdido.****  
****¿Qué haces cuando miras al espejo****  
****y mirándote a los ojos está la causa de que ella no esté aquí?**

**Conseguiste lo que te merecías,****  
****espero que seas feliz ahora,****  
****porque cada vez que pienso en él junto a ti,****  
****me mata****  
****por dentro, y****  
****ahora temo cada día****  
****sabiendo que no me puedo salvar****  
****de la soledad****  
****que es vivir sin ti.****  
****Y, oh, no sé qué hacer,****  
****no sé si lo superaré.****  
****Ojalá supieras...**

**Me odio por haberte perdido.****  
****Lo veo todo tan claro.****  
****Me odio por haberte perdido.****  
****¿Qué haces cuando miras al espejo****  
****y mirándote a los ojos está la causa de que ella no esté aquí?**

**Me odio por haberte perdido.****  
****Y, oh, no sé qué hacer****  
****no sé si lo superaré.****  
****Ojalá supieras...****  
****Y, oh, no sé qué decir,****  
****no sé nada de nada.****  
****No, no.**

**Me odio por haberte perdido.****  
****(Lo veo todo tan claro)****  
****Lo veo todo tan claro.****  
****Me odio por haberte perdido.****  
****¿Qué haces cuando miras al espejo****  
****y mirándote a los ojos está la causa de que ella no esté aquí?****  
****¿Qué dices cuando todo está ya dicho?****  
****¿Esa es la razón por la que al final te abandonó?****  
****¿Cómo lloras cuando ninguna lágrima vertida****  
****logrará que regrese a tu lado?****  
****Me odio por amarte.**

Cuando Quinn acabó de cantar, se hizo aun más silencio en la sala. Todos compartían el dolor de la rubia, pero era tan difícil, ver a Fabray sufriendo de esa manera por Berry. Hasta que Santana se levantó.

Ahora es mi turno ¿verdad?

¿Tú has escrito una canción de cómo es la vida sin Berry? – preguntó Puck estupefacto.

¿No era la tarea para TODOS? – preguntó la latina.

Sí, claro, claro.

Santana se dirigió hacia delante de la sala, mientras que Quinn volvía a tomar asiento y Sam le sostenía la mano en señal de apoyo.

La mia se títula, "If today was your last day", de Nickelback.

Adelante – le animó el profesor.

**Mi mejor amigo me dio el mejor consejo **(miró a Sam, quién aun permanecía dándole la mano a Quinn)  
**El dijo ''cada día es un regalo y no un derecho''**

(Después miró a su amiga)  
**No dejes piedras sin mover, y deja tus miedos atrás****  
****Intenta tomar el camino menos recorrido****  
****Ese primer paso que tomes será el más largo**

**Si hoy fuera tu ultimo día****  
****Y mañana fuera muy tarde****  
****¿Le podrías decir adiós al ayer?****  
****¿Vivirías cada momento como si fuese el último?****  
****Dejando las viejas fotos en el pasado****  
****¿Donarías cada centavo que tienes?****  
****Si hoy fuera tu ultimo día****  
**(Miró a toda la clase)  
**Ir al grano debería ser una forma de vida****  
****Lo que vale la pena del premio es siempre la batalla****  
****Cada segundo cuenta porque no hay una segundo intento****  
****Por eso vívelo como si no lo fueras a vivir otra vez****  
****No tomes el camino más fácil en tu vida**

**Si hoy fuera tu ultimo día****  
****Y mañana fuera muy tarde**

**¿****Le podrías decir adiós al ayer?****  
****¿Vivirías cada momento como el último?****  
****Dejando las viejas fotos en el pasado****  
****¿Donarías cada centavo que tienes?****  
****¿Llamarías a los viejos amigos que nunca ves? **(miró a Brittany)  
**Reviviendo los antiguos recuerdos**

**¿****Perdonarías a tus enemigos?**(le sonrió a Artie, y se sorprendió al recibir una sonrisa del chico. Después volvió a mirar a Quinn)**  
****Encontrarías a la persona con la que has soñado****  
****Jurándole a dios****  
****Que finalmente te has enamorado****  
****Si hoy fuera tu último día****  
**(Se acercó a Quinn, y se puso de cuclillas para cantarle)  
**Si hoy fuera tu último día****  
****¿Dejarías tu marca reparando un corazón roto?****  
****Sabes que nunca es demasiado tarde para apuntar a las estrellas **(ambas amigas sabían a qué estrellas se refería, a la Diva)  
**a pesar de quien fueras****  
****Entonces haz lo necesario****  
****Porque no puedes regresar un momento en esta vida****  
****No dejes que nada se interponga en tu camino **(dijo dándole la mano un instante)  
**Por que las manecillas del tiempo nunca están de tu lado****  
**(Volvió hacia la parte de delante)  
**Si hoy fuera tu ultimo día****  
****Y mañana fuera muy tarde****  
****Le podrías decir adiós al ayer?**

**¿Vivirías cada momento como el último?****  
****Dejando las viejas fotos en el pasado****  
****¿Donarías cada centavo que tienes?****  
****¿Llamarías a los viejos amigos que nunca ves?****  
****Reviviendo los antiguos recuerdos****  
****¿Perdonarías a tus enemigos?****  
****¿Encontrarías a la persona con la que has soñado****  
****Jurándole a dios****  
****Que finalmente te has enamorado?****  
****Si hoy fuera tu último día**

Cuando Santana acabó la actuación todos la aplaudieron, y Quinn espero que la latina pasara por su lado, para levantarse, y abrazarla.

Gracias – le susurró al oído, intensificando el abrazo.

Eres mi amiga Quinn, sólo espero que hayas captado el mensaje.

Todos volvieron a sus respectivos sitios. Quinn le envió una nota de papel, pasándosela a Brittany, para que se la entregase a Santana.

"¿Podemos hablar luego en mi casa?"

Santana no tardó en contestarle.

"Tengo que ir a dejar a Brit a su casa, después de eso, iré hacia la tuya ¿te parece bien?"

La latina le sonrió mientras le pasaba la nota.

Quinn se limitó a confirmar con un gesto de su cabeza.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando llegó a su casa por la tarde, se fue directa a su habitación, esperando pasar el rato, hasta que llegará su amiga. Conectó su ordenador, y lo primero que vio fue una notificación de email de Rachel. Se debatió entre leerlo o no, pero finalmente decidió que debía ser fuerte, y leer cualquier cosa que la morena quisiera compartir con ella.

En ese email, venía el link privado de un video. Quinn no sabía qué hacer, sabía que a Rachel le encantaba grabar videos cuando ensayaba, y algunas veces para explicar cosas, era la reina del drama, era su manera de hacer las cosas. Pero ver a Rachel le causaba demasiado dolor, no sabía qué hacer. Estuvo un rato pensando y debatiéndose. Hasta que al final, se decidió a verlo.

En el video Rachel, estaba preciosa, con su pelo suelto, y vestida de modo elegante.

"Hola Quinn, estoy aquí en Nueva York, la gran ciudad. Mira que vistas tengo desde la ventana" – la cámara se movía de arriba abajo, sin enfocar nada, hasta que al final vio Central Park. "Sí, es Central Park, es precioso, ojala estuvieras aquí para verlo. Bueno, ya tengo fecha para la prueba. Brit se ha enfadado conmigo, porque prometí que os iría a ver a las Nacionales, pero me va a ser imposible" A la rubia se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, ella también esperaba verla una última vez en Nueva York, en las Nacionales "Tengo justo ese día. Pero trataré de ir a veros. Espero que quieras verme. No sé porque no me contestas a ningún mensaje de los que te envío al móvil, ni a ninguna llamada. Por eso, ya que si sigues ahí, es porque estás viendo este video, voy a aprovechar para cantar una canción. Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando yo subía videos a Myspace, y tú y Santana me insultabais, la verdad es que al menos erais originales. Y me alegraba, que aunque me insultaras, tú seguías ahí viendo mis videos. Bueno allí voy.

**Cientos de días me han hecho más vieja****  
****desde la última vez que vi tu bello rostro ****  
****miles de mentiras me han hecho más fría****  
****y no creo poder ver de la misma forma.**

**Pero todas las millas que me tenían separado de ti****  
****desaparecen ahora que estoy soñando con tu cara**

**Estoy aquí sin ti cariño****  
****pero tu todavía estas en mi mente ****  
****pienso en ti cariño****  
****y sueño contigo todo el tiempo****  
****estoy aquí sin ti cariño****  
****pero estás conmigo en mis sueños****  
****y esta noche sólo somos tú y yo**

**Las millas siguen pasando****  
****mientras la gente olvida hasta el saludo****  
****dicen que esta vida está sobrevalorada****  
****pero espero que mejore mientras que continuemos**

**Estoy aquí sin ti cariño****  
****pero tu todavía estas en mi mente****  
****pienso en ti cariño****  
****y sueño contigo todo el tiempo****  
****estoy aquí sin ti cariño****  
****pero estás conmigo en mis sueños****  
****y esta noche sólo somos tú y yo****  
**

(Quinn escuchó un ruido en la puerta, pero fue incapaz de quitar el video, sus lágrimas recorrían su rostro, y en aquellos momentos sólo existían Rachel y ella)

**Todo lo que sé y donde quiera que vaya****  
****se vuelve difícil****  
****pero eso no me quitará mi amor,****  
****y cuando el ultimo caiga,****  
****cuando todo éste dicho y hecho****  
****se volverá difícil****  
****pero eso no me quitara mi amor**

**Estoy aquí sin ti cariño****  
****pero tu todavía estas en mi mente ****  
****pienso en ti cariño****  
****y sueño contigo todo el tiempo****  
****estoy aquí sin ti cariño****  
****pero estás conmigo en mis sueños****  
****y esta noche sólo somos tú y yo**

"Quinn, espero que algún día sepas perdonarme, porque mi vida siempre será incompleta sin ti. Lo estoy intentando, estoy trabajando duro por ello, pero te quiero demasiado, no puedo estar tan alejada de ti. Espero que tú estés bien, te quiero. Hasta otra"

La grabación se paró, Quinn no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación, porque el sonido de su llanto, llenaba la instancia. Sintió un abrazó desde su espalda.

Vamos a ganar las Nacionales, y a recuperar a Rachel ¿ok?

Santana – se dejo envolver por su abrazo.

Tengo un plan Quinn, no sé si te parecerá loco, pero no he podido ver parte del video, y a mí no me parece ninguna locura.

¿Cuál?

Brit y yo habíamos pensado pasar nuestras vacaciones juntas en algún lado este año – comenzó a explicar, mientras Quinn se secaba las lagrimas – Tú te vienes con nosotras, y ya tenemos el lugar perfecto.

No puedo irme con vosotras, son unas vacaciones de pareja, no quiero hacer de sujeta velas.

Primero, tú eres nuestra amiga, así que nunca molestas, segundo, las vacaciones son en Nueva York, y te llevamos para que recuperes de una vez a Rachel, así que esperemos que lo de sujeta velas no duré mucho – sonrío.

No puedo ir allí, debo dejar a Rachel triunfar – negó bajando la cabeza.

¿Aun no lo captas verdad?

¿El qué?

Incluso ella te lo ha dejado claro en su mensaje, si sigues así, nunca va a triunfar.

¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó confusa.

Te necesita a su lado Quinn.

Realmente te necesita – Judy entró en la habitación, no había podido evitar la conversación.

Pero mama, este verano tengo que trabajar, no podemos permitirnos pagarme unas vacaciones.

Déjate de tonterías, de perdidos al río, por el dinero no te preocupes, pero no podría vivir sabiendo que cometiste el mismo error que cometí yo. Y que eres infeliz toda tu vida.

¿De qué error estás hablando?

De dejar escapar al amor de tu vida, hija mía, porque es lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo.

Ya sé que dejaste escapar a papa, pero él era el que te hacia infeliz.

No estoy hablando de tu padre. Yo también estuve enamorada de alguien como Rachel. Era un chico, pero tenía la misma pasión por las cosas, la misma pasión por triunfar. Quería que fuéramos juntos a Los Angeles, pero yo me asusté, porque sólo me veía capacitada por ser guapa, por nada más. Él me necesitaba y yo le di la espalda, no hagas tú lo mismo con Rachel Berry.

No me lo habías contado nunca – contestó estupefacta.

No, ni tampoco que a tu edad yo también cantaba en un coro – le sonrió – Son cosas que mantenía ocultas. Pero supongo que es momento de compartirlo con mi hija, y a la vez con su mejor amiga.

¿Qué cantaba usted cuando era joven? – preguntó Santana intrigada.

Había una canción, que va como anillo al dedo, para estas situaciones.

Judy comenzó a cantar.

**Cuando estés sola, y la vida te haga sentir solitaria  
Siempre puedes ir – al centro  
Cuando tengas preocupaciones, todo el ruido y el apuro  
parecen ayudar, lo sé – al centro  
Tan sólo escucha la música del tráfico en la ciudad  
Y quedarse en la vereda donde los carteles de neón son bonitos  
¿Cuánto puedes perder?**

**Las luces son mucho más brillantes allí.  
Te puedes olvidar de todos tus problemas, todas tus responsabilidades  
Así que anda al centro, todo será genial cuando estés en  
El centro – no hay lugar mejor, seguro  
El centro – todo te está esperando**

**No te quedes y dejes que tus problemas te rodeen  
Hay películas – en el centro  
Tal vez vos conozcas algunos lugares para ir  
Donde nunca cierran – en el centro  
Tan sólo escucha el ritmo de un suave bossanova  
Tu también vas a estar bailándolo antes de que termine la noche  
Feliz de nuevo**

**Las luces son mucho más brillantes allí  
Te puedes olvidar de todos tus problemas, todas tus responsabilidades  
Así que ve al centro, donde todas las luces son brillantes  
El centro – te está esperando esta noche  
El centro – vas a estar bien ahora**

**Y tal vez encuentres a alguien bueno que te ayude y te entienda  
Alguien como tú, que necesite una mano gentil  
que la guíe a través del camino**

**Así que tal vez te vea allí  
Nos podemos olvidar de todos nuestros problemas, todas nuestras responsabilidades  
Así que anda al centro, todo será genial cuando estés en  
El centro – no esperes un minuto  
El centro – todo te está esperando**

Como Santana y Quinn también conocían la canción, acabaron las tres cantando y bailando, era una canción muy optimista.

Ve a Nueva York cielo – dijo la madre de Quinn – Y no vuelvas hasta que hayas aclarado todo con esa chica.

Quinn la abrazó con fuerza.

Gracias por ser así conmigo, mami.

¿Cuidarás de mí hija? – le preguntó a Santana.

La duda ofende, señora Fabray.

Las tres se sonrieron, y por primera vez en días, Quinn era optimista, si Rachel la necesitaba, olvidaría todo lo que había sucedido, y le bajaría la luna, si fuese necesario, a su estrella, su Diva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**Bueno, este capítulo aunque triste, apunta maneras ¿no?**

**Veremos a ver qué pasa en Nueva York.**

**Por cierto, os agradezco vuestros comentarios, siento haber deprimido con el anterior a la mayoría de mis lectoras/lectores, (empezando por mí jajaja)**

**Aquí van las canciones de este capítulo:**

**Kelly Clarkson - I Hate Myself For Losing You .com/watch?v=IsH0mCmXAW0**

**If Today Was Your Last Day = .com/watch?v=4gBBbRiMHzM **

**three doors down - here without you .com/watch?v=DqdhlVPxO6A**

**Petula Clark – Downtown www,/watch?v=M_PuTWWs4MU**


	17. Chapter 17

XVII

**Me alegro que os animará algo el capitulo pasado. Espero que este también os guste. He escrito un poquito de Brittana. Y alguna sorpresa más.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

(Visto por Quinn)

Después de la conversación con su madre, y de que Santana se fuese. Se conectó al Messenger, quería ver si alguno de sus amigos estaba conectado.

Estaban todos, y todos agregados a una misma conversación, Brittany la agregó rápidamente a la conversación.

Santana: Buenas noches Quinn

Britt: Hola rubia.

Kurt: Buenas noches princesa

SamE.: Buenas noches pequeña, ¿cómo estás?

Quinn sonrió, ante el saludo afectuoso de sus amigos.

Quinn: Estoy bien, gracias a todos, buenas noches.

SamE: Estábamos hablando de las Nacionales, ¿preparada para un viaje a Nueva York?

Kurt no dejó ni siquiera que Quinn contestase.

Kurt: Nueva York, Nueva York, la ciudad del amor.

Santana: Muy gracioso cara de porcelana.

Quinn: ¿Seguro que hablabais de las Nacionales?

SamE: En realidad estábamos hablando de New York en general.

Quinn: Necesitaré vuestra ayuda

Quinn no podía creer que hubiese escrito eso, se refería a Rachel, pero le daba mucha vergüenza pedir ayuda sobre ese tema, a sus amigos.

Kurt: ¿Para?

La rubia estaba escribiendo la respuesta cuando alguien más se conectó, vio el mensaje parpadeante:

""Rach-inNYmissingU acaba de iniciar sesión""

Quinn dejo de escribir, Rachel se acababa de conectar, y con ese Nick, estaba claro, que la estaba echando de menos. No quería hablar en el general con ella, pero tampoco en privado, pero… las dudas comenzaron a causarle dolor de cabeza.

Rach-inNYmissingU: Buenas noches chicos. Santana gracias por agregarme a la conversación.

Santana: De nada Berry. Buenas noches.

Kurt: Aquí tenemos a la otra princesa, la princesa neoyorkina ¿cómo estás?

Rach-inNYmissingU: Aburrida, os hecho mucho de menos, chicos.

Britt: Y nosotros a ti, pero no quieres venir a vernos.

Rach-inNYmissingU: Sabes que no es verdad Britt, es sólo que tengo la prueba el mismo día, pero haré lo que sea para ir a veros.

SamE.: ¿Has arreglado dónde quedarte?

Rach-inNYmissingU: Mi madre me ha acogido en casa, no os preocupéis por mí, estoy bien, pero no es lo mismo.

Quinn empezó a reflexionar de nuevo, si Rachel se quedaba con su madre, eso significaba que Rachel, su madre, y su propia hija vivían juntas. Aquello le dolía de alguna manera que no sabía racionalizar.

Kurt: Claro que no es lo mismo, nos echas de menos.

SamE.: A algunos más que a otros supongo…

Quinn no pudo más y escribió en privado a Rachel.

Quinn: ¿Eso quiere decir que estás viviendo con Beth?

Rach-inNYmissingU: Sí.

Quinn: ¿Cómo está?

Rach-inNYmissingU: Bien, es una niña muy saludable.

Quinn: Me alegro.

Rach-inNYmissingU: ¿Cómo estás tú?

Quinn: Creo que en la otra conversación nos echan de menos.

Rach-inNYmissingU: Por favor Quinn…

Quinn: Estoy bien.

Rach-inNYmissingU: ¿Es esa la verdad?

Quinn: Berry vamos a la otra conversación- (escribió al ver que los otros hablaban de que "las dos princesas" habían desaparecido)

Rach-inNYmissingU: Te echo de menos Quinn, no hace falta que me llames así, como si no hubiese sido nada para ti, tengo ya suficiente con lo que siento.

A Quinn se le saltaron las lágrimas ante aquella declaración de Rachel.

Quinn: Lo siento Rachel, yo no estoy bien, pero trato de estarlo.

Rach-inNYmissingU: Siento mucho lo que ocurrió y sé por lo que estás haciendo todo esto, lo hemos hablado miles de veces, Quinn, Broadway es importante, pero sin ti no tiene lógica.

Quinn: New Directions va a Nueva York, si realmente significo lo que insinúas que significo para ti. Encontraras la manera de venir a verme.

Rach-inNYmissingU: ¿Eso quiere decir que hay una ínfima posibilidad de que quieras arreglar lo nuestro?

Quinn: No lo sé.

Rach-inNYmissingU: Te quiero, he de irme, espero verte en Nueva York.

Quinn: Yo también… espero verte.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando se desconectó de las conversaciones, no podía creer lo que acaba de vivir. Toda su tristeza había sido iluminada, por un sentimiento de ilusión, conocía a Quinn lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que, a pesar de su frialdad, en el fondo de su corazón, quería recuperar lo que ambas tenían. Y eso la llenaba de felicidad.

Toc toc – tocaron a la puerta.

Entra mama – Shelby llevaba en brazos a Beth.

Vamos a cenar, ¿quieres acostar a Beth esta noche mientras preparo la cena?

Claro – le hacía ilusión poder pasar tiempo con la hija de Quinn.

Pues adelante.

Rachel dejo el ordenador, y se levanto de la cama, cogió a Beth entre sus brazos, y la llevó a la habitación de Shelby, donde estaba su camita. Tumbó a la niña con cariño, y ella se sentó a su lado, en un asiento preparado especialmente para eso.

¿Quieres qué te cuente un secreto, pequeña? Hoy he hablado con tu mami, con Quinn, hacia tantos días que no hablaba con ella, que había llegado a pensar que era un sueño. Pero es real, y creo que nos echa de menos… a las dos – sonrió – Hoy para que te duermas, voy a cantarte una canción¿vale? Cada vez que la escucho, en los últimos días, pienso en ella.

"**Sé que puedes escuchar el ritmo de la lluvia****  
****A pesar de que estamos a millas de distancia **

**Sé que sientes mi dolor****  
****Trato de ser fuerte, trato aguantar****  
****Pero desde que te fuiste el sol no parece brillar****  
****Mis lágrimas caen sobre las palabras que me escribiste ****  
****Me gustaría que, de alguna manera, me pudieran llevar, a donde quiero estar****  
****Parece que hace mucho tiempo, desde que me abrazabas cuando lloraba****  
****Por ahora sólo actúo como si estuvieras a mi lado, ****  
****Todo lo que toco se convierte en azul****  
****Cuando estoy viviendo en un mundo sin ti**

**Me estoy volviendo loca, cariño****, te estoy echando de menos****  
****No puedes imaginar por todo lo que estoy pasando****  
****Cuando estoy viviendo en un mundo sin ti****  
****No estoy sola, sé que puedes sentirlo también ****  
****Trato de ver una película, pero tú eres todo lo que puedo ver (todo lo que puedo ver)****  
****En mis sueños, sé que siempre te veo, constantemente****  
****Pero entonces el sueño llega a su fin y yo estoy sola****  
****Y no puedo dejar ir este sentimiento, ****  
****Todo lo que toco se convierte en azul****  
****Cuando estoy viviendo en un mundo sin ti****  
Me estoy volviendo loca, cariño****, te estoy echando de menos****  
****No puedes imaginar por todo lo que estoy pasando**

**Cuando estoy viviendo en un mundo sin ti (no puedo vivir sin ti)****  
****No estoy sola, sé que puedes sentirlo también **

**Trato de ser tan fuerte, trato de conseguirlo****  
****Pero desde que te fuiste el sol no parece brillar, **

**Todo lo que toco se convierte en azul****  
****Cuando estoy viviendo en un mundo sin ti ****  
Me estoy volviendo loca, cariño****, te estoy echando de menos****  
****No puedes imaginar por todo lo que estoy pasando**

**Cuando estoy viviendo en un mundo sin ti (un mundo sin ti)****  
****No estoy sola, sé que puedes sentirlo también **

**¿Qué puedo hacer sin ti cariño?**

**No puedes imaginar por todo lo que estoy pasando**

**Cuando estoy viviendo en un mundo sin ti (vivir sin ti)****  
****No estoy sola, sé que puedes sentirlo también **

Me estoy volviendo loca, cariño, echándote de menos

Viviendo sin ti (viviendo sin ti)

Cuando acabó, la niña ya se había dormido, se quedo observándola, era tan bonita, con su pelito rubio, y esa carita que tanto le recordaba al hermoso rostro de Quinn.

Ya está la cena – le avisó con un susurro, sorprendiéndose de las lagrimas de Rachel.

¿Es por la prueba? – preguntó cuando salieron de la habitación.

No – contestó bajando la mirada.

Es por esa chica, la madre de Beth ¿verdad?

Sí – dijo aun con la cabeza baja.

Todo se arreglara, cielo, ya veras, las dos os queréis mucho, lo sé desde la primera vez que os vi, viendo la actuación de Adrenaline.

¿A qué te refieres?

Cuando viniste a verme la primera vez, y estabas con tus amigas, la otra chica se fue, pero ella permaneció escondida, en los asientos, parecía que estaba dispuesta a saltar, en cualquier momento, protegiéndote.

Rachel sonrió ante aquello, ella no tenía ni idea de que Quinn se había quedado allí, por si algo iba mal.

Ella es muy protectora conmigo – dijo sonrojándose – Bueno, era…

¿Qué os ha pasado? – preguntó comenzado a cenar.

Éramos pareja, pero ya no.

Así que eres…

No lo sé, sólo me he enamorado de ella… pero ya se acabó – dijo triste.

¿Y eso?

Cuando St James vino, él me besó sin que yo lo quisiera, y ella al verlo, se retiró, para que yo viniera a hacer la prueba.

¿Renunció a ti para qué tu cumplieras tu sueño? Sí que te debe querer sí – le sonrió.

Hoy he vuelto a hablar con ella, ha sido corto, pero…

¿La sigues queriendo?

Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pensaba que ella sí, pero… ya sabes que New Directions vienen a Nueva York, ella estará aquí… dentro de una semana y media.

¿Y qué piensas hacer?

No tengo idea, ella dice que si la quiero, encontraré el momento de poder verla, y hablar con ella.

¿Iras a buscarla?

Estoy un poco asustada – se avergonzó por aquello.

El amor siempre asusta, créeme lo sé por experiencia – le sonrió con cariño.

Pero tú has sido valiente, y os queréis mucho.

Eso no quiere decir que no me dé miedo, y me asuste –se sinceró – Nunca en mi vida pensé, que acabaría con alguien así.

April es todo un personaje – se rió con cariño, recordando cosas que había pasado junto a esa mujer, era inimaginable, que April acabase saliendo con su madre, tanto que cuando Shelby se lo dijo, pensó que era un chiste. Pero gracias a su madre, April, había estado sobria desde que comenzó a salir con ella. Ahora, tenía dos padres, y una madre, y una madrastra, que no era otra que April Rodhes.

Es fascinante, pero sí, es todo un personaje. Como tu chica, así que no te rías tanto de tu madre.

Ya no es mi chica…

Quinn Fabray siempre será la chica de Rachel Berry. Te lo dice tu madre, mamá lo sabe todo mejor –se encogió de hombros, Rachel se maravilló de la bonita relación que había construido con su madre, en pocos días parecía que habían recuperado parte de su vida.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

En ese mismo momento, Quinn, estaba tumbada en su cama, la habitación sólo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Pensaba en Rachel, en su Diva con su hija, en todo lo que había ocurrido, y en lo mucho que deseaba recuperarlas a ambas.

Cuando sonó su móvil, lo cogió sin mirar quien era.

¿SE PUEDE SABER DONDE TE HABIAS METIDO? – gritó.

¡Santana! ¡Por dios! ¡Qué susto!

Jajaja – se rió a carcajadas- Pensaba que estabas teniendo sexo telefónico con tu querida Diva. Desaparecisteis las dos a lo bestia.

No, no he tenido sexo telefónico con ella, esas son cosas tuyas y de Brit.

Pero… ¿has hablado con ella?

Sí.

¿Y qué? ¿No le vas a contar nada a tu mejor amiga?

Bueno, no hay mucho que contar, hablamos poco, hablamos un momento de Beth, y que bueno, quizá quedemos en Nueva York para hablar.

¿Sabe lo de nuestras vacaciones?

No, no tiene ni idea.

Así que, no quiere perder el tiempo de tener a su rubia entre sus brazos ¿eh? –se volvió a reír.

Santana aun no sé si vamos a arreglar lo nuestro.

¡Stop! ¡Déjate de tonterías! Imagínatela por un segundo en Nueva York, cuidando de tu hija, quieres volver con ella, y ella quiere volver contigo. Así que déjate de chorradas, por favor, me van a dar arcadas ya.

Vale, Santana, claro que quiero volver con ella, pero no sé, ¿y si St James está allí?

¿Y qué si ese tío está allí? Ella NO lo quiere, te quiere a ti. Ya no eres la niña que todos daban de lado, porque era un poco rarita, y ella tampoco te va a dar de lado si no le obligas a hacerlo.

Tienes razón, qué le den a St James, Rachel es mía.

¡GRACIAS DIOS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡Al final he escuchado lo que tanto necesitabas decir, y yo escuchar!

Gracias por ser así conmigo S.

No nos pongamos tan dulces, que al final me va a subir el azúcar.

¡Anda, ve con tu chica! – sonrió.

Y tú a soñar con la tuya. Ya queda poco para estar allí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Cuando colgó el teléfono, Brit la estaba esperando en la cama.

¿Han hablado? – preguntó la rubia, expectante.

Sí – le sonrió.

¿Hay posibilidades?

Siempre las ha habido – contestó la latina, acercándose a la cama.

Así el viaje a Nueva York será más divertido – Brittany besó a Santana cuando está se tumbo a su lado. Se puso arriba de la latina, con una rodilla a cada lado, y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

¿Qué te apetece hacer en tu viaje a Nueva York? ¿Qué quieres ir a visitar?

Bueno quiero ir a visitar a Rachel – le sonrió con entusiasmo.

Me refiero de monumentos.

Bueno, no quiero salir de la habitación, al menos no mucho.

¿Por qué? – preguntó algo confusa.

Porque no necesito ver ningún monumento, si el monumento que quiero visitar está en la misma habitación que yo – le guiñó un ojo.

No sabía que eras tan mala- le cogió el cuello, y la hizo girar para ponerse ella encima.

Veo que te gusta que sea así de mala.

Me encanta – dijo empezando a desnudarle.

Para – le pidió – Tendrás que esperar a Nueva York.

¿Por qué? Es mucho tiempo.

Porque eres muy escandalosa, y no quiero que nos castiguen sin poder ir a Nueva York de vacaciones- se acercó a su oído y le susurró de un modo sensual - Ya tendré tiempo allí, para hacer contigo todo lo que tengo planeado.

¡Por favor no seas tan mala conmigo! – le suplicó la latina.

¿En qué quedamos? ¿Quieres que sea mala o buena? – bromeó Brittany.

Quiero que seas mala con los demás, y buena conmigo – le siguió la broma.

Ya soy buena contigo, encima de que no quiero que te castiguen – se rió.

Ambas se abrazaron.

También me gusta mucho estar así contigo, no tiene porque ir más allá – le confesó.

Menos mal, porque creo que Lord Tubbington nos está espiando.

Cariño, estamos en mi casa – le susurró.

Eso da igual, él es muy listo – le contestó con total inocencia.

Santana le besó la frente.

Descansa, yo haré el primer turno, vigilaré desde aquí, por si acaso lo veo espiándonos – le parecía adorable la obsesión que tenía Brit con su gato, aunque lo cierto es que el gato a veces parecía más listo de lo que se pudiera apreciar a simple vista.

Gracias, eres mi héroe – le besó en los labios, y se acurrucó a su lado, para que Santana la abrazase mejor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

A la mañana siguiente, Shelby, Beth, y Rachel fueron a desayunar a una cafetería cercana, junto con April.

¿Cómo va la preparación de la obra? – preguntó Rachel a la novia de su madre, después de un largo rato de hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Bien, todo perfecto. Will vendrá con los chicos en una semana, y podremos comenzar a ensayar. Ya estoy hablando con los productores y parecen realmente interesados.

¿Crees qué cuando los chicos vengan, podría estar por una hora o así en el teatro a solas? – le preguntó la Diva.

¿Quieres ensayar? – preguntó Shelby.

No, lo cierto es que…

No te enteras, lo que tú querida hija quiere decir, es que quiere preparar una sorpresa a su amorcito – le guiñó un ojo exageradamente – Y espero que no sea ese tal Finn Hudson, porque si no, no te lo presto – se burló.

En realidad me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Quinn Fabray – confesó Rachel.

Tienes muy buen gusto – parecía increíble la vitalidad que tenía siempre April.

¿Me dejaras por favor? – le suplicó – Tengo que demostrarle algo.

¿Deberás pedirle permiso a tu madre? – se hizo la seria, aunque por su mirada se veía que estaba de broma - ¿Tú qué dices cari?

Creo que es verdad, que mi hija necesita demostrarle una, muy importante, lección a la señorita Fabray – le sujetó la mano a April de un modo cariñoso.

Entonces, eso está hecho, y si necesitas algo de ayuda sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

¿De verdad me ayudarías? – preguntó entusiasmada.

Te ayudaríamos las dos si lo necesitas – contestó Shelby, con afecto.

¡Sois geniales! – exclamó entusiasmada.

Sólo quiero ver a mi hija feliz.

¡Oh no! – exclamó April.

¿Qué? – preguntaron alteradas y al unísono Rachel y Shelby.

Debemos parar, hay alerta de ponernos demasiado pastelosas – se rió al ver las caras, estupefactas, de madre e hija.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Al día siguiente Will Schuester le pidió que fuese a hablar con él, antes de la clase del Glee Club.

¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Will – He estado preocupad

Mucho mejor – le sonrió.

Quiero decirte esto, a ti antes que a nadie, por si después no estuvieras de acuerdo.

¿Qué ocurre?

Creo que si hay alguien que merece un solo eres tú, pero al final, he decidido que haremos un dueto, y luego una canción grupal. Así que me gustaría que hicieras el dueto del comienzo…

No me pongas con Finn, por favor – le pidió.

Lo cierto es que, había pensado que quizá podrías actuar en el dueto Santana y tú.

¿Santana y yo? Pero somos dos chicas, St James dijo que por algo así perderíamos.

No estoy de acuerdo, además Santana y tú sois muy amigas ahora, y vuestras voces se compenetran bien. Quizá, Brittany y Mike puedan acompañaros bailando.

Eso sería genial.

¿Entonces te gustaría hacer esa actuación?

Por supuesto, sería un honor para mí.

Estupendo, tengo una buena vibración con esto – le sonrió el profesor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Canción A world without you by Emma Bunton****: **.com/watch?v=WsIyaMn5tIk

**Bueno, este fanfic ha sido más corto, pero creo que ha habido un poquito de todo.**

**Rachel + Quinn**

**Santana + Brittany (dedicado a las que me habías pedido algo de Brittana en vuestros comentarios, aunque cortito, espero que os haya gustado)**

**Y bueno, he creado la pareja April y Shelby (porque yo lo valgo), que no, que no es por eso, pero me gustaba mucho la química que tenían en Wicked, Idina y Kristin, así que en honor a esa química… gracias a mi imaginación, y al teclado de mi ordenador, ahora Rachel no tiene ni un miembro de su familia que no haya salido del armario jajaja.**

**Y por supuesto si hay alguien que deba cantar ese dueto, ya que no está Rachel, deberían ser Santana y Quinn.**

**Como siempre os agradezco muchísimo vuestros comentarios, de todo corazón, siempre es un placer poder leerlos y saber que estáis allí siguiendo la historia.**


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII

(Visto por Quinn)

- ¡No puede ser profesor Schuester! – exclamó Finn.

- ¿Y por qué narices no puede ser? – preguntó, cruzándose de brazos, Santana.

- Porque Jessie St James dijo que perderíamos si hacíamos un dueto de dos chicas – le contestó Finn.

- Claro, y tú estás de acuerdo con lo que dice St James, desde… - ironizó Quinn, malhumorada.

- No es cómo si no fuésemos a participar todos en las Nacionales, Finn – Kurt intentó aplacar los ánimos.

- Pero yo soy el que hace los duetos – le contestó a su hermanastro.

- Sí, y así nos ha ido… - resopló Santana.

- Estamos en las nacionales ¿no? – preguntó orgulloso Finn.

- A pesar de que me cueste decir esto, estamos en las Nacionales gracias a Berry – le contestó Santana.

- ELLA fue la qué actuó en solitario, con una canción que escribió ELLA y nos hizo ganar las Regionales, no tú – añadió Quinn, recordando aquella canción, Rachel la había escrito después de su pelea, después de que ella le hubiera insinuado, de mal modo, que su lugar estaba en Broadway.

- Podríamos hacer un dueto tú y yo – dijo Finn mirando a Quinn.

- ¿Tú y yo? Antes me pego un tiro - contestó la rubia – Vamos a cantar Santana y yo, después un grupal, si pasamos de ronda, cantaran Mercedes y Kurt, y de nuevo otro grupal.

- Yo soy el capitán del equipo, bueno, Rachel y yo siempre hemos sido los capitanes desde el comienzo – se levantó el chico enfadado.

- Bienvenido a la realidad señorito Hudson – dijo Quinn encarándolo – Mira a tu alrededor – dijo con aspavientos- Rachel no está aquí, así que supongo que las cosas han cambiado.

- Rachel no está aquí por tú culpa – dijo de un modo más agresivo – Y encima le robas el puesto de capitana del Glee Club, eso es lo que siempre has querido de ella, usarla… utilizarla… le hiciste creer que estabas enamorada de ella, y esa es la mayor mentira que hayas podido inventar.

- ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda Finn? – contestó la rubia.

- ¿Por qué no te vas tú? – se avecinaba una pelea, y a Quinn le daba igual que fuese un chico, que fuese su ex, que fuese su compañero de Glee Club, capitán del equipo de futbol, o que le sacase más de dos palmos de estatura, había llegado el momento de patearle el trasero.

- ¡Finn estás loco! - Se levantó de su sitio Santana para defender a su amiga.

Brit al verla, también se levantó, al igual que Sam, Puck y Lauren se unieron a ellos. Todos estaban preparados para pelear, por defender a Quinn. Finn no tenía ni idea de la pesadilla por la que estaba pasando la rubia, desde que Rachel y ella habían roto, pero ellos sí.

- ¡Chicos, basta ya, no seáis críos! ¡Estamos a punto de enfrentarnos a unas Nacionales, sin Rachel, quién todos sabemos que es especial para cada uno de nosotros y nadie tiene la culpa de que ella no esté aquí! Así que lo único que nos queda es ponernos a trabajar – Pidió Will. Todos se callaron, y volvieron a sus sitios - ¿Por qué no nos demostráis por qué os he elegido como primer dueto chicas? – preguntó mirando a Santana y a Quinn – Brittany, por favor graba esto con tu cámara, así nos servirán para los ensayos.

- Eso está hecho Will… profesor Schuester… - se levantó la latina, guiñándole un ojo a su chica, y después mirando a Quinn - ¿Casualty?

- De acuerdo – Ambas se pusieron en posición para comenzar a cantar, pero antes, Quinn le se apoderó de la guitarra del guitarrista del grupo que les ayudaba en los ensayos, y le hizo un gesto a Santana, confirmándole que ya estaba preparada. Quinn comenzó a tocar el instrumento, sentada al lado de la latina.

Santana:

**Puede que no tengamos todas las respuestas****  
Sé que podemos cambiar en algo las cosas  
Que están fuera de nuestro control**

Quinn:  
**Y la visión de nosotras puede que sea algo borrosa****  
Pero usa tu corazón para ver  
Sólo sigue el compás, el ritmo te traerá de regreso a mí**

Santana:

**A veces es un juego de dar y recibir****  
Es fácil romper  
Pero aguarda y espera  
Ten un poco de fe**

Quinn**:  
Me daré por vencida en el último round  
Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te pierdas entre la multitud  
Así que iré con la cabeza alta, por si por casualidad caigo  
Y finalmente sea recordada**

Quinn y Santana:

** Como una víctima del amor**

**víctima, víctima, del amor**

Santana:  
**Estaba batalla nuestra podría ser muy simple****  
Escapa sin resultar herida  
Porque el amor es un escudo, que nos mantiene a salvo  
De lo que puede empeorar aún más**

Quinn:  
**Así que cariño, déjame ser tu soldado****  
Que no te invada el orgullo  
Sólo toma mi mano, cierra los ojos  
Prometo mantener lo nuestro con vida**

Quinn y Santana:

**A veces es un juego de dar y recibir****  
Es fácil romper  
Pero aguarda y espera  
Ten un poco de fe**

Santana:  
**  
Me daré por vencida en el último round  
Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te pierdas entre la multitud  
Así que iré con la cabeza alta, por si por casualidad caigo  
Y finalmente sea recordada**

**Como una víctima del amor**

Quinn y Santana:

**Todo es válido****  
En el amor y la guerra  
Derríbame  
Y me volveré a levantar con ganas de más  
A través del fuego y la lluvia  
Esto me hace inmune al dolor  
Ese es el precio, que pagaré.**

Quinn:  
**  
Me daré por vencida en el último round  
Seré la fuerza que uses para encontrarte cuando te pierdas entre la multitud  
Así que iré con la cabeza alta, por si por casualidad caigo  
Y finalmente sea recordada**

**Como una víctima del amor.**

Todos aplaudieron a las chicas.

- Y eso amigo mío, es por lo que ellas harán el primer dueto – dijo Sam, que se sentaba detrás de Finn, puso sus manos cogiéndolo con fuerza, con gestos ironicos, mirando a Finn con sorna.

- Exacto, ellas llamaran la atención del público con sus maravillosas voces, nos darán el broche de salida – dijo Kurt, aplaudiendo a las chicas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Brittany)

Por la tarde, Brittany estaba editando el video, para poder presentarlo en un Dvd al profesor, y que Santana y Quinn pudieran seguir ensayando. Estaba conectada a internet cuando vio conectarse a Rachel.

Brit: Ey veo que te has cambiado el Nick, ¿ya no nos echas de menos?

Rachel: No, no es eso, es qué… bueno prefería algo más sencillo. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

Brit: Genial, ¿sabes qué? Tengo novedades de las Nacionales.

Rachel: ¿Qué ocurre?

Brit: Santana y Quinn van a cantar el primer dueto, hoy han cantado las dos en clase y tengo video… ¿quieres verlo?

Rachel: No sé…

Brit: Vamos, tu chica estuvo maravillosa, ¿seguro que no quieres ver a tu rubita?

Rachel: Ya no es mi chica Brittany, no la llames así…

Brit: Bueno, yo te lo paso, y luego tú decides si verlo o no, dijo pasándole un link privado de youtube.

Rachel: Vale, pero espera un momento, mi madre me ha llamado para que vaya a ver una cosa, ahora vuelvo.

Brit: Tranquila, velo con tranquilidad, te estaré esperando – dijo sabiendo que Rachel sólo estaba mintiendo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Quinn estaba absolutamente preciosa en ese video, su voz como siempre maravillosa, y aquel dueto, fenomenal. Desde luego tenían posibilidades de ganar, pensó. Y le dio congoja de no poder estar con sus compañeros en las Nacionales.

No estar aquel día, al lado de Quinn, iba a ser como una pesadilla.

Y por culpa de aquella canción, cuando cerró los ojos, no pudo evitar imaginar a Quinn abrazándola y susurrándole _"Así que cariño, déjame ser tu soldado. Que no te invada el orgullo. Sólo toma mi mano, cierra los ojos. Prometo mantener lo nuestro con vida" _Imaginarla susurrándole esas palabras, causaba un torrente de sentimientos en su interior. Antes de qué todo aquello le superara, Rachel contestó a Brit:

Rachel: Muy buena actuación, me ha gustado mucho, tenéis muchas oportunidades. Ellas son muy buenas.

Brit: Y lo están.

Rachel: ¿El qué?

Brit: Que son buenas, y están buenas… no lo niegues.

Rachel: Brit, por favor…

Brit: Vamos, soy tu amiga, estas loquita por los huesitos de Fabray. Da igual que hayáis roto, sigues estando loca por ella.

Rachel: Sí, lo estoy… no fui yo quien rompió – contestó sonrojándose.

Brit: Quinn lo está pasando fatal, hoy han estado a punto de pelearse a golpe limpio, ella y Finn.

Rachel: ¡¿Qué me estas contando? – preguntó alarmada, y odiando a Finn, nadie hacía daño a su Quinn.

Brit: Él sigue tratándote como si fueras suya, y como si Quinn sólo te hubiera utilizado. Le echa las culpas de todo. Santana y yo tratamos de defenderla, no te preocupes, cuidamos bien de ella.

Rachel: No me cabe la menor duda… Finn, como siempre, comportándose como un crío.

Brit: Sí, sigue pensando que lo quieres a él… chicos jajaja

Rachel: Tengo ganas de veros Brit – le confesó.

Brit: Y nosotros ganas de verte a ti, te echamos de menos en el Glee Club.

Rachel: ¿Cómo está Quinn? – preguntó, necesitaba saberlo.

Brit: ¿A parte de estar muy buena?

Rachel: Sí, aparte de eso – conocía lo suficiente a Brit, para saber que no iba a parar con la broma, hasta que ella le hubiera dado aquella respuesta.

Brit: Te echa de menos, ha pasado días realmente malos, pero no sé, creo que su amistad con Santana le alivia un poco.

Rachel: Me alegro que se tengan la una a la otra.

Brit: Sí, yo también, Santana es mucho más dulce desde que es amiga de Quinn.

Rachel: A ver si cuando vengáis, quedamos, ¿estaréis por varios días verdad?

Brit: Por algunos más que varios, diría yo.

Rachel: ¿Qué?

Brit: Ups, nada, nada, olvídalo.

Rachel: ¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de eso? ¡Cuenta!

Brit: Santana me matará, y si no ha acabado conmigo, Quinn me rematará… ¡Oh no puedo contártelo, sí no voy a morir joven!

Rachel: Por favor, Brit, no diré nada, y si se enteran, yo te protegeré.

Brit: ¿Me lo prometes?

Rachel: Claro.

Brit: Santana, Quinn y yo hemos decidido pasar el verano en Nueva York, serán nuestras vacaciones, aun no sé cuantos días estaremos, pero nos quedaremos después de las Nacionales.

Rachel: ¿En serio? :D

Brit: Sí, Santana y yo queríamos irnos de vacaciones juntas, pero no sabíamos bien a donde, y bueno Santana no quiere dejar sola a Quinn, así que decidimos que lo mejor, y ya pagado el viaje de ida, era quedarse en Nueva York. Además así podremos vernos.

Rachel: ¿Crees que Quinn querrá verme?

Brit: ¿Me lo preguntas en serio? Seguro que esa rubia de hielo se derrite por verte.

Rachel: No me hagas tener ilusiones B, no podría soportar si luego se vuelve a estropear todo.

Brit: Ten fe, tú también me lo aconsejabas cuando tenía dudas con Santana… y todo ha ido bien. Por cierto, tengo que dejarte, qué esta apunto de llamarme. No te importa ¿verdad?

Rachel: Claro que no.

Brit: No desgastes el video de tanto verlo. ¡Nos vemos!

Rachel: No te he dicho que fuera a ver el video.

Brit: Cómo si no lo fueses a hacer.

Con esas palabras, Brittany se desconectó. Y Rachel se quedó pensativa, pocos segundos después, su corazón le pidió que volviera a ver el video. Durante el tiempo separadas, había intentado negarse a sí misma que quisiera tanto a Quinn, pero no lo conseguía. Realmente no podía entender que narices hacían separadas. Todo había sido por su culpa, era evidente, no vio las intenciones de Jessie St James, incluso después de haber sido advertida por su chica, incluso por sus amigos. Pensaba que quizá había cambiado, que si le había conseguido esa oportunidad, era para disculparse, pero no, se había equivocado de pleno. Además, ni siquiera había sido él, el que le había conseguido la oportunidad. Si no Shelby.

Estaba sola en casa, su madre había ido a pasear a Beth, así que puso música, y se puso a cantar, canciones rockeras de los ochenta, recordando a Quinn, con una sonrisa agridulce, ya que la rubia adoraba ese tipo de música. Siempre decía que su música preferida era al estilo antiguo.

De repente sonó una canción que le recordó más que ninguna a Quinn, era más antigua que cualquiera de las otras, pero era la canción que sonaba cuando las dos jugaban con la grasa del coche de la rubia. No pudo evitar ponerse a cantar a pleno pulmón.

**Inolvidable, eso es lo que eres**

No había escuchado entrar a nadie, pero de repente tuvo enfrente a April, Rachel se sonrojó a más no poder, pero April tan sólo le sonrió y le pidió con la mirada unirse a la canción. La Diva aceptó de buen grado. Así que April cantó:

**Inolvidable, estés lejos o cerca.**

Rachel:

**Cómo una canción de amor que se aferra a mí.**

**¿Cómo pensar en ti me hace cosas que nunca nadie había logrado?**

April:

**Inolvidable en cada forma.**

Rachel:

**Y para siempre.**

April:

**Y para siempre.**

Rachel:

**Así te quedarás.**

April:

**Así te quedarás.**

Ambas:

**Es por eso, querida, que es increíble.**

**Que alguien tan inolvidable.**

**Piense que yo soy inolvidable también.**

Las dos se sonrieron e hicieron un pequeño baile.

April:

**No, nunca antes ha habido alguien más.**

**Y para siempre.**

**Inolvidable.**

Rachel:

**Inolvidable**.

April:

**En todos los sentidos.**

Rachel:

**En todos los sentidos.**

April:

**Y para siempre.**

Rachel:

**Y para siempre.**

April:

**Así es como te quedas.**

Rachel:

**Así es como te quedas.**

Ambas:

**Es por eso que cariño es increíble.**

**Que alguien tan inolvidable **

**Piense que soy inolvidable también.**

Las dos se sonrieron de nuevo cuando acabó la canción.

- Adoro esta canción – confesó April – Es la primera canción que… bailamos tu madre y yo.

- También tuve momentos con esa canción…

- ¿Con Quinny? – le preguntó divertida.

- Sí – dijo bajando la mirada, sonrojada.

- Ey, sonrójate delante de tu madre sí quieres, delante de mí no hace falta. Encuentro completamente adorable que las dos enemigas número uno del instituto, hayan acabado tan enamoradas.

- Es que no sé qué piensas sobre eso…

- Rachel, estoy con tu madre, así que no me da ninguna cosa saber que estas con una chica – hizo una pausa y sonrió aun más – Además, mientras que no sea con ese Finn…

- ¿Qué te pasa con Finn? – le preguntó confusa.

- Qué es demasiado crío para tanta mujer – le hizo el cumplido, reverenciándola.

- Gracias, supongo.

- Por cierto, el vuelo de los chicos se ha adelantado, será dentro de un par de días. Will aun no se lo ha dicho a ellos, estaba llamándolos, cuando le llame yo esta tarde. Me pidió que si podía ir a recogerlos cuando lleguen. ¿Quieres acompañarme al aeropuerto?

- No lo sé… - dijo pensativa, e incómoda ya que sería volver a reencontrarse con sus compañeros, y con Quinn, antes de lo que ella esperaba.

- Bueno, te replantearé la pregunta de otro modo… - se la quedó mirando un poco más seria, y cruzándose de brazos – Vendrás conmigo al aeropuerto.

- No veo la pregunta…

- Es que no la hay, es una orden – dijo escapándosele una sonrisa.

- Pero es que April…

- Ni peros, ni nadas, ¿tu quieres reconquistar a esa chica no? – le preguntó poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la Diva – Pues cuanto antes empieces, mucho mejor – dijo estrujándola.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Me ligue a tu madre, sé de lo que hablo – se rió.

- Gracias April.

- No hay de qué, en todo manual de cómo tener contento a tu pareja, si ya tiene hijos, pone que llevarse bien con los hijos es lo primordial… así que trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo ¿Crees que lo estoy consiguiendo? – preguntó torciendo el gesto.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rachel de reírse a carcajadas. La verdad es qué, sabía de los esfuerzos de la pequeña rubia por llevarse bien con ella, y contentar a Shelby. Pero hacía ya mucho que April Rodhes le tenía ganada una parte de su corazón. Siempre acababa haciéndole sonreír.

- ¿Por cierto qué haces aquí? ¿Y mi madre? – preguntó.

- Shelby esta reservando mesa, en un restaurante, con la pequeña Beth, y yo he venido a recogerte para que cenes con nosotras. ¿Te apetece?

- Si invitáis vosotras…

- Nada más faltaría, además tenemos que trazar ese plan que tienes por el que me pediste el teatro.

- Sí, es cierto.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

De mientras, en Lima, Quinn preparaba su maleta. Pensaba que tendría más tiempo para prepararla, y le acababan de comunicar que por una mala broma de la entrenadora Sylvester, que finalmente se arrepintió después del entierro de su hermana, se habían adelantado los vuelos. No podía ocultar que la posibilidad de ver a Rachel antes de lo que esperaba, le hacía latir su corazón más rápido de lo que lo había hecho en días.

Por la tarde se había sentido tan inspirada, que había escrito la canción para las Nacionales. No era oficial, pero era una posible candidata. Se la había pasado por email a Santana, y a la latina le había gustado mucho, a pesar de que la letra era triste. Al día siguiente debían presentársela a Will Schuester, y esperaba que al profesor le gustase. La había escrito desde el corazón, y le resultaba irónico, la posibilidad de que participaran con aquella canción. Rachel había escrito la canción para las Regionales, con el corazón roto, después de una pelea entre ellas, al igual que estaba ella en aquellos momentos, con el corazón roto, después de su ruptura.

Quinn no podía negar, que siempre le había resultado curiosa, la ironia del destino, y como todo parecía estar completamente conectado, de modo especial, su destino estaba conectado en cada paso con Rachel Berry.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Otro capítulo, para dar paso en el siguiente, a la llegada de Quinn y New Directions a Nueva York.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Como siempre, muchas gracias por comentar, y espero con ganas vuestros comentarios.**

**Las canciones para este capítulo han sido:**

**Casualty of love by Jessie J. http:/www . youtube. com /watch?v=D5UcicjXosU**

**Unforgettable - http:/www .youtube. com /watch?v=wpuQPNjpuuU**


	19. Chapter 19

XIX

(Visto por Quinn)

Había llegado el gran día, ya estaban en el avión, Quinn estaba sentada al lado de Sam, quién estaba entre la rubia y Kurt. Santana y Brittany iban sentadas detrás de su amiga, al lado de Mercedes.

Quinn permanecía con la cabeza en el hombro de Sam, el chico había insistido en qué la rubia siguiese allí, para que estuviese más cómoda, y ya que ambos iban escuchando música del reproductor de Quinn, el chico tenía un brazo rodeando a la ex animadora, para que pudiera estar incluso más confortable. Los dos eran como hermanos, así que a pesar de que sabían que algunos estarían mirándoles, pensándose otras cosas, no había malos entendidos entre ellos, por lo que podían estar acomodados.

De repente comenzó a sonar la canción de Nickelback, Savin me.

**Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para mí****  
Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas  
Oh, intento tomarte de la mano  
Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes  
Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma  
Todo lo que necesito es a ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y oh, te estoy gritando  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo**

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser  
Dilo por mí  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme

Las puertas del cielo no abren para mí  
Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo  
Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti  
Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mí  
Estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia  
Y oh, grito por ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y todo lo que necesito de ti  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

Muéstrame lo que es  
Ser el último esperando  
Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser  
Dilo por mi  
Dímelo  
Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme

De prisa que me caigo

Todo lo que necesito es a ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y oh, estoy gritando por ti  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo

Quinn se sentía tan identificada con la canción que se estremeció. Ella había sido una mala persona, había hecho daño a mucha gente, y en primer lugar a Rachel. Luego se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía ella, y fue como si un nuevo mundo se abriera ante sí, pero luego volvió a estropearse todo. Y ella no podía sentirse más culpable de lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Deseaba tanto oír a la morena, decir que ella valía la pena. Otro escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico preocupado.

- Sí – mintió.

- Quinn… - volvió a llamarla el chico.

- Dime.

- Estoy convencido de que ella piensa que mereces ser salvada, ella te perdonará, y todo volverá a ser como antes, o incluso mejor – le consoló con dulzura, acurrucando a la rubia un poco más en su cuerpo, y besando su frente.

- ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – le preguntó al sentir el beso afectuoso de Sam.

- Fácil, eres mi hermanita – le sonrió.

Se oyó la sonrisa sonora de Kurt, y ambos miraron de reojo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el Divo – ¿No puedo pensar que sois completamente adorables?

- Aun tengo una reputación que cuidar- dijo Quinn.

- Oh pequeña, delante de mí, tú ya perdiste esa reputación de chica dura, hace mucho, mucho, tiempo.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Debía intentarlo! – bromeó, al sentirse tan arropada por los dos chicos.

- Estás mejor así – le confesó Kurt.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Había llegado el gran día, y no podía estar más histérica. Iba a ver a sus amigos, pero sobretodo y por encima de todas las cosas importantes aquel día, iba a volver a ver a Quinn.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó April.

- Muy nerviosa – le contestó Rachel, con los ojos abiertos como platos, debido a los nervios.

- ¡Oh vamos! Debes estar bromeando, eres Rachel Berry, la futura gran estrella de Broadway, la mujer que pondrá al mundo a sus pies, en cuanto suba al escenario y…. estas nerviosa por… ¿ver a una pequeña rubita?

- Visto así… no cambia nada, sigo estando nerviosa – resopló.

- ¿Una valeriana?

- Ok – dijo tomando una pastilla, para tranquilizarse.

- Ahora acomódate, ponte tus gafas de sol, respira hondo, y relájate.

- Es más fácil de decir que de hacer – dijo haciendo todo lo que April le había aconsejado.

- Tú sólo, inténtalo ¿ok?

En la radio del coche empezó a sonar, "I miss you" de LeAnn Rimes, Rachel suspiró profundamente. Y April de un modo cómico, apagó la radio.

- Vale, vale, creo que esta canción no ayuda.

- ¿Ves? El mundo se confabula en mi contra – suspiró dramáticamente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

La hora había llegado, el aviso, de que el vuelo había aterrizado, aparecía en la pantalla. Estaba a minutos de ver a Quinn, de ver a todos sus amigos.

April hablaba por teléfono, cuando colgó, le comunicó a Rachel:

- Ya están recogiendo las maletas, ¿estás preparada?

- Me va a dar una taquicardia.

- Respira, en serio chica, debes aprender a relajarte.

- ¿Estoy guapa? – preguntó no estando segura de sí misma.

- A ver… - dijo mirándola de un modo bromista – Pantalón tejano ajustado, camiseta roja ligeramente ajustada, y por cierto… bastante elegante, lástima que no hagamos la misma talla – se rió – y tacones… Ok ¿sabes qué? Creo que cuando esa rubita te vea, le va a latir el corazón a la misma velocidad que el tuyo.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Vamos, poniéndonos en el peor de los casos, Quinn estuvo enamorada de ti una vez, no veo la razón por la que no le brillen los ojitos cuando te vea.

Se quedaron en silencio esperando que salieran, y el momento llegó. Los vieron salir a todos, cuando Brittany la vio, corrió a abrazarla.

- ¡Dios mío Rachel estás aquí! ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó entusiasmada abrazándola con más fuerza – ¡Oh Dios! – la seguía abrazando mientras daba saltitos.

- ¡Ey vamos, deja un poco de Rachel para los demás! – exclamó Kurt, abrazándola también.

- ¡Pero si es mí sexy judía! – exclamó Puck, abrazándola, y levantándola del suelo.

- ¡Pequeñaja! – la abrazó Sam, levantándola del suelo también.

- Como ves… te hemos echado de menos – dijo un poco distante Mercedes, Rachel se quedó un poco paralizada después de tanta efusividad, y encontrarse con la distante Mercedes, pero las dos Divas se sonrieron y se fundieron en un abrazo – Ya no es lo mismo sin las competiciones de Divas.

- Yo también os echo de menos, muchísimo, chicos – se sinceró Rachel, mientras iba abrazando al resto, menos a Finn, a Santana y a Quinn, las dos chicas iban las últimas, y se habían quedado confundidas al ver a Rachel allí.

- Me alegro de verte, veo que Nueva York te sienta bien – dijo Finn estrechándole la mano.

- Yo también me alegro de verte.

Cuando finalmente llegó al lugar donde estaban Santana y Quinn, las tres estaban en silencio.

- ¡Mirad chicas! ¡Rachel ha venido a recogernos! – bailaba Brittany al lado de las otras chicas, estaba realmente feliz, lo que de algún modo relajaba a Rachel.

- Sí, ya me he dado cuenta que la enana de Berry está aquí – dijo la latina con un tono de enfado, pero no pudo evitarlo y se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara – No pienso abrazarte, que conste – le avisó.

- Tranquila, no pretendía que lo hicieras… - dijo bajando la mirada, intimidada por el tono de la latina.

- ¡Berry! – Santana volvió a llamarla, haciendo que la Diva levantase la cabeza - ¡Ven aquí! – dijo la latina abrazándola con fuerza – ¡Cómo echaba de menos intimidarte! – se rió, separándose de Rachel.

- ¡Ey Santana, no seas tan mala! – le recriminó Brittany.

La latina sólo reía. Pero aquello había dejado de tener importancia, porque ahora en el mundo de Rachel, sólo existían dos personas, en un espacio indefinido. Quinn y ella se miraban, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer, la tensión se podía cortar con cuchillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Quinn confundida, y muy tensa.

- April me pidió que la acompañara para recogeros – se tensó aún más.

- ¿Y qué pintáis April y tú juntas? – preguntó señalando a la mujer rubia.

- Es una larga historia – contestó triste, porque esperaba otro tipo de reencuentro, no ver a Quinn, distante, fría y tan tensa.

- Supongo que tendrás tiempo para contárnoslo.

- ¡Abrázala! – le pidió Brittany a Quinn, sin darse cuenta, ninguna de las dos, Brit se había vuelto a poner a su lado, haciendo pucheros.

Para la sorpresa de Rachel, Quinn se acercó a ella, y le besó la mejilla, parándose en aquel lugar para susurrarle.

- Me alegro de verte.

- Yo también, cariño – se le escapó – Bienvenida a Nueva York.

- No me llames así – volvió a susurrarle – Por favor, dame tiempo.

- De acuerdo – dijo Rachel un poco decepcionada.

Todos se dirigían hacía el monovolumen de diez plazas que había alquilado April, y el taxi donde irían el resto junto con el profesor Schuester.

Cuando llegaron a los aparcamientos, Quinn estuvo a punto de subir al taxi, lo que entristeció a Rachel, pero en el último momento Santana había estirado de ella para que fuera en el monovolumen.

- Qué le pidas tiempo, no quiere decir que no viajes con ella – le susurró, aunque Rachel pudo escucharlo.

- S, no recordaba que me gustaba tanto – le susurró – Me estoy conteniendo mucho.

Y otra vez el buen oído de Rachel, le permitió escuchar esa declaración, Quinn lo estaba pasando mal, porque verla había provocado algo en su interior.

Acomodaron las maletas detrás del coche, y se sentaron, April y Rachel iban delante, Santana, Quinn, Sam y Brittany detrás, Kurt, Puck, Zizes, y Mercedes detrás de ellos.

April arrancó el coche, y puso la radio, sin esperar más, el locutor anunció la siguiente canción.

"_Y ahora escucharemos a Air Supply, con su canción, All out of love, dedicado especialmente a esas personas que están enamoradas, no dejéis que el orgullo os venza, rendiros al amor"_

- ¡Oh venga ya! – exclamó Rachel exasperada, por un segundo se había olvidado por completo de que sus compañeros, y Quinn, ya habían llegado y estaban en el coche con April y ella.

- ¡Qué tío más cursi! – exclamó Mercedes.

- Ey sí, pero la canción mola – dijo Sam entusiasmado.

- ¿Entonces quito la radio o no? – preguntó April, mirando a los chicos, por el espejo retrovisor.

- No, déjala, al menos Sam escuchará sus baladones empalagosos y haremos feliz al nene – Santana se burló con cariño del rubio.

La canción comenzó a sonar.

**Estoy solo acostado, con mi cabeza en el teléfono****  
Pensando en ti hasta que me duele  
Yo sé que tu también estás herida, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer?  
Si estamos atormentados y separados**

Quinn miró a Rachel, y la Diva miró a la rubia también, aquella canción parecía estar hecha a su medida.

**Desearía poder llevar tu sonrisa en mi corazón****  
Durante los tiempos que mi vida parece tan triste.  
Me haría creer lo que mañana podría traer  
Cuando el hoy realmente no se conoce, realmente no se conoce**

**Estoy completamente sin amor, estoy tan perdido sin ti  
Yo sé que estabas en lo cierto creyendo por tanto tiempo  
Estoy completamente sin amor, ¿qué soy yo sin ti?  
No puedo esperar más para decirte que estaba tan equivocado**

Las dos volvieron a mirarse, Rachel se sorprendió al ver cantar, sin sonido, sólo moviendo los labios, esas frases a Quinn, así que decidió cantar de la misma manera, ya que no podía expresar de mejor modo como se sentía, era como una conversación en silenció, a través de una canción.  
**  
Quiero que regreses y me lleves a casa  
Lejos de estas largas y solitarias noches  
Yo estoy tratando de alcanzarte, ¿estás sintiéndolo también?  
Este sentimiento se sienta tan bien.  
¿Y qué dirías si te llamara ahora?  
¿Y te dijese que no puedo esperar?  
No hay una manera fácil, se hace más difícil cada día  
Por favor ámame o me iré, me iré**

Rachel vio la mirada sorprendida de Quinn, y como la rubia se preparaba para cantar en silencio, la siguiente estrofa.  
**  
Estoy completamente sin amor, estoy tan perdido sin ti  
Yo sé que estabas en lo cierto creyendo tanto  
Estoy completamente sin amor, ¿qué soy yo sin ti?  
No puedo esperar más para decirte que estaba tan equivocado**

Ambas se miraron de nuevo, y mientras no se perdían de vista, las dos cantaron, todo en silencio.  
**¿Oh, en qué estás pensando ahora?****  
¿En qué estás pensando ahora?  
¿Oh, en qué estás pensando ahora?  
¿En qué estás pensando hora?**

Rachel volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor cuando la canción acabó, y notó la mirada triste de Quinn, miró hacia atrás y vio la sonrisa picara de Santana, quién estaba sentada al lado de la rubia, se dio cuenta de que la latina había visto todo, y se sonrojó visiblemente, lo que hizo crecer aun más la sonrisa de Santana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando bajo del coche, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, se paró un segundo, estaba en Nueva York, estaba en la ciudad de Nueva York, y Rachel estaba a su lado, y habían estado cantándose una pastelosa canción romántica, y se sentía mucho más perdida y asustada que cuando estaba en Lima.

Cuando dejaron las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, bajaron todos a tomar un refresco y comer algo. Ya que llegaban sedientos y hambrientos del viaje.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando April pidió una coca-cola.

- No es por ser indiscreto – dijo Schuester – Pero… ¿no vas a beber otra cosa?

- ¿Te refieres a alcohol? – preguntó April con una sonrisa – No, amigo mío, estoy completamente reformada, hace mucho que no bebo alcohol.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el profesor, feliz - ¿Estás yendo a terapia?

Aquel interrogatorio a April parecía incomodar a Rachel, lo pudo notar por sus gestos, parecía que estuviera dispuesta a atacar al profesor en cualquier momento, pero la mujer no perdió la sonrisa, ni la compostura.

- ¡Ay viejo amigo! Sí, voy a terapia, pero además he conocido al amor de mi vida, y me ayuda a querer ser mejor persona.

- ¿Estás enamorada? – preguntó alegre y entusiasmado.

- Sí, pero es una larga historia – dijo mirando a Rachel – Ya habrá tiempo para explicarte.

¿Por qué diablos April estaba mirando a Rachel cuando dijo eso? ¿Por qué diablos se estaba poniendo celosa, imaginando algo, que era imposible que sucediera? Todas esas preguntas comenzaron a torturar la mente de Quinn, así que se levantó.

- ¿Me disculpáis? Quisiera ir un momento al baño – dijo disculpándose, y alejándose, sin miramientos, de la mesa donde todos se habían sentado.

Cuando llegó al baño estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué narices estaba haciendo allí, pero necesitaba estar a solas con Rachel. Así que le escribió un mensaje a la morena.

"Rachel, por favor ¿podrías inventar alguna excusa y venir al baño conmigo? Necesito que hablemos"

Esperó, y esperó, y cuando pensó que simplemente la Diva había pasado completamente de su mensaje, la puerta del baño se abrió y se encontraron cara a cara.

- Quinn… - susurró nerviosa.

- Rachel… - fue la respuesta.

- ¿De qué querías hablar? – preguntó la morena acercándose.

- ¿Qué pintáis April y tú de tan buen rollo? – preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, quería hablar de más cosas, pero lo cierto es que la curiosidad la mataba.

- Es una larga historia, pero se resume fácil, la persona de la que hablaba antes April, es mi madre. Ambas están saliendo juntas.

- ¿April y Shelby? – preguntó con la mirada desencajada.

- Sí – sonrió.

- Espera… así que… ¿tus padres son gays y tu madre lesbiana? – se echó a reír, no pudo evitarlo, era completamente irónico.

- Pues resulta que va a ser que sí – contestó divertida.

- Así que ahora tienes de madrastra a April, las cosas han cambiado mucho, por lo que veo.

- Sí, April mi madrastra, es increíble, jamás hubiera podido imaginar eso.

- ¿Cómo está Beth?

- Está bien, ahora está cuidando Shelby de ella, pero he estado cuidando mucho de ella, estos días. Es adorable… - se quedó en silencio – Como su madre.

- Rachel – susurró bajando la mirada.

- Por favor, Quinn, arreglemos ya lo nuestro… no puedo resistir más sin abrazarte, la distancia me mataba, pero tenerte justo enfrente y no poder abrazarte, es aun peor-dijo al borde de las lagrimas, por haber confesado algo que le salía tan directamente, del corazón.

- Dame tiempo Rach, en serio, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar conmigo misma.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no quieres verme? – preguntó.

- Te he enviado un mensaje para que vinieses ¿no? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

- Sí – Rachel se acercó más.

- ¡Ven aquí! – dijo abrazándola – Es un abrazo de amigas ¿ok? – le aclaró – Pero yo también tenía ganas de abrazarte.

- Me conformo con esto – dijo acomodándose, en el cuerpo de la rubia.

- ¿Queréis hacer el favor de venir que ya están preguntando qué queremos comer? – entró Mercedes, sin avisar, ni mirar antes.

Las dos chicas se separaron bruscamente.

- ¡Oh Dios! Lo siento – se disculpó enrabiada consigo misma, por haber interrumpido aquel abrazo.

- Vamos me está sonando el estomago – dijo Quinn tocándose la barriga – Y saliendo con las Divas del baño.

Cuando llegó a la mesa no le tardó a sonar el móvil, un mensaje.

"¿Lo habéis solucionado?- S"

"Le he pedido tiempo, Santana-Q" – le contestó.

"¿Quieres dejarle de pedir tiempo, subir a la habitación y arreglar las cosas de la manera más sensualmente posible?-S" – fue la respuesta de la latina.

"En serio necesito tiempo, está siendo más duro de lo que pensaba-Q"

"Ok-S"

Después de esa respuesta, a Quinn le asustó la cara de póker que puso Santana y el que la latina estuviera sentada justo al lado de Rachel, le hacía aumentar su miedo.

- Quieres quedar mañana por la tarde con Brit, Quinn y conmigo – le preguntó a la Diva.

Todos estaban enfrascados en otras conversaciones, así que nadie, salvo las aludidas, prestaba atención.

- Me encantaría – dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a Quinn.

- Así podremos hablar de muchas cosas, ¡qué bien! – dijo Brit, aplaudiendo suavemente, emocionada - ¿Verdad que sí Quinn?

- Claro, ¿por qué no? – trató de ser indiferente, pero las otras tres chicas la conocían demasiado bien, y olvidaron su indiferencia.

- Podemos quedar en un restaurante genial que conozco, y después salir a dar una vuelta – ofreció Rachel.

- Buen plan Berry – afirmó la latina – Luego le escribes un mensaje a Quinn con todas las indicaciones.

- Sí, es una lástima que no tengamos todo el día, pero por la mañana hay que ensayar – dijo Brittany poniendo cara de pena.

- Menos mal, todo un día entero con Berry es demasiado para mí – bromeó Santana.

- Pero no para mí – sonrió Brittany.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Por la noche, cenando con April, y Shelby, ya en casa, la madre de Rachel preguntó.

- ¿Qué tal hoy con Quinn?

- No lo sé, realmente – contestó algo fastidiada.

- ¿No has sacado nada en claro con vuestra visita al baño? – preguntó April sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Shelby no entendiendo nada.

- Esa rubita, se levanto de la mesa, haciendo ver que tenía una urgencia – se rió – Y poco después envió un mensaje a Rachel para que se uniera a la fiesta en el baño de chicas.

- ¡Ey lo haces sonar muy pervertido! – le regañó Shelby, golpeándole suavemente el brazo - ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió de verdad Rachel?

- Quinn quería hablar conmigo, pero aun no está preparada para arreglar lo nuestro, me pidió tiempo –suspiró.

- Bueno, eso es un buen paso – le animó su madre – Cuando se pide tiempo de ese modo, es que realmente está interesada, si no, simplemente te lo diría.

- Tu madre tiene razón – le animó April también – Si supieras cuantas veces me pidió tiempo tu madre… - sonrió - "Pasara mucho tiempo hasta que pueda pasar algo entre tú y yo" – imitó la voz de Shelby – Al cabo de dos días… bueno, digamos que ya había pasado algo – se rió.

- ¡Por Dios April, que estás hablando con mi hija! – se sonrojó.

- Por eso – le puso una mano en el hombro – Tienes que dar ejemplo.

- Es verdad, con ejemplos positivos, me animó más – le sonrió a ambas. Se llevaba genial con las dos, podía hablar de cualquier cosa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Más tarde, las tres estaban en la cocina, Shelby fregaba los platos, Rachel secaba, y April recogía todo.

La rubia comenzó a cantar.

**Supongo que el mío****  
no es el primer corazón roto.  
Mis ojos no son los primeros que han llorado.  
No soy la primera en saber  
que no hay forma de olvidarte. **

Shelby siguió con la siguiente estrofa.

**Hola  
****sólo soy una tonta****  
que está dispuesta a sentarse,  
y esperar por ti.  
Pero cariño, ¿no puedes ver  
que no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer?  
Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. **

April prosiguió.

**Pero ahora no hay manera de esconderse.****  
Desde que apartaste a un lado mi corazón  
estoy fuera de mí misma,  
Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. **

**Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.**

Rachel cogió el siguiente turno:

**Mi cabeza me está diciendo: -¡tonta, olvídala!  
Mi corazón me está diciendo que no te deje marchar.  
Aguantar hasta el final, esa es mi intención.  
Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. **

Las tres cantaron juntas:  
** Pero ahora no hay manera de esconderse.****  
Desde que apartaste a un lado mi corazón  
estoy fuera de mí misma,  
Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti. **

**Estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti.**

Las tres se sonrieron, era lo que Rachel sentía, pero cantando una canción de Grease, parecía todo mucho más sencillo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La rubia ya estaba tumbada en la cama, de la habitación que compartía con todas las chicas del Glee Club.

Santana se le acercó para darle las buenas noches, al ver que no conseguía dormirse.

- Descansa, mañana tienes que comenzar a darle una oportunidad a tu chica – le susurró, ya que no quería que nadie más entrara en esa conversación.

- Lo sé, ¿por qué te crees que no puedo dormir? – siguió entre susurros.

- ¿Pasó algo en el baño que yo pueda saber?

- Nos abrazamos, huele tan bien… ¡Dios como la he echado de menos! – bajó la guardia.

- Lo sé, por eso, descansa, y piensa que mañana podrías intentar acercarte un poco más a ella, de nuevo. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches y gracias Santana.

- De nada, hermana – le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo)**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Al fin se han encontrado, ya era hora… jajaja**

**Como siempre, enviad comentarios, please, son el aire que respiro (el aire que respiro yo no, pero la historia sí, que me gusta saber que hay gente al otro lado de la pantalla que le gusta la historia, o al menos que la lee jeje)**

**Las canciones que han "sonado" en este capítulo son:**

**Nickelback – Savin Me : http:/ / /0NmtY4gBEzg**

**Air Supply - All out of love: http:/ / V0WWDoEBpo0**

**Hopelessly Devoted To You – Olivia Newton John (Grease) http: / /aXHOhGXw7DQ**


	20. Chapter 20

XX

Quinn estaba casi dormida, cuando escuchó la vibración de su móvil que guardaba bajo la almohada. Lo abrió y tras deslumbrarse con la luz que desprendía el móvil, pudo leer que se trataba de un mensaje de Rachel.

"Hola Quinn, perdona por escribir tan tarde. Sólo quería preguntarte si aun queréis quedar mañana…"

La rubia no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Sí, las chicas tienen muchas ganas de quedar contigo"

"¿Y tú?"

Quinn tenía que responderle la verdad, Santana tenía razón, debía comenzar sus esfuerzos por recuperar a Rachel, aquel día al verla le había entrado el miedo, las inseguridades. Sin lugar a dudas, a Rachel le sentaban bien los aires de Nueva York, parecía feliz, había estado con Beth durante varios días… Quinn no se sentía totalmente merecedora de todo aquello. Pero no debía esconderse, debía luchar por convencerse así misma de que sí lo era.

"Me muero de ganas de volver a verte Rachel Berry"

Cuando envió el mensaje le temblaba el pulso, no sabía que iba a responder la morena, después de aquella declaración, y de su extraño comportamiento por la tarde.

"No quiero ser pesada Quinn, pero… ¿aun sientes algo por mí?"

La rubia se pensó bien la respuesta, y volvió a contestar.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo? Entonces espera a mañana y lo descubrirás. Ahora descansa, ya es tarde"

Rachel no tardó en contestar.

"Te he enviado la dirección al e-mail. Quinn… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

La rubia sonrió, conocía bien a la morena, no quería irse a descansar sin haber obtenido, al menos, una mini respuesta a su pregunta.

"¿Sí, Rachel?"

"¿Me dejas soñar con que mañana me dices que aun sientes algo por mí?"

A Quinn le latió rápidamente el corazón, sabía que Rachel no había dejado de quererla, o al menos eso intuía de sus palabras, pero aquella pregunta la hizo estremecer.

"No, sé. ¿Debería?"

"Quizá, te prometo que te trataría bien en mi sueño"

"Bueno, si me tratas bien, ojala no fuese un sueño"

Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par al ver lo que había escrito inconscientemente, el cansancio le había jugado una mala pasada, pero cuando trato de borrarlo, le dio al botón de enviar. Casi grita, por el error que había cometido. No quería leer la respuesta de Rachel, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, no era aquello lo que había querido enviarle a la morena ¿Por qué había tenido que escribir aquello? Pero la curiosidad le pudo, y cuando le llegó el mensaje de Rachel, no tardó en leerlo.

"Si este mensaje no ha sido hackeado, me alegro mucho de haberlo recibido. Y no te preocupes Quinn, sé que has sufrido, y todo por mi culpa, y que necesitas tiempo, y te daré todo el que necesites, incluso si al final tu respuesta fuese negativa. Te quiero demasiado como para no darte cualquier cosa que pidas. Si ha sido hackeado, simplemente, olvida lo que escribí"

"No ha sido hackeado. Hasta mañana Rachel."

"Hasta mañana Quinn"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La habitación se iluminaba súbitamente con una delgada línea de luz. Quinn se dio cuenta que esa luz se dirigía a ella, el resto de la habitación permanecía en completa oscuridad. De repente sintió unos pasos acercarse a ella. Y que alguien se tumbaba en su cama.

- ¿Santana? – susurró.

- Siento haberte defraudado – por fin pudo ver su rostro, se trataba de Rachel.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó nerviosa cuando la sintió tumbarse ligeramente encima de ella.

- No podía esperar a mañana para verte.

- Pero no deberías estar aquí, ellas se despertaran si te oyen.

- ¿En serio quieres que me vaya? – preguntó de un modo seductor.

- Rachel ni siquiera somos…

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó acercando sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de Quinn.

- Rachel… - pronunció su nombre temblándole la voz.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa

- Bésame, por favor – no podía resistirse a la morena.

- No debo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque aun no me has perdonado, y si no me has perdonado… no somos nada, y si no somos nada… ¿por qué debería besarte?

- Te perdono Rachel, pero por favor, bésame.

Ambas se besaron dulcemente, y después apasionadamente. Quinn pronunciaba el nombre de la morena entre jadeos. Sus besos, sus caricias, su cabello alborotado cayendo en su propio rostro, todo la enloquecía. No podía evitar dejarse llevar. Hasta que unas risas la interrumpieron. Trató de abrir los ojos y una luz la cejó durante un instante en el que pudo agudizar su oído. No había rastro de Rachel, pero sí de un montón de risas.

- ¡Eh venga, dejad de reíros! ¡Cómo si vosotras no tuvierais sueños de ese tipo! – decía medio enfadada, la inconfundible voz de Santana.

- Sí, pero desde luego no con Rachel Berry – se reía Mercedes.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Quinn se sentía muy confundida. Abrió los ojos, y vio a sus compañeras del Glee Club riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

- ¡Oh no, oh no! ¡Por favor! ¡Esto no está pasando! – se tapó avergonzada, bajó la almohada y las sabanas, todo lo que había pasado con Rachel era un sueño, un sueño en el que había hablado y todas sus compañeras habían escuchado algo de lo que todas se reían.

- ¡Oh Rachel! ¡Oh! Te perdono Rachel, pero por favor bésame – se reía Tina, imitando a Quinn.

- ¡Venga dejad a la pobre chica en paz! – pidió Santana – Y no me hagáis hablar, porque vosotras también tenéis esos sueños, y posiblemente hayáis hablado esta noche – mintió tratando de sacar a Quinn de ese apuro, aunque en el fondo le hacía gracia ver a la rubia ocultarse bajo la ropa de cama, avergonzada de haber hablado en voz alta mientras soñaba algo bastante pasional, al parecer, con Rachel.

- ¡Pero es que Quinn Fabray estaba teniendo un sueño erótico con Rachel Berry! ¡Es completamente irónico! – se rió Lauren.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo?, yo tengo ese tipo de sueños todas las noches – dijo con inocencia Brittany, mientras todas la miraban – Con Santana, por supuesto – clarificó, sin entender porque todas la miraban de esa manera tan rara.

Todas volvieron a reír, y esta vez era Santana la que se tapaba la cara avergonzada. Mercedes se acercó a la cama de Quinn.

- ¡Eh, Romeo, sal de ahí abajo! – exclamó con un tono afectuoso.

- No – se escuchó desde debajo de la almohada.

- Te vas a ahogar si sigues ahí abajo – le explicó Lauren.

- Me da igual – estaba completamente roja de la vergüenza.

- Venga, que no pasa nada – le animó Tina – Estamos en la edad de tener esos sueños, además tú la quieres a ella, y todo está bien, no hay nada de malo.

- ¡Vamos enana, sal de ahí! – le quitó la almohada Santana – Ellas tienen razón, si tuviste ese sueño y lo disfrutaste no tiene nada de malo, somos tus amigas, no te juzgamos.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó sentándose en la cama.

- Claro que no, además es algo lógico, la viste ayer después de semanas sin verla – dijo Mercedes - ¿Habéis quedado para hablar?

- Sí, esta tarde – sonrió.

- Sí, pero la chica se nos ha vuelto tan tímida que nos necesita a Brit y a mí de apoyo moral – le guiñó un ojo Santana.

- ¡Eh eso no es cierto, es sólo que… también tiene ganas de veros!

- Sí, claro, porque ella también necesita apoyo moral – se rió Brittany.

Y todas se rieron, incluida Quinn, al darse cuenta de que todas sus compañeras la apoyaban, y lo hacían con cariño. Nadie la juzgaba por estar enamorada de una chica, nadie la juzgaba por estar enamorada de Rachel Berry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Pasó el día con humor, y con optimismo cuando vio que los ensayos salieron perfectos, ¡Santana y ella iban a arrasar!

Cuando se estaba arreglando para la "cita", comenzó a tararear una canción. Santana se estaba maquillando a su lado, y le sonrió.

- ¿Con ganas de verla?

- Muchísimas – sonrió, poniéndose colorete.

- ¿Nervios?

- Muchos.

Santana sonrió y comenzó a cantar.

**Ella te ama, sí sí sí**

Crees que has perdido a tu amor  
pues bien, yo la vi ayer,  
es en ti en quien está pensando  
Y te voy a contar lo que me dijo

Dice que te ama  
y sabes que eso no puede ser malo  
sí, te ama

Y sabes que deberías estar contento  
Me dijo que le hiciste tanto daño  
Que casi se volvió loca  
Pero ahora dice que sabe  
Que tú no eres de las que hacen daño  
Dice que te ama  
Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo  
Sí, te ama  
Y sabes que deberías estar contenta

Ella te ama, sí sí sí,  
ella te ama, sí sí  
Y con un amor como ése  
Sabes que deberías estar contenta

Sabes que tienes que decidirte  
Creo que eso es lo justo  
El orgullo puede hacerte daño  
Pídele perdón  
Porque ella te ama  
Y sabes que eso no puede ser malo  
Sí, ella te ama  
Y sabes que deberías estar contenta

Ella te ama, sí sí sí  
Ella te ama, sí sí sí  
Con un amor como ése  
Sabes que deberías estar contento  
Con un amor como ése  
Sabes que deberías estar contento  
Con un amor como ése  
Sabes que deberías estar contento  
Sí sí sí sí

Quinn cantó con Santana el último "sí, sí, sí" y las dos rieron.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Iban en el taxi de camino al restaurante donde habían quedado con Rachel. Ninguna de las tres hablaba, iban mirando por la ventanilla que tenían a sus lados, y maravillándose de esa gran ciudad en donde estaban.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cuando bajaron, el corazón de Quinn volvió a latir con fuerza, tanto que a pesar del ruido de Nueva York, aun se podía intuir el sonido de los nervios de la rubia.

- ¿Preparada para comértela a besos? – le preguntó Santana.

- Aun no, necesito tiempo para poder hablar con ella primero – le explicó Quinn con serenidad.

- El tiempo esta sobreestimado, y lo de hablar también, lo mejor son los besos – le sonrió Brittany.

- Bueno, espero que eso llegará pronto, si ella está dispuesta a perdonarme – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- ¡Estamos en la puerta! – canturreó la latina mientras hacia un baile gracioso, tratando de burlarse con cariño de Quinn.

Cuando entraron las tres al restaurante, comenzaron a mirar a un lado y a otro del local, abarrotado de gente, para ver si encontraban a Rachel. Y cuando al final la encontraron, Quinn no pudo evitar un nuevo ataque de celos.

- ¡Me voy! – dijo, dándose la vuelta.

- No montes un número Quinn – le pidió la latina, tratando de que se girase.

- ¿Pero qué ocurre? – Brittany aun no había sido capaz de divisar a Rachel.

- ¡¿Quedo con ella, y ella queda con Finn? – se giró para mirar enrabiada a la latina, ahora mismo odiaba el mundo, e incluso a Santana, por animarle a quedar con ella – ¡Se acabo! ¡Me marcho!

- Aun no sabes que ha pasado, pueden ser mil cosas – trató de olvidar la cara de odio con la que la estaba mirando su mejor amiga.

- Está en un restaurante con Finn, riéndose, de vete tú a saber el que… ¡quién sabe! Lo más seguro es que ambos se estén riendo de mí.

- ¡Olvídate de eso, Quinn, por favor, ve a hablar con ella! – le pidió Brittany.

- ¿Me habéis escuchado las dos? ¡SE ACABÓ! – gritó enfurecida, por la presión de sus amigas, todo el restaurante se giro a mirarla, por el gritó, incluida Rachel.

- ¡Quinn espera! – se levantó Rachel de su mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la rubia.

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué te sigas riendo de mí? – le preguntó cuando la tuvo enfrente.

- No, no es eso, no es lo que parece – dijo mirando al chico, que parecía confundido y triste.

- ¿Sabes? Contigo nunca es lo que parece, estoy empezando a pensar que si lo es.

- Tan sólo trataba de aclarar algo con Finn – trató de explicarle la Diva.

- ¡Dejadme en paz! – exclamó saliendo del restaurante.

Rachel quería seguirla, pero Santana la frenó.

- ¡Dale tiempo! Necesita estar a solas… ¡¿y se puede saber qué narices hacías con Finn en el mismo restaurante a la misma hora que quedas con nosotras?

- Explicarle que mi corazón pertenece a Quinn – contestó triste – No pensaba que durase tanto nuestra conversación.

- Está tan asustada, que no sabe cómo reaccionar – dijo Britt, quién aun miraba en dirección a la puerta, por donde había salido segundos antes Quinn.

- Os necesito para trazar un plan – intentó parecer segura de sí misma – Si ella no se entera de que es a ella a quien quiero, y no a Finn, o a Jesse, tendré que aclararse de una forma definitiva.

- Te escucho – dijo la latina, estaba harta de ver sufrir a Quinn por sus inseguridades, le recordaba a aquella niña que había conocido hace años, completamente insegura de sí misma, y no a la Quinn Fabray que era su enemiga de las animadoras, y a la que a pesar de todo, admiraba.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando la rubia llegó al hotel, y subía por las escaleras hacia la puerta de entrada, vio a Sam, sentado en la barandilla, con la mirada perdida. Las miradas tristes de ambos se cruzaron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Quinn.

- Esperarte – le sonrió levemente.

- ¿Para?

- Santana me llamó, dijo que a lo mejor necesitabas a un amigo ¿qué ha pasado?

- Rachel estaba con Finn en el restaurante – le explicó, acercándose a la barandilla.

- ¿Qué hacían allí?

- No lo sé, no pregunté, ni deje que ella hablara.

- ¿Qué te está pasando Quinn?- preguntó el chico haciendo que Quinn se sentase en la barandilla, frente a él.

- No lo sé.

- Engaña al mundo, pero no a mí, por favor. ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo colocándole bien un mechón del pelo.

- Estoy asustadísima, y aun no sé bien porque. Todo lo que hace referencia a Rachel, me asusta. Nunca he sentido algo tan bestial.

- Sabes qué es con ella con quién quieres pasar el resto de tu vida, y tienes miedo de esa sensación de necesitarla, que tienes ¿no es cierto?

- Completamente.

- Te entiendo, pero ella te está esperando. Estoy convencido de que siente lo mismo. Y le estas asustando alejándola.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo.

- Anímate, y trata de aprovechar la próxima oportunidad que tengas para verla, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

- Hoy estaba muy animada, pero verla con Finn.

- ¿Aun piensas que te va a dejar por alguno de esos estúpidos chicos? – preguntó alzando una ceja, y mirándola confundido.

- Es Finn, ha estado enamorada de él, desde hace años, yo soy Quinn, le he estado haciendo daño, todos esos años.

- ¿Sabes ese dicho que dicen de "Los que se pelean se desean"? Pues ahí está, os habéis pasado la vida peleándoos, porque no querías afrontar vuestros sentimientos. Afronta lo que sientes por ella, olvídate de Jesse, y de Finn, acuérdate del tiempo maravilloso que pasasteis juntas.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan listo? – preguntó.

- ¿Quieres cantar algo conmigo? – contestó con otra pregunta.

- ¿Aquí? ¿En mitad de las escaleras?

- ¿Y por qué no? He traído mi guitarra, dijo agachándose y cogiéndola del suelo.

Quinn no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la guitarra del chico, hasta ese momento.

- ¡Ok! ¿Qué quieres cantar?

- ¿Por qué no cantas lo que sientes ahora mismo? Así quizá se alivien tus miedos – le ofreció.

Quinn se lo pensó por un momento, pensó en lo que sentía, en lo que había sentido cuando vio a Rachel con Finn, en lo que había sentido cuando la vio con Jesse, en lo mucho que la quería, a pesar de todo, y en lo que la Diva le hacía sentir.

Y comenzó a cantar.

**HE SIDO FULMINADA**

**QUE PODRÍA DECIR**

**TODO PARECE TENER SENTIDO**

**TÚ TE LLEVASTE TODO**

**Y YO NO PUEDO HACERLO SOLA**

Sam enseguida se puso a tocar la guitarra, conocía aquella canción, así que no le resultaba difícil seguir los acordes.

**HE TRATADO DE VER EL LADO BUENO DE LA VIDA**

**LAS COSAS BUENAS EN LA VIDA SON DIFICILES DE HALLAR**

**ESTAMOS SIENDO FULMINADOS, FULMINADOS**

**¿NO PODEMOS CONVERTIR ESTO EN ALGO BUENO?**

**BUENO, HE TRATADO DE HACERLO BIEN POR AHORA**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

**TRATA DE HACERLO BIEN POR AHORA**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

**PERO UNA PARTE DE MI ESTA MUERTA Y TIRADA EN EL SUELO**

**ESTE AMOR ME ESTÁ MATANDO**

**PERO TU ERES LA ÚNICA PARA MÍ**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

**ME HE LLEVADO TODO LO QUE PODÍA LLEVAR**

**Y YA NO PUEDO ESPERAR**

**HEMOS GASTADO YA DEMASIADO TIEMPO**

**SIENDO FUERTES Y SOPORTANDO**

**NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE ESO NOS DERRUMBE**

**MI VIDA CONTIGO SIGNIFICA "TODO"**

**ASI QUE NO ME QUIERO RENDIR TAN FÁCILMENTE**

**FULMINANDONOS, FULMINANDONOS**

**¿NO PODEMOS CONVERTIR ESTO EN ALGO BUENO?**

**¿POR QUÉ TODO ESTA MAL INTERPRETADO?**

**BUENO, HE TRATADO DE HACERLO BIEN POR AHORA**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

**TRATA DE HACERLO BIEN POR AHORA**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

**PERO UNA PARTE DE MI ESTA MUERTA Y TIRADA EN EL SUELO**

**ESTE AMOR ME ESTÁ MATANDO**

**PERO TU ERES LA ÚNICA PARA MÍ**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

Sam comenzó a tocar la guitarra, mientras a Quinn se le escapaban lágrimas, y recorrían sus mejillas. El chico la miraba a los ojos, tratando de que captase en realidad lo que estaba a punto de cantarle, y que formaba parte de la letra de la canción.

**NO PUEDES DEJARLA ESCAPAR**

**DEJALO SALIR, DEJALO SALIR**

**NO TE DEJES ATRAPAR POR TI MISMA**

**DEJALO SALIR.**

Ambos cantaron juntos.

**EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO**

**BUENO, TRATA DE HACERLO BIEN POR AHORA**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

**PERO UNA PARTE DE MI ESTA MUERTA Y TIRADA EN EL SUELO**

**ESTE AMOR ME ESTÁ MATANDO**

**PERO TU ERES LA ÚNICA PARA MÍ**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

**EMPECEMOS DE NUEVO**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

**ESTE AMOR ME ESTÁ MATANDO**

**PERO TU ERES LA ÚNICA PARA MÍ**

**NO SE HA TERMINADO**

Ambos amigos se abrazaron, Quinn por fin había tomado la decisión, apartir de aquel momento, si tenía miedo frente a Rachel, porque sus sentimientos hacia ella eran muy fuertes, tan sólo los sentiría y lucharía por ella. Esta vez, no iba a perder ni a pedir más tiempo, iba a ir a por Rachel, de una vez por todas.

- ¿Puedo hacer una petición de canción? – preguntó Sam, dejando de abrazar a su amiga.

- Claro, yo he cantado la que me gustaba, ahora elige tú, así también ensayamos nuestras voces.

- Es Utopía de Within Temptation y Chris Jones, la he escuchado esta tarde, y he pensado que podríamos cantarla.

- Me parece perfecta.

- Toma – dijo dándole una guitarra.

- ¿De dónde sacas tantas guitarras? – preguntó un poco confundida.

- Es un regalo, estuve ahorrando para comprarme una nueva guitarra, pero no puedo despedirme de la mía, así que creo que podrías tener tú la nueva.

Sam estaba rotundamente misterioso y melancólico, pero Quinn lo conocía bien, él no quería hablar de sus sentimientos, así que le agradeció con mucho cariño el regalo, y ambos se prepararon para cantar.

Quinn comenzó, intentando seguir los acordes de la canción junto con Sam.

**El ardiente deseo****  
de vivir libremente  
brilla en la oscuridad  
y crece dentro de mí**

**Sostienes mi mano**  
**pero no entiendes**  
**Entonces, ¿dónde yo vaya**  
**tú ya no estarás al final?**

Un grupo de gente que ya había escuchado a los dos cantar, hizo un circulo, embelesados, viendo y oyendo como cantaban de nuevo.  
Sam bajó la mirada y continúo cantando, con sentimiento, mirando a la gente que les rodeaba.

**Sueño en colores****  
de tener la posibilidad  
de soñar que intento  
un romance perfecto,  
la búsqueda de la puerta  
para abrir tu mente,  
en búsqueda de la cura para la humanidad**

Ambos continuaron cantando juntos, cada vez más gente los rodeaba. Ambos se levantaron y decidieron cantar más para el público que los estaba observando.

**Ayúdanos nos estamos hundiendo,****  
muy dentro nuestro...**

**¿Por qué llueve, llueve, llueve en utopía?**  
**¿Por qué tiene que matar la idea de quiénes somos?**  
**¿Por qué llueve, llueve, llueve en utopía?**  
**¿Cómo se apagarán las luces, diciéndonos quiénes somos?**

Ambos continuaron tocando la canción con su guitarra. Cuando Quinn, entre tanta gente, vio llegar un taxi directo a la puerta del hotel. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver salir de él, a Santana y a Brit, pero acompañadas de Rachel. No había vuelta atrás, los iban a ver cantar, y sinceramente, estaba disfrutando aquel momento con Sam, y la gente rodeándolos, así que volvió a concentrarse en la canción.

Quinn:

**Voy en busca de respuestas, sin obtenerlas gratis**

Sam:

**Dueles adentro, ¿hay vida en mí?**

Ambos:  
**  
Sostienes mi mano pero no entiendes,**  
**entonces tomas el camino por ti solo al final**  
**Sueño en colores, no hay barreras allí**

**Sueño el sueño, y cantaré para compartir**  
**en búsqueda de la puerta**  
**para abrir tu mente,**  
**en búsqueda de la cura para la humanidad**

**Ayúdanos nos estamos hundiendo,**  
**muy dentro nuestro..**

**¿Por qué llueve, llueve, llueve en utopía?**  
**¿Por qué tiene que matar la idea de quiénes somos?**  
**¿Por qué llueve, llueve, llueve sobre la utopía?**  
**¿Cómo se bajarán las luces, diciéndonos quiénes somos?**

**¿Por qué llueve?**

Cuando acabaron de cantar, hubo un estallido de aplausos, Sam y ella volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza, sonriendo, porque habían conseguido una actuación genial y llena de sentimiento. A Santana, Brit y Rachel les dolían las manos de tanto aplaudir, finalmente se acercaron a Sam y Quinn.

- ¡Wow! ¡Hermanitos sois geniales juntos! – exclamó Santana.

- Habéis estado extraordinarios – sonrió Rachel, visiblemente emocionada.

- Pero si es Rachel Berry – dijo Sam abrazando a la morena – Es un orgullo ese piropo, viniendo de ti- ¿Cómo qué habéis venido las tres? – indagó.

- Bueno, habíamos quedado las cuatro, pero ya que una se escapó, hemos venido a buscarla – Quinn la miró severamente – Tenemos ganas de cenar, ¿te vienes Sam?

- No sé, si es una cena de chicas… - dijo mirándola contrariado.

- No, es una cena de amigos – dijo Rachel – Por eso hemos venido a buscaros a Quinn- miró a la rubia con tanta ternura, que esta sentía derretirse por dentro- y a ti.

- Ok ¿en el restaurante del hotel? – preguntó el chico – A penas tengo para un bocadillo, en el bolsillo.

- No te preocupes, te invitamos entre todas – Rachel le guiñó el ojo.

El chico comenzó a caminar delante de ellas, con Santana y Brit detrás. Quinn se quedó un poco retrasada, recogiendo su guitarra y colgándosela a la espalda. Rachel se quedó en silencio, a su lado. Y cuando comenzó a caminar, Rachel colocó su brazo cogiendo el de Quinn. La rubia la miro confusa.

- ¿Me permites que trate de que no te escapes esta vez? – le preguntó Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

- No voy a escaparme – le trató de tranquilizar.

- Aun así – dijo estrechando sus brazos más – No me gusta que te escapes de la manera en que lo has hecho antes.

- ¿Me estás regañando? – preguntó la rubia.

- No, simplemente te estoy reprendiendo, muy amistosamente – le sonrió.

A pesar de todo, Quinn no hizo nada para apartarse de la morena, en vez de eso, le devolvió la sonrisa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya sé que os estoy agobiando un poco con tanto "tiempo" pero es que la señorita Quinn, está un poco "espantada", no os preocupéis se recuperara y habrá momentitos ¿super románticos? en breve… quién sabe jajaja**

**Las canciones que he utilizado para el capitulo han sido.**

**Daughtry- It's not over http: / /2mGFqj-qjRM**

**The Beatles – She loves you http: / /y-0Ki8QBhlg**

**Within Temptation – Utopia http: / /ayEtM_nymXc **

**Por cierto espero que os haya gustado "la escena de cama". Dedicado a las que habíais pedido una "escena de cama" ;)**

**Comentarios…? :)**


	21. Chapter 21

XXI

(Visto por Quinn)

Esperaban a la camarera. Todos hablaban animadamente, menos Quinn. Quién no podía pronunciar palabra, no podía decir nada, estaba demasiado embriagada por la presencia de Rachel.

- Yo querré unos espagueti a la boloñesa – dijo Santana, era su plato favorito y hacía siglos que no comía.

- Ponga dos de canelones – dijo Sam, señalándose a él y a Brittany también.

- Yo quisiera una pizza vegetariana – pidió Rachel.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, se han terminado las individuales, sólo nos queda de tamaño familiar, como mínimo para dos personas – se lamentó la camarera.

Quinn sintió una fuerte patada en su pierna, miró a su lado y Brittany, le sonreía saludándole, con un movimiento de los dedos de la mano, Quinn por un momento estaba confundida, hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle Brittany.

- Si te apetece podríamos compartirla – le ofreció a Rachel, casi temblándole la voz.

La Diva la miró con los ojos brillándole de la emoción.

- No tienes porque, si te apetece otra cosa… - dijo bajando la mirada.

- No, me iba a pedir yo también una pizza vegetariana, así que todo está bien – mintió Quinn.

- Gracias.

- Ok, espaguetis, dos de canelones y una pizza familiar vegetariana. ¿Para beber? – preguntó la camarera.

Todos se miraron, hubieran pedido vino, pero no podían por la edad, así que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en pedir agua.

Santana se inclinó para susurrarle a Quinn en el oído.

- Menudo detalle Romeo.

Quinn le respondió en susurros.

- Si no lo llego a hacer tu novia me hubiera matado.

Cuando Santana iba a responder a eso, Brittany le golpeó con la servilleta.

- ¿Qué susurráis vosotras dos? – indagó.

- Quinn me estaba diciendo que es bastante tarde, que quizá Rachel debería quedarse en el hotel esta noche, Nueva York a estas horas puede ser peligrosa ¿verdad Quinn?

La rubia la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, evidentemente que no era eso de lo que estaban hablando, y evidentemente, que no sabía que contestar a eso. Si contestaba en un sentido afirmativo podría ser malinterpreta, si contestaba en sentido negativo… si lo pensaba bien, no tenía sentido contestar en sentido negativo, porque la haría parecer una zorra sin escrúpulos, y no quería interpretar más ese papel y menos delante de Rachel. Y miró a Santana que la miraba con esa típica sonrisa picara de victoria, que ponía la latina cuando había vencido en alguna "batalla".

- ¿Quinn? ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó Brittany, al ver que la ex animadora estaba completamente en otro mundo.

- Sí, creo… bueno, es tarde, y cuando acabemos de cenar será más tarde.

- Pero no hay camas suficientes – obvio Sam.

- Ya dormiré en una silla – sonrió Quinn, segura de su respuesta.

- ¿Cómo vas a dormir en una silla? – preguntó Rachel – No me quedaré, no pienso hacer que duermas en una silla.

- Dormiré en la silla y se acabó el tema ¿ok?

- Hazle caso – dijo Santana, mirando a la Diva – Todos sabemos que es muy cabezona.

La cena transcurrió con bromas, sonrisas, y cada vez un ambiente más natural y menos tenso entre Rachel y Quinn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Más tarde, después de la cena y antes de entrar en la habitación, Rachel y Quinn se quedaron un momento a solas en el pasillo. La rubia no sabía dónde meterse, estaba nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de la Diva, pero ahora que estaban a solas, aun más.

- Quinn… - llamó su atención tímidamente.

- Dime – dijo mirándola, mientras apoyaba la espalda en la pared.

- Que… - bajó la mirada – no tienes porque dormir en una silla.

- Pero dormiré – la miró seria.

- Te conozco mejor que nadie, y sé que eres capaz de dormir incluso de pie, pero tienes una competición muy importante dentro de dos días, estás cansada, y necesitas descansar porque serás la estrella de New Directions – no pudo evitar sonar orgullosa de la rubia, con otras personas habría sentido celos de que ellos tuvieran la actuación, pero sabía que Quinn tenía luz propia, y el mundo iba a impresionarse de una estrella como ella.

- Estaré bien.

Rachel puso una mano en la mejilla de Quinn, para que ambas se mirasen directamente a los ojos.

- Quinn me preocupo por ti, aunque sea sólo a nivel de amistad, me preocupo, eres importante, y no quiero que porque yo esté bien, tú no vayas a descansar.

- Rachel, tú también eres mi amiga, y también me preocupo por ti – dijo cogiendo la mano de Rachel y alejándola de su rostro, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la Diva – Pero tú también tienes una importante prueba dentro de dos días.

- No me lo recuerdes – dijo algo apenada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Quinn no pudo evitar preocuparse al ver la reacción de Rachel, ante el recuerdo de la prueba – Es tú sueño, vas a cumplirlo antes de lo esperado. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Que no podré estar con vosotros en las Nacionales, ni siquiera podré veros actuar – explicó agobiada.

- Pero eso no tiene ninguna importancia, comparada con tu sueño Rachel, no mires el pasado.

- No ningunees las Nacionales, ni a New Directions Quinn, la competición será realmente importante, hemos luchado tanto para llegar a donde estáis ahora. Y no me pidas que olvide el pasado, porque hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que no deseo olvidar nunca – Dijo enfadada y dolida – En mi pasado estás tú, estamos tú y yo, estamos nosotras y todo lo que tuvimos ¿Quieres qué olvide eso? ¿Me estás pidiendo de verdad que lo olvide?

Quinn permaneció un momento en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a la morena, que buscaba una respuesta y se impacientaba por no obtenerla.

- Rach, no seas tan Drama Queen, obviamente no deseo que olvides lo que tuvimos, me refiero a que te espera mucho en el futuro, estás cumpliendo tu sueño, siempre nos lo decías, querías ir a la universidad de artistas y luego triunfar en Broadway. Dentro de dos días comenzarás uno de esos sueños.

- Pero no quiero renunciar a ti – bajó la mirada.

- Siempre estaré cuando me necesites ¿ok? – hizo que Rachel subiese la mirada, para cerciorarse de que se daba cuenta de que sus palabras eran ciertas.

En esos momentos pasaba el señor Schuester por el pasillo.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó abrazando a la chica, y haciendo a la vez que la ilusión del acercamiento entre Rachel y Quinn desapareciese – Tu madre estaba preocupada por ti.

- Me quedo esta noche con las chicas – dijo mirando a Quinn – Iba a enviarle un mensaje ahora mismo.

- No deberías estar tan tarde fuera de la habitación, y eso va por ambas.

- Ya entrabamos profesor Schuester no se preocupe.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Quinn se había adormilado en la silla, cuando un ruido la despertó. Alzó la vista y vio a Rachel acercándose a ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó.

- No podía dormir – contestó la Diva – Y pensé en hacer algo más divertido.

- ¿A estas horas? – preguntó confusa.

- Sí – dijo sentándose encima de Quinn.

- ¿Qué cosas divertidas? – preguntó la rubia nerviosa y con la temperatura corporal subiéndole a cada segundo.

- Estas – dijo besándola.

Los besos cada vez eran más intensos, Quinn quiso parar al recordar que estaban en la habitación con el resto de chicas del Glee Club.

- Para – le pidió.

- Aburrida – le sonrió pícaramente.

Quinn se despertó de golpe, y se volvió a maldecir, llevaba dos noches seguidas soñando escenas sensuales con Rachel, su estado estaba empeorando. Miro a lado y lado de la habitación, y todo estaba a oscuras, todas las chicas dormían.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

A la mañana siguiente Quinn se despertó más pronto que nadie, y se arregló. Pensó en tener un detalle con Rachel. Era el primer día para su nuevo plan, reconquistar a Rachel, y hacerle ver que a pesar de la distancia, ella siempre estaría cuando la Diva la necesitase.

Se fue a buscar el desayuno para llevárselo a Rachel, estaba nerviosa, cuando pidió su café favorito y pastas, le latía el corazón a mil por hora. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Rachel ante aquello? Su cabeza daba vueltas.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, con el café en una mano y un croissant en la otra, se quedó de piedra, todas las chicas se estaban acabando de arreglar, pero no había ni rastro de Rachel. Había tardado un poco, porque la cafetería estaba llena de gente, pero no ver a la Diva allí la había descolocado. Se dirigió hacía Santana.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó a la latina.

- ¿Berry?

- No, Mary Poppins… Pues claro que te pregunto por ella.

- Veo que le trajiste el desayuno a la cama – dijo haciendo un gesto dubitativo.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Kurt vino a recogerla cuando tú estabas fuera, lo siento – acarició el brazo de su amiga.

- ¡Mierda! Bueno, empezamos, Mundo 100 – Quinn 0.

- Puedo comérmelo yo si quieres- se acercó Brittany.

- Lo siento, creo que me lo comeré yo, aun no he desayunado – contestó Quinn.

- No pasa nada, espéranos y vamos juntas luego a la sala de ensayo ¿Ok? – le preguntó la latina tratando de animarla.

Cuando todas las chicas desaparecieron de la habitación, Quinn no pudo aguantar la presión, se sentía hundida. Parecía que ahora que se había esforzado en hacer las cosas bien, en recuperar a Rachel, el mundo se volvía en contra de ella. Se empezó a asustar de sus pensamientos, cuando comenzó a odiar a Kurt. El chico era su amigo, no entendía porque aquel desespero le había llevado a odiarlo durante un instante.

La rubia se encerró en el lavabo, y comenzó a llorar. Al cabo del rato fue interrumpida por Santana que literalmente aporreaba la puerta del baño, y por Brittany.

- ¡Quinn! Deja de acaparar el baño – gritó la latina - Tengo que repasar mis cejas ahora mismo.

- Todo vuestro – miró a Britt y a Santana, cuando salió del baño, y se dio cuenta ella misma, de que había puesto sin darse cuenta su barrera de la antigua y fría Quinn.

- Todos están ya trabajando en la otra habitación – le dijo la latina, no entendiendo la nueva faceta fría de su amiga.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Está aquí el señor Shue? Porque creo que voy decirle que Rachel y Kurt salieron a escondidas.

- No puedes hacer eso... el tendrá que suspender a Kurt – dijo Brittany completamente confundida.

Santana y Brittany miraban a Quinn, como si estuvieran viendo a una extraña.

- Y se irá nuestra oportunidad de ganar las Nacionales. ¡Maldita sea! – exclamó irónica y fríamente Quinn.

- ¿Sabes qué? Lo entendemos – intentó explicar Santana - Estás enfadada con el mundo por todo lo que ha pasado con Rachel – estaba ya completamente enfadada por el comportamiento de la rubia, así no iba a conseguir nada – ¡Supéralo!

- ¡No quiero superarlo! ¿De acuerdo? – gritó enrabiada Quinn.

- La única persona a la que estás saboteando es a ti misma – Santana trataba de calmarle.

- ¡No me importa una estúpida competición de coros! – volvió a gritar Quinn.

- ¡Bueno, deberías! – estaba más que harta del comportamiento de su amiga - Porque ésta es la única oportunidad que tenemos para sentirnos bien con nosotros mismos. La ÚNICA OPORTUNIDAD de demostrarle al mundo, y demostrarte a ti misma, que mereces el amor de Rachel Berry.

- ¿No se supone que debemos ser las chicas populares? – Santana y Brittany la miraron incrédulas, ya que la popularidad no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello, pero trataron de escuchar a la rubia, cuando se puso a llorar mientras hablaba - Entonces ¿por qué no podemos hacer realidad nuestros sueños más fácilmente? Vosotras tenéis amor, Tina lo tiene, incluso Zizes. ¿Por qué tengo que estar tan asustada?

Quinn lloró amargamente, no podía aguantar más el miedo, sus inseguridades, la pena por haber tenido y perdido a Rachel, y el terror que le daba volver a hacer daño a la morena. Se sentó en la cama, en la que hacía escasamente un par de horas había dormido Rachel.

- Sólo quiero ella me ame- volvió a llorar, casi no podía respirar.

Santana y Brittany se sentaron una a cada lado de la rubia, tratando de calmarla.

Brittany, le apartó el cabello de su rostro, y le intentaba animar, con caricias amistosas en la espalda.

- Creo que sé cómo hacerte sentir mejor – dijo la latina.

- Me halaga, Santana, pero la verdad es que no me gustan esas cosas.

Hubo un momento de desconcierto en la latina, mirando a las dos rubias, hasta que se dio cuenta a lo que había pensado que se estaba refiriendo.

- No, no estoy hablando de eso – le miró a los ojos, con un gesto gracioso, tratando de hacerle sonreír - Estoy hablando de un corte de pelo.

- Sí, totalmente – sonrío Brittany.

Santana puso su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, y está apoyo su rostro en la mejilla de la latina.

- Te vamos a ayudar Q, no estás sola, yo siempre voy a estar cuidando de ti – le susurró – Santana.

Brittany tan sólo sonrió, estaba siendo testigo de un momento intimo de amistad entre ambas chicas, y le alegraba el corazón ver lo increíblemente unidas que estaban ambas, a pesar de todos los problemas del pasado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y el momento había llegado, no sabía muy bien como, se había dejado convencer para aquel cambió de look. El peluquero señaló por donde cortar. Quinn estaba sería, mirando a Santana y a Brittany.

- ¿No es demasiado corto? – preguntó insegura.

- Para nada, vas a estar súper sexy – le animó la latina.

- ¿Segura de qué quieres que corte por aquí? – preguntó el peluquero, un chico que les recordaba extremadamente a Kurt, si no hubieran conocido a la familia de su compañero en el grupo, habrían pensado que era su hermano gemelo.

Quinn se miró al espejo, abrió la boca simulando un grito, y al final afirmó.

El peluquero era un chico divertido, y todas se reían con sus bromas, mientras iba haciéndole el nuevo look a Quinn. Cuando acabó, la rubia a penas se reconocía. Su melena había desaparecido, y pelo ahora llegaba a sus hombros. Pero aunque pudiera parecer prepotente, se gustaba mucho más con aquel look.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? – preguntó a sus amigas.

- Buenísima – dijo Brittany.

- ¡Brit! – le recriminó Santana – Con que le digas que está muy guapa, ya nos conformamos todos.

Las tres rieron, junto con el chico que le acababa de cortar el pelo a Quinn.

- ¿Y tú qué piensas? – le preguntó Quinn a la latina.

- Rachel se va a lanzar entre tus brazos en cuanto te vea – le guiñó un ojo – Eres como The Lion Quinn, o algo así.

- Lion Quinn, ese va a ser tu nuevo nombre – bromeó Brittany – Ahora vas a conquistarla.

- No sé chicas, aun con mi nuevo look es complicado.

- No si le haces saber que la quieres – dijo Santana.

- Esto me recuerda a una canción – se le iluminó la cara a Brittany.

- ¿Qué canción? – tanto Santana como Quinn estaban confusas.

Brittany sonrió, y la latina supo que se iba a poner a cantar, como lo demostró segundos después.

**¿Cómo tu amor lo sabe?**

**¿Cómo tu amor sabrá?**

**Hazle saber que la quieres**

**Hazle saber lo que sientes**

**Hazle saber que la quieres mucho mucho y siente**

El peluquero también cantó, haciendo que Quinn acabase sonrojándose de vergüenza.

**Hazle saber que la quieres**

**Hazle saber lo que sientes**

**Hazle saber que la quieres mucho y para siempre**

Ambos, Brittany y el peluquero continuaron cantando.

**En el amor no basta dar el sí por hecho**

**Hay que sentirlo bien para poder decir**

**Esto es amor del alma**

**Esto es amor lo se**

**El tiene que escribirte ya y decirte que ah pensado en ti**

**Que con cada flor te mande un te querré**

**Algo con lo que él te diga**

**Yo siempre te amaré**

**Eso es amor eso es amor dulce amor**

**Hazle saber que sí es cierto**

**Que vuestro amor no está muerto**

**Hazle saber no seas terca**

**Un amor del bueno**

**Un amor así yo se que a de durar por siempre**

**Un amor igual, igual al que anhelas tú**

**Eso es amor del bueno**

**Eso es amor, amor**

**¿Por qué nos vamos a bailar juntitos solos tú y yo? **(Cantó Brittany haciendo bailar a Santana)

**Canta esa canción que le has escrito tú **(Cantó mirando a Quinn)

**Dime que me quieres mucho todo bajo un cielo azul**

**Eso es amor eso es amor, dulce amor,**

**Eso es amor del bueno eso es amor, amor**

**Que siempre viste azul a juego porque ese es mi color**

**Mi invitado viene, que romántico**

**Y caminar muy juntitos**

**De la mano que es mejor**

**Eso es amor eso es amor eso es amor eso es amor**

**es****o es amor eso es amor dulce amor**

Quinn y Santana estaban rojas de la vergüenza, cuando el peluquero y Brittany acabaron de cantar, el chico además, por habérselo hecho pasar tan bien decidió no cobrarles nada.A pesar del numerito de Brit, y quizá también gracias en parte a ella, salió animada de allí, Rachel y ella acabarían solucionando las diferencias y en esos momentos estaba segura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Había quedado con Rachel en el piso de Shelby. Le había costado mucho escabullirse de Quinn sin levantar sospechas, menos mal que tenía la ayuda de Sam, Kurt y Brittany. Llamó al timbre, la Diva tardó poco en abrir la puerta.

- Hola Santana – le saludó con afecto.

- Ey Berry – le sonrió - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Estupendo – dijo animada - ¿Y vosotras?

- Vengo para que podamos hablar de ese plan tuyo – dijo alzando una ceja.

- ¡Entra, entra!

A la vez que la latina entró, Rachel iba cerrando la puerta, dejando al mundo fuera de ese plan que ambas estaban preparando.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Espero que este aunque muy corto episodio os haya gustado. Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Y perdón por los retrasos en actualizar, pero el trabajo de verano me ocupa casi todo mi tiempo.**

**La canción es "Eso es amor" de la película "Encantada".**


	22. Chapter 22

XXII

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Aviso importante: Quizá necesitéis una valeriana leyendo este capítulo. Quedáis completamente avisadas. Y quien avisa no es traidor jajaja.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

(Visto por Quinn)

El gran día había llegado, ya no saldrían del auditorio sin haber actuado ellos. Quinn estaba indiscutiblemente nerviosa, pero después de todo lo que había acontecido en los últimos días, sólo tenía ganas de demostrarle al mundo de que pasta estaban hechos en el Glee Club.

Fue al baño a refrescarse, cuando vio frente al espejo a Sunshine, trató de pasar desapercibida, pero ya era demasiado tarde, la morena la había visto.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Pero si es Quinn Fabray.

- Enserio, haz como si no me hubieras visto – se puso sería.

- Al parecer tú queridísima Rachel no va a estar con vosotros ¿es eso cierto o sólo son rumores?

- Es cierto, ella está con cosas más importantes.

- ¿O sea qué te ha dejado de lado?

- No.

- ¿Entonces aun seguís juntas?

Quinn escuchó como más gente entraba a los baños, así que metió de un empujón a Sunshine en uno de los lavabos, para dejar las cosas claras de una vez por todas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Entró en el baño en busca de la latina.

- Santa… – preguntó al aire.

La ex animadora salió de uno de los lavabos a toda velocidad, y tapándole la boca se metieron dentro.

- Shhhh – Santana pidió que se callase.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en un murmullo, cuando la latina le quitó la mano de la boca.

- Quinn – susurró, señalando el lavabo de al lado – Esta con Sunshine.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó indignada.

- Calla, nos van a descubrir – volvió a insistirle.

Ambas escucharon a Quinn hablar con Sunshine.

- Y es por eso por lo que nunca cambiaría a Rachel por nadie – decía la rubia.

Rachel sonreía orgullosa.

- Pero ella no te quiere, prefiere Broadway, y se enamorara de alguien del teatro… sin embargo yo- decía con un tono sensual - puedo darte todo lo que ella no te da.

- La mató – susurró Rachel dispuesta a salir de su escondite, para pegar a Sunshine. Santana volvió a taparle la boca y agarrarla por la cintura para que no se le ocurriese salir de allí – La mató – volvía a decir, a pesar de tener la mano de la otra chica tapándole la boca, haciendo un sonido que incluso a la latina la hizo sonreír.

- Si es verdad y su sueño es Broadway, prefiero quedarme soltera el resto de mi vida, al menos sabré que lo que siento yo, es cierto – declaraba Quinn.

- Que tierna – decía esta vez Santana, susurrando y poniendo los ojos en blanco en señal de ironía.

- Calla que no la escucho – le ordenaba esta vez la Diva, conmovida por las palabras de la rubia.

- Sólo eres su juguetito… ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve! De la capitana de las animadoras, y reina del instituto, a juguetito de Rachel Berry. ¡En realidad das pena!

- Me la cargo – volvió a susurrar Rachel, tratando de abrir la puerta.

Santana la paró de nuevo sujetándole los brazos.

- Berry así no conseguirás nada, sigamos con nuestro plan – dijo susurrándole en el oído.

- Prefiero mil veces ser su juguetito, que el tuyo, al menos con ella sigo siendo yo, para estar contigo tendría que estar drogada – contestaba Quinn.

- Como quieras, está era mi última oferta – dijo Sunshine de un modo prepotente.

- Menos mal – dijo Quinn – Supongo que eso significa que no tendré que volver a soportar un numerito de estos.

Ya no se volvieron a oír a Quinn, ni a Sunshine, sólo la puerta de salida dar un porrazo.

- Me quiere – susurró Rachel.

- No me digas… no lo sabía – se burló Santana - ¿Seguimos con el plan?

- Aun lo tengo más claro de lo que lo he tenido nunca. Sí, quiero seguir con ese plan. Pero no te molesta ¿verdad?

- Bueno, me deberás una y muy grande así que… algún día quizá te pida que me ayudes con un plan.

- Pero no te acostumbres a arrastrarme contigo al baño de estas maneras – bromeaba – Parece que lo has disfrutado – seguía con la broma.

- Rachel no se me pasaría ninguna cosa de ese tipo contigo, ni que fuéramos las últimas mujeres del planeta Tierra.

- Es bueno saberlo – le sonrío.

- Bueno, vale, es cierto quizá si no estuvieran ni Quinn ni Brit, me lo podría llegar a plantear, pero como no quiero vivir en un mundo sin ellas, no se me pasa por la cabeza – trató de ser algo menos dura.

- No te preocupes, a mí me ocurre lo mismo. No quiero vivir en un mundo sin Quinn y ella es la única persona en la que puedo pensar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Estaba sentada con el resto de sus compañeros dispuestos a ver la actuación de Vocal Adrenaline, sinceramente no tenía ni pizca de ganas de ver cantar a la misma persona que hacía escasos minutos la había estado acosando en el baño, pero todos habían decidido observar a la competencia.

En mitad del escenario comenzó a cantar Sunshine, rodeada de sus compañeros de grupo.

**Toda mi vida**

**He esperado al momento**

**adecuado para hacerte saber**

**que no quiero dejarte marchar**

**Pero ahora me doy cuenta**

**Que no hay un momento perfecto**

**Para confesarte cómo me siento**

**Esto sé que es de verdad**

**Así que me niego**

**a malgastar un segundo más**

**Sin ti**

**Sabiendo**

**Que mi...**

**Corazón...**

**No necesita nada más**

**Que tu amor**

**Estoy incompleto**

**Cuando no estás allí**

**Abrazándome, tocándome**

**Juro**

**que todo lo demás podría**

**Desaparecer**

**Y ni siquiera me importaría**

**Mientras tú estés ahí...**

Justo cuando la canción acabó, y mientras el estruendo de los aplausos se hacía notar en toda la sala, Quinn sintió vibrar su móvil en el bolsillo. Un mensaje de Rachel, aparecía señalado en la pantalla.

"Qué lástima que la canté ella, porque es justo lo que yo siento por ti"

Quinn se sorprendió ¿cómo había visto la actuación si estaba en la prueba para la universidad? No entendía nada, así que le preguntó.

"¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás aquí?"

"Puede"

Fue la respuesta rápida y breve de Rachel. Lo que aun hizo que la rubia se pusiera más nerviosa, porque Rachel estuviese allí, porque no estuviese en la prueba. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? No entendía nada, y lo peor de todo es que en media hora le tocaba a New Directions actuar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Estaban tras bambalinas, y no había vuelto a recibir ningún mensaje de Rachel, a pesar de todos los mensajes que ella le había enviado, parecía que se hubiera esfumado.

Todos animaban a Santana y a Quinn.

Will Schuester se acercó a ellas, y las animó.

- ¡Mucha suerte chicas!, aunque vais a arrasar.

- Gracias señor Schuester, por todo – le sonrió Santana.

- Gracias, lo haremos lo mejor que podamos – añadió Quinn.

- Q, tú sólo déjate llevar en el escenario, tu fuerza son los sentimientos que tienes en tu voz, así que demuéstrales lo que vales ¿de acuerdo? – le abrazó Santana dándole ánimos.

- Gracias Santana, suerte para ti también – estaba nerviosa, y trataba de mantener su respiración relajada para conseguir un estado en el que pudiera sacar lo mejor de sí.

- Yo no la necesito – se rió Santana – Esta es tu canción, tú la escribiste hoy vas a demostrar que tienes todo eso dentro de ti – dijo enigmática.

- Ya, pero la siguiente es tuya, la escribiste tú – le recordó.

Santana iba a contestar, pero por megafonía avisaron de su actuación.

- Y ahora, desde el Instituto William McKinley de Lima, Ohio, ¡New Directions! – les presentó el presentador.

- Quiero que sepas que estoy haciendo todo esto por tu bien – dijo Santana.

Quinn preguntó extrañada.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Pero ya era tarde para obtener una respuesta, tenían que salir al escenario.

Quinn se fue a un lado del escenario, ya que empezarían cantando frente a frente acercándose la una a la otra. Las luces estaban apagadas, Quinn comenzó a cantar, un foco la iluminó, y ella prosiguió bajando la mirada y sin contemplar al otro lado del escenario.

**Cara a cara y corazón a corazón**

Algo tenía claro, aquella voz no era la de Santana, alzó la mirada y se quedó totalmente descolocada, sorprendida y extrañada, ya que al otro lado del escenario se encontraba Rachel Berry, pero no era momento ni lugar para comenzar a hacer preguntas, tan sólo cantar la canción tal cual le habían pedido todos, desde dentro, demostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Ambas cantaron.

**Estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos**

**Cierro los ojos, aparto la mirada**

**sólo porque no estoy bien**

Ambas se miraban a los ojos, dedicándose la canción que había escrito Quinn, y que reflejaba a la perfección lo que ambas sentían en aquellos momentos. Las dos se iban acercando y Quinn pudo ver como la mirada de Rachel reflejaban sus emociones, reflejaban cariño, y incertidumbre por lo que estaban viviendo.

Rachel cantó:

**Pero resisto y me mantengo fuerte**

Ambas se acercaban cantando, mientras se miraban a los ojos, una frase clave de la canción.

**Preguntándome si todavía nos pertenecemos.**

Estaban a escasos un metro y Quinn sentía su corazón estallar de tan rápido que le iba. Estaba claro que aquella pregunta se la estaba haciendo Rachel con la mirada. Juntaron aun más su espacio, y siguieron mirándose a los ojos y cantando.

**¿Alguna vez diremos lo que sentimos**

**en lo profundo de nosotras?**

**Derribar todos los muros**

Rachel se alejó de Quinn, dándole la espalda y ambas cantaron desde la distancia.

**¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?**

Quinn vio como con sus gestos emocionados y mientras cantaba, Rachel le demostraba lo importante que estaba siendo aquel momento para ella también.

**¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?**

**Siempre estaremos pretendiendo fingiendo**

Quinn la miró con una media sonrisa, estaba harta de fingir, y se había dado cuenta de una vez de que Rachel también estaba harta de aquella situación.

Ambas volvieron a unir sus pasos, y giraron la una y la otra para cambiar posiciones en el escenario, mientras no dejaban de cruzar sus miradas.

**Manteniendo secretos a salvo**

**Cada movimiento que hacemos**

**Parece que nadie**

**Lo sabe**

Volvieron a hacer el mismo movimiento para volver a cambiar posiciones, Quinn pudo ver una lagrima recorrer la mejilla de Rachel, y sintió a la vez como una lagrima suya también hacía el mismo recorrido por su propia mejilla.

**Y es**

**Una lástima porque si tú**

**Sintieras lo mismo**

**¿Cómo se supone que voy**

**A saber...?**

Las dos habían cantado la última frase con todo el sentimiento que llevaban dentro, elevando sus voces, y dejándose llevar por lo que sentían. Quinn volvía a quedar maravillada de la potencia en la voz de Rachel.

El resto del grupo se unió a ellas para cantar el estribillo final. Santana cruzó rápidamente por delante de ambas, y les guiñó el ojo en un gesto divertido, pasando velozmente, como el resto del grupo a ocupar sus posiciones.

**¿Alguna vez**

**Vamos a decir lo que sentimos**

**Llegar a la profundidad y**

**Derribar todos los muros?**

**¿Tendremos alguna vez un final feliz?**

**¿O simplemente estaremos fingiendo siempre?**

Rachel y Quinn habían caminado hacia delante del escenario, iban rozando sus manos al andar, hasta que llegaron a su posición, ambas se miraban a los ojos, y se cantaban.

**¿Siempre estaremos pretendiendo fingiendo?**

**¿Fingiendo?**

Ninguna sabía muy bien cómo, pero la emoción de aquella actuación, les llevo a unir más sus rostros, hasta que Quinn no pudo evitarlo, y rozó sus labios con los de Rachel, sosteniéndole el rostro con sus manos, la Diva cogió por la nuca a la ex animadora para evitar que acabará rápido aquel besó, y ambas se perdieron en un apasionado, posesivo y dulce beso, como si no existiera nada más en el universo. El beso fue largo, hasta que ambas se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, delante de un auditorio repleto de gente, cantando para la competición Nacional de coros. Pero ninguna se podía apartar de la otra, sus rostros seguían unidos, y sus miradas no se apartaban, parecía que hubiera un imán invisible que las unía. La gente permanecía callada, al igual que sus compañeros que estaban de espaldas, y posiblemente no entendiesen el porqué de tanto silencio, de repente escucharon unos aplausos provenientes del público, y acabaron, con mucho esfuerzo, separándose para poder continuar con la próxima actuación, ya que los acordes ya estaban sonando.

Ocuparon su posición corriendo.

Santana comenzó a cantar:

**Hey-hey-hey tú y yo seguimos bailando en la oscuridad,**

**Esto me está desgarrando, sin saber nunca quienes somos.**

**Hey-hey-hey tú y yo seguimos tratando de jugar limpio,**

**Ahora es el momento de hacer un movimiento y eso es lo que voy a hacer.**

Todos se habían movido por el escenario bailando, siguiendo la música, cuando llegó esa frase, Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Rachel, se habían ido a un lado del escenario, bailando juntas, y sonriéndose.

Artie:

**Relájate.**

Brittany:

**Ten algo para decir**

Artie:

**Relájate.**

Brittany:

**Aleja tus dudas.**

Artie:

**Hazlo o muere**

Brittany:

**Avanza en el juego**

Artie y Brittany:

**¡Abre la puerta de par en par! ¡Hasta arriba y lejos!**

Todos:

**Vamos a iluminar el mundo esta noche.**

**Tienes que dar el grito y morder.**

**Sé que tenemos el amor bien** (Santana y Quinn se miraron y se sonrieron)

**Vamos a iluminarlo, iluminarlo esta noche.**

Finn:

**¡Ey, ey, ey, tú! Nos encendemos a diez mil voltios**

**Dime por qué tenemos que parar**

**Yo sólo quiero dejarlo funcionar.**

Artie y Tina:

**¡Ey, ey, ey, tú y yo, seguimos mirando el camino,**

**Como si no supiéramos donde ir, da un paso atrás**

**Déjame tomar el control!**

Artie:

**Relájate.**

Brittany:

**Ten algo para decir**

Artie:

**Relájate.**

Brittany:

**Aleja tus dudas.**

Artie:

**Hazlo o muere**

Brittany:

**Avanza en el juego**

Artie y Brittany:

**¡Abre la puerta de par en par!**

**Quinn:**

**¡Hasta arriba y lejos!**

Todos, comenzaron a cantar con Rachel de protagonista. Todo era un verdadero subidón de adrenalina, porque estaban todos allí, estaban cantando a una audiencia entregada, y la Diva del grupo estaba con ellos, se sentían fuertes como para ganar aquellas Nacionales y diez más si hacía falta, sobretodo Quinn que de tanto en tanto cruzaba sonrisas y miradas con la morena.

**Vamos a iluminar el mundo esta noche.**

**Tienes que dar el grito y morder.**

**Sé que tenemos el amor bien **(Rachel y Brit se miraron y se sonrieron, compartiendo sin saber, el mismo gesto que Santana y Quinn en el anterior estribillo)

**Vamos a iluminarlo, iluminarlo esta noche.**

Cuando acabaron de cantar todo el público se puso en pie aplaudiendo. El grupo se miró y todos comenzaron a abrazarse. Santana abrazó tan fuertemente a Quinn que casi la estrangula, y Brittany levantó en el aire a Rachel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Cuando acabaron con sus actuaciones, se reunieron de nuevo en el pasillo, donde se reunían todos los grupos. Quinn se pudo dar cuenta de que todos la miraban, y suponía qué era por el beso, empezó a sentirse avergonzada por no haber podido evitar besarla, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- No sabíamos nada, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? –preguntó Mercedes – Pensábamos que estabas en la prueba.

- Lo decidí en el último momento – dijo sin más.

- ¿Por cierto qué pasó que todos se quedaron callados después de vuestra actuación? – preguntó Sam.

Las dos chicas se pusieron rojas como un tomate. Pero fueron interrumpidas por Shelby y April que llegaban por el pasillo felicitándoles, la voz chillona de April se hacía sentir por todo el pasillo. Abrazó a Rachel con fuerza.

- ¡Menudo beso! – exclamó April mientras aun estrujaba entre sus brazos a la Diva.

- ¿Qué beso? – preguntó Santana – Espera, espera – dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y volvió a preguntar - ¿Qué beso?

- El de Rachel y Quinn – contestó April divertida.

- ¿Os habéis besado? – preguntó Brittany emocionada - ¡¿Por fin os habéis vuelto a besar?

- Sí – contestó Rachel sonrojándose.

Quinn apenas podía levantar la cabeza del suelo, recordando que había besado a Rachel Berry delante de toda la estancia repleta de gente, y por si alguien, como sus compañeros, aun no se había enterado de lo que había pasado, ahora April se había encargado de que lo supieran. Y Santana no paraba de mirarla haciendo muecas, y bailando disimuladamente, burlándose, con cariño, de ella.

Rachel y Quinn se alejaron un poco del grupo, disimuladamente, y gracias a la ayuda de Shelby, que no paraba de explicarles lo que le habían parecido cada una de las actuaciones, y con quien rivalizaban más.

- Creo que estuvimos bien – le sonrío Rachel.

- ¿Bien? Estuvimos geniales – Quinn no podía negar su felicidad, al haber hecho todos dos actuaciones brillantes y al haber saboreado de nuevo los labios de Rachel.

- El beso fue... interesante – le sonrió llena de felicidad, que expresaban por el brillo en sus ojos y su enorme sonrisa.

- Os equivocáis – les sacó de su mundo una voz detrás de ellas, ambas se giraron y vieron a Jesse St James. Ese beso fue poco profesional. Fue demasiado personal e intenso. A los jueces no les gustará. Lo considerarán corriente y vulgar, y os costará los Nacionales. ¿O por qué piensas que el auditorio se quedó en silencio cuando os vieron besaros? – preguntó mirando a Quinn – Has metido la pata hasta el fondo. Por cierto… Hola Rachel. Estás impresionante, y sonaste genial. Es sólo que no deberías haberla besado.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Jesse? – preguntó protectora Shelby.

- He venido por ella – dijo señalando a Rachel.

- No pintas nada aquí – Will estaba enfadado, porque no podía desmoralizar a sus chicos de aquella manera.

- Tío, espera un momento. Tú solo estás celoso – dijo Sam, interponiéndose entre Jesse y las chicas - Celoso de lo que ellas tienen, siempre has querido fastidiarlo, pero ya no podrás.

- Porque lo que ellas tienen, es algo compartido entre dos personas que se quieren – se puso de barrera, para sorpresa de todos, Finn.

- Sólo digo que vuestras dos amiguitas se han cargado todas vuestras posibilidades de triunfar y ganar en estas Nacionales, ¿pensáis de verdad que al jurado les gustará que dos lesbianas se besen delante de una audiencia con niños?

- Lo mato – dijo Quinn, pero Sam y Mike consiguieron frenarla.

- ¡Escucha soy de Lima Heigths Adjacents, y tengo orgullo! ¿Sabes lo que pasa en Lima Heigths Adjacent?... ¡Cosas malas! – lo amenazó Santana, a punto de golpearle, pero entre Kurt, Mercedes, Tina y Brittany consiguieron frenarla.

- No hace falta que le peguéis chicas – dijo Finn, tratando de calmarlas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó enfadada Quinn, ya que parecía que el chico estaba tratando de defender a Jesse.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Finn contestó.

- Porque le pegó yo.

- Le pegamos los dos – dijo Quinn, con una sonrisa.

Will Schuester se puso en medio tratando de evitar la pelea.

- Nadie debe pegarle – dijo Shelby – Porque entonces, sí que, definitivamente, estamos fuera de la competición.

- Sólo os está provocando – April trataba de aplacar los ánimos de New Directions.

- ¡Han salido las listas, han salido las listas! – corría por el pasillo una chica de otro grupo.

- Estoy asustada – le susurró Quinn a Santana, quien le ofreció su brazo para que fueran las dos juntas, a ver la lista.

Todos iban en silencio, parecía que se había detenido el tiempo. Quinn rezaba porque no estuvieran fuera de la lista, no podría soportar que por un momento de debilidad se hubiera cargado la ilusión y el esfuerzo de todo el grupo.

Will se puso a leer la lista.

- ¿Qué lugar ocupamos? – preguntó Finn.

Todos estaban expectantes, incluso Jesse St James. Cuando el profesor se giró y sonrió con ganas.

- ¡Bueno chicos, estamos un poco debajo de la lista, pero estamos! – dijo tratando de hacerse el frío, pero no pudo evitar la alegría - ¡Estamos clasificados! – exclamó con alegría.

Todos volvieron a abrazarse.

Puck se giró para mirar a Jesse, a quién tenía a sus espaldas.

- ¿Me puedes repetir esa idiotez de que por un beso entre mi sexy mami, y mi sexy judía, nos íbamos a quedar fuera de la competición?

- ¡Sal corriendo de aquí, antes de que corra sangre, sé cómo hacer que parezca un accidente! - le ordenó Lauren, quién estaba al lado de su novio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Aquel día había salido redondo, habían conseguido pasar de fase, y había vuelto a besar los dulces labios de Quinn. Se giró para mirarla y sonreírle, pero no había ni rastro de la rubia.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó a Brit.

- Ni idea – se encogió de hombros.

- S, ¿dónde está? ¿La has visto?

- Quinn es una experta en fugas, no tengo ni idea de donde se ha metido.

- Voy a buscarla – dijo la Diva alejándose de ellos.

Estuvo buscando por todos lados, durante casi una hora, hasta que encontró una sala de ensayo con la puerta entre abierta. Entró despacio y vio a Quinn, sentada en el suelo y con la cabeza y la espalda apoyadas en la pared, permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Dónde has estado? – preguntó con ternura.

- Escondiéndome – suspiró, echando su cabeza hacia atrás - Todo el mundo me debe de estar odiando.

- No, no lo hacen. Y no explica por qué has huido de esa manera después de leer la lista – dijo sentándose a su lado.

- ¡La cagué! – exclamó, mirándola avergonzada - Estoy abatida. Trabajamos muy duro por todo, se suponía que en tu ausencia debía ser la gran líder, manteniendo a todos unidos, y... por mi culpa y no poder evitar besarte, casi nos echan fuera de la competición. Además… ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se suponía que tenías una prueba importantísima para tu futuro y yo iba a hacer el dueto con Santana?

- Espero que en vuestros ensayos la actuación no acabase de la manera que ha acabado hoy – intentó bromear, pero Quinn la miró severamente.

- Mira, ser en un artista va sobre expresar tus verdaderos sentimientos, en el momento, sin importar las consecuencias – le confesó – Yo – Rachel se puso de rodillas, y al abrir Quinn las piernas, ella se puso entre ellas, para observarla y hablarle mirándole aun más a los ojos – Tenía esa prueba, pero era cuestión de prioridades, tú eres mi máxima prioridad, cuando me di cuenta no podía estar en esa prueba. Debía estar contigo, en este día, debía estar con el Glee Club. Y sobre el beso… ¿qué sentiste tú en ese momento? – preguntó algo nerviosa.

- Sentí como se esfumaban mis miedos. Sentí que te amaba con toda mi alma, Y que hubiera hecho o dado cualquier cosa para besarte una vez más – se confesó, mirando a los ojos a su Diva.

- Y lo hiciste – se encogió de hombros y le sonrió – Y yo también te besé, porque sentí justo lo mismo que tú acabas de describir. ¿Sabes?, lo dejaste todo por un beso y yo también. Ha ocurrido lo que debía ocurrir. ¿Mereció la pena?

Quinn la miró con una sonrisa pícara y contestó.

- Absolutamente. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Mereció la pena para ti?

- Completa y profundamente, sí. Pero debes saber algo Quinn. Esta vez vuelvo a Lima, pero… tienes que saber que yo... yo me iré. Vendré a Nueva York, y nunca voy a regresar. No quiero dejarte atrás Quinn.

- Aun tengo un año para demostrarte, que valgo la pena.

Rachel tapó con un dedo de su mano, los labios de Quinn.

- No sigas por ahí, no es a mí a quién tienes que demostrar nada. Yo sé que tú mereces indiscutiblemente la pena, es a ti a quién lo tienes que demostrar. Y sé que puedes porque si no, no hubiera vuelto. ¿Pero sabes qué ocurre?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañada.

Rachel se inclinó hacía Quinn, y le susurró en el oído, de una manera muy sensual.

- Soy totalmente devota a ti.

Tras aquellas palabras un profundo suspiró salió de los labios de la rubia, quién cogió por la nuca a Rachel, para acercar sus rostros de nuevo.

- Sí yo también soy devota a ti… ¿en qué nos convierte eso?

- Tenemos todo un año para averiguarlo – le sonrió, besándola.

Quinn puso sus manos debajo de la falda de Rachel, y acarició los glúteos de su chica, mientras continuaba besándola, con todas las fuerzas y ganas reservadas durante todos aquellos días después de su pelea.

- ¿Eso quiere decir qué quieres volver conmigo? – preguntó Rachel divertida, dando rápidos y suaves besos a los labios de Quinn.

- ¿No te ha quedado claro? – alzó una ceja, entrando en el juego de la Diva.

- Quizá si sigues besándome me pueda quedar aún más claro.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo, pero no de la historia)**

**Espero que os haya gustado! ****J**

**No pongo links de las canciones de este episodio porque creo que como buens fans de la serie, habréis escuchado esas canciones unas cuantas miles de veces jajaja. (Pretending y Light up the world)**

**Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, me alegra saber que al otro lado de la pantalla hay gente leyendo esta historia.**

**¿Qué opinas de esté capitulo?**


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Después del día agotador de competición, Shelby invitó al grupo a comer unas pizzas en un restaurante. Era un sitio sofisticado, había sido una vieja fábrica, pero ahora estaba reformada, y parecía un restaurante de autentico lujo. Todos los chicos se quedaron maravillados del local, porque era algo típico neoyorkino, en Lima no hubieran encontrado nada similar.

Estaban embelesados en conversaciones, risas, y ánimos para los próximos retos que les quedaban. Pero Quinn, que permanecía sentada al lado de Rachel, no podía dejar de mirar al frente, donde estaban Shelby y Beth.

Ver a su hija, después de tanto tiempo, le causaba mucha impresión.

Shelby, qué estaba notando el comportamiento de la rubia desde hacía un rato, fue directa.

- ¿Quieres sostenerla en tus brazos? – consultó mirando a la rubia.

- No sé… - bajó la mirada avergonzada, de que la hubieran descubierto. No se atrevía a contestar.

Rachel se levantó de su asiento, al lado de Quinn, y se dirigió a la sillita de Beth, ante la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes. Desabrochó los cintos que sostenían a la pequeña, y la cogió entre sus brazos. Todos, excepto April y Shelby, quiénes ya estaban acostumbradas, se maravillaron de cómo la niña abrazó a la Diva.

- Hola pequeña – le susurró - ¿A qué quieres ir con tu mami? – le cuestionó de un modo juguetón.

- ¿Mami? – preguntó la niña, a penas se le podía entender.

Rachel señaló a la rubia.

- Vamos a sentarnos a su lado ¿vale? – le sonrió a la pequeña.

La morena se sentó otra vez al lado de Quinn, y acercó su silla más, para poder acercarle a Beth.

- Ahora qué es más mayor, se parece muchísimo a ti – dijo Puckerman con cariño.

- Gracias Noah – le contestó Quinn, dándose cuenta del gesto cariñoso de su amigo, y padre de Beth – Pero en cierto modo también se parece a ti.

- Es impresionante que ambos tuvierais una hija tan bonita – añadió Lauren Zizes, un poco celosa de la vertiente que había cogido la conversación, además, observando a Rachel, también se daba cuenta de que la Diva se estaba poniendo celosa.

La conversación cambió tajantemente, cuando Mercedes preguntó a Will Schuester, sobre la próxima actuación.

- Bueno, será algo sencillo, ya sabéis la canción, "Separate Lives" de Phil Collins, en el escenario tú y Kurt, acompañados por Sam quién tocara la guitarra, Santana estará al piano, y Quinn a la batería. Después actuaremos con la canción "Crush and Burn" de Savage Garden tal cual la hemos ensayado.

- Espera eso es nuevo – dijo Sam - ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el qué toque la guitarra?

Quinn lo miró extrañada, era cierto que había varios de ellos que podían tocar la guitarra, pero era una gran oportunidad para él, para que se luciera con el instrumento que tanto amaba, y con las maravillosas voces de Kurt y Mercedes. Y en vez de estar alegre, parecía quejarse. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Beth, que la abrazaba, mientras se quedaba dormida.

Poco después Shelby, April y Will, decidieron dar por acabada la cena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Todos iban saliendo del restaurante, cuando Rachel cogió por la muñeca a Quinn para llamarle la atención.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con dulzura.

- Estaba preguntándome si… - estaba bastante nerviosa - ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche conmigo?

A Quinn se le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Hay muchas habitaciones en casa de tu madre? – indagó alzando una ceja.

- Bueno en realidad… si quisieras quedarte conmigo y compartir habitación – se puso roja.

- Me encantaría, si a tu madre no le molesta – preguntó mirando dudosa a Shelby, pero la mujer le sonrío con afecto, dándole el beneplácito, sin tener que pronunciar palabra alguna.

- ¿Y por qué no nos vamos a un pub? La noche es joven, y mañana es nuestro día de descanso – les interrumpió Puck, con la propuesta al grupo.

- ¿Eso estaría bien señor Schuester? – le preguntó Tina.

- Siempre y cuando no lleguéis demasiado tarde – le contestó el profesor.

- ¿Queréis veniros chicas? – les preguntó Puck a Quinn y a Rachel.

Quinn miró a Rachel, sin contestar, lo que puso nerviosa a la morena, que no sabía bien que quería. Y ella misma se debatía entre estar a solas con la rubia, o ir de fiesta con sus amigos. Pero tras la insistencia de todo el grupo, la morena accedió a salir de fiesta.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Y al fin estaban en el local.

Santana no dejaba de provocar a Quinn, con bromas sobre Rachel y ella al fin juntas. Ambas estaban enfrente, pero a distancia, de Rachel y Brittany, quienes habían estado muy unidas todo aquel día.

- ¡Para ya, Santana! – exclamó, después de que la latina, hubiera repetido que porque no se iban a una habitación de hotel, unas siete veces.

- ¡Qué susceptible estás! – se rió - ¡Sabes qué sólo quiero lo mejor para ti!

- Sí, pues con tu "lo mejor para ti", casi me da un soponcio cuando vi aparecer a Rachel al otro lado del escenario.

- Sí, pero luego no te dio un soponcio para besarla ¿eh? – se rió a carcajadas, más aun al ver como Quinn se sonrojaba.

Rachel, se acercó a ellas, seguida de Brit y miró a Quinn, con cara traviesa.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó la Diva, sonriéndole.

Quinn le devolvió la mirada, con un guiño gracioso.

- ¿Te apetece bailar conmigo?

La rubia se levantó y se acercó a Rachel, quién le contestó con susurrándole en el oído.

- Tengo tantas ganas de hacer tantas cosas contigo ahora mismo, pero al parecer en los pubs con música, se suele bailar – acabó con un gemido suave que derritió a Quinn.

- Bailemos entonces – contestó nerviosa.

La música de Jennifer López comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Recuerdas? – le preguntó con cariño, poniéndose de espaldas a Quinn, y atrayendo a la rubia para que la abrazará por detrás – Ella también cantó la primera vez que bailamos.

- Sí, pero creo que por aquel entonces, había más espacio personal- sonrió.

- Sí, quieres – dijo Rachel jugueteando, haciendo ver que se quería escapar del abrazo de Quinn.

- Ni lo sueñes- dijo la rubia intensificando el abrazo y susurrándole en el oído – Así está mejor.

Cuando Rachel dejó de jugar, y la espalda de la morena, volvió a estar unida con la parte delantera de Quinn. La Diva, quién sujetaba el cuello de Quinn con uno de sus brazos, comenzó a cantar la canción que sonaba, Into you de Jennifer Lopez, mientras sostenía los brazos de Quinn en su cintura, y movía sus caderas de un modo tan seductor, que hacía enloquecer a la rubia.

**Me tienes y no puedo defenderme**

**Lo intenté, pero tuve que rendirme**

**Tu estilo me tiene bajo el hechizo**

**No me dejó más opción que someterme**

**Es demasiado tarde.**

Quinn repitió la frase:

**Es demasiado tarde.**

Ambas volvieron a repetirlo.

Rachel:

**Lo tienes.**

Quinn:

**Lo tienes.**

Rachel, sin dejar de moverse seductoramente, acariciando el cuerpo de Quinn, con el suyo propio, se giró, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su chica y siguió cantando:

**Cuando te miro a los ojos, se acaba**

**Me tienes enganchada con tu control del amor**

**Tropiezo y no puedo superarlo**

**Me siento afortunada como un trébol de cuatro hojas.**

**Estoy interesada en ti.**

**Estoy interesada en ti.**

La pasión entre Rachel y Quinn, mientras bailaban era incontrolable, dado en gran parte por los movimientos de la morena. Quinn intentó besarla, pero la Diva se apartó justo en el instante que sus labios se iban a unir, y sonrió traviesa, volviendo a cantar.

**Escucha, ahora soy fuerte,**

**Cariño, traigo el fuego, **

**Tirador, puedes llamarme Zion**

**No soy la chica fácil de tener**

**Pero todo eso cambió,**

**Cariño, cuando te conocí**

Rachel besó a Quinn, dulcemente, y ambas sonrieron con cariño, sus cabezas permanecieron juntas por un instante, y después fue el turno de Quinn de bailar provocativamente a la morena. Acabaron la canción bailando algo parecido al tango, pero desde luego, ninguna de las dos, se preocupaba de que estilo bailaban. Solo disfrutaban de la cercanía y la pasión, que sentían sus cuerpos y sus corazones.

Después siguieron bailando otras canciones junto con sus compañeros. Hasta que vieron acercarse a los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline.

- Mirad quien tenemos aquí, pero si son las dos besuconas. ¿Por qué no acabas una actuación conmigo así, eh, rubia? – decía un chico alto, que reconocieron como el líder del grupo, junto con Sunshine.

Quinn casi no lo vio venir, Sam pasó a su lado, y se lanzó encima del chico golpeándole, con fuerza y rabia.

- ¡Para Sam, déjalo! – gritaron Rachel, Quinn y Santana, al ver al rubio que había conseguido tumbar al chico de Vocal Adrenaline, pero se había colocado encima de él aun golpeándole con fuerza.

- ¡Basta amigo, basta! – dijo Puck, cogiendo a Sam por la espalda, y levantándolo de encima de su oponente.

- Se acabó la fiesta – dijo el segurata del local – Si os vais ahora no os denunciaré, pero os quiero fuera de mi local ¡YA!– les gritó a los dos grupos.

- ¡Mira como me has dejado la cara, esto no acabara así! – dijo el chico de Vocal Adrenaline, con el estilo chulesco característico de aquel grupo.

- Chicos no queremos peleas – dijo Kurt.

- Claro, no te preocupes, no pegamos a niñitas – dijo riéndose otro miembro de Vocal Adrenaline.

Puck y Finn apenas podían sostener a Sam, que estaba enrabietado. Cuando salieron del local, los de Vocal Adrenaline se alejaron.

- ¿Sam estás bien? – preguntó Quinn.

- Sí, estoy bien – dijo poniéndose la ropa bien de nuevo, ya que la pelea, y después ser casi arrastrado por Finn y Puck, le habían dejado la ropa bastante revuelta – Esos capullos se merecen una buena paliza, llevan metiéndose con nosotros, toda la noche.

- Nos lo llevamos al hotel – dijo Finn, observando el estado de nervios del rubio.

- Sí, creo que es hora de ir hacia el hotel –Mercedes añadió preocupada.

- Nosotras vamos a casa – dijo Rachel, cogiendo de la mano a Quinn – Mirad sólo hay un taxi – dijo señalando un taxi que estaba parado en la parada en aquellos momentos.

- Haremos turnos – dijo Puck – Iros vosotras antes, el hotel está más cerca – ofreció amable – Un poco de aire nos irá bien – añadió mirando a Sam.

- ¿Queréis veniros a casa vosotras? – preguntó Rachel a Santana y Brittany.

- ¿No os molestamos? – curioseó Brit con cara de pilla.

- No, podéis quedaros en el sofá cama del comedor – le contestó Rachel, dando a conocer que, había entendido hacia donde se encaminaba la pregunta de su amiga.

- ¿Santana podemos? ¿Podemos? – Brit estaba dando saltitos, emocionada.

- ¿No habrá problema Berry? – preguntó Santana.

- Claro que no, no os preocupéis, pero vamos rápido o perderemos el taxi.

Las cuatro se dirigieron al taxi, camino a casa de Shelby.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando entraron al piso, todo estaba a oscuras, pero vieron la luz de la cocina encendida. Rachel encendió la luz.

- Pero mira quienes han llegado – salió de la cocina April, con una botella de agua.

- Hola April ¿mi madre ya se fue a dormir?

- Sí, pero tiene sed – hizo una mueca graciosa, que hizo reír a las chicas – Ya veréis cuando se dé cuenta de que hemos convertido su pisito de soltera en un piso de parejitas – se echó a reír.

- Bueno… - Rachel se sonrojó.

Lo que hizo reír otra vez a April.

- Bueno, me voy a la habitación, no quisiera que tu madre se enfadase por la larga espera y me dejara sin… - la mujer rubia chocó su puño suavemente en el hombro de Santana- Bueno no hace falta explicar, ya me entendéis.

- Demasiada información April – dijo Rachel.

- Buenas noches – dijo antes de salir escopeteada hacia la habitación de Shelby.

Todas acabaron por despedirse, y cada una se fue a su cuarto.

Cuando Rachel y Quinn cerraron la puerta del dormitorio, y la ex animadora se acercó a la Diva, sintió como está temblaba, aunque la viera de espaldas.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Aun estoy asimilando qué esto no es un sueño – dijo faltándole la voz.

Quinn se acercó más a ella y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, y le susurró:

- Estoy aquí, soy real.

- ¿Sabes cuántas noches he soñado con esto? – preguntó suspirando, y dejándose abrazar.

- Sí lo has soñado tanto como yo, debe dar un total de… todas las noches.

Rachel se dio la vuelta.

- Te he echado tanto de menos – dijo abrazándola - ¿Podemos dormir abrazadas? – preguntó tímida.

- Lo estoy deseando – confesó.

Ambas se tumbaron en la cama, y Quinn abrazó a Rachel, quién la miraba sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sonrojándose por la intensidad de la mirada de la morena.

- Todavía no te había dicho lo sexy que estás con tu nuevo look – dijo pasando su mano, por el ahora, cabello corto de Quinn.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó alegre.

- Me encanta – dijo besándola – en verdad, me vuelve loca – dijo intensificando más el beso.

Quinn no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, y comenzó a acariciar a Rachel, quién se había puesto encima de ella, Rachel hizo lo propio acariciando a Quinn, todo fue tomando cada vez connotaciones más pasionales, y con cada caricia, iban apartando un poco más de ropa, necesitaban sentirse unidas. Así que acabaron por quitarse la una a la otra toda la ropa, menos su ropa interior.

Quinn disfrutaba acariciando el cuerpo de Rachel, y la morena disfrutaba de las caricias de la rubia, que cada vez la volvían más loca, y luchaba por no hacer ningún ruido, sabiendo que por pequeño que fuese, podían escucharla.

- También he soñado con esto todas las noches – le susurró Quinn de un modo provocativo.

- Hazme tuya Quinn, por favor – dijo mordiéndose en labio inferior, y provocando más aun el delirio de la ex animadora.

Escucharon tocar a la puerta.

- ¿Eso también lo soñaste? – preguntó Rachel fastidiada por la interrupción.

- No, absolutamente no.

- Chicas, ¿puedo entrar? – preguntó Santana.

- ¿Es extremadamente necesario? - se quejó Quinn.

- Bueno, es algo serio, de verdad Q, tenía que hablar contigo antes de mañana – contestó la latina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Quinn miró a Rachel, ambas sonreían, ahora tendría todo el tiempo para estar juntas, pero Santana parecía que era especialista en interrumpirlas.

- Entra – dijo Rachel, mientras se tapaba un poco con las sabanas, y Quinn se ponía su camiseta.

Santana entró despacio y cuando las vio medio desnudas, e intentando taparse, abrió sorprendida los ojos.

- Bueno, veo que vosotras dos no perdéis el tiempo – sonrió, por la puerta se asomó Brittany, detrás de la latina.

- ¿Qué querías S? – preguntó Quinn.

- ¿De verdad escondes ese cuerpazo debajo de toda esa ridícula ropa Berry? – preguntó Santana sorprendida.

- A ver… ¿es íntegramente necesario que le tires los tejos a mi novia? – preguntó Quinn mirándola severamente.

- Perdona, perdona, pero es bastante admirable que Berry tenga ese cuerpo sin haber sido animadora ni nada por el estilo – admitió.

- Pues deja de observar tan detalladamente el cuerpo de MI novia – le advirtió, lanzándole un cojín, todo lo fuerte que pudo, para que Santana desviara la vista de Rachel – Y explícame ya, porque nos has interrumpido.

- Aunque gracias por el piropo, no por lo de la ropa, evidentemente – añadió Rachel.

- Bueno, ahora, va lo serio… - contestó Santana, cambiando su rostro totalmente de expresión.

- Entrad, no quiero despertar a mi madre – dijo Rachel, poniéndose su camiseta, ahora tanto Rachel como Quinn, estaban con sus camisetas, y tapándose las piernas con las sabanas.

Santana y Brittany se sentaron a los pies de la cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Quinn.

- Se trata de Sam, ya has visto como se ha puesto esta noche – Santana la miró preocupada.

- Sí, lo sé, últimamente parece estar muy alterado – le contestó Quinn.

- Me ha regalado una pulsera – dijo Santana – me la dio esta noche – dijo, quitándosela de la muñeca y pasándosela a Quinn.

- Buen destino – leyó la inscripción en la pulsera de plata, que el chico le había regalado a Santana - ¿Qué significa eso?

- No sé, puede que sea una freakada de él, ya sabes que le gustan mucho las películas – le contestó la latina – Pero no tengo ni idea de que significa.

- Es una despedida – dijo Rachel.

- ¿Una despedida? – preguntó Brittany, mientras todas miraban a la Diva extrañadas.

- Sabemos que es un loco por las películas, y cosas así, eso es de la película He-Man, los buenos se despedían de ese modo – explicó.

- ¿Y por qué Sam usaría algo así? – se cuestionó Santana.

- En la guitarra que me regaló no pone ninguna inscripción – dijo Quinn.

- Saca la guitarra – pidió Rachel.

- ¿Por qué? He dicho que no hay nada escrito – contestó Quinn.

- Tan sólo sácala – le volvió a pedir Santana.

Quinn se levantó de mala gana de la cama, y fue a enseñarles la guitarra.

- ¿Veis? ¡No hay nada! – dijo examinando la guitarra.

- ¿Y en el papel que hay dentro? – preguntó Brit.

- ¿Qué papel?

- Hay un papel dentro de la guitarra – afirmó Brittany.

Quinn miró con más detenimiento, y se percató del papel al que se refería su amiga, con cuidado lo sacó de dentro de la guitarra.

- ¿Qué pone? – preguntó impaciente Santana.

- Espera, espera – le pidió Quinn, mientras desdoblaba el papel, alzó su mirada cuando lo tuvo abierto, y vio a las tres chicas impacientes por ver que había escrito, se aclaró la garganta y leyó – "No permitas que nadie diga que eres incapaz de hacer algo, ni si quiera yo. Si tienes un sueño, debes conservarlo. Si quieres algo, sal a buscarlo, y punto. ¿Sabes?, la gente que no logra conseguir sus sueños suele decirles a los demás que tampoco cumplirán los suyos"

- En Busca de la Felicidad – dijo Brit – El otro día la vimos Santana y yo.

- Es cierto – afirmó la latina.

- ¿Por qué se está despidiendo Sam de nosotras con mensajitos, sin decirnos nada? – preguntó Quinn, casi enfadada.

- No lo sé, he quedado mañana temprano, con él, para hablar – explicó Santana - Por eso quería hablar contigo, me gustaría que vinieras, tal vez entre tú y yo seamos capaces de hacerle que nos explique qué le está ocurriendo – le explicó seria – Ya sé que estáis como en vuestra luna de miel o algo así – miró a Rachel.

- Cuenta con Quinn, eso es más importante – dijo apretando la mano de su chica con cariño, y recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ella.

- Gracias Rach – agradeció su novia.

- Bueno, entonces seguimos hablando mañana – se levantó Santana – Creo que las cuatro necesitamos descansar – dijo estirándose, y bostezando, aunque no quisiera, debido a las circunstancias, el sueño le estaba empezando a vencer.

Rachel y Quinn volvían a quedarse solas en la habitación, la Diva apagó la luz, y al cabo del rato.

- ¿Quinn sigues despierta? - preguntó entre susurros.

- Sí, no consigo dormirme – le confesó.

- Es por Sam ¿verdad? – preguntó preocupada y abrazándola aun con más fuerza.

- Debería haberme dado cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo con él – dijo arrepentida – La otra noche, él estaba casi llorando, y yo aun así no me di cuenta. Debería de haber sido una mejor amiga.

- Quinn, eres una buena amiga, y estoy segura de que Sam piensa lo mismo, pero lo nuestro te tenía desquiciada, es normal que una persona no pueda estar en todo, deja de sentirte culpable, por favor – le pidió con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Siento no poder estar mañana contigo en el día libre – le confesó – Pero tengo que ayudarlo, él es mi hermano.

- Lo sé perfectamente, debes ayudarlo, y yo estaré esperando por si me necesitas – le sonrió.

- Te he echado de menos – dijo abrazándola, emocionada de volver a tenerla, de saber que Rachel estaba cien por cien con ella – Aunque sigo preocupada por ti.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo acomodándose en el cuerpo de Quinn.

- ¿Por qué has desaprovechado la oportunidad de ir a la Universidad este año?

- Me di cuenta de que no era tal oportunidad, Quinn he estado luchando toda mi vida por entrar allí, he puesto sudor y lagrimas…

- Por eso…

- Quiero entrar por mí, no porque alguien conoce a alguien.

- Pero así está hecho el mundo hoy en día.

- No funciona conmigo, yo quiero hacer las cosas por mí misma, y quiero estar a tu lado llevarte conmigo el año que viene. No voy a abandonarte en Lima, estuve con Kurt, y estuvimos hablando ¿sabes? Sobre ti.

- ¿Sobre mí con Kurt?

- Sí, también te quiere ver aquí en Nueva York conmigo, piensa que tienes muchísimo talento, y dice que se me ve más feliz cuando estoy a tu lado – sonrió – No quiero verme en un futuro sin ti a mi lado y pensar que fui yo quién te dejó por el camino.

- El destino nos volvería a unir, siempre lo hace – dijo besándole la frente.

- Esta vez quiero ser yo quién ayude al destino – le besó en los labios delicadamente – Y ahora descansa, mañana vas a necesitar tener tus cinco sentidos conectados a tope, ya de buena mañana.

- Gracias Rach.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Fin de este capítulo que tanto se ha hecho esperar… **

**Y la culpa de que no haya sido actualizado con más rapidez han sido… LAS ARAÑAS aaahhhhhhhhhhh! nada más pensar en ellas, me entra el yuyu.**

**Veréis, resulta que trabajaba en una tienda este verano, y todo iba bien, hasta que se acabó la temporada, y mi jefa me dijo que tenía que limpiar la tienda y entonces… ¡ZAS! Aparecieron las arañas, por todos lados, nidos y nidos de arañas, (¿las arañas hacen nidos? Bueno, de todas maneras, nunca jamás en mi vida había visto tantas arañas juntas) He tenido que hacer limpieza durante más de una semana, y jamás dejaban de aparecer las bichejas… conclusión picadas y fiebre producidos por ELLAS (porque me rio yo de la ELLA del Señor de los Anillos, estas eran bastante más pequeñas, pero tenían más ganas de zamparme) ¿Después de eso debería de creer a mi jefa cuando me decía que ella solía limpiar cada semana dentro de la tienda, mientras yo me enfrentaba a una orda de turistas deseosos de flotadores, parasoles y demás utensilios playeros? Creo que noooooo :P**

**Entre la fiebre, la acumulación de trabajo y una bonita contractura en la espalda y en los brazos, no estaba de humor para dedicarle el tiempo necesario a esta historia, ahora tengo más escrito pero de momento subo esto.**

**La canción: I'm into you – Jennifer Lopez http: / youtu. be /lXE5PA_5nS8**

**¿Y por qué? Pues parece que a estas chicas les gusta bailar de un modo sensual con la música de "la otra Lopez"**

**Pronto más, y gracias por vuestra paciencia.**


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV

x-x-x-x-x-x

- ¿No os quedáis a desayunar? – preguntó Shelby, al ver que tanto Santana como Quinn, salían disparadas del piso.

- Perdone, señorita Corcoran – dijo bajando la mirada Quinn – Tenemos un asunto que solucionar – se disculpó la rubia.

- No os preocupéis, nos vemos luego, supongo, tomad esto – les dijo pasándoles al vuelo una manzana a cada una – Es bueno comer fruta por la mañana.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Santana y Quinn ya habían llegado a la cafetería dónde habían quedado con Sam. El chico estaba sentado en una mesa, con la mirada perdida.

Las dos amigas se miraron, al ver el estado del chico, no saldrían de allí sin saber que le estaba ocurriendo.

- Buenos días Sam – le saludaron ambas, sentándose a la mesa.

- Ey chicas, ¿habéis descansado?

- No, estábamos preocupadas por ti grandullón – dijo Santana – Así que ya puedes explicarnos que ocurre contigo.

- Vale Santana, podrías haber sido un poco más suave en tu respuesta- le regañó Quinn.

- Pues sí, la verdad – dijo el chico molesto, levantándose de la silla para irse.

- Tú te quedas ahí – le ordenó Quinn, el chico hizo caso - En realidad Santana tiene razón, estamos preocupas por ti. ¿Qué te pasa?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Shelby)

Hacía rato que Shelby estaba levantada, y en la cocina a solas, ninguna de las otras tres mujeres que aun quedaban en el apartamento, se habían despertado, y comenzaba a aburrirse, cuando vio aparecer a April por la puerta de la cocina, con su sempiterna sonrisa.

- Buenos días amor – dijo acercándose la rubia, para depositar un beso en los labios de la morena.

- Cariño, nos pueden ver – se puso colorada.

- ¿Te avergüenzas de mí? – preguntó April confundida.

- Claro que no, es sólo que bueno…

- ¡Vamos! Si aun fuesen otras personas las que nos pudieran ver, pero son Rachel, tu hija y novia de Quinn, y Brittany S. Pierce, que ha dormido con Santana Lopez… no creo que les pueda ocasionar un trauma si nos vieran besarnos – Pero si no quieres… - se alejó.

- Ven aquí – le cogió por el hombro y la hizo girar, sonriéndole. La rubia se colgó de ella.

Y se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente.

- Buenos días – dijo estirándose Brittany, e interrumpiéndolas - ¡Uy perdón!, no sabía que estabais desayunando – se disculpó bostezando.

- ¿Desayunando? – preguntó Rachel, que aparecía en la cocina.

- ¡Vaya! – Shelby no sabía ni qué hacer ni dónde meterse, sólo quería que se le tragase la tierra. No estaba acostumbrada todavía a que otra gente la viera besando a April.

- Sí – dijo Brit mirando a Rachel- estaban desayunándose- sonrió.

- No quiero saber qué significa eso – advirtió la morena

- Se estaban besando acaloradamente, de buena mañana, según Santana eso es desayunarse – explicó inocente.

- ¿No te he dicho que no quiero saber que significaba eso? – la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¡Qué mal humorada! – se quejó Brittany - ¿Te ha despertado pronto Quinn cuándo se ha ido o qué?

- No, no me ha despertado – negó con la cabeza, pero con una sonrisa, al recordar a su chica.

- Por eso está de mal humor – dijo April, y se echó a reír con la complicidad de Brittany.

- Claro, aun no ha desayunado – se echó a reír Brit.

Rachel las miró con cara de fastidio a las dos.

- Bueno, dejemos estar el tema – tosió Shelby, interrumpiendo la broma de las dos rubias hacía su hija.

- ¿Por cierto, dónde están vuestras chicas? – indagó April, para cambiar de tema.

- Han ido a hablar con un amigo, esta pasándolo mal – explicó Rachel.

- ¿Con ese Sam? – preguntó Shelby, casi segura de la respuesta.

- Sí, ayer… bueno – se cayó Rachel, no sabiendo si explicarles el incidente con Vocal Adrenaline.

- ¿Ayer qué? – preguntó Shelby preocupada, conociendo perfectamente a su hija, y sabiendo que algo serio estaba en su mente.

- No sé si explicarlo – dudó Rachel.

- Sí no estabas segura, era mejor no haber dicho esa frase – April hizo una mueca.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta – le dio la razón a la mujer.

- Bien, y ahora después del sabio consejo de April – Shelby le sonrió a su novia - ¿Qué pasó ayer?

- Cuando fuimos al pub, pues estuvimos bailando… todos.

- Algunas más acarameladas que otros – le interrumpió Brittany.

- Normal, había que celebrarlo – Shelby le hizo que continuara.

- Vocal Adrenaline – puso cara de fastidio, porque sabía que su madre había sido la entrenadora de aquel grupo, y no quedaría indiferente – vinieron y se empezaron a meter con nosotros, sobre todo con Quinn y conmigo- bajó la mirada - por lo del beso.

- Envidia cochina – dijo April, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Rachel, para hacerle saber que le apoyaban.

- La cosa es que Sam se abalanzó encima del chico para golpearle, nunca ha actuado así – negó con la cabeza preocupada.

- Por la noche descubrimos, después de ver unos regalos que le había hecho a Santana y a Quinn, que él parece estar despidiéndose. No sé, lo está pasando mal – añadió triste Brittany.

- ¿Os van a denunciar? –preguntó Shelby – En estas competiciones hay que vigilar no meterse en líos – le regañó, más preocupada que enfadada.

- No, el hombre del bar nos dejó irnos, sin denunciar – explicó Brit.

- Ese chico parece estar sufriendo por amor – dijo April, segura de sus palabras.

- No todos los problemas de este mundo son acerca del amor – protestó Rachel.

- Mira, en alcohol, y en cosas del amor, soy una experta, y ese chico está sufriendo por amor, además desde que no bebo, me he vuelto una persona muy observadora, con algo tengo que ocupar mi tiempo – se rió levemente, de su propia ocurrencia – Y ese chico miraba a alguien de una manera, digamos… extraña.

- ¿A quién? – preguntaron, Brit, y Rachel al unísono.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

- Estoy así por Kurt – Sam bajó la mirada avergonzado.

La conversación había sido larga y dura, hasta llegar a ese punto. Y Quinn recordó las palabras de su amigo, la noche que ella empezó a salir con Rachel, ya se lo dijo, pero no estaba muy seguro de sus sentimientos.

- Entonces estás enamorado de Kurt – dijo Santana ¿y cuál es el drama?

- ¿Qué cuál es el drama? – preguntó el chico más que sorprendido ante la pregunta - ¿Comienzo a enumerar?

- Bueno, si quieres… - dijo Quinn.

- Primero, Kurt está con Blaine…

- Ese no es tú problema – dijo Santana – Ese es un problema para Kurt y para Blaine. Tú no te has metido en la relación, sólo te has enamorado de una de las partes, así que depende de Kurt.

- Pero no quiero ser un problema para Kurt, y ellos están destinados a estar juntos.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Quinn - ¿Le has dicho a Kurt lo que sientes por él?

- Más o menos – dijo avergonzado.

- Ey, cuéntame esa parte – dijo Santana, sorprendida.

El chico se puso de mil colores.

- Ayer, antes de la cena, estábamos celebrándolo, y bueno – se puso rojo y no sabía cómo continuar.

- Ey vamos, Sam, no te avergüences delante de nosotras, te hemos contado nuestras penas, nuestras alegrías, y siempre has estado ahí – dijo Quinn, cogiéndolo de la mano, en señal de apoyo - ¿Qué ocurrió?

- No sé bien que ocurrió, pero la cosa es que nos quedamos solos, y con la alegría lo abrace… y no sé qué pasó, y nos… nos… besamos – dijo sin poder mirarlas a los ojos.

- Eso es estupendo – dijeron las dos emocionadas.

- No, no, eso no es estupendo – dijo el chico lamentándose.

- Pero si os besasteis es que él también siente algo – afirmó Santana.

- No, el se asustó y me dijo que aquello no debería estar pasando, qué él está con Blaine.

- Obvio, pero eso no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ti – le animó Quinn.

- Es todo muy complicado, de todos modos, también estoy en otro problema.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntaron las dos amigas preocupadas.

- Mi padre me ha echado de casa… bueno del motel… - dijo al borde de las lagrimas, sin poder evitarlo.

- ¡Espera! ¿Qué?

- Cuando hice la maleta, la hice tan rápido, que se me olvidó meter mi diario… y bueno, mi padre lo ha visto, y ahí pongo parte de mis sentimientos hacia Kurt… - bajo la mirada, triste.

- ¿Y?- preguntó Quinn confundida – Tu padre siempre ha sido muy abierto con los temas de homosexualidad.

- Sí, pero supongo que es diferente, cuando es su hijo quién es gay – dijo sin poder evitar echarse a llorar – las dos amigas, no tardaron en abrazarlo – Lo siento chicas, siento todo esto.

- No, tranquilo Sam, estamos aquí para ti – dijo Quinn abrazándolo con más fuerza.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Santana.

- He hablado con mi tío, él me acepta en su casa, pero se acabó mi sueño en la música, estas Nacionales serán las últimas actuaciones que haga con el Glee Club.

- No, no puedes, Sam… tienes que seguir estudiando en la escuela, y actuando con el Glee Club, es la única oportunidad que tienes para ir a la Universidad- dijo confundida Quinn.

- De eso se trata, me marcho, a un pueblo más pequeño, allí mi tío me acogerá, pero en el colegio no tienen coro, así que ya no podré ir a la universidad.

- Lo solucionaremos Sam, te lo prometo – dijo Santana, abrazándolo con más fuerza – Tú déjaselo a tía Tana, ¿vale?

- El chico sonrío amargamente – bajó la mirada de nuevo – Chicas, siento tener que irme, pero el profesor Schuester quiere que ensayemos la canción.

- Pensaba que era nuestro día de fiesta – dice Santana, mirándolo raro.

- En realidad es Mercedes la que quiere re ensayar la actuación, he quedado con ella y con Kurt, sé que vosotras también estáis en la actuación, pero bueno, Mercedes pensó que era mejor que pasaras el día con Rach, después de todo lo que os ha pasado y vuestra reconciliación ayer – miró a Quinn, sonriéndole lo poco que podía, para hacer ver, que a pesar de su amarga situación, se alegraba por ella – Siento, haber ocupado parte de tu tiempo con ella.

- Sam, ella insistió en que yo estuviera aquí, porque sabe lo que hay que saber, que eres mi hermano, y si me necesitas iré a donde sea necesario por ti.

- Os quiero tanto chicas, en serio – dijo Sam, abrazando a las dos amigas – No sé qué haré sin vosotras, cuando me vaya.

- Que no te vas a ir, olvídate de eso, aquí Tana y la princesita van a idear algo para que no te marches, no podemos vivir sin nuestro hermano – le sonrió la latina…

- Ahí le doy la razón, aunque me alegro que cambiará un poco el titulo, porque por un momento, sonó como Tiana y el Sapo… - dijo Quinn intentando hacer reír al chico.

- No te veo mucha cara de Sapo Quinnie – intentó bromear el chico.

- Gracias pequeñín – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¡Anda, ve a ensayar y no te prives del amor!

- Me voy a ensayar, pero lo segundo no puedo permitírmelo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Cuando salieron del local, llamaron a sus chicas, y quedaron todas en Central Park.

- ¿Sabes? – preguntó Quinn, mientras se dirigían al parque.

- ¿Qué ocurre Q?

- Todo esto de Sam y Kurt, me ha hecho replantearme mi relación con Rachel – miró hacia el suelo sonrojada.

- ¡Oh, NO! ¡Otra vez, no! – la latina estaba harta de dramas, y no quería que eso que había dicho Quinn, de replantearse su relación con la Diva, se volviera a convertir en otro drama – No querrás volver a romper con ella o algo ¿verdad?

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA? – preguntó alterada - ¿ROMPER CON RACHEL? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO – Quinn no entendía a Santana, pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a su amiga suspirar aliviada y volver a sonreír – Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

- A Central Park, hemos quedado con las chicas – contestó Santana, confusa.

- Antes de eso quiero pasarme por un sitio.

- ¿Por dónde? – preguntó Santana – Espero que no nos entretengamos mucho, porque estoy loca por ver a Brit.

Quinn no pudo evitar reír, ante las ansias de Santana por ver a su amor.

- Estamos a diez minutos andando del Central, tranquilízate, enseguida estarás con tu cariñito –le sonrió.

- ¡Ey! ¿Qué pasa? Yo también tengo mi corazoncito, y necesito ver a mi chica. ¡Así que no te rías de mí!

- No te preocupes – le tranquilizó – cuando lleguemos a donde quiero ir, tendrás oportunidad de reírte de mí.

Después de varios minutos, Quinn se dirigió hacia una tienda, cuando la latina se dio cuenta a donde iban, sus ojos parecieron salirse de sus orbitas, más aun cuando estuvieron dentro.

- ¿Qué hacemos en una joyería Fabray? – preguntó mirando como loca a su alrededor.

Quinn sólo sonrió, y mordió su labio inferior.

- En qué puedo ayudarles, señoritas – preguntó un hombre mayor y elegante acercándose a ellas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Hacía rato que caminaban por Central, pero aun tenían que caminar bastante, hasta llegar al punto de encuentro con Quinn y Santana. La llamada de la rubia aquella mañana, después de hablar con Sam, le había preocupado, su voz mostraba clara preocupación por el chico, y ella sólo deseaba ver a la rubia, para abrazarla, tratar de animarla, una vez que la había recuperado, haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Unos ruidos le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Un animal salvaje? – preguntó Brit, preocupada, mirando a lado y a lado.

- No lo sé.

Siguieron mirando de lado a lado, cuando pudieron divisar de qué se trataba, una pareja lo estaba haciendo a plena luz del día, en Central Park. Las chicas no podían ni creerlo.

Rachel tapó sus ojos con fuerza.

- ¡Y luego habláis de lo pasionales que somos Santana y yo! ¡Estos nos ganan! Voy a tener que pensar en algo… – rió Brittany - ¿Rach, estás bien?

- ¡Mis ojos, mis ojos me duelen! – exclamaba mientras pegaba saltitos y aun seguía tapándose los ojos.

- Claro, si no te taparas con tanta fuerza – obvió, mientras obligaba a Rachel a destaparse los ojos, para continuar hablando.

- No es por eso que me duelen, es qué no puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza – puso cara de asco.

- ¡Oh, venga! Eso es fácil, imagínate a ti y a Quinn juntitas – volvió a reír Brit.

Rachel no pudo evitar imaginarse con Quinn, fundiéndose en el calor y el deseo, mientras lo hacían apasionadamente, ahora veía a Quinn susurrándole cosas en el oído, a Quinn acariciándola… Los pensamientos de Rachel, se volvieron a ver de nuevo interrumpidos, porque Brit la estaba llamando.

- ¿Qué me dices? ¿Funcionó? ¿Te dejaron de doler los ojos?

- Sí, aunque ahora me duelen otras cosas – dijo Rachel completamente sonrojada, al sentir como todo su cuerpo anhelaba a Quinn, después de aquellos pensamientos eróticos, que aun seguían pasando por su cabeza.

- Bueno, estoy segura que tu rubita puede encargarse de hacer que esos otros dolores desaparezcan – rió Brit, entendiendo a que dolores se estaba refiriendo.

Habían llegado al sitio indicado, un pequeño rincón de Central Park, con varias mesas, y sillas, rodeado todo aquel lugar de vegetación, era un sitio realmente precioso, y sin gente, pero poco le prestó atención al lugar, cuando vio a Quinn sentada en una de las sillas, junto con Santana esperándolas. Las dos chicas sonrieron al verlas llegar.

Lo que no podía creer es que cuando se acercaron, Santana comenzó a tocar la guitarra, la cual Sam le había regalado a Quinn, y la rubia miró directamente a los ojos a la Diva, sonriéndole, y comenzándole a cantar:

**Es difícil para mí decir las cosas que****  
Quiero decir a veces.  
No hay nadie aquí salvo tú y yo  
Y esa vieja y rota luz de la calle.  
Cierra las puertas con llave,  
Dejaremos al mundo afuera.  
Todo lo que tengo que darte  
Esta noche son estas cinco palabras.**

Quinn se levantó de la silla, y se dirigió a la Diva, que ya estaba visiblemente emocionada, por la sorpresa, y por el entusiasmo que sentía viendo y escuchando a la rubia volver a dedicarle una canción.  
**  
Gracias por amarme,  
Por ser mis ojos  
Cuando no podía ver**, (le puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja)  
**Por separar mis labios****  
Cuando no podía respirar.** (Acarició suavemente los labios de Rachel, quién no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de tonta enamorada en su rostro)**  
Gracias por amarme.  
Gracias por amarme.**

Nunca supe que tenía un sueño  
Hasta que ese sueño eras tú.

(La cogió de la mano, la Diva sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba, así que le sonrió con todo su amor)  
**Cuando te miro a los ojos****  
El cielo tiene un azul diferente.  
Te lo juro,  
No llevo puesto ningún disfraz. **(Puso una mano a cada lado del rostro de Rachel, sosteniéndolo, mientras unía su frente al de la morena)  
**Si lo intentara, fingirías****  
Que creíste mis mentiras.** (Volvió a sonreírle, Rachel no pudo evitar una lágrima de emoción)

Tú me levantas cuando caigo.

(Le secaba las lágrimas, pasando suavemente su dedo por el rostro de la Diva)  
**Haces sonar la campana****  
Antes de que quede fuera de combate. **(Se arrodilló, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de su amor)  
**Si estuviera ahogándome tú separarías el mar **(le cogía de las manos a Rachel, sin apartar un segundo la vista de ella)  
**Y arriesgarías tu propia vida para rescatarme. **(- Te lo juro – susurró la Diva sin poder evitarlo)  
**  
Cuando no podía volar,  
Oh, tú me diste alas. **(Le besó la mano suave y delicadamente)  
**Tú separaste mis labios****  
Cuando no podía respirar.  
Gracias por amarme.**

Rachel no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, estaba en su ciudad favorita, con el amor de su vida cantándole la que parecía la canción más romántica de la historia, en los labios de Quinn, y ella sólo podía sonreír tontamente, mientras sus ojos solo podían llorar de felicidad.

Pero fue Quinn quien habló primero.

- Rachel Barbra Berry – desvió un momento la mirada de ella, y provocó nervios en la morena, como nunca antes los había sentido, porque no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba ocurriendo allí - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó saltándosele las lagrimas ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Era todo aquello un sueño? Ya lo entendía, estaba soñando, y Quinn ni siquiera estaba en New York.

- Rachel Barbra Berry… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ¿Quieres ser mi mujer? – Rachel podía ver el precioso anillo que tenía enfrente, y la mirada confusa de Quinn.

- ¿Esto es real o estoy en un sueño? – preguntó llorando a lagrima viva.

- Es real, quiero casarme contigo, quiero ser tu mujer ¿quieres ser tú la mía? – los nervios de Quinn estaban a flor de piel.

Rachel se agachó y se abalanzó encima de Quinn, era real, no estaba soñando, Quinn estaba allí y le había propuesto matrimonio.

- ¡Quiero casarme contigo! ¡Claro que quiero casarme contigo! – la abrazaba con fuerza, de todas las cosas hermosas que pensaba hacer aquel día con Quinn, la que menos imaginaba era que su rubia, le iba a pedir matrimonio, pero ahí estaban, abrazadas, llorando, enamoradas, y prometidas.

Ambas se fueron levantando, poco a poco, pero sin romper el abrazo, Quinn besó dulcemente el cuello de Rachel y esta no pudo evitar gritar a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡ME VOY A CASAR CON QUINN FABRAY! – esta vez todas las lagrimas se habían convertido en risas, en una alegría que la desbordaba - ¡VOY A SER LA MUJER DE QUINN FABRAY! – gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo reír a su futura mujer.

Fueron interrumpidas por Brittany.

- Lo siento, lo siento, pero necesito romper vuestro abrazo, porque necesito abrazar a Rachel – decía emocionada, y llorando también – Me vas a invitar a la boda ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

- Claro, vas a ser mi dama de honor – dijo Rachel abrazando a Brittany con alegría, su amiga, la levantó por los aires en el abrazo.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Puedo ser tu dama de honor?

- Claro que sí – le sonrió, cuando Brittany, la había dejado ya en el suelo.

- Felicidades Rachel – volvió a abrazarla – No lo puedo creer, estás prometida con Quinn – miró a la rubia con alegría.

Santana se acercó, y abrazó a Quinn.

- ¿Ves? Te dije que diría que sí – le sonrió a Quinn – Felicidades – la abrazó con fuerza - ¡Menudo par de locas enamoradas! – miró a Rachel - ¡Ven aquí Berry! – la abrazó también – Pero no te acostumbres a mis abrazos ¿eh? – le bromeó, haciéndose la dura.

- Gracias Santana, por todo – la abrazó con fuerza.

- De nada, enana – le susurró, intentando que las dos rubias no la escucharan – Bueno, ahora si no os importa, os dejamos solas, quiero estar un rato con Brit.

- Claro, no os preocupéis, nos vemos luego – le sonrió Quinn.

- ¡Por cierto, Quinn! – llamó su atención Brittany – Tienes que hacer algo más por Rachel.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó decidida.

- Resulta que tiene ciertos dolores, en ciertas partes de su anatomía, y bueno, quizás tú puedas quitárselos – rió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Santana)

Hacia un rato que las cuatro se habían separado, y ahora estaban Brit y Santana a solas. Estaban ambas sentadas en un banco. La rubia no paraba de mirarla y sonreírle.

- ¿Sabías esto desde hacía mucho? – preguntó, haciendo referencia a lo que había pasado entre sus amigas.

- No, la verdad, acaban de reconciliarse, y después de hablar con Sam, me pidió que fuésemos a una joyería. ¡Así de rápido! ¿Te lo puedes creer? – la latina se rió.

Brittany no apartaba su mirada de ella, mientras reía, pero no decía nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Santana.

- Nada, estaba pensando… - dijo Brit, bajando su mirada – Aunque eso pueda parecer raro.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! Tú eres lista – dijo acariciándole el pelo - ¿En qué pensabas?

- Tú y yo…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Nos casaremos también algún día?

Santana la miró confusa.

- ¿Es eso lo que quieres? – le preguntó la latina, porque a ella desde luego imaginarse en el futuro, pasando el resto de su vida con Brit, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, aunque jamás se lo hubiera confesado a nadie.

- Sí – confesó sonrojándose.

- Entonces nos casaremos algún día, yo también quiero que eso ocurra – la besó, le daba igual donde estuvieran, o quien pudiera verlas, estaba enamorada de su chica, tenía ganas de besarla, y no iba a ocultarse por "el que dirán".

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Estaba tan feliz, tumbada en el césped, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Rachel, quién estaba sentada a su lado, que el mundo ya no existía para ella, sólo la morena que estaba a su lado.

- ¿Eres feliz Rachel? – preguntó indecisa.

- Soy mucho más que feliz, no hay palabras para describirlo – dijo mirándola, y acariciándole el pelo – Voy a ser tu mujer ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó, sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

- Soy muy feliz, muchísimo, voy a ser tu mujer – sonrió sonoramente – por cierto, ¿qué eran esos dolores de los que hablaba Brit?

- ¡Olvídalo!- exclamó nerviosa.

- No, no lo olvido – notó el nerviosismo de Rachel - ¿De qué va todo eso? ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí… es una larga historia.

- Tengo toda mi vida para escucharla – le sonrió - ¿Me la explicas?

- Bueno, vale, cuando íbamos de camino a encontrarnos con vosotras, vimos a una pareja haciéndolo, medio escondida. Entonces tape mis ojos con fuerza.

Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, imaginándose la situación.

- Sigue, sigue – le animó a proseguir la historia.

- La cosa, es que no se me iba de la cabeza esa imagen, y Brit me dijo que para que me olvidara de aquella imagen, me imaginase contigo – se sonrojó.

- ¿Y funcionó? – preguntó alzando una ceja, de una manera picara.

- Digamos que me puse bastante… - confesó – Y le dije que me dolían algunas cosas que no eran los ojos, ya me entiendes – se puso roja como un tomate.

- Te entiendo perfectamente – sonrió, cogiéndola de la nuca, para que la morena se inclinase sobre ella – Así qué… - dijo cuando la morena estuvo a escasos milímetros de su rostro - ¿Tengo que encargarme de quitarte tus dolores? – se mordió el labio inferior, en aquellos momentos deseaba a Rachel, de una manera incontrolable.

- ¿A ti también te duele? – preguntó entrando en el juego.

- Digamos qué… estoy harta de que nos interrumpan – le sonrió – Tengo muchas ganas de ser tuya completamente.

Rachel la besó con dulzura, y luego con pasión, intentando tomar control de la situación. Mientras ponía una rodilla entre las piernas de la rubia. Pero Quinn fue más fuerte, y consiguió ponerse encima de Rachel, sujetándole las muñecas y cortando el beso.

- Cariño, como te iba diciendo, tengo miedo de que nos interrumpan, y estamos en Central Park, lo más lógico es que nos interrumpan, así que por favor – bajó hasta el oído de la morena y susurró – No me calientes más de lo que ya estoy, porque estoy a punto de explotar, la próxima vez que comience, no voy a poder controlarme, ya no podré parar – y añadió con la voz más sensual que pudo – La próxima vez que comience, no voy a parar hasta hacerte mía por completo.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó Rachel – Ahora la qué está caliente soy yo – suspiró, con un suave quejido.

- No haber empezado con el jueguecito – le guiñó un ojo, y se volvió a tumbar a su lado

- No he sido yo la que ha preguntado por los dolores – le sonrió, e intento cambiar de tema, porque las dos notaban que el ambiente se había caldeado - ¿Qué ocurrió con Sam?

- No se lo digas a nadie ¿vale? – agradeció ese cambio de tema, porque por culpa del jueguecito notaba que su ropa interior se había humedecido, y se alegraba una vez más, de no ser un chico.

- Claro que no se lo diré a nadie.

- Está enamorado de Kurt, pero está Blaine, y luego su padre pillo su diario, y se ve que escribió sobre sus sentimientos por Kurt, y su padre lo ha echado de casa.

- ¡Cabrón! – exclamó – Su padre digo, pobre Sam.

- Lo sé – volvió a suspirar agobiada.

- Hablaré con Kurt – dijo decidida la morena.

- ¿Qué parte de "no se lo digas a nadie" no entiendes? – preguntó alterada.

- Cariño, relax – se inclinó para darle un beso, a lo que no se pudo negar Quinn – Si vas a ser mi mujer, tienes que empezar a confiar en mí.

- Me das miedo – sonrió, pero algo en su interior le relajaba, había comenzado a confiar en Rachel.

- Aun así me amas – se rió.

- Creo que es una de las razones por las que te amo – le sonrió, y ambas volvieron a tumbarse relajadas en el césped, mientras Rachel observaba el anillo en su mano, y Quinn sonreía al ver la feliz reflejada en los ojos de la morena.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fin del capítulo XXIV.**

**1) Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por comentar, la historia vive de vuestros comentarios así que muchas gracias de verdad por comentar. Y si hay alguien que no se anime a comentar, comentad, que no muerdo….**

**2) ¡SE CASAN! ¡SE CASAN! ¿Quién quiere estar invitad a la boda?**

**3) Nuestra Quinn ha vuelto por sus derroteros romanticones, ¿qué os parece nuestra niña que se ha declarado cantando la canción "Thank you for loving me" de Bon Jovi…?**

**Video de la canción interpretada por Bon Jovi: http: / youtu. be/ XknhpQpI0sc**

**4) Bueno, ya sabemos que le pasaba a boca trucha… perdón, a Sam (Chord por qué te nos vas de Glee? :_( ) Kurt lo tiene enamorado, lástima que el amigo Blaine, ande por ahí en el corazoncito de Kurt. ¿Por cierto qué preferís Kurt+Sam o Kurt+Blaine?**

**5) Hablando de parejitas, algunas de vosotras me habéis hecho llegar o bien a mensaje privado o comentario que andáis bastante "perdidas" o qué no entendéis muy bien la relación de April y Shelby. Bien, todo vino dado porque adoro Chenzel… sí, nombre raro, pero no es ni más ni menos, que Kristin Chenoweth y Idina Menzel juntitas y revueltas :P … lo que me hace ver, que estas dos se ven muy adorables juntas. Juzgad por vosotras mismas: http: / userserve - ak . last . fm /serve/ _ / 477219 / Idina+Menzel++Kristin+Chenoweth . jpg http: / /www. shewired . com /images / contentimages2010 / Boo /CastIdinaKristin . jpg http: / 27 .media . tumblr . com/ tumblr_l449g3yNyF1qc4tf6o1_500 . jpg(Aviso que en el próximo capítulo, habrá una parte dedicada a ellas, que afectará a nuestras chicas favoritas (Faberry y Brittana) y que explicará más la relación de April y Shelby.**

**6) En el próximo capítulo también seguiremos en las Nacionales, que en este se dieron un descanso.**

**(Acordaos que los links los pongo con espacios que si no no me deja ponerlos)**


	25. Chapter 25

XXV

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Habían pasado toda la mañana juntas, y parte de la tarde, estaban emocionadas y felices por el hecho de estar prometidas, habían decidido esperar hasta graduarse, ya que aunque sabían que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntas, no tenían una edad "muy legal" para casarse.

En aquellos momentos, las cuatro chicas estaban en el nuevo piso de Will Schuester, junto con el profesor, Shelby, y April, con anterioridad todo el Glee Club había estado ayudando al profesor a mudarse definitivamente a la ciudad de los rascacielos. Para decírselo a todos, y sin provocar ningún ataque al corazón, Rachel y Quinn habían decidido guardar el anillo, para que pudieran explicarlo después con calma. Pero ahora solo estaban los siete, junto con Beth esperando para ir a casa de Shelby de nuevo.

Quinn encontró un dvd en una de las cajas, leyó el titulo. "First Glee Club"

- ¿Qué es esto profesor? – dijo enseñándole el DVD.

- ¡Madre mía! No recordaba haber cogido esto – dijo quitándoselo de las manos a Quinn, y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – Ha debido de ser Emma quien lo metiese.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Brittany.

- Es un video sobre el primer Glee Club, ¡menudos tiempos! ¿os acordáis? – preguntó a April y a Shelby – ¡Menudos corazones rompisteis en aquellos tiempos, incluidos el mío! Una más tranquilita que la otra por eso, parece mentira…

Las dos mujeres rieron ante la emoción de su amigo.

- ¿De cuándo es? – preguntó Shelby, acercándose a Will.

- Nuestras nacionales – dijo guiñándole el ojo - ¿Os acordáis? Todos queríamos beber para celebrar que estábamos en New York, y nuestro profesor nos regañaba, con la ayuda de San April Rhodes, aunque después de ganarlas, la historia cambió – dijo sin maldad.

- ¿Podemos verlo? – preguntó Rachel al escuchar la palabra "nacionales" tenía mucha ganas de ver a los tres adultos en las nacionales.

- No sé, no sé – bromeó el profesor, pero vio la mirada ilusionada de Rachel - ¡Claro que podemos! ¡tengo muchas ganas de verlo!

Todos se sentaron en el sofá, y el profesor puso el video. Al principio se vio un video de todos los que formaban el grupo. Era chistoso ver a los tres adultos que ahora les acompañaban, a su edad. Después algunas actuaciones, los adultos sonreían, y en ocasiones alguna de las chicas se reía en silencio, ya que era chistoso incluso el look ochentero que llevaban.

Las últimas actuaciones habían llegado, primero los chicos, liderados por Bryan Ryan y Will Schuester, que cantaban la canción de Robert Palmer, Addicted to Love. Brittany aplaudía locamente, mientras veía el video del profesor cantando y bailando.

Quinn aprovechó el alboroto para susurrarle en el oído a Rachel, para que tan solo ellas dos pudieran escuchar, el estribillo de la canción.

- "Deberías enfrentarlo, eres adicta al amor".

La morena la miró y le sonrío, ambas compartieron una mirada que lo decía todo, que hablaba más que cualquier palabra, pero Rachel se inclinó a Quinn y le susurró.

- Soy adicta a tu amor.

La rubia no pudo evitar morderse el labio, Rachel sabía a la perfección como usar las palabras, para provocar en ella un torbellino de sentimientos.

Siguieron mirando el Dvd, antes de que no pudieran evitar juntar sus labios, al igual que estaban, esos momentos, sus miradas.

Ahora era el turno de cantar para las chicas del primer Glee Club, pronto descubrieron que April y Shelby, eran las líderes, cosa que a nadie le extraño. Prestaron toda la atención al video, desde luego era algo que no querían perderse.

Era la canción de Roxette, Listen to your heart, era una canción interpretada, y hacían como si April estuviese llorando por amor, sentada en el suelo. Entonces, aparecía Shelby, y le hacía levantarse, juntas se unían en el centro del escenario.

Shelby, haciendo que trataba de calmar las lagrimas de April:

**Sé que hay algo en la estela de tu sonrisa**

**Tengo la noción por la mirada en tus ojos, sí.**

**Construiste un amor pero está fracasando.**

**Tu pequeño pedazo de cielo se vuelve oscuro.**

**Escucha a tu corazón**

**Cuando te está llamando.**

**Escucha a tu corazón**

**No hay nada más que puedas hacer.**

**No sé a dónde vas**

**Y no sé por qué,**

**Pero escucha a tu corazón**

**Antes de decirle adiós.**

Después fue el turno para April:

**A veces te preguntas si esta lucha vale la pena.**

**Todos los momentos preciosos se pierden en la marea, sí.**

**Barrieron con todo y nada es lo que parece,**

**La sensación de pertenecer a tus sueños.**

Todo el grupo de chicas cantó:

**Escucha a tu corazón**

**Cuando te está llamando.**

**Escucha a tu corazón**

**No hay nada más que puedas hacer.**

**No sé a dónde vas**

**Y no sé por qué,**

**Pero escucha a tu corazón**

**Antes de decirle adiós.**

April y Shelby cantaron:

**Y hay voces**

**Que quieren ser escuchadas**

**Para mencionar**

**Pero no puedes encontrar las palabras**

**El olor de la magia**

**La belleza que existió**

**Cuando el amor era más salvaje que el viento.**

Todo el grupo de chicas volvió a cantar el estribillo.

Y el recinto se venía abajo con aplausos.

- ¡Fuisteis apoteósicas! – gritó Will Schuester.

- Fue una actuación maravillosa – las felicitó Rachel.

- Sí, una actuación que nos hizo ganar las Nacionales – dijo con orgullo el profesor, mientras veían las imágenes de cuando recogían el premio, a April se le veía abrazando a Shelby. Luego todos abrazándose.

Después se vio una fiesta.

- Esto no hace falta que se vea ¿no? – preguntó April levantándose del sofá, e intentando arrebatarle el mando a distancia a Will.

Todos la miraron extrañados, aquella manera de actuar no era muy de April, siempre estaba dispuesta a todo, ¿por qué no querría que se viera el video de la fiesta?

- Por favor Will – volvió a repetir.

- ¡Venga será divertido! – exclamó el chico.

- Vamos, no creo que estas cuatro se escandalicen de nuestras fiestas – le sonrió Shelby.

- No, no lo creo – rió Santana.

April resignada se sentó de nuevo en el sofá.

Pocos minutos después, en el video vieron a April hablando con Bryan Ryan, el que grababa era Will, e iba de aquí para allá grabándolos a todos. Aquello, parecía una conversación privada.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntaba Bryan preocupado.

- Creo que me voy a declarar esta noche – decía April con una sonrisa – Soy April Rhodes, puedo conquistar a quien me proponga – se animaba a sí misma.

- Claro que sí, ella caerá rendida a tus pies – el chico acariciaba el brazo de la rubia.

Todos miraron raro a April, por lo que estaban viendo en el video, pero la rubia, famosa por su sempiterna sonrisa, estaba blanca, su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo.

- ¿Ella? – preguntó extrañado Will.

- Por favor quita esto – pidió April de nuevo.

- Quítalo, si April se está incomodando, es mejor que lo quites – pidió chocada Santana, demostrando que su corazón no le cabía en el pecho, por más fachada de chica mala que tuviese.

- Will, ella tiene razón, si se incomoda quítalo – dijo Shelby.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No pasa nada! – el profesor volvió a coger con fuerza el mando.

- Chicos tengo que deciros algo – decía Shelby en el video, cuando ya estaba todo el grupo reunido – Voy a ser madre de alquiler – decía feliz.

Y todos vieron como la cara de April se descomponía aun más, pero esta vez, tanto en el video como en la actualidad.

La cara de Rachel también era un poema, al ver a April en ese estado, y al ver a Shelby decir tan feliz en el video que iba a ser madre de alquiler, su madre.

El video se cortó, y lo siguiente que se vio, fue a todos festejando la noticia de Shelby, y a April en la distancia, en la barra del bar, cogiendo una botella de whisky, mientras miraba triste al grupo, y bebía de la botella.

April no lo pudo aguantar más, y salió corriendo al baño, mientras lloraba, encerrándose ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los allí presentes.

Santana y Quinn se miraron, allí tenían la respuesta de la oscura vida de April Rodhes, su camino a la perdición había sido Shelby Corcoran.

La mujer salió corriendo detrás de April, pero la rubia se había escondido en el baño.

- ¡Déjame entrar cielo! – pedía desde fuera Shelby, apoyada lo más que podía en la puerta, desesperada sabiendo que la pequeña rubia lo estaba pasando realmente mal.

- ¡Déjame en paz! –gritaba April a lágrima viva.

Quinn se giró al ver salir del apartamento, corriendo, a Rachel. Y por inercia fue detrás de ella.

- ¿Rachel? ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntaba, ambas corriendo escaleras hacia abajo.

La morena se giró y la abrazó con fuerza echándose a llorar.

- ¿Rachel? – volvió a preguntar, limitándose a abrazarla con fuerza, más aun cuando la morena intensificó el abrazo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, y Quinn no podía aguantar ver a su chica de ese modo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Por favor, habla conmigo, no sé qué te está ocurriendo – rogó, besándole la frente.

- Soy la culpable – lloraba sin descanso.

- ¿De qué?

- ¿No lo has visto? Ella empezó a beber cuando mi madre decidió tenerme.

- Ey cariño – dijo mirándola a los ojos – April no empezó a beber por eso, empezó a beber porque ninguna tuvo el valor para decirse lo que se amaban, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde – la cogió por los hombros – Tú no eres culpable de nada.

- Si mi madre no me hubiera tenido, todo hubiera sido mucho mejor para ellas, quizá mucho mejor para todo el mundo, si yo no existiese.

Quinn tuvo que hacer mil esfuerzos para no abofetearla.

- Si tú no existieses… yo estaría muerta Rachel ¿no te das cuenta? – la hizo que la mirase – No te das cuenta de la manera en que logras tocar la vida de todos los que te rodean, tú no eres culpable de nada malo, pero si de un montón de cosas buenas – le besó el pelo – Tú me has cambiado la vida, he pasado de ser una reina del baile, a ser la reina de las cursis – se rió intentando hacer reír a la Diva – En serio Rach, si tú no existieras pasaría toda mi vida entre alcohol y drogas, o peor, no sé, pero no quiero imaginarme un mundo sin ti.

Rachel la abrazaba, emocionada, por lo que acaba de escuchar decir a la rubia.

- Si mi madre no hubiera dado esa noticia, April se hubiera lanzado y le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos – dijo intentando secarse las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa.

Quinn sacó un pañuelo y le secó las lágrimas de una manera dulce.

- Escucha, eso no hubiera cambiado nada, porque Shelby no se dio cuenta en ningún momento de lo que sentía April.

- Me siento fatal – intentó recomponerse.

- Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer nada, lo tienen que solucionar ellas, y olvídate de echarte las culpas.

- ¿Nos hubiera pasado a nosotras lo mismo? – preguntó confusa.

- ¿Si nos hubiera pasado el qué?

- No habernos dicho lo que sentíamos, seguir con nuestras peleas, seguir siendo enemigas, y al cabo de los años darnos cuenta de que nuestra vida jamás fue completa, porque no nos tuvimos durante ese tiempo.

Quinn sonrió, metió la mano en el bolsillo de Rachel, y sacó su anillo, el mismo que le había dado aquel día, se lo puso en el dedo, y cogió su mano con ternura.

- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó con una sonrisa, haciendo que la Diva mirase el anillo – No nos ha pasado lo mismo, ni nos va a pasar. No quiero pasar mi vida lejos de ti.

Quinn se inclinó para besarla, y Rachel y ella se fundieron en un beso posesivo, apasionado, la Diva deseaba demostrar el torbellino de sentimientos que tenía en aquellos momentos, y la rubia lo pudo notar por la fuerza y la pasión que ponía en aquel beso.

- Te quiero Quinn- le dijo cuando se separaron a coger aire.

- Yo te quiero aun más – le sonrió con una mirada llena de amor.

- No – negó con palabras y con un gesto de su cabeza. Volviendo a abrazar a su chica.

- ¿Vamos a ver cómo están allí arriba? – señaló con la cabeza hacia arriba, sin soltar a la morena.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por April)

Se sentía cada vez más sola, más terriblemente mal, no podía soportar la tristeza que se volvía a apoderar de ella. Su secreto había sido revelado y no sabía cómo iba a soportar cuando tuviese que salir de allí. Escuchaba a Shelby dar golpes en la puerta para que la dejara entrar, y cada golpe que la morena daba en la puerta, era una lágrima que escapaba de sus ojos.

Finalmente decidió dejarla entrar, abrió la puerta un poco, y la morena entró rápidamente, cerrando la puerta a su paso. Ella era incapaz de mirarla.

Shelby tan sólo la abrazó.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? – preguntó acariciando el hombro de April.

- ¿Qué querías que te dijera? – intentó guardar la compostura.

- Lo que sentías, ¿por qué te has guardado todos estos años todo esto para ti sola? – dijo arrodillándose, ya que April había decidido sentarse en el suelo.

- ¿Hubiera cambiado eso algo? No sentías lo mismo por mí, era obvio – dijo cogiendo papel del wáter, para secarse las lagrimas.

- En aquella época era una idiota, cometí tantos errores, y uno de los más grandes que cometí, fue no hacerle caso al corazón cuando me decía lo que sentía por ti.

- ¿Lo qué sentías por mí? – preguntó extrañada.

Shelby bajó la mirada avergonzada y se sentó a su lado.

- Lo siento, lo siento tanto…

- ¿Me amabas? ¿O qué…? – estaba perdida.

- Sentía muchas cosas por ti, y nunca quise aclararlas conmigo misma.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste durante todos estos años?

- No quería verte, tú me conociste en un momento que había tomado la decisión de dejar la bebida, pero no te imaginas lo que he sido durante estos años. Lo que pasó aquella noche lo desencadenó todo – intentó explicarlo con calma – Estaba tan decidida, y fue tal el golpe… me perdí, estuve muy confundida.

- No sé qué decir, lo siento muchísimo.

April se echó para atrás, y apoyó su cabeza en la pared.

- Ver ese video ha sido como si todas las gotas de alcohol de estos años estuvieran recorriendo mis venas, y toda la droga que tomé estuviera en mi sangre de nuevo, me he sentido tan sola, tan abandonada…, tan desesperada – siguió llorando.

Shelby no sabía que decir ante aquello, así que decidió hacer algo que no necesitaba palabras, se acercó a April y le besó dulcemente en los labios.

- Ya no es lo mismo, estoy aquí – volvió a besarla.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

- Te sabias el video de memoria – comentó la morena, con la voz triste.

- Lo veía cada noche, cuando me encontraba sola, tirada en cualquier lugar de mala muerte, si tenía un reproductor de Dvd cerca, trataba de verlo – dijo suspirando.

- ¿Por qué te hacías eso si te dolía tanto? – preguntó intentando comprenderla.

- No he tenido nunca un hogar, ver el video, recordar a todo el Glee Club, sobre todo a ti, me hacia imaginar que en algún lugar alguien estaba esperándome, que tenía un hogar, sólo que no sabía cómo llegar hasta él, y tenía que luchar por saber cómo hacerlo.

- Ahora tienes un hogar – dijo apretando con cariño su mano – Tienes un hogar a mi lado – le sonrío con lagrimas en los ojos – Y tienes a Rachel, que te aprecia mucho, a Beth, que parece ser que te adora cuando le cantas nanas, y tienes al parecer a Quinn Fabray.

- Siempre he querido un hogar – intentó sonreír.

- Sin ti mi hogar no sería un hogar – dijo levantándose, y dándole la mano a April para que se levantara.

- ¿Podrías sacarme de aquí por favor? – pidió la rubia – No quiero ver a Will ahora.

- El no quiso hacerte daño.

- Lo sé, pero no me apetece dar explicaciones.

- ¡Vámonos! – dijo abrazándola, de un modo protector – A nuestro hogar – remarcó la última palabra, con su voz, para que la rubia se diese cuenta de cuánto habían cambiado las cosas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando subieron iban cogidas de la mano, Rachel había vuelvo a meter su anillo en el bolsillo, pero aun sentía el calor de la mano de su chica, que le recordaba, que lo suyo iba en serio.

El panorama era bastante extraño.

Will estaba hablando por teléfono con Emma en la entrada del apartamento, en el sofá Brittany, miraba a Santana, quién tenía en brazos a Beth, acunándola contra su cuerpo.

- Se despertó con el drama – susurró – Tal vez se parezca más a Berry de lo que me imaginaba. Porque es una "Drama Quinn".

- No seas mala Santana – le regañó cariñosamente Brit, porque todas las allí presentes sabían que la latina sólo bromeaba.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo Quinn? – preguntó Santana, señalando el balcón del apartamento.

- Claro – contestó extrañada de la petición de su amiga.

Ambas salieron al balcón, y miraron al horizonte, ya había anochecido, pero desde luego aquel apartamento tenía bonitas vistas, a un hermoso jardín.

- ¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Quinn.

- No del todo… - contestó Santana pensativa.

- ¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre? – preguntó dándose la vuelta y mirando a su amiga.

- Quinn… vas a ser la madre de Beth ¿verdad?

- De hecho, soy la madre de Beth – no entendía las preguntas y el comportamiento de su amiga - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Quiero… pedirte un favor, ya sé que va a parecer raro… pero… - dijo seria.

- Dime, vamos Santana, aparte de las cientos de bromas que nos hacemos, somos amigas, cuidamos la una de la otra ¿recuerdas? – dijo acariciándole el brazo.

- ¿Puedo estar en la vida de esa niña? – dijo mirando de reojo dentro del apartamento, donde en aquellos momentos Rachel abrazaba a Beth.

- No te entiendo…

Santana se quedó en silencio unos instantes.

- Veras, si tú me lo permitieses… me gustaría ser la tía Tana para tu hija, no la tía Tana de broma, si no la de verdad, o sea en serio – dijo casi tartamudeando.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó gratamente sorprendida por la propuesta de la latina.

- Eres mi hermana, y quiero ser parte de tu familia, quiero… - dijo de nuevo pensativa.

- ¿Ser la tía de Beth? – preguntó con una sonrisa, interrumpiéndola, ya que sabía que, a la latina, le costaba mucho hablar, de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ponerse sentimental.

- Sí.

- Ya eres la tía de Beth, y más te vale que cuando mi hija necesite a su tía, tú estés en primera línea – le ordenó con una sonrisa.

Santana la abrazó.

- Gracias- dijo emocionada.

- A ti, y ahora sueltamente si no quieres que a nuestras chicas se les salgan los ojos de las orbitas – dijo riendo, y saludando a las chicas, que estaban mirándolas fijamente durante toda la conversación.

- Vaya lo siento – se disculpó, secándose unas lagrimas que acababan de salir de sus ojos.

- ¿Todo esto ha sido por el video? – preguntó Quinn antes de entrar.

- Creo que me ha hecho replantearme algunas prioridades – le sonrió.

- Me alegro que Beth esté entre tus prioridades – dijo orgullosa.

- Las cuatro lo estáis – afirmó sonrojada.

Quinn volvió a sonreírle, sorprendida esta vez, porque en esas "cuatro" prioridades, había incluido a Rachel.

Cuando entraron vieron salir del baño, a April y a Shelby, a toda prisa, todas miraron a April, con su simpatía y su amabilidad se había convertido en una persona que realmente les importaba.

- ¡Nos vamos! – exclamó la mujer morena – Chicas, venga, vamos a casa.

Rachel abrazó a April y la rubia le sonrío agradeciéndole el gesto.

- ¿Y Will? – preguntó Shelby.

- Está afuera hablando con la profesora Pillsbury – le respondió Quinn, cogiendo de la mano a Rachel.

- Ok, April no se encuentra del todo bien y prefiero que vayamos ya para casa, veniros y prepararemos la cena, si os apetece – les informó Shelby - ¿Quinn puedes llevar tú a Beth?

- Claro – la rubia sostuvo a Beth entre sus brazos, mientras Rachel, ponía una mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón tejano de Quinn, haciendo estremecer a la rubia ante el contacto – Vamos a casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Ya después de cenar, Quinn había ido a acostar a Beth en su habitación, y Santana y Brittany estaban el algún lugar, perdidas. Rachel no quería sabe que estarían haciendo. En el comedor sólo estaban Shelby y ella. La mujer estaba sentada en el sofá.

- Puedes sentarte Rachel ¿por favor?

- Claro, mamá – dijo sentándose a su lado.

- Lo siento mucho, por todo lo que te hecho estos años, por no haber estado a tu lado cuando me necesitabas.

- No importa mamá, ahora lo estás – le sonrió amargamente.

- Quiero que entiendas el por qué no estuve a tu lado – dijo echándose hacia atrás en el sofá.

- No hace falta qué…

- Escucha, sí me enamoré de April cuando estábamos en el instituto – suspiró.

- Entiendo.

- No, no entiendes – la miró fijamente, rogando que la escuchase – La abandoné, porque no estaba bien que yo sintiera aquello, jamás se lo dije. Tú, en un principio, sólo ibas a estar en mí, yo no debía sentir ningún sentimiento por ti – la miró triste – Pero cuando te vi nacer, salir de mí, te quise en el primer instante.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado entonces? – preguntó triste.

- Por eso mismo, porque te quería, tus padres eran los que cuidarían de ti, yo no pintaba nada.

- Sí, tú pintabas, desde luego que pintabas, eras mi madre – le regañó.

- Ya, lo sé, lo siento mucho.

- A ver si lo entiendo… ¿te alejaste de nosotras porque a las dos nos querías?

- Exactamente – suspiró de nuevo – Era una cobarde estúpida, en lo único en que podía pensar era en triunfar en Broadway, en que no necesitaba a nadie, sólo triunfar… me equivoqué tanto, y todo mi pasado ha explotado en mis narices por culpa de ese video. Me siento tan estúpida y arrepentida.

- Mamá, no es tarde, yo estoy aquí, y April está en tu habitación, durmiendo, y seguramente deseando que vayas a abrazarla – le sonrió.

- Gracias por ser así, por perdonarme, tus padres hicieron un buen trabajo – dijo abrazándola – ¿Sabes? – le sonrió – Cuando os veo a Quinn y a ti, me dais mucha envidia, el beso de ayer, lo felices que se os ve hoy…

- Mamá, quiero decirte algo, al respecto de Quinn, pero tienes que prometerme que no te volverás loca, y que esperaras que mañana te lo volvamos a contar ella y yo – dijo sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó confusa.

Rachel sacó el anillo que aun permanecía en su bolsillo.

- ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? – preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos, y llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Me ha pedido que me case con ella – sonrió feliz – Queremos esperar, porque bueno, aun somos jóvenes, pero nos queremos.

- ¡Dios cuánto me alegro por ti hija mía! – la abrazó con fuerza - ¿Ves? Todos estos miedos que has tenido estos días sin ella, y ahora en un día hasta te ha pedido matrimonio.

- Lo sé, ¿no es maravillosa? – preguntó visiblemente enamorada.

- Las dos sois maravillosas, y las dos sois valientes, y espero que me invites – le sonrió.

- Por supuesto, April y tú estáis invitadas.

- Estaremos en primera fila – dijo alegre – Felicidades.

Rachel se quedó en silencio, por un segundo y luego comentó.

- Ya sé que esto no debería decir una hija a su madre… pero… - Rachel sonrió al ver la cara de confusa de Shelby – Ve a la habitación con April, y recupera el tiempo perdido.

La mujer se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

- Hemos tenido nuestros más, y nuestros menos, y no olvidaré el momento en que intentó quitarme el puesto en el Glee Club – dijo con una mueca de disgusto, pero después volvió a sonreír – Pero es una buena persona, y hacéis una bonita pareja.

- Y tú ve con Quinn, creo que es la mejor persona con la que puedas estar, te quiere mucho.

- Buenas noches mamá – dijo levantándose del sofá, y volviendo a mirar a su madre.

- Buenas noches hija – dijo también levantándose del sofá – dejaré la luz encendida para cuando vuelvan tus amigas.

- Sí, creo que ellas siempre están a favor de no perder el tiempo – dijo riendo antes de entrar a la habitación.

Shelby también rió.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capítulo XXV)**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios… y me hizo gracia que me ponéis en los comentarios, algunas sois fans Klaine, otras Kum, y también ¿Jesse y Kurt? Genial, este Kurt está hecho un rompecorazones con muy buen gusto ;)**

**Ya sé que dije que en este capítulo volvían a las Nacionales, pero creí que lo mejor sería que Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brit, Shelby y April, tuvieran sus momentos, y afrontaran un poco su pasado y/o sus prioridades antes de continuar.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**La canción de Roxette es Listen to your heart: http: / / CBN0pXXJ3GQ **

**Por favor seguid comentando, no me abandonéis! LOL. **


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando Rachel entró en la habitación, esperaba tener algún momento íntimo con Quinn, necesitaba besarla y acariciarla. Pero lo que vio cuando entró en la habitación fue completamente diferente.

Quinn se había acostado en la cama, y se había acurrucado al lado de su hija, era algo realmente tierno de ver, pero de algún modo sintió que sobraba en aquella ecuación y se dispuso a salir por donde había entrado. Quinn la frenó con un susurro.

- Acércate – le pidió la rubia.

- No quiero molestar, si quieres pasar tiempo con tu hija.

- Olvidas algo – la miraba con dulzura.

- ¿El qué?

- No es mí, es nuestra hija – le sonrió.

A Rachel le dio un vuelco el corazón, aquellas palabras de la rubia significaban mucho más que el sonido al pronunciarlas.

- Por favor, ven, y túmbate conmigo, y con nuestra hija- le volvió a pedir.

Rachel no pudo evitar echarse a llorar, demasiadas emociones juntas en tan sólo un día, y los nervios del día siguiente, habían acabado por hacerla llorar.

Se tumbó al lado de su chica y de Beth, la pequeña estaba entre medio de Quinn y Rachel, la ex animadora, puso una mano en la cintura de la Diva.

- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hubo algún problema con Shelby?

- No, todo lo contrario… lloró por esto – se señaló a ella, a Beth y a Quinn.

- ¿No te gusta? ¿No estás preparada? Si no estás preparada… - dijo un poco alterada.

- Estoy completamente preparada para esto Quinn, me encanta y quiero que esté ocurriendo, parece un sueño, o incluso mejor, por eso lloro.

- Es real Rach, y si es un sueño, yo al menos, no me quiero despertar – le sonrió con amor.

- Se parece tanto a ti – dijo mirando a la niña, que en aquellos momentos dormía plácidamente.

- Sí, ¿eh? – preguntó con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

- ¿Estás nerviosa por mañana? – preguntó haciendo referencia a las actuaciones.

- Estoy nerviosa por Sam y por mañana, lo va a pasar mal cantando esa canción – dijo, mientras se le difuminaba su hermosa sonrisa.

- Todo saldrá bien, estuve hablando con Kurt.

- Eso son noticias de última hora – dijo alterada.

- Tranquila, Kurt sólo necesita tiempo para aclarar su mente, digamos que, no sólo fue Sam, el que se quedó preocupado después de aquel beso.

- ¿Quieres decir que Kurt te ha dicho qué le gusta Sam? – preguntó ilusionada.

- Me ha dicho que no sólo le gusta Blaine, pero que ahora está con él y necesita aclarar su mente.

- ¿Qué necesita aclarar? Sam es el chico perfecto, si yo fuese chico y gay no me lo pensaría.

- Te recuerdo que soy tu novia y futura mujer, y que Sam es tu ex… - dijo un poco celosa.

- Ya, no te pienso cambiar por Sam – sonrió ampliamente – Pero tienes que reconocer que es un buen chico, simpático, amable, afectuoso, inteligente, y con ese lado friki que a veces lo matarías pero a veces es tan tierno – Quinn se rió – Vamos, Sam es como si fuese mi hermano pequeño, sólo lo estoy intentando vender bien.

Rachel rió.

- A mí no me lo tienes que vender, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero Kurt está ahora entre dos chicos adorables que lo quieren, es complicado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

A la mañana siguiente todo el grupo ya estaba en el recinto donde se disputaba la competición. Se reunieron todos en un pasillo a desearse suerte, mientras se dirigían hacia el camerino, Quinn no lo dudo ni por un segundo, y le dio el brazo a Rachel, quien se agarró con fuerza, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Y esto? ¿En público? – le preguntó la Diva.

- Total, ya vieron el beso, que según Puck se ha convertido en uno de los videos más vistos de youtube, lo menos que puedo hacer es ir del brazo de mi chica.

- ¿Enserio somos uno de los videos más vistos en youtube? – preguntó sonrojada.

- Según Puck sí, así que espero que no te arrepientes, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás – le bromeó.

- No me arrepiento de nada, que lo vean, yo lo disfruté, con esos labios tan dulces que tienes – le guiñó un ojo.

De repente se vio empujada en mitad del pasillo, saliendo de ese mundo paralelo a la realidad, donde se habían metido las dos, Quinn la sujetó con fuerza, protegiéndola.

- ¿De qué vas? – preguntó enfadada, girándose a la persona que la había empujado – Como no, Sunshine, no podías ser otra – dijo Rachel muy enfadada.

- ¿No os cansáis de arrumacos? – preguntó con cara de asco.

- Mira, me viene ver verte – dijo con un tono de voz orgulloso – Estuve escuchando tu conversación con Quinn el otro día en el baño – la rubia la miró extrañada, esas eras noticias nuevas para ella – Y te debo decir algo, no te vuelvas a acercar a MI chica – dijo separando cada palabra, para que captará bien el mensaje, y enfatizó el "MI" lo más que pudo – Ya sé que te gustaría tenerla para ti solita, pero nunca tuviste una oportunidad con ella, y menos ahora, no pienso dejar que te acerques a ella – Quinn estaba ardiendo viendo a Rachel actuar de esa forma, era posesiva, y autoritaria, y ver eso en su Diva, le hacía sentir millones de cosas, que debería evitar que la desbordasen durante el día, si no quería tener que atacar a Rachel en el primer lugar que pillase.

- Mira, no eres nadie especial, y por Quinn está loco medio anfiteatro ¿piensas luchar con todos ellos? – preguntó doliente.

- Sí, si hace falta… - frunció el ceño.

- ¿Tan poco te fías de ella que debes comportarte así?

- ¡Oh vamos cállate ya! – le ordenó Quinn a Sunshine, ya que la estaba rayando – Lo importante no es a quién le guste yo, lo importante es quién me gusta a mí, y no hay color, sólo tengo ojos para Rachel – dijo abrazando a la Diva por detrás, y besando su cuello, Rachel se estremeció y dibujo una sonrisa placentera en su rostro – Y no vuelvas a tocarle un pelo a Rach, o seré yo quién te haga comerte la mitad del anfiteatro a empujones.

- ¿Ah quedado lo suficientemente claro? – preguntó Rachel a Sunshine, antes de que está saliese corriendo, temiendo las amenazas de la rubia – Has estado muy sexy – le susurró a Quinn, mientras se giraba para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la ex animadora.

- ¿Hablas de ser sexy? – preguntó la rubia, perdiéndose en la mirada de Rachel – No me puedo resistir a ti cuando te pones tan autoritaria – dijo besándola pasionalmente.

Un par de manos las separaron, miraron de quien se trataba, y sonrieron al ver que era Santana.

- A ver… ¿no os he dicho más de un millón de veces que os vayáis a un hotel? – dijo con el ceño, falsamente fruncido, antes de estallar en risas – Quinn al final vas a hacer que Berry pierda algún tono, y estamos en mitad de una competición. Quítale los tonos en otro momento, no me opongo, pero en mitad del pasillo de una competición, no es el lugar preciso – volvió a reír al ver la cara de confundidas de sus dos amigas.

- ¿Tonos? – preguntó Rachel.

- Sí, dicen que si practicas el sexo antes de una actuación te puede quitar tonos – explicó Santana – Deberías tenerlo en cuenta para tu futura vida en Broadway – le guiñó el ojo a Rachel.

- S, te equivocas – dijo Quinn empujándola suavemente – Está científicamente comprobado, que la práctica del sexo, y sus orgasmos correspondientes, no quita tonos.

- Mira ella sí que se ha informado – dijo riendo, y volviéndole a guiñar el ojo a Rachel, antes de alejarse de ellas.

- La odio – dijo seria Quinn.

- Así que… ¿te has informado? – preguntó Rachel jugando.

- ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez? ¡LA ODIO! – dijo esto, elevando la voz, para que Santana pudiera escucharla.

- Tranquila – le susurró Rachel – Cuando llegue el momento, será maravilloso, y lo cierto es que, me dará igual perder tonos – le guiñó el ojo, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Quinn tan sólo suspiro, aquellas palabras estaban haciendo desear más aun a la morena, si es que era posible.

- ¡Ah y Quinn! – le llamó la atención la Diva.

- ¿Sí, cariño? – preguntó la rubia observándola.

- Ese momento está muy cercano – le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Sam)

Ya estaban en el escenario, en penumbra, ya que empezarían la actuación sin los focos, su corazón latía a mil revoluciones, esa canción era triste, y no podía sentirse más identificado, se veía abocado a tener una vida separa de Kurt, de Quinn, de Santana, de Rachel y de todos sus compañeros del Glee Club. Compartiría escenario con Kurt, Quinn y Santana, y sería una de las últimas veces, lo que le rompía el alma. Debía concentrarse en tocar la guitarra, él llevaría el peso de la música a guitarra, no debía fallar ni una nota, así que decidió concentrarse, simplemente, en eso.

Había llegado el momento, comenzó a tocar la guitarra y pronto el recinto se llenó con la voz de Kurt:

**Me llamaste desde tu habitación en el hotel.**

**Toda llena de romanticismo, **

**Por alguien que habías conocido.**

**Y me dijiste lo apenada que estabas.**

**Por marcharte tan pronto.**

**Y porque me extrañabas a veces**

**Cuando estás sola en tu habitación.**

**¿Acaso me siento solo también?**

Sam siguió tocando la guitarra, con lágrimas en sus ojos, a la voz de Kurt, se le unió la de Mercedes.

**No tienes derecho **

**a preguntarme como me siento**

**No tienes derecho **

**De hablarme tan amablemente**

**No podemos continuar**

**Conservando lazos.**

**Ahora que estamos viviendo.**

**Vidas separadas.**

Las voces se apagaron, y fue de nuevo turno para que los instrumentos sonaran en aquella melancólica canción. Sam tenía lágrimas en los ojos, y Kurt se acercó a él, poniendo una mano en su hombro suavemente, casi sin rozarlo, para no interrumpir su música. Ambos chicos se miraron, y Mercedes cantó:

**Bien, me aferré a dejarte ir.**

**Y si tú perdiste.**

**Tu amor por mí.**

**Nunca debiste mostrarlo.**

Kurt se alejó de Sam y él y Mercedes volvieron a cantar juntos:

**No hay manera de comprometerse.**

**Así que ahora estamos viviendo, **

**Vidas separadas.**

Fue el turno otra vez de Mercedes:

**Oh, es tan típico.**

**El amor lleva al aislamiento.**

**Así que construiste esa pared.**

Kurt y Mercedes de nuevo:

**Sí, tú construiste esa pared.**

**Y la hiciste más fuerte.**

**No tienes derecho **

**a preguntarme como me siento**

**No tienes derecho **

**De hablarme tan amablemente**

Kurt:

**Algún día tal vez**

Mercedes:

**Tal vez**

Ambos:

**Me encontraré a mí mismo.**

**Mirándote a los ojos.**

**Pero por ahora,**

**Seguiremos viviendo vidas separadas.**

**Vidas separadas.**

El público se volcó con ellos, había sido una actuación maravillosa, y siempre era un deleite para los oídos escuchar las potentes voces de Mercedes y Kurt.

Sam se secó las lágrimas corriendo, porque no había descanso, ahora era el turno para la siguiente canción, y debía estar contento, había sabido guardar bien la compostura.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

El grupo de músicos del campeonato, les relevó en los instrumentos. Tina, Lauren, Artie, Kurt y Mercedes, se pusieron atrás, en una posición más elevada. Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Sam, Puck, y Finn, se pusieron delante. Y Brit y Mike bailarían la canción. La canción comenzó.

Quinn, quién se había puesto en mitad del escenario, comenzó a cantar, mientras el grupo que estaba detrás de ella, seguía la letra, con lenguaje de signos:

**Cuando te sientas sola **

**Y el mundo te dé la espalda **

**Dame un momento por favor,**

**para calmar tu salvaje salvaje corazón**

Rachel se pusó a su lado y le dio la mano, mientras cantaba:

**Sé que sientes que las paredes se cierran en ti **

**Que es difícil encontrar alivio y la gente puede ser muy fría **

Santana:

**Cuando la oscuridad este sobre tu puerta **

**y sientas que no podrás soportarlo más **

Finn:

**Deja que yo sea al que llames **

Puck:

**Si tu saltas yo detendré tu caída **

Sam:

**Elévate y volaré contigo a través de la noche **

Quinn:

**Si necesitas alejarte **

**Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto **

Santana:

**Si necesitas explotar entonces explota y arde **

**No estás sola **

Sam:

**Cuando te sientas sola **

**y un amigo fiel te sea difícil de encontrar **

**Estarás atrapada en una calle de una sola dirección **

**Con monstruos en tu cabeza **

Rachel, dándole la mano a Quinn y a Sam:

**Cuando las esperanzas y los sueños se encuentren lejos y **

**Te sientas como si no pudieras enfrentar los días **

Finn:

**Deja que yo sea al que llames **

Puck:

**Si tu saltas yo detendré tu caída **

Sam:

**Elévate y volaré contigo a través de la noche **

Quinn:

**Si necesitas alejarte **

**Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto **

Santana:

**Si necesitas explotar entonces explota y arde **

**No estás sola **

Sam:

**Porque siempre nos da un ataque al corazón y un inmenso dolor **

Finn:

**Pero cuando este se acabe tu respirarás de nuevo **

Puck:

**Tú respirarás de nuevo **

Quinn:

**Cuando te sientas sola **

**Y el mundo te dé la espalda **

**Dame un momento por favor,**

**para calmar tu salvaje, salvaje corazón**

Finn:

**Deja que yo sea al que llames **

Puck:

**Si tu saltas yo detendré tu caída **

Sam:

**Elévate y volaré contigo a través de la noche **

Quinn:

**Si necesitas alejarte **

**Yo puedo arreglar tu corazón roto **

Santana:

**Si necesitas explotar entonces explota y arde **

**No estás sola **

La canción acabo, con Brit y Mike, haciendo un hermoso movimiento, como si una flor se cerrase, mientras, los que habían cantado, se giraban, dándose la mano y ovacionaban con un gesto sutil al grupo que había hecho la canción con el idioma de los signos.

Todos se reunían en el escenario, y se agachaban, formando una simbiosis perfecta con el movimiento de los dos bailarines, después se apagaron las luces y todo fueron aplausos.

El público aplaudía tan fuerte, que se miraban unos a los otros, sonriendo, pensando que las manos de los allí presentes iban a dolerles, de tan fuerte que las chocaban.

Incluso el presentador, que debía ser completamente parcial en las actuaciones, no pudo evitar su emoción.

- Y está ha sido la actuación de McKinley, donde han demostrado que la música se puede disfrutar y expresar por diferentes medios, como es la voz, el baile, e incluso el idioma de los signos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando se alejaron del escenario, vieron correr hacia ellos a Will, April y Shelby.

- ¿Hemos estado bien? – preguntó Rachel - ¿Cómo se ha visto desde el público?

- Tenemos grandes posibilidades de pasar a la final – dijo orgulloso el profesor.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Kurt emocionado.

- Vuestra actuación ha sido maravillosa – dijo Shelby sujetando las manos de Mercedes y Kurt – Está claro que sois dos grandes voces.

- Pero es qué con la siguiente hemos pasado a la final sí, o sí – dijo April abrazando a Rachel.

Santana, Quinn y Britt, no pudieron evitar unirse a aquel abrazo, la rubia les daba confianza.

- Habéis demostrado lo grandes que sois, cuando estáis juntos – volvió a decir orgulloso y emocionado Will – Glee Club ha demostrado que no sólo es un grupo coral de instituto, sois mucho más que eso.

Todos se unieron en un gran abrazo.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Final del capítulo XXVI**

**Bueno y ahí tenemos las dos actuaciones de semifinales del campeonato Nacional.**

**Todos comportándose como un verdadero grupo unido.**

**Las canciones son:**

**Separate Lives (Phil Collins & Amy Keyes) - http: / youtu . be / BRZ06yl8ETE**

**Crash & Burn (Savage Garden) - http: / youtu . be / QBDLZXrIaP0**

**¿Qué pasará con el Glee Club? ¿Seran finalistas? **

**¿Qué pasara con Rachel y Quinn? (La escenita se aproxima espero no decepcionar a nadie, y no, no será en el próximo capítulo)**

**Tengo dos noticias que darles 1 buena y 1 mala, empiezo por la mala…**

**Mala: El fanfic se está acabando**

**Buena: Estoy escribiendo otra historia.**

**Me gusta que cada vez más gente ponga sus comentarios, y muchos de ellos me arrancan sonrisas, otros me hacen pensar, así que por favor, seguid escribiendo vuestros comentarios.**


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII

Todos estaban esperando a saber qué grupos llegarían a la final. Los miembros de New Directions, estaban seguros de que serían ellos los que pasarían, pero nadie dijo nada, no querían hacerse falsas esperanzas. Estaban todos cogidos de las manos, Rachel apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn, quién le abrazaba por la cintura con cariño, mientras la Diva le daba la mano a Brittany que estaba en una postura bastante similar con Santana.

- Sólo nos queda un paso para saber quiénes son los ganadores, y es que los tres grupos finalistas compitan en la Gran Final, veamos quienes son nuestros finalistas para este año…. Vocal Adrenaline, nuestro gran campeón de los últimos años, Temptations de Chicago, y por ultimo… – los nervios de los chicos estaban a flor de piel, muchos de ellos comenzaron a rezar – New Directions, de Lima, Ohio.

Todos comenzaron a abrazarse, Quinn no pudo contenerse y besó de nuevo en el escenario, a Rachel, que tampoco opuso ninguna resistencia.

- Felicidades, habrá que celebrarlo – le susurró Rachel en el oído a la rubia, y esta se erizó por completo, los susurros de la Diva cada vez le provocaban más y más deseo.

- No me tientes Rach, no me tientes – le sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Poco rato después, ya que la final sería al día siguiente, y ya no podrían ir a dormir a casa de Shelby, se reunieron con el profesor antes de ir a dormir.

- Chicos, creo que ya están claras las dos actuaciones finales – dijo el profesor – Brittany, Santana, Quinn y Rachel cantaran la primera canción, "That's what friends are for" y por último, haremos la actuación de grupo "Time after time" ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Sí, yo tengo una – dijo Puck, levantando la mano para que le prestaran atención.

- Sí, dime Noah ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó interesado.

- ¿Pesa mucho el Trofeo?

Todos rieron ante la pregunta del chico.

- Primero hay que ganarla, no os confiéis, nuestros competidores son muy buenos, sobretodo Vocal Adrenaline. Sunshine es una gran cantante – expresó Will Schuester.

- Rachel es infinitamente mejor que Sunshine así que es cuestión de horas que ganemos el trofeo – dijo Quinn, mirando a su Diva, quién le sonreía tontamente, por lo que acababa de decir.

- Así se habla rubia – dijo Santana, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amiga – Sunshine va a tener que dedicarse a otra cosa después de la paliza que le vamos a meter a Vocal Adrenaline – dijo chocando su mano con Lauren Zizes.

- Os veo muy animados, y tengo mucha confianza en vosotros, sí lo hacéis igual de bien que hoy, hay muchas posibilidades de que ganemos – les animó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Por la noche, cuando se fueron a la habitación a dormir, mientras todas sus compañeras se ponían en sus respectivas camas para descansar, Quinn se sentó en una silla, la Diva la vio y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó con un susurro.

- Me acabo de dar cuenta que no hay tantas camas, como personas somos, porque bueno… en un principio, tú no debías estar aquí… - le sonrió – Así que como la ultima vez, yo dormiré aquí.

- Vale que la ultima vez hicieras el sacrificio – le sonrió – Pero ahora es absurdo, somos pareja todo el mundo lo sabe…

- No sé, están todas las chicas, no quiero que se sientan incomodas – razonó.

- ¿Enserio no vais a dormir juntas? – preguntó Mercedes alzando la voz.

- ¡Mercedes! – se sonrojó Quinn.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Queréis dejar de hacer tanto ruido? – preguntó Santana, quién estaba al lado de la cama de Brittany, dándole la mano, y tras el sobresalto de la latina, la rubia se despertó, alterada también.

- Es que Quinn va a dormir en la silla – dijo Mercedes – Porque no hay camas suficientes – acabó de explicar.

- Rach, puedes dormir conmigo si quieres – comentó Brittany, de un modo muy sincero e inocente.

- Gracias Brit – le agradeció la Diva.

- ¡Oh por favor! ¡¿Te quieres meter en la cama con Rachel ahora mismo Quinnie, y dejarte de tonterías? – preguntó Lauren Zizes.

La rubia apoyó la cabeza en la silla, escondiéndose de sus compañeras del Glee Club, lo que a Rachel le pareció completamente adorable por parte de la rubia.

- ¡Mirad le da vergüenza! – se rió Tina.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿enserio? – preguntó Mercedes – Que no te de vergüenza cielo, mientras que no montéis un numerito aquí, no nos molesta que os acostéis juntas.

- ¡Ey! Y si queréis montar un numerito tampoco pasa nada, ¡porno gratis! – bromeó Santana.

- ¡Muchas gracias Santana! Ahora sí que no se levantará de la silla – la Diva le agradeció, de un modo irónico, aquella broma de mal gusto de la latina - Vamos cielo – volvió a susurrarle a su chica - ¡Hagamos que estas petardas se mueran de envidia! –dijo dándole la mano y haciendo que se levantara de su "refugio". Quinn la siguió hasta la cama, sin pronunciar una sola palabra más. Ambas se tumbaron, y Rachel la abrazó, poniendo aun más tensa a su chica.

- Rach… - susurró casi inaudible.

- Relájate un poco, no pasa nada, estamos entre amigas, sólo voy a dormir abrazada a ti, no es ningún pecado – le susurró en el oído.

- ¿Se puede dormir ahora, por favor? – preguntó Santana – No sé si lo sabéis, pero soy parte importante de la primera actuación de mañana, necesito dormir.

- ¡Relax latina!- le dijo Mercedes – Ahora que las tortolitos están abrazaditas en su nido de amor, ya podemos dormir.

- ¡Mercedes! – exclamó Rachel – ¡Estamos aquí! – se estaba poniendo nerviosa, de que todas sus amigas trataran de poner nerviosa a Quinn.

- Lo sé, a eso me refería - se rió.

- ¡Voy a dejar claro esto de una vez por todas! ¡Sí, soy Rachel Berry, sí, estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray, sí, estoy disfrutando de poder dormir abrazada a ella, sí, le patearé el culo a la próxima que se meta con nosotras! ¡Y por último, buenas noches! – dijo apagando la ultima luz que quedaba en la habitación.

- ¿Mejor? – le susurró en el oído.

- No – se confesó su novia.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confusa.

Quinn cogió con suavidad la mano de Rachel, y la acercó suavemente a su centro, la Diva tragó saliva, debido a aquel peligroso acercamiento. Notó la humedad de su novia, y como le volvía a hacer alejar la mano de aquel lugar.

- ¡Han sido meses de relación, ruptura, reconciliación, y no puedo más, no puedo, voy a explotar! – dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible, intentando calmar sus nervios.

Rachel le sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

- Rachel, no tiene gracia

- ¿Te piensas que yo no estoy igual? – preguntó la Diva, ante los ojos de sorpresa de su chica – Sé que has aguantado mucho por mí, por respetarme, por prometer que esperarías el momento en el que yo me sintiera segura… Mañana por la noche, da igual el resultado de las Nacionales, tú obtendrás el premio que tanto anhelas – dijo abrazándola, y acariciando su mejilla.

- Puedo… puedo esperar, si necesitas más tiempo – intentó ser fuerte.

- No puedo esperar más tiempo, o yo también explotaré, estoy saliendo con la mujer más sexy, preciosa, atenta y cariñosa del planeta, o me haces tuya o explotaré.

- No te arrepentirás – le prometió abrazándola.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

A la mañana siguiente Quinn y Santana estaban desayunando temprano, para que después los nervios no les jugaran malas pasadas.

Se encontraban a unos minutos del hotel, así que tenían privacidad para hablar.

- Enserio, ¿qué te pasaba ayer por qué no querías acostarte con Berry? – preguntó la latina.

- Estabais todas delante – contestó dando un sorbo a su café.

- Estás mal ¿eh? – se rió.

- No ¿por?

- Me refiero a qué, bueno Brit y yo tenemos nuestros alivios en según qué momentos – puso una cara soñadora mientras recordaba algunos de esos apasionados "alivios" que tenía muy cotidianamente con su chica – Pero tú y Rachel… ¿habéis tenido alguno?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con alivios?

- Sabes perfectamente que quiero decir con "alivios", ¿desde cuándo no…?

- Nunca hemos… - se sonrojó a más no poder.

- Espera, ¿nunca lo habéis hecho? ¿nunca? Cuando te refieres a nunca, quieres decir ¿nunca? - preguntó escandalizada.

- Exacto, y empiezo a no poder aguantarme más cuando la tengo delante, eso es lo que me pasaba ayer, que tuve que hacer muchos esfuerzos para…

- ¡Dios eres toda una valiente! No sé cómo has podido aguantar tanto… - dijo sorprendida – En absoluto eres mi ídolo, porque no cambio mi vida sexual con Brittany por nada del mundo, pero desde luego admiro tu valentía o estupidez. ¿Qué dice ella?

- Esta noche… quiere… - se sonrojó, había dicho aquello casi sin pensar, imaginándose la situación.

- Quiere celebrar nuestra victoria en las Nacionales de la mejor manera posible ¿eh?

- Sí, así que para eso tenemos que ganar, ¿vamos a tranquilizarnos un poquito con ese tema?, porque si no mis nervios podrían hacer malas jugadas.

- Bueno, en la primera actuación os besasteis, lo menos es que en la última os enrolléis en el escenario… ya sabes… - se rió.

- Porno gratis – siguió con la broma de Santana.

- Está muy subestimado – volvió a reír.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Cuando se despertó fue a una sala a ensayar, la primera en llegar a ayudarla fue April.

- ¡Qué madrugadora estás hoy! – exclamó al verla entrar.

- Tú madre viene de aquí a unos momentos, está aparcando, la muy cabezona se quiso traer el coche antes que coger un taxi y en Nueva York hay un tránsito de mil demonios – rió.

- April – dijo un poco tímida - tú tenias un apartamento antes de vivir con mi madre ¿verdad?

- Sí, y aun lo tengo – la miró curiosa - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Creo que es demasiado pedir – dijo intentando seguir a sus ensayos.

- ¡Ahora te calles nada a tu amiga April! – se rió - ¿Quieres mi apartamento para algo en especial?

Rachel se puso roja.

- Vaya, creo que alguien necesita intimidad ¿no? – volvió a reír.

- Quinn y yo… - se puso la mano en la frente - ¡Oh Dios! ¿por qué estoy hablando contigo sobre esto?

- Porque tengo un apartamento, el cual quieres utilizar como nidito de amor – le guiñó un ojo.

- ¿Prometes suavizar el tema delante de mi madre? – le preguntó nerviosa.

- Cariño, tu madre piensa que tú y Quinn estáis haciéndolo la mayor parte del día… pero visto lo visto, no es así….

- Sería nuestra primera vez, juntas – se sinceró.

- ¿Nunca? – le preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos – Espera – dijo rebuscando en el bolso, de un modo rápido y cómico, y sacando un par de juegos de llaves – No puedo ser cómplice de que no descubráis una de las mejores cosas del mundo.

- ¡Gracias April, gracias! - dijo abrazándola – No sé cómo te lo compensaré.

- Con dos cosas me conformo, ganad hoy, y háblale bien a tu madre de mí - le devolvió el abrazo.

- Eso está hecho – sonrió.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Habían visto actuar a los dos grupos contra los que competían, y la cosa estaba muy difícil, ambos grupos eran realmente buenos, y no entendía bien la razón, pero Sunshine Corazón parecía meterse en el bolsillo al público cada vez que salía a escena.

Pero ahora llegaba su turno, y en el escenario estaban Santana y Quinn sentadas frente a un piano, y Brit y Rachel detrás de ellas. El corazón de Quinn latía fuertemente, debía cantar y tocar la armónica, y aunque era uno de los instrumentos que dominaba, nunca la había tocado en público. Pero la compañía de sus tres amigas, le relajaban, era como estar a solas las cuatro, algunas de las veces que habían salido juntas, pero con un recinto lleno de gente, incluidos su profesor, April y la madre de su novia, observando la actuación, y deseando que ganasen aquella competición.

Quinn respiró hondo y comenzó a tocar la armónica, Santana tocó el piano, mientras Rachel cantaba, y una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia.

Y yo nunca pensé que me sentiría así

**Nunca imaginé sentirme así**

**Y en lo que a mí respecta,**

**Estoy contenta de tener la oportunidad de decir…**

**Que sí, creo que os quiero, (todas la miraron y sonrieron)**

**Y si alguna vez debo irme**

**Bueno, cerrad los ojos e intentad **

**Sentir, como nos sentimos hoy**

Rachel y Santana cantaron juntas, la Diva puso sus manos en los hombros de la latina, y está recibió de buen grado el afecto de su amiga.

** Entonces si lo puedes recordar...**

Rachel continúo cantando.

**Seguid sonriendo, seguid brillando**

Santana cogió las manos de Rachel y cantó con ella.

**Sabiendo que siempre podréis contar conmigo, eso seguro.**

**Para esto estamos los amigos**

Las cuatro siguieron cantando la canción.

**En los buenos momentos, y en los malos**

**Estaré a tu lado para siempre**

**Para esto estamos los amigos**

Quinn tocó un momento un poco más de música con su armónica y después cantó.

**Así vosotras llegasteis y me abristeis**

**Y ahora puedo ver mucho más **

**Y por eso os lo agradezco **

Dijo mirando a sus tres amigas. Las tres sonrieron, aquello era un himno a la amistad, a su amistad. Santana siguió cantando.

**Y luego,**

**En esos momentos en que estemos separados**

**Bueno, solo cerrad los ojos y sabréis **

**Que estas palabras salen de mi corazón**

**Y entonces si lo podéis recordar...**

Fue el turno para volver a cantar, para Quinn, quién sostenía la mano de Rachel entre las suyas.

**Seguid sonriendo, seguid brillando**

**Sabiendo que siempre podréis contar conmigo, eso seguro**

**Para esto estamos los amigos**

**En los buenos momentos, y los malos ratos**

**Estaré a vuestro lado para siempre**

Quinn dejo las manos de Rachel, quién cogió las manos de Brittany, y abrazó a Santana, ambas cantaron.

**Para esto estamos los amigos**

Fue el turno para Brittany, quién tenía una mano sosteniendo a Rachel, y otra en el hombro de Santana:

**Seguid sonriendo, seguid brillando**

**Sabiendo que siempre podréis contar conmigo, eso seguro**

**Para esto estamos los amigos**

**En los buenos momentos, y los malos ratos**

**Estaré a vuestro lado para siempre**

**Para esto estamos los amigos.**

Volvieron a cantar el estribillo las cuatro juntas, se sonreían entre ellas, orgullosas de lo que habían cantado, y felices, porque habían compartido un momento especial, las cuatro encima de un escenario. Quinn besó la mano de Rachel, de un modo cariñoso, antes de tocar la armónica por última vez, mientras la Diva cantaba en susurros el estribillo de nuevo. Las cuatro acabaron abrazadas.

Las luces se apagaron, y ya estaban todos preparados para la segunda y última actuación.

Puck y Finn estaban en medio del escenario, Puckerman tocaba su guitarra.

Puck cantó:

**Recostado en mi cama escucho el tic tac del reloj**

**Y pienso en ti**

**Retenido en círculos**

**La confusión no es nada nuevo**

Finn:

**Recuerdo las noches cálidas**

**Casi dejadas atrás**

**Maletas de recuerdos**

**Tiempo después.**

Mercedes se acercó a ellos:

**A veces tú me imaginas**

**estoy caminando demasiado lejos**

Artie:

**Tú me estás llamando**

**Yo no puedo escuchar que me dijiste**

Lauren:

**Entonces tú dices ahora**

Puck:

**"Ve despacio, yo me quedo atrás"**

**"Seré la mano que te sostendrá"**

Quinn:

**Si estás perdida puedes buscar y me encontrarás**

**Una y otra vez**

Rachel:

**Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando**

**Una y otra vez**

Santana:

**Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás**

**Una y otra vez**

Brittany:

**Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando**

**Una y otra vez**

Tina, Mike:

**Después de que mi figura se marchita**

**Y la oscuridad se convirtió en gris**

**Mirando a través de ventanas**

Puck:

**Tú te preguntas si yo estoy bien**

**Secretos robados en lo más profundo**

**El tambor suena fuera de tiempo**

Sam salió con su guitarra, y Kurt estaba a su lado. Era el dúo prometido, que jamás se había hecho antes, y sería su última actuación, la última actuación de Sam con ellos, debía ser especial. Ambos chicos cantaron, al son de la guitarra de Sam.

**Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás**

**Una y otra vez**

**Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando**

**Una y otra vez**

**"Ve despacio, yo me quedo atrás"**

**"Seré la mano que te sostendrá"**

**Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás**

**Una y otra vez**

**Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando**

Las lágrimas de los dos chicos se hacían presentes, mientras se miraban, y seguían cantando con rabia.

**Una y otra vez**

**Si estás perdido puedes buscar y me encontrarás**

**Una y otra vez**

**Si te caes te agarraré, estaré esperando**

**Una y otra vez**

**Una y otra vez**

**Una y otra vez**

**Una y otra vez**

Los dos se miraron y se separaron del escenario, las luces volvieron a apagarse, y los aplausos volvieron a sonar fuerte, Quinn miró hacia donde se encontraba el profesor y Will estaba como loco aplaudiendo, Shelby estaba visiblemente emocionada, y April estaba gritando el nombre del grupo mientras aplaudía. Aquello había sido un exitazo total.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Fin del capítulo XXVII**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Las canciones utilizadas han sido:**

**That's what friends are for - http: / youtu . be / wVEY9z9fLIg**

**Time after Time - http: / youtu . be / GKSraGTd-YE**

**¿Comentarios, opiniones, consejos "matrimoniales" para Rachel y Quinn? Se acepta todo!**


	28. Chapter 28

**(Atención, AVISO IMPORTANTE, quizá tengáis que ir a daros una DUCHA FRÍA después de leer este capítulo. Por qué si señoras el momento ha llegado. Pero por favor, leed también la primera parte del capítulo, que yo escribo para algo, no os la saltéis en busca del contenido "inapropiado" jajajaja. Si os lo saltáis, allá vosotras, pero luego se harán preguntas de examen LOL ¿Por cierto he dicho ya que este capítulo debería ser considero NO APTO para MENORES de 18 AÑOS?... ¿no? Vaya, pues ahora sí que lo he dicho.)**

XXVII

(Visto por Rachel)

Ya habían jugado sus cartas, y ahora sólo quedaba el veredicto. Como buena líder del Glee Club, Rachel fue a desearle suerte a los demás grupos.

- No necesitamos suerte – dijo Sunshine – Vais a llorar hasta el año que viene, cuando volveréis a llorar porque os volveremos a ganar.

- Veremos quién gana – dijo Rachel – Y quién llora.

- Te quitaré este título, y te quitaré a Quinn, no eres más que una fracasada – le atacó de nuevo Sunshine.

- No necesito contestar a eso – dijo dándose la vuelta, recordando que no debía meterse en líos.

- Porque eres una cobarde, aparte de una fracasada – se burló.

Rachel vio como Quinn iba a defenderla, pero la paró a medio camino, le dio un apasionado beso, que duró más de un minuto, y después se giró hacia Sunshine.

- ¡Y ahora… sigue soñando! – se alejó de la mano de Quinn, y se volvieron a unir a sus compañeros.

Esperaron el veredicto, todos se sonreían y se deseaban suerte con la mirada. Finalmente el jurado habló.

- La competencia este año ha sido muy dura, todos habéis hecho un gran trabajo, habéis llegado a la final, y ya por eso os merecéis nuestras felicitaciones, como también os merecéis el aplauso del público. Dicho esto, sólo puede ganar uno. Y sin más miramientos, el jurado ha decidido que el coro ganador por votación unánime este año sea… - Vocal Adrenaline ya estaban celebrándolo, lo que irritó a Rachel – Por primera vez en dieciocho años… NEW DIRECTIONS, DE LIMA, OHIO.

Rachel miró a Quinn emocionada, abriendo los ojos a más no poder, no podía creer que lo habían conseguido, eran los vencedores, era oficial, se pellizcaba y no era un sueño. Quinn la cogió entre sus brazos y la levantó del suelo.

- ¡Sabía que lo conseguiríamos, desde el mismo momento que te vi aparecer al otro lado del escenario, sabía que contigo podíamos ganar! – exclamaba con alegría Quinn.

Se volvieron a besar, y fueron abrazadas por el resto de sus compañeros, de repente se vieron en mitad de un abrazo colectivo, se habían quedado ellas dos y Brittany y Santana en el centro, en unas posiciones poco ortodoxas, pero en aquellos momentos, todo daba igual, todo estaba permitido, eran los ganadores. Bailaban, saltaban, se hacían fotos, cantaban, dejándose llevar por la alegría.

Cuando salieron del escenario, todavía entre bromas, vieron llegar corriendo a Will, Shelby y April, quienes se unieron a la fiesta también.

- ¡Mamá, lo hemos hecho! ¡Hemos ganado! – exclamó Rachel, abrazando a Shelby.

- ¡Estoy muy orgullosa de ti! – dijo cogiéndole por las mejillas – Sabía que podíais conseguirlo.

Quinn abrazó a April, con afecto.

- ¡Sí señora! ¡Le habéis dado su merecido a esos tontos de Vocal Adrenaline! – decía la mujer rubia.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Sam)

Fueron a comer a un restaurante para celebrarlo, pero Sam no podía estar feliz, no conseguía ser parte de la fiesta, nada le hacía completamente satisfecho, aquella era la despedida para él de sus amigos. Un sentimiento de desespero se apoderó de él.

- ¡Ven! – Shelby se dirigió a Sam, cogiéndole de la mano y alejándolo de la mesa – Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado, no entendiendo porque la madre de Rachel lo alejaba de la mesa.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Shelby volvió a hablar.

- Mira, ha llegado a mí información sobre lo que te ha pasado, y lo que supongo que te está impidiendo no ser feliz hoy.

- Estoy feliz, sólo que…

- No te vas a ir de Mckinley – le soltó directamente.

- Sí, bueno si le explicaron…

- Primero, no me llames de usted, que me hace sentir mayor – se rió levemente – Segundo, déjame acabar.

- De acuerdo.

- Te lo voy a decir a ti primero, porque quiero estar segura de que estás de acuerdo, entonces podré decir la noticia completa al resto de chicos – Sam escuchaba atentamente, sin decir ni una palabra – El curso que viene, Will no va a poder ser el profesor del Glee Club, han alargado más el tiempo de la obra de April en cartelera – sonrió orgullosa de su novia - Al parecer, sigo teniendo buen nombre, y soy considerada una de las mejores profesoras de música del país – dijo sonrojándose – Pero he decidido elegir suplir a Will en el Glee Club, así que seré vuestra profesora el próximo año- el chico estaba feliz, porque sabía que no había otra como Shelby, ni siquiera Will era tan bueno como ella, pero no entendía en que le afectaba a él – Y ahí – le dijo señalándole con el dedo – es donde la historia empieza a hablar de ti. Necesito un ayudante, alguien de dentro del coro que pueda ayudarme con los números y con la música. Creo que tú serías el indicado.

- Pero yo me voy, y Rachel es la líder – estaba confuso.

- Ahí es donde mi manera de dar clases es diferente a la de Will, Rachel es la líder, y lo va a seguir siendo, pero necesito a alguien que no sea líder, alguien que digámoslo así, esté entre el líder del coro, en este caso Rachel, y yo, haciendo el coro más justo, y equitativo.

- Pero me sigo yendo – seguía bastante aturdido.

- No, por qué aparte de eso, serán muchas horas de trabajo las que conlleve el coro, además tendré que ponerme al día para dar clases de español, y sé que Puckerman, Rachel y sobretodo Quinn me ayudaran con Beth, pero estaremos en época escolar, necesito contratar un babysitter. Sí te quedas en mí casa, yo te pagaré el sueldo de babysitter.

- ¿Me quedaría en su… perdón en tu casa y además me pagarías por ser el babysitter de Beth? – preguntó emocionado - ¿De verdad haría eso por mí?

- Digamos, que cierta rubia que tú y yo conocemos, y que no es April – sonrió – está repartiendo el papel de tíos y tías de Beth, porque quiere que su hija crezca feliz rodeada de buena gente. En realidad te estoy pagando por ser el tío de Beth, que es lo que ella quiere, y sé qué tú también. Así podrás quedarte en el coro, estar con tus amigos, y ayudarme un poco.

- No sé qué decir – dijo completamente emocionado.

- Di que sí – le sonrió.

- Claro, por supuesto, es como un sueño – estaba casi llorando de la emoción.

- Creo que con lo buen músico que eres ya, no me podría considerar una de las mejores profesoras de música del país, si le privase a un chico como tú el conseguir su sueño.

Sam la abrazó con fuerza, no podía creer que aquella mujer, a la que apenas conocía, le había regalado su vida de nuevo, gracias a ella no tendría que despedirse de nada, ni de nadie. Era como si le hubieran dado un aparato de oxigeno, y volviera a respirar.

- Me estás ahogando – le avisó casi ahogada Shelby.

- ¡Ay Dios, lo siento! – dijo soltándola – Es que soy tan feliz – sonrió con una de sus mejores sonrisas.

- Entonces, intenta no matarme – le bromeó – ¿Se lo decimos a tus compañeros?

- Claro –dijo tímido.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Sam y Shelby fueron hacia la mesa, y April fue la primera en hablar.

- ¡Ey muchachote! ¿Se puede saber que hacíais los dos tanto tiempo? ¡Tardasteis tanto en volver que pensaba que te estabas intentando ligar a mi mujer!

- ¡April! – le regañó entre risas Shelby, mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda – Bueno, ya estamos preparados para dar la GRAN NOTICIA – sonrió, y puso sus manos en los hombros de su novia, quién le sostuvo las manos en clara señal de afecto público, lo que hizo sonreír a los allí presentes.

- ¿Qué noticia? – preguntó Rachel.

- Bueno, veréis – comenzó Will Schuester – Hemos tenido una reunión con los productores de la obra de "April Rhodes" y les entusiasma tanto el proyecto, que han alargado el tiempo en "cartelera", de la obra.

- ¡Felicidades April! – dijeron los chicos, ya que el guión era de la rubia, y con eso estaba consiguiendo lograr su sueño.

- ¡Acabaré de hablar yo, Will! ¡A mí me hacen más caso! – expresó April dramáticamente, para después reírse a carcajadas, contagiando a los allí presentes – Ahora sí chicos, en serio, han alargado tres meses más el tiempo de las funciones de las obras, lo que haría que vuestro queridísimo profesor, no pudiera estar presente en los comienzos de vuestra andadura hacia el segundo título consecutivo.

- ¿Se va? - preguntó Finn pensativo - ¿Y qué haremos sin usted profesor?

- He encontrado a la sustituta perfecta, que os llevará con paso firme hacia una nueva victoria – intentó explicar el profesor.

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó Finn sin enterarse de nada.

- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Rachel.

- ¿Mamá? –cuestionó Finn.

- No idiota – dijo Puck, dándole un empujón suave en el hombro – Tu mamá no, SU mamá.

- Exacto – dijo Shelby – Si me queréis seré vuestra nueva profesora.

- ¿Vendrás con Beth? – preguntó nerviosa Quinn.

- Claro que sí, de esa manera te ayudaré a convertirte en su madre a todas las de la ley, y cuando el año que viene vengáis a Nueva York las dos, podrás cuidarla tú – le sonrió.

Quinn corrió a abrazar a Shelby.

- Gracias – Shelby abrazó a Quinn, y ambas miraron a Rachel. Eran por fin una familia.

- Pero aun no hemos acabado con las noticias – afirmó Shelby – Aun nos queda la mejor de todas las noticias – dijo dándole la mano a Sam y abrazándolo también.

- ¡Ey chaval, qué te estoy diciendo que no te pases! – le volvió a bromear April.

- ¡Para ya, April! – volvió a ser regañada por su novia – ¡Deja que lo explique! ¡Sam se nos queda en Mckinley!

- ¿QUÉ? – preguntó Kurt emocionado, ante la sorpresa de todos los allí presentes.

- Repito su pregunta – expresó Quinn, aun en el abrazo de Shelby a Sam y a ella.

- Hemos quedado en un trato, él me ayudara y yo le daré una casa donde quedarse.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Vas a dejar de tener hijos? – preguntó Rachel haciéndose la ofendida – Te recuerdo que me está afectando tener una familia tan numerosa…. – dijo dramáticamente.

- A ti lo que te está afectando es la falta de "otra cosa" – dijo Santana, burlándose de la Diva.

- ¡Santana! – exclamó Rachel sorprendida y poniéndose de todos los colores.

- ¿Qué? ¡es verdad! Eso puede afectar mucho a la salud mental – se rió la latina.

- A ver que yo me enteré… - dijo Mercedes – Will se va, Sam se queda, Shelby es la nueva profesora, Quinn podrá cuidar de Beth y a Rachel le falta algo. ¿Qué narices te falta Diva?

- Santana no contestes a eso- le advirtió Rachel.

- ¡No iba a decir nada, pero lo has dejado clarísimo! – se echó a reír.

- ¿Quieres dejar de meterte con mi novia? – preguntó Quinn tirándole un trozo de pan a la latina.

- ¡Uy! – exclamó esta, queriendo entrar en el juego, lanzándole otro trozo de pan.

- ¡Ey, que estoy en medio! – expresó April tapándose la cara.

- ¡PARAD! – gritó Shelby haciendo un fuerte movimiento con sus brazos – Nada de tirarse comida.

Quinn y Santana dejaron de tirarse pan, y se hicieron las buenecitas.

- Veo que me hago respetar – dijo con orgullo Shelby – No creo que se me dé mal esto de ser vuestra nueva profesora.

- ¡Qué va! – le contestó Puck – Si has conseguido parar a esas dos fieras, con el resto no tendrás problemas.

Todos volvieron a reír.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Kurt)

Kurt había invitado a Sam a una cafetería, para hablar a solas, en un sitio privado para ambos.

- Así que no te vas – decía el chico feliz.

- No, ¿te puedes creer lo buena que ha sido Shelby conmigo? Aun estoy que no me lo creo – estaba emocionado.

- He hablado con Blaine – le interrumpió.

- ¡Vaya! – dijo tragando saliva, no entendiendo bien que iba a seguir después de aquello.

- Le he dicho que cuando vuelva tenemos que hablar, Sam… el otro día… besarte… fue… no tengo palabras para expresar lo que me hiciste sentir, nadie me había hecho sentir así, tampoco Blaine.

- Para mí fue increíble Kurt, me gustas muchísimo, pero no me entrometeré en vuestra relación, no debes preocuparte por eso – le sonrió amistosamente.

- ¿Te atreverías a estar conmigo como pareja? –preguntó un poco aturdido.

- Sí no estuvieras con él, sí, claro, nadie me va a decir con quién debo estar. Pero como te digo…

- Lo sé, lo sé, conozco tu corazón, y sé que serías capaz de cualquier cosa por la felicidad de aquellos que te importan. Eso es una de las cosas por las que estoy… enamorado de ti – dijo sonrojándose – Es sólo que no puedo seguir con Blaine sintiendo esto por ti.

- Te entiendo, Kurt, yo también estoy enamorado de ti, no sé cómo ha llegado esto, porque eres el primer chico que me gusta. Siempre me había fijado en chicas.

- Lo sé, Quinn y Santana son un ejemplo, aunque claro, Rachel y Brit también se fijaron en ellas – intentó suavizar los nervios de aquel momento con aquella broma.

- Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti – confesó Sam.

Kurt se lo quedó mirando después de aquella declaración, y no había dudas, lo que sentía por Blaine era fuerte, además era un chico maravilloso, pero Sam… era en una palabra, perfecto, y era cierto, el beso que compartieron había hecho temblar todo su cuerpo. Por primera vez en su vida había deseado que un beso se alargase más, y se convirtiera en algo aun más íntimo. Con Blaine sólo disfrutaba de sus besos. Pero con Sam se sentía tan a salvo, que cuando se besaron la pasión fluyó por él, de un modo insospechado. El rubio le había gustado desde el primer momento en que había entrado a la clase del Glee Club. Después se había convertido en una amistad, ya qué Sam había comenzado a salir con Quinn, pero cuando la rubia se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Rachel, Kurt ya estaba con Blaine. Aun así, nunca había podido quitarse de la cabeza a Sam. Físicamente era un diez, y como persona, en una escala del uno al diez, era, como mínimo, un veinte.

- ¿Puedo besarte de nuevo para saber si lo que sentí fue cierto y no sólo una ilusión? – preguntó Kurt, no tenía miedo del lugar, ya que estaban en una cafetería de ambiente.

- Puedes besarme cuando quieras – contestó nervioso.

Kurt se acercó a él, y aquel sentimiento, de hacia un par de días, no era nada comparado con lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, no quería hacerle daño a Blaine, pero quería a Sam, y no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que Shelby les había regalado a ambos. No se tendrían que separar, y tendrían todo el tiempo para descubrirse aun más, el uno al otro.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Estaba pasando la tarde con Santana, según Rachel debía preparar algo antes de que se reunieran.

Más tarde recibió un mensaje.

**"8 P.M, la llave está en el macetero"** y la dirección de un apartamento.

La cara de Quinn debía ser todo un poema, porque Santana se rió a carcajadas sin que ella dijese nada.

- ¿La Diva está preparando vuestra gran noche?

- Para de bromear sobre eso, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa – confesó.

- ¡Venga! Te lo vas a pasar muy bien.

- Ya, pero somos Rach y yo, y sexo en la misma frase… no quiero defraudarla – se sonrojó – Sabes que Rach es…

- Virgen, lo sé, pero seguro que la harás feliz, no te preocupes tanto, ella lo desea tanto o más que tú.

- Más que yo no lo creo.

Las dos amigas se rieron.

A la hora de despedirse, Santana cantó: **"****Es la noche del amor"**

- Para de meterte conmigo… ¿tú qué piensas hacer para celebrarlo?

- Brit y yo vamos a celebrarlo juntas – sonrió pícaramente.

- No sé cómo te lo puedes tomar tan tranquilamente…

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es una forma increíble de decirle a la persona que amas que estás enamorada de ella.

- Pero es mi primera vez con una chica…

- No – negó Santana – Es tu primera vez haciendo el amor, lo demás se llamaba de otra manera. Vas a mantener relaciones con la mujer de tus sueños, por eso estás nerviosa.

- Tal vez tengas razón.

- La tengo, mi primera vez con Brit también me puso de los nervios. Pero salió bien, y a vosotras también… Quinn disfruta de Rachel, disfruta de saber que estáis juntas y que sentís lo mismo – le aconsejó.

- Gracias.

Cuando se despidieron subiendo a diferentes taxis, Santana le gritó desde la puerta del suyo.

- ¡A POR ELLA LEONA!

Quinn no podía estar más nerviosa en su viaje hacia el apartamento donde se encontraría con Rachel. La Diva lo había preparado todo, le había pedido el apartamento a April, para poder tener más intimidad, aquella noche no ocurriría ninguna interrupción, estaba claro que Rachel también lo deseaba. Pero aquellos nervios iban a acabar con ella.

**"Ya he llegado"** – le escribió al móvil a Rachel antes de coger las llaves.

**"Entonces no sé a qué estas esperando, coge las llaves, y entra, cariño"**

Quinn dio unos pequeños saltitos, y se estiró tratando de quitarse los nervios de encima, cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta, y lo que se encontró ya le produjo un escalofrío de puro deseo.

El piso estaba decorado y únicamente iluminado con un camino de velas, y pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas, al final del camino se encontraba Rachel, con una bata muy sexy negra, y lencería a juego. Quinn cogió aire ante aquellas vistas, intentó respirar, porque se había olvidado de cómo se respiraba.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? ¿No te gusta? – preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa, al ver que la rubia no decía nada, simplemente se la quedaba mirando sin pestañear.

- ¡Wow! – exclamó Quinn, dándose cuenta que también se había olvidado de cómo se hablaba.

- Me tomaré eso como un sí – volvió a sonreírle.

Rachel se acercó despacio hacia ella, y Quinn la cogió por la cintura.

- ¿Te gusta? – dijo mirándose su propia ropa, y besando a su novia.

- Me… no sé hablar – confesó sonrojada y latiéndole el corazón a mil por hora.

- No hace falta que hables – puso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Quinn – Tan sólo disfruta de tu premio – dijo haciendo que Quinn se sentase en una silla.

Rachel puso música, y le susurró en el oído a Quinn la letra de la canción, desde su espalda

**Sólo quiero mostrarte cuánto te aprecio., ** A la rubia, le iba a estallar el corazón de un momento al otro.

**Quiero mostrarte lo mucho que estoy dedicada a ti**

**Quiere mostrar que seré siempre honesta**

**Quiero mostrarte cuánto bien consigues que tu chica se sienta **La Diva le acarició la espalda y Quinn sintió una corriente de energía recorrer todo su cuerpo.

**Quiero mostrarte cuánto, cuánto has entendido,**

**Quiero mostrarte cuanto valoro lo que dices, **Rachel se puso delante de Quinn.

**No sólo eres leal, tú eres paciente conmigo, cariño.**

**Quiere mostrarte cuánto realmente me importa tu corazón, **se acercó a la silla, y le acarició el pelo a Quinn, la rubia se iba a levantar, pero Rachel le hizo una señal de que se quedara quieta donde estaba.

**Quiero mostrar lo mucho que odio estar separadas,**

**Quiero mantenerlo como es, para que tú nunca tengas que decir, como solía ser.**

Rachel se puso encima de Quinn, casi sin tocarla, le sonrió, y siguió cantando.

**Amarte es realmente todo lo que está en mi mente**

**Y no puedo evitar pensar sobre esto día y noche,**

**Quiero hacer estremecer a ese cuerpo** Rachel prohibió que Quinn pudiera mover las manos, que ya buscaban el cuerpo de la morena.

**Siéntate y observa **

**Esta noche voy a bailar para ti**

**Esta noche voy a bailar para ti,**

**Esta noche voy a poner mi cuerpo en tu cuerpo**

Quinn**, me gusta cuando me miras**

Rachel comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Quinn, que trataba de no perder el control de su cuerpo, aquello era demasiado, Rachel era demasiado sexy, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar, y ni siquiera habían pasado a mayores.

**Nunca necesitaras 2 Porque seré tu numero 1**

**Las otras chicas son superficiales**

**Pero yo sé que tú sabes que soy la número uno**

**Es por eso que soy toda tuya**

**Porque puedo reconocer que sabes eso**

- Déjame hacerte el amor Rachel – le rogó Quinn, casi sin voz, debido a los sexis movimientos de Rachel encima de ella, ya no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba acariciarla, necesitaba hacerla suya.

Rachel sonrió.

- Veo que has recuperado el habla – dijo rozándole la mejilla suavemente.

- ¡Mierda! - exclamó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Rachel, acariciándole las mejillas, mientras sentía el cuerpo de la rubia temblar bajo el suyo.

- Creo qué estoy teniendo un orgasmo – dijo sonrojada, notando todo su cuerpo estremecerse – Lo siento, nunca….

- ¡Shhh! No lo sientas – le sonrió – Si estas teniendo un orgasmo sin ni siquiera haber empezado, imagínate los que tendrás después – le susurró Rachel en el oído, para después meter suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Quinn en su boca y darle un sutil lametón.

- ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó, sintiendo como salía de ella una enorme cantidad de humedad.

Rachel se mordió el labio inferior.

- ¿Vamos a la cama? – preguntó la morena.

- Rachel, de todas las cosas que me había imaginado, jamás me hubiera imaginado esto… - dijo haciendo referencia al comportamiento tan erótico de la Diva.

- Te dije que tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo – dijo besándola, y cogiéndose a su cintura, mientras la guiaba a la habitación.

Finalmente, después de muchos besos y caricias, se tumbaron en la cama, Quinn se puso encima de Rachel, quién fue a besarla, pero la rubia se retiró solo un poco y le sonrió juguetonamente.

- ¡Quinn! – se quejó la Diva.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué yo no puedo jugar? – se rió.

- No, no cumples los requisitos debidos para jugar en este juego – contestó seria.

- ¿Qué requisitos? – preguntó extrañada.

- Llevas demasiada ropa puesta – alzó una ceja, y sonrió pícaramente.

- Eso lo arreglo – dijo levantándose de la cama, e intentando quitarse sus tejanos, y su camiseta.

- ¿Por qué quieres saltarte las reglas del juego? – preguntó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama, frente a Quinn.

- ¿Qué reglas del juego?

- Dejar que tu novia te quite la ropa – contestó mirándole a los ojos, que ardían de deseo.

- ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo! – le ordenó – Quiero empezar ese juego ya.

Rachel se acercó, y le quitó ferozmente la ropa a Quinn, primero los tejanos, y después la camiseta. La rubia se quedó en ropa interior, y Rachel casi se la arrancó por la impaciencia que sacudía su cuerpo.

- ¡Eres preciosa! – exclamó acariciando el torso de la ex animadora, mientras la besaba una vez más salvajemente, en los labios, provocando un pequeño quejido por parte de la rubia. 

- ¡Te deseo tanto Rachel! – la cogió por la nuca y profundizó aquel beso.

Pronto sus lenguas entraron en juego, y Rachel volvió a dominar la situación, la Diva no iba a ceder terreno a Quinn.

Ambas volvieron a tumbarse en la cama, compartiendo caricias y besos. Rachel acariciaba los trabajados músculos de Quinn, y la ex animadora, se perdía en las piernas de la Diva.

- ¿Estás preparada? – preguntó Quinn, mientras besaba el abdomen de la morena, la pasión hacía tiempo que desbordaba en cada una de ellas.

- Sí, Quinn, por favor, hazme tuya – le suplicó, con la voz entrecortada.

- Rach, si en algún momento quieres que pare, tan sólo pídemelo ¿vale? – preguntó subiendo por el cuerpo de Rachel, y besándola una vez más tiernamente, a pesar de toda la pasión y el deseo que había demostrado la Diva, Quinn aun tenía en mente que la morena era virgen, y no quería hacerle ningún mal.

- Si te pido que pares, no lo hagas, porque me habré vuelto loca – le sonrió – No hay nada que desee más que ser tuya – se perdió en los besos de la rubia.

- No te haré daño, sólo quiero que disfrutes, tanto como estoy disfrutando yo – le miró a los ojos, para demostrarle que era completamente sincera, y depositó un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Lo sé, confío en ti – los ojos de Rachel demostraban que no estaba mintiendo.

Quinn bajo su mano, recorriendo todo el cuerpo de la morena, con tiernas y posesivas caricias, parándose durante el trayecto, besando y masajeando los pechos de la Diva, con aquellas caricias, sus pezones se pusieron erectos, y Quinn disfrutó del sabor y la sensación que tenía al besarlos y morderlos suavemente, mientras Rachel no podía parar de gemir. Finalmente, estuvo cerca del centro de la Diva.

- Por favor Quinn, hazme tuya YA– le ordenó, y la rubia obedeció, fue pasando uno de sus dedos, por todo el centro de Rachel, y cuando notó que su chica ya no podía esperar más, metió un dedo dentro de la morena, arrancándole un gemido – ¡Oh Quinn! – volvió a gemir. Su cadera estaba acompasada al movimiento del dedo de Quinn, quién notó que debía ejercer más presión, así que introdujo otro dedo. Se le ocurrió una idea, sin dejar de ejercer movimiento dentro de Rachel, bajó su cabeza y lamió a Rachel en su zona más sensible, pasaba la lengua, de arriba abajo, disfrutando del sabor húmedo de la morena. 

La Diva no podía contener sus gemidos, y sus movimientos en la cama, Quinn la estaba volviendo completamente loca, miró hacia abajo, y su mirada se cruzó con la de la rubia. Lo que contempló la hizo estremecer, la ex animadora no dejaba de mirarla, mientras lamía, y jugueteaba en el interior de Rachel, lo que desprendían sus ojos era el más puro amor. Sentía como Quinn disfrutaba de darle placer, tanto como ella recibiéndolo, y su cuerpo se contrajo.

- ¡Quinn estoy llegando! – exclamó con la voz entre cortada - ¡Quinn no voy a aguantar más!

La rubia, con la mano que tenía libre, le cogió de la mano a Rachel, y la estrechó, para demostrarle que todo iba bien, que se dejará llevar. Finalmente un gemido, gritado con todas sus fuerzas, salió de Rachel, y por primera vez, tuvo la experiencia más alucinante que había sentido jamás. Quinn disfrutaba del sabor del manjar que Rachel había desprendido. Rachel la reclamó, acariciándole el pelo, y Quinn finalmente subió, sonriendo a su chica.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó acariciándole el pelo.

- Abrázame – le pidió la morena – ¡Oh Dios! ¿qué me has hecho? – dijo sonriendo y riendo, relajada, abrazando aun con más fuerza a Quinn.

- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a preguntar, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Rachel rió.

- Nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida, te quiero, te quiero muchísimo – dijo echándose a llorar de felicidad.

- Rach, yo también te amo, siempre te voy a amar… - dijo besando las lagrimas de Rachel, para secarlas, y demostrarle que había sido igual de especial para ella.

Rachel había perdido la virginidad con Quinn, y lo único que conseguía hacer la morena, era abrazar a su chica, y repetirle cuanto la amaba. Ni en sus mejores sueños, hubiera sido mejor. Finalmente consiguió controlar su corazón.

- Más te vale – dijo suspirando por el cansancio – Ahora toca tu turno – le guiñó un ojo.

Quinn se mordió el labio, y la morena comenzó a propinarle tanto placer, como la rubia le había dado a ella.

Las dos amantes se entregaron durante horas a la pasión que sentían y que tanto tiempo llevaban acumulada, bañándose en sudor, y compartiendo sus fluidos. Quinn descubrió que con Rachel no había problema de haber tenido un orgasmo con anterioridad, porque parecía que su cuerpo siempre estaba dispuesto, cuando se trataban de las caricias, los besos, y todo lo que la morena le hacía. Y Rachel disfrutaba cada vez, que le hacía llegar Quinn, como si fuese de la primera.

Finalmente, bien entrada la madrugada, cuando ya entraban algunos rayos de sol por la ventana, ambas se quedaron dormidas, abrazadas y completamente relajadas, sintiendo todo el amor que se tenían la una a la otra. Sabiendo que lo suyo duraría para siempre, su amor, y su conexión había sido sellada aquella noche.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**(Fin del capitulo XXVIII)**

**Tras 28 capítulos, al fin ha llegado el momento. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones?**

**¡Que alguien diga algo! (Bueno, os dejo ir a la ducha primero LOL)**

**La canción que le canta Rachel a Quinn, se llama "Dance for you" y es de Beyonce. Aquí tenéis el link: http: / youtu . be / 7TuJ0bLoPrU**


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX

Quinn se despertó, y estaba abrazando a Rachel, sentía la desnudez de la morena, encima de su cuerpo, y no podía parar de sonreír. Todo había sido incluso mejor que en sus sueños.

Rachel finalmente se movió, y abrió los ojos lentamente.

- Buenos días dormilona – la ex animadora besó la frente de su chica.

- ¡Mmmm! ¿Sigo soñando? – preguntó con una tierna sonrisa.

- No, creo que no – le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Es que soñaba que me despertaba entre los brazos de la chica más guapa que he conocido jamás, después de pasar la mejor noche de mi vida – dijo acariciando el estomago de su novia, mientras la miraba dulcemente.

- Es curioso yo soñaba lo mismo –le contestó, volviendo a darle un beso en la frente.

- ¿Estabas soñando que te despertabas en tus brazos? – preguntó Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn – Eso es bastante raro – rió.

- Jaja, muy graciosa, pero aquí la chica más guapa del universo eres tú, así que soñé que te tenía entre mis brazos.

- ¿Te cuento un secreto? – preguntó poniendo un dedo tapando la boca de Quinn – Creo que no es un sueño.

- ¡Comprobémoslo! – bromeó Quinn, mientras giraba a Rachel en la cama delicadamente, y comenzaba a darle besos por los hombros, y el cuello.

- ¿No tuviste suficiente con ayer noche? – preguntó sonriendo, dejándose llevar por los cálidos besos de Quinn.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Soy adicta a ti! – puso cara de espanto - ¿Y ahora como me curo?

- Yo sé como curarte – dijo consiguiendo ponerse encima de Quinn, y sujetando sus muñecas, por encima de la cabeza de la rubia y besando la oreja de su chica delicadamente – ¡Permite que te cure! – le susurró.

- ¡Oh Dios Rach, enserio, me vas a matar! – se rió, ambas estaban agotadas, y se notaba en sus miradas. Quinn acarició el rostro de Rachel, y le colocó bien un mechón de pelo - ¿te hice daño? – preguntó preocupada.

- No cielo, fue perfecto – sonrió sincera – ¿Lo fue para ti?

- Creo que tengo que inventarme alguna palabra nueva, porque la palabra "perfecto" se queda muy corta – dijo abrazándola.

Al cabo del rato, volvieron a despertar por el sonido de un móvil.

- No contestes – pidió Quinn aun entre sueños.

- Cariño, ¿y si es importante? – preguntó preocupada.

- ¿Más que esto? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Llevamos desnudas doce horas – le sonrió.

- ¿Y qué? ¿No podemos estar unas cuantas más? –preguntó quejándose como un bebe.

- Contestó y vuelvo a la cama ¿vale? –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

- Pero vuelve pronto.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Contestó al teléfono, era Brittany.

- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! – exclamó.

- Buenos días Brit.

- Buenos días, ¿me lo cuentas? – preguntó tratando de calmarse.

- ¿El qué quieres que te cuente? – preguntó haciéndose la despistada.

- ¿Lo hicisteis?

- ¿Brit te parece normal preguntarme eso? –preguntó ofendida.

- Te estás muriendo por ganas de gritárselo al mundo – se rió.

- ¡No, no es eso!

- Venga dímelo – le rogó.

- Sí, vale, ¿contenta? – sonrió al contestar y recordar la entrega de Quinn – Varias veces – se le escapó.

- ¿Varias veces? – preguntó interesada – Era tu primera vez ¿no?

- Sí, era mi primera vez.

- ¿Y cómo fue… ella… cómo te trató? – preguntó interesada.

- ¡Deja de hacer preguntas!

- ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

- ¿Te va bien mañana? – preguntó Rachel, echándose a reír.

- ¿Piensas estar todo el día en la cama con Quinn? - se hacia la impresionada.

- No, algún momento u otro tendremos que salir a comer. ¡Hasta mañana!

Cuando volvía hacia la habitación, completamente desnuda, y con la mirada de Quinn clavándosele por todo el cuerpo, volvieron a ser interrumpidas, esta vez por el teléfono de Quinn.

- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Rachel molesta por la interrupción.

- Lo siento cariño, debí apagar el móvil – puso cara de fastidio.

Rachel se dirigió hacia ella, y se tumbó a su lado, Quinn la abrazó con un brazo, mientras que con el otro, contestaba el teléfono.

- ¡Santana! – saludó efusivamente.

- ¿Qué tal fiera? – preguntó echándose a reír.

- Yo no hablo de mis conquistas – dijo sonriéndole a Rachel – Santana, no vayas a insistir- le pidió.

- ¡Venga soy tu amiga no es que vaya a ponerlo en ninguna clase de prensa!

- He dicho que no voy a hablar del tema – se negó en rotundo.

- ¿Tan mal fue? – se burló.

- Pon el altavoz – le pidió Rachel a Quinn, al ver que Santana, al igual que anteriormente Brit, trataba de saber que había pasado aquella noche, lo que conociéndolas, quería decir que estaban juntas.

Quinn la miró extrañada, pero le hizo caso a la Diva.

- ¿Santana sigues ahí? – preguntó para llamar la atención de la latina.

- ¿Berry?

- Sí, he puesto el altavoz así que pregunta – bromeó Quinn.

- No sólo quería saber si… ya sabéis… - dijo sin saber cómo enfocar la situación.

- Lo que Santana quiere preguntaros es como fue la noche de pasión – dijo Brit – ¡Ah y por cierto! Nosotras también tenemos puesto el altavoz.

- ¡Ok! ¡Lo diré sólo una vez! Así que atentas – Rachel seguía la broma, ante los atentos ojos de su chica - ¿Estáis ahí no?

- Sí, sí, estamos – dijo Brit.

- Ok…. – Rachel guiñó un ojo a Quinn – ¡QUINN ES UNA AUTENTICA FIERA EN LA CAMA! – gritó, lo que hizo que las otras dos chicas al otro lado de la línea telefónica, estallaran a carcajadas y Quinn se quedase con la boca abierta y completamente roja.

- Me alegro – dijo Santana – Pero no entres en detalles, no quisiera que me entrasen cosas raras en la cabeza, al fin y al cabo Quinn, eres como mi hermana.

- Vosotras lo preguntasteis – dijo Quinn – Y ahora si no os importa, ¡colgad! Porque necesito demostrarle una cosa a mi novia.

Acto seguido el sonido de llamada cortada, sonó a través del teléfono, y Rachel y Quinn se echaron a reír.

- ¿Qué quieres enseñarme? – preguntó divertida Rachel.

- Ven aquí – hizo que se sentase encima de ella, y comenzó a besarla – He estado demasiado tiempo sin probar tus labios – le susurró mientras seguía besándole.

- Esto va a durar siempre ¿verdad Quinn? – preguntó separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos – Quiero decir… no me abandonaras ¿verdad?

- Claro que no te abandonare – dijo besando la mano, con el anillo que le había regalado – Vendremos a Nueva York, serás una gran estrella, y yo podré verte brillar encima del escenario, formaremos una familia y tendremos una maravillosa vida – dijo soñadora.

- ¿Con esto cada día? – preguntó sonriendo pícaramente.

- No sé si podré aguantar tu ritmo, pero hare todo lo que pueda – le bromeó.

- Tal vez tenga que ofrecerte algún incentivo – le susurró en el oído y comenzó a besar su cuello despacio, a penas rozándolo.

Quinn no pudo evitar un pequeño gemido.

- ¡Dios Rach, me vas a matar! – dijo acariciando el pelo de la morena, para que no parase a pesar de su queja, era completamente feliz y sentir tanto deseo por parte de Rachel le hacía sentirse increíblemente bien.

- ¡Quejica! – se rió, bajando con sus manos despacio, disfrutando de cada centímetro de piel de Quinn, llegando a su pecho, volviendo a descontrolar a la rubia, y siguiendo por su abdomen.

Aquel juego acabó con ambas haciendo el amor, despacio, entregándose de nuevo. Después de un rato, las tripas de Quinn comenzaron a sonar.

- ¿Has quemado todas tus calorías, animadora? – le preguntó guiñándole un ojo, juguetona.

- Creo que sí, ¡Dios me muero de hambre, pero quiero seguir! – se volvió a quejar.

- Cariño, o nos tomamos un descanso y comemos algo, o nos vamos a acabar desmayando – bromeó.

Ambas se echaron a reír.

- Con una condición – dijo Quinn, abrazando a Rachel antes de que esta se levantase de la cama.

- ¿Qué condición? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

- Desayuna desnuda – dijo rogándoselo con la cara y mordiéndose el labio.

- ¿Por casualidad te gusto desnuda? – preguntó sintiéndose segura de su cuerpo, después de las palabras de Quinn.

- Me encantas desnuda, eres una Diosa – la besó de nuevo.

- ¿Si yo soy una Diosa qué eres tú? – preguntó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn.

- Tú más ferviente seguidora – dijo devorando los labios de Rachel, en un beso apasionado.

- Sí seguimos así, ninguna de las dos va comer nada… - Rachel vio la mirada de fuego de Quinn – Bueno, al menos algo que alimente. Así que será mejor que me ponga mi ropa…

- ¡No, no es justo! – volvió a quejarse.

- ¿Te parece si me quedó con mi ropa interior solamente? – preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, si no queda más remedio – dijo clavando la mirada en Rachel, mientras esta se ponía sus braguitas y se dirigía a la cocina.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, pero casi sin hablarse, sin embargo, no paraban de mirarse y sonreírse, completamente enamoradas. Rachel había preparado tortitas con chocolate, y ambas las devoraban, debido al hambre que les había dado el ejercicio nocturno.

Cuando acabaron, Rachel recogió los platos un momento y los puso en la pica.

- ¡Oh, NO, vaya! – exclamó al dejar el ultimo plato.

- ¿Te pasa algo Rach? –preguntó Quinn, intentando levantarse de la silla, había pasado los últimos cinco minutos mirándole el trasero y las piernas a Rachel, era más fuerte que ella misma, adoraba el cuerpo de su novia, pero ahora estaba preocupada después de escuchar a su chica.

Rachel se giró y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba Quinn, y la rubia entendió que sólo era un nuevo juego, Rachel se había untado chocolate por su cuello, por su escote, y por la zona del ombligo. Quinn se quedó paralizada, mientras Rachel se sentaba en la mesa, justo enfrente de Quinn, a escasos milímetros de ella y acariciándole el pelo.

- ¿Podrías limpiarme, por favor? – preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior, y tentando con la mirada a Quinn.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO! – exclamó la ex animadora, derritiéndose.

Rachel se inclinó y le susurró en el oído, de un modo muy seductor.

- Cómeme… ¿no decías que tenías hambre?

Quinn no pudo aguantar más, y la cogió ferozmente del cuello, y comenzó a lamer cada mancha de chocolate del cuerpo de Rachel, deteniéndose delicadamente en todos los lugares donde el chocolate abundaba más, que solía ser en los puntos más sensibles de la Diva.

Poco tardó en llenarse el ambiente, de gemidos, suspiros, y palabras llenas de entrega, amor y deseo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Al medio día, del día siguiente, habían quedado en comer con los chicos del Glee Club, así que su "escapada pasional" había finalizado aquella mañana, volviendo a hacer el amor un número incontable de veces. Su relación había pasado meses sin sexo, pero ahora no podían mantener las manos quietas, por más que lo intentasen. Se habían sentado juntas, y Quinn no dejaba de acariciar a Rachel por debajo de la mesa, le acariciaba la pierna despacio, y una de las veces que se adentró en el muslo interno de la morena, está había dado un suspiro y había golpeado disimuladamente la mano de Quinn, si seguía así deberían salir corriendo de aquel lugar, a encontrar otro más intimo, habiendo descubierto aquel placer que le había entregado Quinn casi sin pausa, durante dos días, las manos de Quinn, por lo inocente que fuera el gesto, le provocaba un deseo irrefrenable.

De repente Quinn bostezó, y Rachel y los demás de la mesa la miraron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Habéis dormido bien? – preguntó inocentemente el profesor, que era casi el único que no sabía que había ocurrido en aquel día desaparecidas.

- Sí profesor Schuester – dijo inocentemente, pero un bostezo escapó de nuevo.

April comenzó a reír, sin poder evitarlo, mientras Shelby golpeaba suavemente el hombro, para que dejase de hacerlo, pero la risa se le había conseguido contagiar a Santana y a Brittany, que veían la apariencia cansada de Quinn y Rachel, como clara muestra de que apenas habían dormido.

- ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo que se os ve tan cansadas? – preguntó Lauren Zizes.

April y Santana, que se sentaba una al lado de la otra, y estaban intentando por todos los medios no volver a reír, después de aquella pregunta estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Mercedes – Así que en vuestra desaparición habéis…

Puck abrió los ojos como platos, dándose cuenta de lo que había ocurrido entre ambas, todos comenzaron a intuir lo que había ocurrido.

- Oh no por favor, Fabray y Berry… oh no, no, no, quiero borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza – decía Tina imparable.

- Dejadlas en paz, es una clara muestra de amor, tenía que ocurrir – dijo Kurt mirándolas ilusionado - ¿Sois felices? – preguntó, mientras acariciaba disimuladamente la mano de Sam, que también estaba sonriendo.

Había sido un segundo, pero Rachel había captado aquella muestra de cariño entre ambos chicos, haciendo que su sonrisa, se hiciese más grande aun.

- Amo a Quinn, y soy muy feliz –dijo besándole la mejilla a su chica.

- Yo también te quiero Rach – dijo Quinn mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Qué romántico! – dijo aplaudiendo Kurt – Después de tantos problemas, tantas confusiones, y tanto de todo, al final ha vencido el amor.

- Exacto, como en las grandes historias –le sonrió Rachel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

La comida había acabado, y lo habían unido con una fiesta de karaoke en un bar que había alquilado April para la ocasión.

Todos cantaban y bebían, y celebraban que habían ganado, celebraban su amistad, y el amor que unía a algunas parejas dentro del Glee Club. Hasta que al final llegó el turno de Rachel y Quinn.

Se subieron al escenario con todos vitoreando sus nombres, de un modo divertido. Y ambas se pusieron a cantar.

Rachel:

**Quién sabe lo que trae el mañana**

**En un mundo, pocos corazones sobreviven**

Quinn:

**Todo lo que sé es como me siento**

**Cuando es real, lo mantengo vivo**

**El camino es largo**

**Hay montañas en nuestro camino**

**Pero subimos un escalón cada día**

Ambas, sosteniendo la mano de la otra:

**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos**

**Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña**

**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos**

**Lejos del mundo que conocemos**

**Allí donde sopla el claro viento**

Quinn:

**Algunos sostienen el "solía ser"**

**Viven sus vidas mirando atrás**

Rachel:

**Todo lo que tenemos es aquí y ahora**

**Toda nuestra vida, para encontrar allí afuera**

Quinn, cogiendo de las dos manos a Rachel, y poniendo su frente contra la de su novia, creando en el ambiente de nuevo vítores y aplausos:

**El camino es largo**

**Hay montañas en nuestro camino**

**Pero subimos un escalón cada día**

Ambas, manteniendo el mismo gesto:

**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos**

**Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña**

**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos**

**Lejos del mundo que conocemos**

**Allí donde sopla el claro viento**

Quinn casi abrazaba a Rachel

**El tiempo se pasa**

**No hay tiempo para llorar**

**La vida es tú y yo**

**Vive, hoy**

Ambas, separándose un poco y mirando a sus amigos:

**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos**

**Donde gritan las águilas en la alta montaña**

**El amor nos lleva allí donde pertenecemos**

**Lejos del mundo que conocemos**

**Allí donde sopla el claro viento**

Cuando acabaron la canción, Rachel abrazó a Quinn y le susurró al oído:

- ¿Se lo decimos ahora?

- ¿Lo de nuestro compromiso? – siguió susurrando.

- Sí – sonrió.

- ¿Estás preparada? – preguntó con una mirada picara.

- Contigo siempre lo estoy, venga dilo, quiero ver esas caras – rió levemente.

Las dos chicas volvieron a mirar a sus amigos, aun encima del escenario y Quinn cogió de nuevo el micrófono.

- ¡Chicos, chicas, Rachel y Quinn queríamos comunicaros una cosa muy importante para nosotras! – sonrió, nerviosa.

- ¡DIOS QUINN! ¿LA HAS DEJADO EMBARAZADA? – preguntó en un grito Santana, bromeando.

- ¿Quinn ha dejado embarazada a Rachel? – preguntó Brit, haciéndose escuchar también en la sala.

Rachel y Quinn se pusieron rojas como tomates.

- ¿Pero cómo quieres que la deje embarazada? – preguntó Quinn, intentando borrar la cara sonrojada de ambas.

- No sé chica, estaba a punto de llamar a algún científico, te donaba a la ciencia y me hacia millonaria –bromeó Santana.

- ¿Quieres dejar que hablen? – preguntó Kurt interesado, dándole la mano a Sam, sabiendo que nadie estaba prestándoles atención.

- ¡Vale carita de porcelana, ya me callo! ¡Venga hablad! – les pidió Santana, de nuevo, a sus amigas.

- Bueno, en realidad, lo que queríamos contaros es que… - Rachel no pudo más y enseñó el anillo, con una sonrisa de felicidad, más grande que cuando los reyes magos, traen regalos a los niños. La sala se quedó en silencio – Eso, que… le he pedido matrimonio a Rachel – dijo sonrojándose.

- ¡Y yo he dicho que sí, y yo he dicho que sí! – dijo emocionada Rachel, besando a Quinn delante de todos.

- ¡Ah qué era eso! – dijo Santana, conocedora de antemano de aquella noticia.

- ¿Lo sabías? –preguntó Puck.

- Vamos a ser las damas de honor, debíamos saberlo antes - contestó feliz Brittany.

- ¡Felicidades chicas! – gritó Sam comenzando un aplauso general, mientras que Quinn y Rachel, se abrazaban felices.

- ¡Dios voy a llorar! – gritó Kurt casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Cuando bajaron del escenario, todos fueron abrazándolas, con alegría, por la gran noticia.

- ¿Vas a cuidarla verdad? – preguntó Shelby a Quinn.

- Por supuesto, voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para hacerla feliz – sonrió.

- Es tan romántico – dijo April abrazándolas a ambas y susurrándoles – Así que el piso era la celebración de la noticia ¿eh? Vosotras sí que sabéis.

Rachel se fue a hablar con las chicas, mientras que Puck seguía de bromas con Quinn, al fin y al cabo era curioso que después de toda la historia que llevaban detrás Rachel y Quinn acabasen comprometiéndose. Finn llegó a donde estaba Quinn, la chica no sabía que decir, pero fue él quien habló primero.

- Así que te casas con Rachel – dijo sorprendido.

- Sí, bueno, no ahora ya, no es inminente, pero nos casaremos – le sonrió.

- Sabes qué eres la persona con más suerte de todo el universo ¿verdad? – contestó el chico sonriéndole, mientras ambos miraban a Rachel, desde la distancia, quién seguía abrazando a sus amigos, con la cara llena de luz y alegría.

- Lo sé, créeme Finn, sé que soy la persona más afortunada de todas.

- Ella es una gran chica –suspiró.

- La mejor de todas – sonrió.

- Tú tampoco estás mal – le contestó amable – ¡Ven aquí! – le pidió para fundirse en un abrazo con ella.

- Gracias Finn, sé que te cuesta, pero es un tío genial, y estoy segura de que encontrarás a una chica maravillosa.

- Me hubiera gustado que hubiese sido Rachel –dijo separándose de ella – Pero está claro que estabais destinadas desde el primer momento que os visteis.

- La quiero mucho – se sinceró – Siempre lo he hecho.

- Lo sé, felicidades – volvió a sonreírle y se alejo de ella.

- ¿Cómo estás campeona? – dijo Sam, sorprendiendo a Quinn y cogiéndola en brazos – Así que mi hermanita se nos casa ¿Eh? –preguntó feliz sosteniéndola en el aire – No sabes lo feliz que me hace esa noticia.

- Serás el padrino ¿Verdad? – preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa, todavía en brazos de Sam – Tú y Kurt – dijo viendo como el otro chico se acercaba a ellos.

- Claro, no me perdería la boda del siglo por nada del mundo – contestó Sam y sonrieron ambos.

- Vosotros tenéis también una noticia ¿no? –preguntó curiosa.

- Se está cuajando, aun no es noticia del todo – dijo Kurt – pero cuando esté hombre te sonríe es imposible resistirse – dijo abrazando a Quinn.

- ¿Me puedo unir a la fiesta? – preguntó Santana acercándose a Quinn.

- Así que si la había dejado embarazada ¿eh? – le regañó.

- Bueno, soy Santana, no podía callarme después de saber que habéis estado sin parar dos días.

- Hemos parado… a ratos –dijo riéndose, sabiendo que aquella broma la decía entre amigos y en completa confianza.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Fin del capítulo XXIX**

**Espero que os haya gustado! Comentad sabéis que me encanta que comentéis!**

**Song: Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes: Up where we belong http : / youtu . be / E25yIfrQ_9A**


	30. Chapter 30

XXIX

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Quinn)

Las vacaciones en Nueva York, habían acabado, había sido una experiencia increíble para ambas, descubrir la libertad, vivir el amor que sentían la una por la otra, compartir buenos momentos con Santana y Brittany. Y saber a ciencia cierta, que un año más tarde volverían a Nueva York, las cuatro, para comenzar una nueva vida.

Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, estaba arreglándose para "la cena del siglo", o lo que era lo mismo, la cena en la que estaría junto a Rachel, pero también junto a los Berry, ante su madre, ante Shelby y ante April, aunque para ser sinceros, esta ultima era la que menos miedo le daba.

Tenía la cama llena de ropa, posibles alternativas, ninguna de ellas acababa de convencerle, quería ser ella misma, pero también quería ir elegante, ya había visto muchas veces a los padres de Rachel, pero aquella "cita" era la más formal que había tenido nunca. Finalmente se decidió por unos leggings, con una camisa larga, y una falda corta, acompañándolo por unos zapatos de tacón y un sombrero bombín a juego con la ropa que llevaba. Se miró al espejo, y aunque no estaba convencida, la insistencia de su madre a que iban a llegar tarde, la acabó de convencer.

Media hora después, cuando llegó a casa de los Berry, junto con su madre Judy, estaba histérica, y su madre pudo notarlo, antes de llamar al timbre, Judy intentó calmarla.

- No estés tan nerviosa, no es como si fuéramos unos completos desconocidos, además a mí no me tienes que convencer, adoro a esa chica tuya, creo que ver lo feliz que te hace, ya me hace a mí feliz, es como tener dos hijas – le sonrió.

- Gracias por ser tan comprensiva –le sonrió y llamó al timbre, respirando profundamente.

La Diva abrió la puerta, y las tres se sonrieron, aunque era obvio que la atención de Rachel fue directamente a Quinn, la miraba de arriba abajo, y la rubia no era menos, ya que el vestido a cuadritos de Rachel, la empujaba a mirar esas piernas que tanto adoraba, y ese cuerpo perfecto, que la Diva le había entregado en tantas ocasiones durante aquel verano en Nueva York...

- Bienvenida señora Fabray – le sonrió a Judy – bienvenida Quinn – escuchar su nombre, la hizo ponerse aun más nerviosa, aquello era real, y ella era la que le pidió matrimonio a Rachel, así que era obvio que debía ser ella, quién le pidiera oficialmente la mano de su hija a los Berry, debía centrarse e intentar no desmayarse por los nervios.

- Hola cielo – contestó Judy abrazando a la Diva – Voy a entregarle el pastel de zanahoria, que he preparado, a tus padres, os dejo a solas un momento… a ver sí así logras tranquilizarla – le sonrió.

- ¡Genial, pastel de zanahoria, mi favorito! – sonreía, relamiéndose la morena.

Rachel cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, cuando las dos Fabray entraron a la casa, se escuchaba alboroto en el comedor y Quinn, ya a solas con Rachel, suspiró hondo, lo que hizo reír a la Diva.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó la morena.

- Estoy histérica, nerviosa es poco – sonrío levemente.

- ¿Por qué? – la felicidad de Rachel era muy visible en su rostro.

- A ver, vayamos por partes, tenemos en ese comedor a mi madre, tus padres, tu madre y April esperando para que les diga que… quiero casarme contigo – dijo sonrojándose.

- Veamos, también tienes razones para no estar tan nerviosa – dijo cogiéndole de la mano y acercándose más a ella – No estás sola, estoy a tu lado – dijo acariciándole la mejilla - De April y Shelby no hay que preocuparse, al fin y al cabo ya lo saben, y te quieren, de hecho fue April la que nos dejo el apartamento –recordó con una sonrisa pícara - De tu madre tampoco hay que preocuparse, simplemente, ella me adora – sonrió guiñándole un ojo, Quinn sonrió, ya que habían sido las palabras exactas de su madre – Y mis padres… bueno… ellos creen que eres la mejor pareja que he tenido nunca, así que no habrá problemas. Realmente… ¿crees qué hubieran preferido que estuviese prometida con Finn o Jesse?

- No, en absoluto, y no me metas esas ideas en la cabeza – puso cara de asco.

- Pues comienza a relajarte, estás en familia – le besó la mejilla.

- ¿Estás segura de este paso? Quiero decir… una vez que diga allí dentro – señaló el salón- que quiero casarme contigo, todos los sabrán… y se hará más real.

- Cariño, todos saben que estamos prometidas, es sólo oficializar ese hecho, además… quiero oírte decirlo de nuevo – le sonrió Rachel.

- ¿El qué? – alzó una ceja, confusa.

La Diva puso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Quinn, abrazándola, y mirándola a los ojos y le contestó.

- Lo de que quieres… - le sonrió pícara.

- ¿Casarme contigo? – preguntó, viendo como la otra chica afirmaba, con un lento gesto de su cabeza – Rachel Barbra Berry, quiero… deseo… casarme contigo y… - añadió- que seas mi mujer por el resto de mis días.

- ¿Quieres que subamos a mi habitación y pasamos completamente de la cena familiar? – le susurró sensualmente en el oído – Porque ahora mismo lo que menos ganas tengo, es de cenar lasaña vegetariana.

- Me encantaría, pero no creo que fuese lo más correcto – le sonrío – poniendo una mano en su cintura, intentando guardar las distancias, y controlarse.

- ¿Tal vez luego? – siguió preguntando sensualmente.

- ¡Rachel, por favor, no me tientes!, o a mis nervios por esta situación, tendré que unirle mis nervios por las cosas que están pasando ahora mismo por mi cabeza –dijo bajando la mirada.

- Créeme si las cosas que están pasando por tu cabeza, se parecen algo a las que están pasando por la mía, cuando se conviertan en realidad, acabaras muy relajada – le besó la mejilla.

- ¡Rachel, para, por favor!, ¿has visto cómo me tienes? –preguntó cuando una descarga de deseo atizó su cuerpo – Nunca pensé que fueras tan sensual – le susurró.

- ¿No puedo ser sensual con mi novia? – le preguntó, bromeándole.

- Sí, pero vas a acabar conmigo – le sonrió.

- Nada más lejos de mi intención, al fin y al cabo, tienes que convertirte en mi esposa –le guiñó el ojo - ¿Estás más relajada?

- No exactamente – dijo sonrojándose.

Rachel cogió de la mano a Quinn, y besó sus nudillos, animándola.

- Sólo hay una persona que te adore más, de lo que te adoran las personas que están ahí dentro, esperándonos, y soy yo, así que no te preocupes, todo va a salir perfecto.

Las dos entraron al comedor, y Quinn hizo un leve gestó con la mano, saludando a Shelby y a April, para después, para su sorpresa, recibir el cálido y afectuoso abrazo de los padres de Rachel.

El sitio donde debía sentarse, era entre Rachel y April, y la mujer rubia no se lo pensó antes de susurrarle al oído.

- No estés tan tensa, si te anima, debes saber que los Berry nos estaban diciendo lo contentos que estan por lo feliz que haces a su querida hija – Quinn la miró esperanzada, y ella afirmó con la cabeza, y una sonrisa.

- Acércame el plato Quinn, y te serviré un poco de esta suculenta lasaña – dijo Leroy, que ayudaba a Hiram a servir la comida.

- Gracias señor Berry.

- De nada – contestaron los dos al unísono, riendo.

La comida pasó entre risas, bromas, y afecto, mucho más amena de lo que Quinn hubiera esperado, pero había llegado aquel momento tan temido por la rubia, carraspeó para llamar la atención de los allí presentes, miró a Rachel, quién le sonreía y afirmaba con su cabeza.

- Señores Berry, mamá, Shelby, y April – dijo poniéndose de pie, Rachel se puso a su lado, de pie, y le dio la mano para demostrarle que no estaba sola en eso – Quisiera pedirles, señores Berry – la voz de Quinn comenzó a resquebrajarse, pero intentaba aguantar, ser fuerte, y continuar con aquello – yo, quisiera, pedirles, oficialmente, la mano de su hija Rachel, ya que quisiera casarme con ella – le costaba respirar – quiero que Rachel sea mi esposa – dijo completamente roja y sin aire.

- Respira, pequeña, respira, no te nos vayas a ahogar – le sonrió Leroy al ver el estado de nervios de la rubia – No es algo que sepamos de ahora, Rachel nos lo había comentado, y sabemos que haces muy feliz a nuestra pequeña ¿no es así Hiram?

- Por supuesto Leroy.

- Estamos aquí para apoyaros en lo que haga falta, no va a ser fácil, pero sé que habéis tomado la decisión, pensando en los pros y contras – añadió Leroy - ¿Estás de acuerdo Judy?

- Por supuesto, quiero a su hija como si fuera una hija más, desde que Quinn y ella comenzaron a salir… te he visto Quinn- dijo mirando a su hija- más feliz que nunca, aunque hayáis tenido problemas en el camino, como seguro tendréis en el futuro, porque esta vida no es fácil, pero jamás me opondría a la felicidad y el amor que ambas os entregáis – sonrió a Quinn y a Rachel - ¿Algo que decir Shelby?

- Bueno, creo que yo fui la primera persona en enterarme de todo, y ya os he dicho – dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas – que no podría ser más feliz, he sido testigo de vuestra historia, y no sería una buena madre, si no dejase que esa bonita historia que compartís, continuase, de igual modo, feliz.

- Supongo que eso quiere decir que tenéis nuestra bendición – dijo Hiram acercándose a Quinn, y fundiéndose en un abrazo con ella y con Rachel.

- Muchas gracias – dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

Todos fueron abrazándolas, y April, finalmente puso un brazo sobre los hombros de Quinn, ante la atenta mirada de esta, y de Rachel.

- Yo quisiera, si se me permite decir algunas palabras, para estas dos chicas – dijo la mujer, con su sonrisa característica.

- ¡Adelante! – contestó Leroy.

Quinn comenzó a tener miedo, April era muy de la broma, y no sabía si había tanta confianza con la familia Berry, como para eso.

_- _Es un pequeño texto, que encontré, es de Richard Bach – explicó seria, sorprendiendo al resto de los allí presentes - Al saber el motivo que nos reunía hoy a todos aquí, consideré que era una buena oportunidad para dedicarles, a Rachel y a Quinn, a quién considero mi familia, algo para celebrar su amor, y creo que con este texto, expresaré bien, como veo su amor, desde fuera. Si me lo permitís… lo he adaptado un poco para vuestro caso– pidió a Rachel y Quinn, quienes la miraban confusa, debido a la seriedad que había adoptado la pequeña rubia, las dos afirmaron con un lento movimiento de cabeza – "_Un alma gemela es alguien quien tiene cerraduras que encajan en nuestras llaves, y llaves que encajan en nuestras cerraduras. Cuando nos sentimos lo suficientemente seguros para abrir las cerraduras, nuestra confiable personalidad sale y nosotros podemos ser completamente honestos con quienes somos; podemos ser amados por quienes somos y no por lo que pretendemos ser. Cada uno muestra la mejor parte para el otro. No importa que es lo que esté mal con nosotros, con esta persona nosotros estamos seguros en nuestro paraíso. Nuestra alma gemela es alguien que comparte nuestros más profundos anhelos, nuestro sentido de dirección. Cuando somos dos globos, y nuestra dirección, juntas, es arriba. Nuestra alma gemela es la persona que hace que la vida venga a la vida" – __Todos los allí presentes la miraban con lágrimas en los ojos, sobretodo Rachel y Quinn, quienes se habían sentido completamente identificadas con aquel texto, recitado por April – Creo que eso es lo que sois, almas gemelas, cerraduras y llaves del corazón de la otra. Cuando os conocí, y aun a pesar de que pensaseis que no me daba cuenta de las cosas, vi a dos personas opuestas, pero a la vez complementarias, una Diva con ganas de triunfar, y una animadora dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ser la estrella, sin embargo, ninguna de las dos brillabais, lo siento, pero es así, pero cuando os volví a ver, y ambas ya estabais enamoradas, brillabais más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto nunca. Y eso lo sé, porque he estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, buscando una luz, estáis hechas la una para la otra, y soy realmente feliz y afortunada, por estar hoy aquí y celebrar vuestro amor, al lado de personas que os quieren, y al lado de la persona que me quiere a mí, y que me hace brillar- dijo mirando a Shelby con una sonrisa._

Cuando acabó de hablar, Rachel y Quinn no pudieron más y se abalanzaron encima de la rubia, abrazándola, era precioso lo que había dicho de ellas, y si ya se había ganado el corazón de ambas, con su amabilidad y su simpatía, ahora aun más con esas hermosas palabras.

- Muchas gracias April, por esas palabras – habló finalmente Rachel – Ha sido precioso.

- ¡Vamos ahora me voy a emocionar otra vez! – exclamó la mujer, con lagrimas en sus ojos, abrazando a Rachel.

- Sabes qué tengo dos padres y dos madres ¿verdad? – le sonrió la Diva – Me refiero tú y Shelby… - su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

- Creo que tienes tres – carraspeó Quinn, a modo de broma, y mirando a su madre.

- Por supuesto, es que soy una chica afortunada – dijo sonriendo, feliz – Tres madres, unos padres encantadores… ¿qué más puedo pedir? – le preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

- Muchas gracias por la parte que me toca – le siguió la broma, haciéndose la ofendida, lo que provocó la risa entre los allí presentes.

- ¡Ya te vale, hija! no puedes decirle esas cosas a tu prometida – bromeó Leroy.

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué olvidadiza que soy! – se rió, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn, poniendo muy nerviosa a la rubia, debido a la presencia de los mayores frente a ellas – Si resulta que, también soy la prometida de la chica de mis sueños – le besó la mejilla.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por April)

Había entrelazado su mano con la de Shelby, mientras todos observaban a la joven pareja, todos eran felices, sentimiento, al cual ella aun tenía que habituarse, a pesar de que se sentía ya parte de aquella familia, toda reunida aquel día.

- ¿Pueden ser más tiernas? – preguntó Shelby, para después centrar toda su atención en April y acariciarle la mejilla, para la sorpresa de esta, debido a que la morena no estaba nunca demasiado dispuesta, a afectos en público. – Ha sido muy bonito lo que has dicho y me alegro.

- ¿Por? – preguntó un poco confusa.

- Por lo que has dicho, y porque me alegra que seas tú, quién me hace brillar y a su vez, me permitas hacerte brillar, como mereces – le susurró – Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero – dijo con una lágrima recorriéndole el rostro.

x-x-x-x-x-x

(Visto por Rachel)

Más tarde, Rachel y Quinn por fin pudieron escaparse un poco a la habitación de la Diva. En cuanto la morena cerró la habitación, se abalanzó sobre Quinn, poniéndola contra la pared.

- ¡Ey!¡Ey!¡Fiera! – le sonrió Quinn – Tranquila, o nos van a escuchar – dijo a duras pena, mientras Rachel le besaba el cuello, no podía evitarlo, todo el día había estado deseándola.

- ¿No me deseas? – preguntó, separándose de ella.

- Ese es el problema, te deseo demasiado como para no dejarme llevar cuando me tocas así.

- Pues déjate llevar – le sonrió traviesa.

- No puedo, le caigo bien a tus padres, no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Además, como no llame a S, y Brit, nos van a matar.

- Pero yo sólo quiero besarte, ya las llamaremos luego – le puso morritos.

- Vale tú lo has querido – dijo cambiando la posición con Rachel, y apoyándola contra la pared, Rachel puso dos manos en cada lado del rostro de Quinn, acariciándola, y después puso sus manos detrás de su cuello, atrayéndola hacia ella.

Quinn no dudo más, y comenzó a besarla dulcemente, para luego intensificar la pasión, haciendo participe a sus lenguas, Rachel no podía tener sus manos quietas, y acariciaba y arañaba la espalda de la rubia, con toda la pasión que sentía en aquellos momentos. Quinn le hizo sentarse encima de su escritorio, mientras seguían besándose y acariciándose acaloradamente, con tan mala fortuna que cuando lo hizo, se cayeron varios objetos de encima de la mesa, haciendo un ruido estrepitoso.

Acto seguido escucharon a Leroy.

- ¿CHICAS ESTÁIS BIEN? ¿NECESITAIS AYUDA? – gritaba desde el piso de abajo.

Rachel vio como quién se sonrojaba, y ella estalló en risas.

- ¡TRANQUILO PAPI, ESTAMOS BIEN, YA SABES QUE SOY UN POCO PATOSA!

- ¡MÁS VALE QUE NO ESTÉIS HACIENDO NADA INDEBIDO AHÍ ARRIBA, SEÑORITAS! – gritó Hiram.

- ¡NO PAPA, CONOZCO LAS REGLAS! – volvió a gritar Rachel y le susurró a Quinn – Reglas que me ponen a cien saltarme contigo – cogió el lóbulo de la oreja de la rubia, entre sus labios, lamiéndolo.

- ¡Rachel basta! – se separó de ella bruscamente - ¡Para, por favor! – le pidió totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó extrañada.

- Qué como sigas así, no voy a poder aguantarlo más, y tus padres me matarán, no llegaré ni al día de la boda – suspiró – Vamos a llamar a Santana, por favor – pidió

- Te deseo tanto – no fue una petición, ni nada urgente, simplemente un hecho, Rachel la amaba, y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Nunca se había comportado tan seductoramente con nadie, ni siquiera se había imaginado ser así, pero con Quinn todo era diferente, la prueba estaba en el anillo en su mano.

- Yo también cariño, pero no es el momento – dijo abrazándola.

- Lo sé – le sonrió - ¡Venga, llamemos a Santana y Brit, no vayan a pensar que mis padres te han matado!

Cogieron el teléfono y llamaron a sus amigas.

- ¡Por Dios chicas, pensábamos que os había pasado algo! – exclamó la latina.

- Hola Santana, Hola Brit – las saludaron al unísono.

- ¡Oh no, Santana tenías razón, al final se han fusionado! – gritaba Brit con miedo – Hablan a la vez, eso sólo quiere decir que están fusionadas.

- ¿Se puede saber que le has dicho ya a Brit? – preguntó Rachel extrañada de aquellas palabras temerosas de su amiga.

- Nada, que de tanto juntaros os ibais a fusionar – se rió la latina.

- Brit ¿me oyes? – preguntó Rachel.

- Sí, ¡oh eres tu Rach! – dijo más aliviada.

- Por supuesto que soy yo, Santana sólo trataba de meterse con nosotras, Quinn y yo no nos fusionamos así.

- Exacto Brit, no hagas caso a S, Rach y yo sólo nos fusionamos de la manera que tú te fusionas con Santana – se rió.

- ¡Ah, ahora lo entiendo! ¡Qué susto, había visto unos dibujos que se fusionaban dos personas, y me había asustado!

- No cielo, no te preocupes, sólo bromeaba – la calmaba Santana - ¿Y qué cómo ha ido la cena familiar? ¿el compromiso Faberry es ya oficial?

- ¡Sí! – gritó de alegría Rachel.

- ¿Y qué tal con los Berry, Quinn? – preguntó la latina.

- Bien, no ha ido mal del todo – se sinceró la rubia.

- ¿No ha ido mal del todo? – preguntó Rachel, mirándola con una sorpresa exagerada – ¡Pero si te adoran!

- Os voy a colgar – avisó Santana – Si no me atragantaré con tanto azúcar.

- Es mentira – dijo Brit – A mí y a Santana nos encanta veros tan felices.

- Sí sobretodo porque no las estoy viendo poner esa cara de bobas, al menos sólo las escucho – dijo de mala gana Santana, aunque todas sabían que la latina, sólo estaba fingiendo, ella también se alegraba por sus amigas.

- ¡FELICIDADES! – dijeron finalmente Brit y Santana.

- Y más te vale que cuando sea el día de la boda, no me hagas ponerme un vestido ridículo.

- ¿Beth está bien? – preguntó Quinn a Santana, ya que las dos chicas se habían ofrecido para hacer de canguro de la pequeña.

- Sí, perfectamente, y muy aliviada de no haber tenido que sufrir tanta cursilería – dijo Santana.

- No me esperaba menos de ti, tita Tana – se rió Quinn.

- Hasta luego chicas – se despidieron Santana y Brit.

- Hasta luego, cuidaros las tres ¿eh? – pidió Rachel – Mi madre y April pasaran de aquí a un rato a recogerla.

- Ningún problema enana, estaremos esperándolas – colgó el teléfono Santana.

Cuando colgaron, Rachel y Quinn se miraron con una tonta sonrisa de enamoradas.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**(Fin del capítulo 30)**

**Siento muchísimo el retraso en la actualización, no hay excusa ¿mi inspiración? ¿Acumulación de trabajo? Todo eso y un montón de cosas más. Espero que laaaaaarga espera os haya traído un capítulo que os haya gustado.**


End file.
